


Granada de mano rosa eléctrico

by randomfandoms7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Seizures, Sickfic, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-11-28 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 70,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: -Si el cerebro de Sherlock es un disco duro, estos ataques son un impulso electromagnético. Sherlock Holmes no hace nada a medias, ni tan siquiera una migraña. Sobre John recae presenciar cómo una de las mentes más grandes que ha conocido nunca se cae a pedazos y tiene que hacer lo mejor que puede para ayudar a Sherlock a recoger las piezas.





	1. Beethoven Brutal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * A translation of [Electric Pink Hand Grenade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/442317) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una traducción del fic Electric Pink Hand Grenade de BeautifulFiction.
> 
> Advertencias: palabrotas, escenas de naturaleza sexual, cuestiones médicas y síntomas inusuales. Medicación, hospitalización y menciones de consumo de drogas. Breve mención de agresión sexual (por un caso).
> 
> Nota de la autora: Llevo la definición de migraña más allá de lo que es y mientras que hay una base en hechos os pido no tomaros nada de esto muy en serio. Consulté varios profesionales de la medicina cuando estaba investigando, sin embargo he aplicado algo de libertad artística. Norazophen es una medicina ficticia creada para este relato.
> 
> B xxx
> 
> BeautifulFic's Tumblr – Sígueme para previews, discusión de fics, hablar y más cosas
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Espero que disfrutéis tanto de esta historia como yo lo hice.

Sherlock Holmes era de todo menos corriente, eso era obvio. Era muy consciente de la impresión que daba a la gente: frío, analítico, socialmente indiferente, raro. La gente no entendía su fascinación por el crimen y lo macabro. No se daban cuenta de que él no solo veía la sangre o el cadáver sino el misterio. Proyectaban su propia aversión en él y luego se quejaban cuando fallaba en responder de la forma humana esperada.

Aburrido.

Por ejemplo ahora, estaba diseccionando globos oculares sobre la mesa de la cocina. Si la señora Hudson entrara, habría un escándalo. Sin embargo estaba visitando a su hermana lo que hacía que fuera John el que se quejara. John que era médico y no propenso a tener excesiva susceptibilidad sobre partes del cuerpo- pero quien aun así seguía observando lo que estaba haciendo con una mirada ligeramente asqueada.

-Esto es para un experimento ¿no? No estás…- hizo un gesto distraído, una especie de saludo. Hacía eso con frecuencia y Sherlock había decidido que era la manera silenciosa que tenía John de preguntar _“¿Has perdido la cabeza?”_ sin hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

-Es un experimento- confirmó limpiando humor vítreo del bisturí antes de cortar otra sección de la esclerótica.

John no preguntó por más detalles mientras se sentaba en su sillón y cogía el periódico. Era una de las pocas personas que Sherlock conocía que no requería explicaciones excesivamente complicadas para aliviar su desajuste moral por juguetear con restos humanos. Sherlock se había dado cuenta tiempo atrás de que podía salirse con la suya  diciéndole a John que cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo era por la ciencia, ya fuera cortar dedos de los pies o pegar un filete al techo y dejarlo ahí durante una semana.

-Vale, guárdalos cuando hayas acabado con ellos. Me están mirando.

Sherlock miró a los otros tres ojos. Estaban sin tocar, ninguno de ellos combinaba entre sí, y sí, los había alineado para que estuvieran mirando a John en vez de a él. Nunca había sido muy fantasioso pero el de color castaño parecía particularmente crítico.

-Como no tienen párpados no tienen otra alternativa aparte de mirar fijamente- señaló lógicamente. –No es como si estuvieran leyendo por encima de tu hombro y ganándote en el crucigrama.

-Algo que tú has hecho ya, he notado- resopló John.

-Pensé en ahorrarte la molestia. Los encuentras más frustrantes que entretenidos. Ayer estuviste enfadado durante casi una hora cuando…

Sherlock parpadeó, el bisturí colgando inútilmente sobre otra muestra mientras escuchaba al estruendo, al eco, al _horrible_ silencio en su cabeza: todo pensamiento desaparecido de manera abrupta y alarmante. Como si su cerebro se hubiera convertido en una colección de materia rosa y gris en vez de una conspiración de hechos que le hacían ser quien era.

-¿Estás bien?

El periódico olvidado sobre el regazo de John, y este mirando fijamente a Sherlock de manera alarmante. ¿Por qué? Oh, había estado hablando pero, ¿qué había estado diciendo?

De repente, como una chispa incendiándose de nuevo, todo volvió online. Pensamientos cobraron vida y la paz se redujo, dejando a Sherlock fulminando la mesa con la mirada. Tal vez otras personas experimentaban momentos tan plácidos de manera más frecuente. Deteniéndose a mitad de una frase era algo común para casi todo el mundo. Incluso Mycroft hacía eso cuando estaba distraído, lo que no pasaba a menudo, pero esto… esto era diferente.

-Estoy bien- se limitó a decir dejando el bisturí y levantándose.

-¿Te has quedado en blanco? Creo que nunca antes te había visto hacer algo así- parar en mitad de una frase de esa forma y quedarte en silencio. Quiero decir que normalmente te corriges a ti mismo o algo por el estilo.

\- Algo así. Necesito comprobar algunos datos- Podía sentir que John le observaba mientras se dirigía a su habitación, dejando la puerta un poco abierta mientras empezaba a buscar. Después de unos minutos encontró el cuaderno adecuado. Rojo, a diferencia de todos los demás que poseía. Algo deliberado porque a pesar de que esos momentos fueran escasos eran importantes. No eran crímenes pero eran fascinantes y horribles al mismo tiempo: un misterio personal que permanecía sin resolver.

Tenía la costumbre de borrar todo una vez que su utilidad había pasado pero esto, esto rehusaba eliminarse. Rondaba en el fondo de su cerebro y le recordaba cómo había sido la última vez, y la vez anterior a esa- médicos confundidos, Mami preocupándose y Mycroft hablando con voz calmada y paciente mientras que la cabeza de Sherlock estaba dominada por la agonía y su brillante cerebro reducido a caos.

Sherlock ojeó su propia letra, entrecerrando los ojos mientras intentaba descifrarla. Solía escribir las notas poco después de cada ataque y la prueba de ello estaba en todas partes. Letras del revés, sustantivos extranjeros en medio de frases en inglés, palabras escritas de forma desordenada… aun así había información que deducir de todo el desorden- especialmente la fecha.

Ahí estaba. No había tenido un episodio grave desde hacía casi cuatro años. Oh, había tenido un par de señales de advertencia que se quedaron en nada. Tal vez esto fuera lo mismo, un incidente en vez de un precursor.

Necesitaría estar vigilante. Sherlock tenía muchas cosas pero su mente era su tesoro más valioso. Aun así durante estos episodios todo salía mal. Los pensamientos perdían cohesión, el dolor tomaba control y los bastiones cuidadosamente ordenados de su palacio mental se hacían escombros.

Peor, sus síntomas iban más allá del terreno de lo grave, hacia lo inexplicable. Nunca ningún médico había encontrado la causa. Hicieron pruebas y más pruebas sin encontrar nada inusual. Nada de signos de anomalía cerebral, coágulos, vasos sanguíneos rotos…nada.

Migraña, dijeron. Toma calmantes y duerme. Como si eso fuera suficiente.

Le aterrorizaba cuando todo su control era reducido a nada. Cuando su herramienta más poderosa se convertía en un repulsivo lastre. Había tratado de pararlo la última vez- no le había importado nada salvo acabar con todo, y casi lo logró.

Fue su última sobredosis. La que casi lo había matado. Incluso ahora, no estaba seguro de si había sido un accidente. ¿De verdad que había calculado mal la dosis o simplemente había estado buscando hacer que todo se fuera?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sherlock tomó aire de forma profunda y temblorosa dejando de nuevo el cuaderno en su cajón. Tal vez no llegara a eso. Después de todo le habían dicho que se le quitarían y su frecuencia se había reducido dramáticamente. A los dieciséis había sufrido ocho en un año. Tal vez el fugaz vacío de su mente había sido más una réplica que un terremoto.

Con un suspiro dejó el refugio que era de su habitación y volvió al microscopio y su experimento, ignorando la mirada preocupada de John. Esta era su vida ahora: puzles y respuestas, el Trabajo y John. No acontecimientos de infarto que confundían a los médicos y hacían llorar a Mami.

******

Tal vez John no podía mirar a otras personas y contarles las historias de sus vidas por los pequeños detalles que les rodeaban pero no estaba tan ciego como Sherlock creía que estaba, especialmente cuando se trataba de su compañero de piso. Era complicado compartir espacio con alguien y no ser consciente de sus costumbres, de sus rarezas, de sus manías- y Sherlock tenía bastante de las tres.

Así que cuando empezó a actuar raro, más raro de lo normal, John se dio cuenta. Ayudaba que Sherlock fuera un hombre irritantemente cautivador. Era difícil no mirarle. John lo había intentado porque solo podías apreciar con la mirada a tu amigo hasta cierto punto antes de que la gente empezara a hablar, pero no había tenido éxito. Los rumores se extendían y John seguía mirando, intentando aprender todo lo que podía sobre el misterioso Sherlock Holmes.

El incidente con los ojos había sido el primer toque de atención que susurró en su oído. Algo como _eso no cuadra_ pero lo dejó de lado. Todo el mundo tenía derecho a dejar de hablar en mitad de una frase de vez en cuando. Demonios, él lo hacía varias veces al día pero estaba bastante seguro de que nunca antes había oído a Sherlock hacerlo, y su comportamiento de después había sido bastante agitado, más tenso y controlado.

Sherlock era un hombre alto, uno que se movía con la gracia que venía de haber crecido en esa elegante figura, aun así durante los últimos tres días parecía más presionado: los codos pegados al cuerpo, los hombros caídos, las zancadas más cortas, como si no ya no estuviera seguro de donde empezaba y terminaba su cuerpo.

También comía, lo que hacía que John estuviera nervioso. Normalmente era una batalla el conseguir que tragase una comida al día pero ahora el desayuno, la comida y la cena pasaban por los labios de Sherlock. No devoraba su comida como un hombre que sacia de repente su apetito si no que la consumía cucharada a cucharada, como alguien que guarda provisiones para una futura necesidad.

John frunció el ceño, intentando no preocuparse mientras miraba a Sherlock examinar el último cadáver, cada movimiento demasiado controlado e inadecuadamente extravagante. Parecía apagado y lo sutil de algo tan incorrecto estaba empezando a hacer ponerse a John enfermo de la preocupación.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó Greg apoyándose en el coche patrulla. Alrededor de ellos las luces azules iluminaban ahogando la débil luz del sol de la mañana. –Apenas ha dicho una palabra cuando llegó. Ha ignorado a Anderson y Donovan, y parece…- los hombros de Greg se movieron de manera incómoda y John pudo ver esa cara tan transparente llenándose de arrugas de verdadera preocupación

-No lo sé- dijo John al final, lo que era verdad. –Ha estado actuando de manera un poco extraña estos últimos días- mantuvo su voz baja, no muy seguro de por qué no quería que Sherlock oyera la conversación. Se sentía un poco como una traición, admitiendo que Sherlock había estado siendo de todo menos él mismo, pero a Greg le importaba, lo que era más de lo que podía decirse de la mayoría de la gente.

-Parece…- Greg apretó los labios y un nuevo nivel de incomodidad se asentó en las tripas de John. –Es solo que solía verse así, ya sabes, antes.

-¿Antes?- preguntó John, sintiendo como si la conversación se había ido por la tangente dejándolo más que perdido. -¿Antes de que?

-Antes de que dejara las drogas- dijo Greg rápido y en voz baza. No había nada de ley y orden en su voz. Parecía enfermo, como si tuviera miedo de lo que estaba viendo. –Solía aparecer en escenas de crímenes y  no estar todo…- gesticuló vagamente a donde Sherlock todavía estaba agachado, observando pensativamente la cara de la víctima. –Bien. Te juro que era el adicto con más capacidades que había visto nunca. Tenías que fijarte bien para darte cuenta de lo que fallaba pero era como… como alguien tratando de parecer no estar muy borracho.

-Si- murmuró John. –Demasiado consciente de sí mismo- sacudió su cabeza en súbito rechazo. –No está tomando nada. Soy médico. Sé lo que tengo que buscar. Por dios, he estado manteniendo los ojos abiertos desde la noche en la que me mudé. Esto es algo más.

-Sin ofender John, pero eres el único que siempre está dispuesto a ver lo mejor en él, y él es inteligente- resopló Greg, con burla. –Más que listo, se le da bien ocultarlo.

-Lo sé- dijo John tenso, su mano izquierda apretándose en un puño mientras un espasmo corrió por su pierna. –Lo sé pero aun así no creo que esté drogándose. Esto es algo más, y ojalá supiera qué es.

Sobre el cuerpo, Sherlock se incorporó y John y Greg vieron cómo se tambaleó. Fue algo fugaz, rápidamente escondido por músculos tensos pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que el estómago de John diera un vuelco.

Con media atención puesta, John escuchó como Greg le daba órdenes a sus hombres, mandándoles tomar el control de la escena. Habían aparcado en una antigua zona industrial y John observó cómo los policías se dispersaron buscando pistas por todo el enorme terreno.

Para alguien de fuera probablemente parecería como una medida más pero John por un momento se preguntó si Greg estaba disminuyendo el número de testigos de una forma deliberada. Poco más tarde, solo quedaron Donovan junto con Anderson y su equipo quienes se dirigieron hacia el cadáver mientras que Sherlock caminaba hacia el coche, aparentemente concentrándose en dónde estaba poniendo los pies.

A esa distancia John podía ver una ligera capa de sudor en la frente de Sherlock, a pesar del frío del día. Sus ojos se veían con tensión en los bordes y su pálida piel había tomado un tono enfermizo. Cuando habló su voz fue más suave de lo normal, no un monólogo triunfal y decisivo. Algo directo, una respuesta clara.

-Intoxicación por monóxido de carbono. El casero entró en pánico, hizo que pareciera una violación que terminó con la muerte. Imagino que el abuso sexual se produjo con un objeto. Haz lo que quieras con eso.

-¿No me vas a decir cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Greg. –No puedo detener a alguien solo porque tú lo digas.

Sherlock parpadeó y John se humedeció los labios. Eso había sido muy lento. El parpadeo normal de un humano duraba una fracción de segundo y pronto se encontró a si mismo intentando mirar las pupilas de Sherlock sin que este se diera cuenta. No funcionó ya que Sherlock lo miró con decepción antes de que contestara.

-La intoxicación por monóxido de carbono es obvia. Está rosa. Añade a eso que no hay señales de lucha lo que sugiere que fue traída aquí, violada post mortem. Vivía en los pisos de bajo alquiler de allí- señaló a uno de los bloques que dominaba el paisaje. –Propiedades públicas que ahora están en manos privadas con alquileres baratos. ¿Quién querría esconder intoxicación por monóxido de carbono? Un casero que es un mierda en cuanto a mantenimiento.

John frunció el ceño. No era propio de Sherlock decir palabrotas, creía que la vulgaridad demostraba un vocabulario pobre. Se dio cuenta de que un suave y continuo estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo del hombre alto. Era sutil, no los temblores de una fiebre, pero algo más. Greg también lo había visto porque se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada mientras habló en baja.

-Sherlock, ¿qué te pasa? Por favor, **por favor** dime que esto no es lo que parece.

Un sonido tenso se atascó en la garganta de Sherlock y sus dedos se presionaron contra su sien derecha. – ¿Tienes que ser tan gris metálico?- espetó con los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras que extendía los dedos por toda su frente. –Obvio. Eres siempre tan obvio. Beethoven brutal.

John dio un paso adelante, metiéndose entre Greg y Sherlock en un movimiento rápido. El ejército le había enseñado muchas cosas pero una de las mejores habilidades aparte de disparar a la gente desde una gran distancia era como hacer parecer alto y con poder aun siendo el hombre más bajo del lugar.

-Déjalo- le ordenó a Greg con voz firme antes de poner cuidadosamente los dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Sherlock y retirar su mano de la frente. –Sherlock, necesito que me digas que está pasando para que pueda ayudarte.

Esta vez el tambaleo fue más obvio y el peso de Sherlock se apoyó contra él, inclinándose hacia delante como si supiera que John le sujetaría si fuera necesario. Sus pestañas no se separaron pero después de un momento sus labios se movieron, formando palabras susurradas que hicieron que John tuviera que inclinar su cabeza para oírlas.

-Mi cabeza. Todo está fallando. Todo está mal, mal, **mal-** entonces abrió los ojos, las venas haciendo mapas rojos por todo lo blanco y los iris más verdes de lo que John recordaba haberlos visto pero fueron sus pupilas lo que le llamaron la atención. La derecha parecía normal para la cantidad de luz que había pero la izquierda era significativamente más grande, y cuando John cubrió con cuidado el ojo de Sherlock con su mano la dilatación fue demasiado lenta.

-Mierda, ¿te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?- exigió mientras su mano se apresuró a buscar el móvil que tenía en su bolso, su mente moviéndose rápidamente pensando cuando Sherlock podría haberse herido. –Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

-¡No!- gritó Sherlock con enfado haciendo que Donovan mirase en su dirección, pero John estaba demasiado ocupado mirando como Sherlock se encogía de dolor por el sonido de su propia voz, echándose hacia atrás como su el sonido fuera una cosa física. –Afilado, vulgar, verde ácido. No.

-Sherlock…-

-¿Qué está diciendo el bicho raro ahora?- preguntó Sally con burla parándose al lado de John. Su cara cambió al ver a Sherlock, volviéndose tensa y desconfiada. – ¿Qué coño es esto?

-Para por favor- murmuró Sherlock enroscando una mano en el cuello de la cazadora de John como si estuviera intentando anclarse. –Granada rosa eléctrico. Haz que se vaya.

-¿Estás hablando de mí?- mirando con incredulidad de Sherlock a John, como si no estuviera segura de sentirse ofendida o divertida por la frase bizarra de Sherlock. Sus labios tensos pero sus ojos sorprendidos y curiosos. Tal vez sentía que su descripción de Sherlock como bicho raro estaba justificada pero John no tenía tiempo de lidiar con ella, su mano limpiando algo del sudor de la frente de Sherlock lo que hizo que este retrocediera gimiendo de dolor.

-Encárgate de la escena Sally- ordenó Greg. –Comprueba al casero y mantenme informado. Creo que necesitamos llevar a Sherlock a la calle Baker- apuntando con su pulgar al coche detrás de él. –Mételo dentro y si vomita sobre el tapizado, lo limpiarás tú.

Era una amenaza débil y de broma pero John no pudo ni sonreír mientras metía a Sherlock con cuidado en el asiento de atrás. Una gran parte de él quería olvidar la calle Baker y dirigirse hacia San Bart, a un sitio que tuviera escáneres, calmantes y equipos de emergencia. Viendo a Sherlock así hizo que sus pensamientos fueran a sitios malos y oscuros: daño cerebral, aneurisma, derrame. Su mente daba vueltas pensando en los contenidos del cráneo de Sherlock. ¿Había algo ahí dentro, algún fallo matándolo delante de los ojos de John?

Dios, ¿qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

-No te vayas- dijo Sherlock en voz baja estirando la mano para coger otra vez la de John hasta que se metió en el coche. Dejó que Sherlock se apoyara en él, agotado y con los músculos del cuerpo aflojados mientras que él, incómodo, estaba contra la puerta cerrada. Un rugido áspero salió del motor haciendo que Sherlock se encogiera y  llevara su mano libre a sus oídos mientras murmuraba –Sabe a gasolina.

-No te preocupes-, susurró, tragando saliva mientras Sherlock ponía su cara en la curvatura del cuello de John. –Estoy aquí. Vamos a solucionar esto.

John cruzó miradas con Greg en el espejo retrovisor, desafiándolo para que hiciera algún comentario. Sin embargo Greg sonrió de forma triste e insegura antes de avanzar hacia el ajetreo de las calles de Londres y dirigirse a casa, dejando que John llevara la carga de los temblores de Sherlock tan bien como podía hacerlo y rezando para que fuera lo que fuera esto, fuese algo que podía curar.

 


	2. Pésimo Toulouse

John era un ancla, una isla, un refugio en un mar turbulento y Sherlock protegió sus irritados ojos en la oscura curva donde el cuello de John se unía a su hombro. Había sido un necio al salir del piso hoy, por considerar la petición de ayuda de Lestrade, estúpidamente había esperado que la tormenta que crecía dentro de su cabeza esperase otro día para liberar toda su furia.

Se había equivocado.

Tenía tal vez, una hora antes de que el dolor golpease completamente trayendo consigo un vórtice de miseria y desorientación, ya podía sentir como todo estaba empezando a colapsar. Cada sentido estaba amplificado a tope. La luz hacía que le ardieran los ojos mientras que su piel le picaba e irritaba. El sonido era agudo y amargo, un clavo disparado en su canal auditivo. El olfato y el gusto se confundían el uno al otro, no siendo compañeros el uno al lado del otro sino como amantes unidos que no se distinguían.

El coche de Lestrade no vibraba, rugía, y el movimiento sobre el asfalto era el suficiente para hacer que Sherlock se pegara más al lado de John en una misión por conseguir algo de estabilidad. John era una cálida y fuerte presencia, preocupado de una manera en la que Sherlock no podía hacer nada para tranquilizar. Las palabras no funcionarían. El vocabulario más sencillo escapaba a su alcanza, su idioma desangrándose en una herida inarticulada.

Y la sinestesia le estaba haciendo querer vomitar. Los sonidos no se deberían haber asociado con los colores ni con los sentidos pero cada vez que abría los ojos había fragmentos de tonalidades que no tenían cabida en ese momento y extrañas ondas de sabor sobre su lengua: humos ácidos y ternera.

John temía que fuera una herida en la cabeza, daño cerebral u otras cosas igualmente horribles. Sherlock lo sabía porque esas mismas inseguridades habían sido compartidas por muchos especialistas antes que John. Gente que había cacareado como pollos sobre sus escáneres cerebrales mientras intentaban encontrar la esquiva causa. Con las manos vacías. Siempre estaban con las manos vacías. Luego sus palmas se desbordaban con pastillas que no hacían más que quitar el borde del dolor. Un chirriante cuarteto de cuerda metamorfoseándose en una sección de percusión, lo que no era mejor.

-¿Has tomado algo?- preguntó la voz de John como una ola en su oído, un suave susurro hecho alto. Aun así no era un mal sonido, no le apuñalaba como los otros: arena soleada y un brillo dorado, eso era John. Cálido y tropical, casi reconfortante. –Si lo has hecho, necesitas decírmelo.

Sus labios estaban lo suficientemente cerca para acariciar el oído de Sherlock. Los amantes hacían esa clase de cosa pero esto no era una voz apasionada. Era tensa y preocupada y el pesado brazo de John sobre su hombro lo acercaba hacia el como tratando de infundir a Sherlock la fuerza para responder. Lo logró al final, después de que su cerebro hubiera diseccionado la pregunta palabra por palabra y haberla convertido en un sinsentido antes de reconstruirla otra vez.

-Codeína. Dosis recomendada. Dos esta mañana-, paró de hablar vagamente consciente de que estaba suspirando sobre la piel de la garganta de John. Tal vez no le podía oír. –No está funcionando.

Sintió colarse la suavidad en los hombros de John y al menos no estaba lo suficientemente ido como para reconocer el alivio. John temía que hubiera usado otras medicinas menos legales. Por lo menos la codeína podía adquirirse en una farmacia en vez de la esquina de una calle. Se desplomó más sobre el cuerpo de John persiguiendo la oscuridad que hacía que sus ojos dejaran de dolerle tanto, apenas notando el tranquilizador toque de la mano de John por todo su brazo, pesado a través de la barrera del abrigo y del traje.

Tal vez se durmió o tal vez los giros de las calles de la ruleta de Londres se habían asentado al aproximarse a la calle Baker porque la próxima cosa que sintió fue a John suavemente tratando de ponerlo recto murmurando promesas sobre casa. Manos calmadas y secas sujetaron su peso mientras que el disparo de una puerta abriéndose atravesara la mente de Sherlock. La ola de aire fresco era casi sofocante, contaminada con tubos de escape, basura, lluvia y el olor del menú entero de Speedy’s.

Sin embargo incluso eso era preferible a la luz. Lógicamente sabía que el día estaba nublado aun así el brillo le apuñalaba a través del velo de sus párpados, clavándose a través de su órbita óptica y atravesando su cráneo con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que un quejido de miseria temblara en su garganta.

-Ah, doctor Watson-. La punta de un paraguas contra la acera y una voz como el tofe, Mycroft. Un hermano de azúcar y mantequilla. –Agente Lestrade, ¿puedo ayudar?

Sombríamente, Sherlock abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Hasta ahora, seguía tirado en el asiento trasero, manteniéndose erguido después de que John hubiera salido. La puerta de casa parecía estar a kilómetros y John estaba agachado en la acera con una mano estirada hacia Sherlock mientras miraba a Mycroft, quien se había agachado un poco para mirar dentro del coche y quien estaba mirando a Sherlock con dureza.

Analizando, Sherlock notó vagamente. Le hacía parecer estreñido pero Mycroft siempre parecía dar siempre esa impresión.

Se apartó bruscamente cuando el dedo ligero y frío de Mycroft tocó su mandíbula. El movimiento hizo que su cabeza hiciera ruido, su piel escociendo y picando por el gentil toque de su hermano. – ¡Vete a la mierda!- consiguió murmurar, aunque dudaba que las palabras sonaran de la misma manera que habían sonado en su cabeza. John y Lestrade quienes estaban en la puerta del 221 de la calle Baker estaban perplejos.

Solo Mycroft parecía entenderle, con una ceja arqueada y su expresión fija con una mezcla de reprimenda y simpatía: espantosa petulancia. Vivaldi miraras por todos lados.

-Eso era francés-, dijo Mycroft,  –aunque  tal vez no te des cuenta. Doy por hecho que me entiendes.

Obviamente Sherlock quería mirarle mal pero no podía. Sus ojos le dolían demasiado. Incluso el hecho de dejar caer la barbilla mientras asentía hacía que su cuello se sintiera como si estuviera hecho de acero frágil. Afiladas y maliciosas astillas empujadas a través de sus vertebras.

-Oh, Sherlock-, murmuró Mycroft. –Creía que habías superado esto.

-¿Sabes…sabes qué es esto?- preguntó John con esperanza en su voz como si creyera que iba a conseguir una explicación en vez de una simple excusa.

Mycroft parecía considerar la respuesta durante un momento antes de volver a agacharse para ponerse al nivel de Sherlock, acercándose y deslizando su paraguas de modo que lo dejó en el suelo del coche de Lestrade. –Le diré todo lo que pueda doctor Watson, pero nuestra primera prioridad es llevar a Sherlock adentro. Directo a la cama es probablemente la mejor idea. Esto no es lo peor de todo. No todavía.

La experiencia de ir desde el coche hasta el piso fue desagradable. Sus músculos funcionaban pero solamente en una aproximación a su forma normal. Era como si hubiera olvidado cómo de largas eran sus piernas así que cada paso era o corto o le hacía estremecerse como si sus dientes fueran a soltarse.

El brazo de Mycroft estaba alrededor de su cintura, ayudándole a subir las escaleras con una paciencia que Sherlock había creído que su hermano había olvidado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser mangoneado  por Mycroft que esto, el apoyo firme y el entendimiento, era suficiente para hacerle preguntarse si en realidad había perdido el conocimiento y estaba soñando sin darse cuenta de ello.

Ahh, excepto que no lo había hecho porque de haber sido así entonces las olas de dolor estarían silenciadas por los desgarros de la inconsciencia. En lugar de eso estaban creciendo, ganando velocidad detrás de sus sienes, aplastándolas y presionando sus tímpanos.

Podía oír a John y Lestrade subiendo las escaleras detrás de ellos haciendo preguntas en voz baja a Mycroft, preguntas de preocupación que no recibían respuesta. En vez de eso su hermano mantuvo su silencio mientras entraban en 221B y Sherlock permitió ser guiado hacia su habitación.

Mycroft lo puso con cuidado sobre la cama como si estuviera hecho de fino cristal, dejando a Sherlock sentado en el borde del colchón, sus codos sobre las rodillas y sus temblorosos dedos presionados en sus sienes.

-¿Puedes abrir los ojos?- preguntó en voz baja, recompensando a Sherlock con una delgada sonrisa cuando lo consiguió. –Conseguiré algo de Norazophen pero me llevará algunas horas.

-No funcionará-, consiguió decir Sherlock. –Nada funciona. Lo sabes.

-Todavía estás hablando en francés, con un acento pésimo de Toulouse tengo que decir.

Sherlock gruñó. No tenía ni idea de si Mycroft le estaba contestando en francés o en inglés. Le entendía y eso es lo que importaba. –Me alegro de que te divierta.

-Si no te estuvieras sintiendo tan mal lo encontrarías fascinante. Piensas claramente que estás hablando en inglés, sin embargo lo que sale por tu boca es de todo menos eso- Mycroft se levantó, cerrando las cortinas con un chirrido que sonó como un disparo en los oídos de Sherlock. –Norazophen es lo que está recomendado en tu historial médico o sea que es lo que vas a tomar. Pondré al día a tu doctor Watson y le explicaré su propósito ya que dudo que haya oído hablar de ello. ¿Qué más necesitas?

-Descansar-, dijo Sherlock, dejando caer débilmente sus manos y quitándose la bufando antes de quitarse el abrigo. Todas sus articulaciones se sentían demasiado elásticas y descoordinadas pero tenía que quitarse la ropa. El bombardeo de la tela contra su piel se estaba volviendo insoportable, yendo más allá de picor e irritación hasta el punto de dolor innegable. –Oscuridad.

Mycroft asintió, ayudando rápidamente a Sherlock a quitarse toda la ropa excepto la interior. Tal vez recordaba algo de sus ataques durante su infancia porque retiró el edredón de la cama, dejando solamente una sábana para cubrir el cuerpo de Sherlock como si fuera consciente de que más peso parecería demasiado agobiante.

Relajándose despacio en la almohada, Sherlock reprimió un áspero grito de dolor cuando su cuello intentó agarrotarse y la primera ola de agonía golpeó con dureza su cráneo. Trajo consigo la ardiente mordedura de las lágrimas y agarró la segunda almohada de su cama de matrimonio, colocándola sobre sus ojos y dejando al descubierto su nariz y su boja para respirar sin dificultad.

-Cubo-. Un recordatorio directo. La náusea era una conclusión que no se podía pasar por alto. A menudo no llegaba a nada pero Sherlock había estado comiendo en los últimos días intentando prevenir el desastre que se cernía sobre él. La última cosa que quería era vomitar sobre la alfombra.

-Por supuesto. Intenta dormir si puedes-. Hubo un susurro de tela producido por Mycroft doblando la ropa de Sherlock, radiando plateadas líneas de orden en medio de un trasfondo petulante. Sherlock no necesitaba sus ojos para saber eso. Los colores aparecieron en su cerebro de todas formas: imágenes fantasmagóricas resonando en su cabeza.

Finalmente se fue, dejando a Sherlock solo en su vacía habitación. Pero no, no estaba vacía, impregnada como estaba con los pasos de su vida, su cuerpo recordando la marca de sus pasos como si su contorno estuviera borroso. Podía sentir la madera barnizada del armario contra su palma, el frío del cristal de la ventana contra su mejilla, el siniestro ojo del espejo vigilando… alucinaciones sensoriales: un punto donde la memoria y los sentidos se emborronaban juntos, mezclándose en un vórtice de datos que le dejaron presionando su cuerpo más fuertemente en la cama, desesperado por anclarse a sí mismo, hasta que al final, la compasiva inconsciencia se alzó para reclamarlo.

* * *

John se movía inquieto por el piso, sus pasos resonando esporádicamente adelante y atrás mientras se volvía para fulminar con la mirada la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock. Podía oír la voz de Mycroft más suave de lo normal, menos cortante. Luego le respondía la voz barítona de Sherlock, un bello sonido en sí mismo, hecho más misterioso y preocupante por el idioma.

Francés. Porque por supuesto que Sherlock sabía francés pero el hecho de que lo estuviera hablando ahora, sin ninguna intención de hacerlo, era suficiente para hacer que John se tensara como una cuerda muy apretada, preparada para partirse con su necesidad de tener algunos hechos médicos sólidos con los que poder trabajar.

-Ten-, Greg le dio una taza y John sintió una punzada de gratitud y vergüenza al darse cuenta de que el inspector se había encargado de hacer el té por sí mismo.

-Gracias. Perdón, debería habértelo ofrecido yo. Librarte de los horrores de nuestra nevera por lo menos.

-No te preocupes. Vives con Sherlock. Hay que dejarlo pasar-. Greg miró hacia la puerta de la habitación antes de volver a mirar a John. – ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que le está pasando?

-No son drogas-, dijo John un poco rápido pero manteniendo su voz firme. Confiaba en Sherlock y además, no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de fármacos podrían tener un efecto tan preocupante en un ser humano. A no ser que fuera alguna forma de una mezcla bizarra.

-No, no, lo sé. Nunca lo he visto actuar como antes, ni cuando estaba fuera de sí. Normalmente sugeriría llamar a un médico pero…- hizo un ademán con la mano señalando a John con su taza de té. –Bueno, ya estás aquí.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a Mycroft quien se movió con su habitual fluidez y abrió el armario de debajo del fregadero sin ni siquiera parpadear al ver el inusual despliegue de productos químicos, cogiendo un cubo y volviendo a la habitación de Sherlock antes de volver a salir una última vez. La puerta se cerró con suavidad tras él, el cierre haciendo apenas ruido mientras sus hombros se desplomaron y John le vio soltar un débil suspiro tembloroso.

-¿Qué le pasa?- exigió John, levantando la barbilla y fulminando a Mycroft con una mirada de determinación. – ¿Me puedes dar una buena razón por la que está en su habitación y no en el hospital?

-Porque el personal no tendría ni idea de qué hacer con él-, dijo Mycroft calmadamente, girándose hacia la cocina y preparándose una taza de té. John nunca se hubiera imaginado que el mayor de los Holmes tenía tal domesticidad en él, aun así se movía alrededor de su estrecha y francamente desastrosa cocina como si fuese algo que hacía todos los días. –Su primera experiencia de un evento similar a este fue hace veinticinco años. Él tenía nueve.

Mycroft le echó leche a su té, envolviendo las manos en la taza antes de apoyarse contra la encimera: todo tenso, incluso sus hombros. –Toda su vida ha pasado por diagnósticos repetidos, incluyendo una estancia la mayor parte de un año cuando tuvo dieciséis no solo atrapado en una cama sino insensato por el dolor en su cabeza. Al final los médicos se vieron obligados a llegar a la conclusión de que era un tipo de migraña.

-¿Migraña?- repitió John sin molestarse a quitar el escepticismo de su voz. Sabía que ese término se usaba para cubrir todo tipo de malestar: los inexplicables fallos que a veces exhibía la mente humana.

 

Típicamente, una migraña describía un agudo y recurrente dolor de cabeza acompañado de náusea, vómitos, perturbación visual y desorientación aunque muchos otros síntomas también se indicaban. A veces pasaban como “tormentas” afectando a un paciente cuatro o cinco veces en un mes antes de desaparecer durante años. La causa no estaba bien documentada y tampoco el tratamiento.

-Eso no era solo un dolor de cabeza-, dijo mientras apuntaba con un dedo a la habitación de Sherlock. –Nunca antes había visto una migraña hacerle eso a alguien. ¡Estaba hablando en el idioma equivocado Mycroft!

-Desde luego-, Mycroft bebió algo de té, sin mostrar aprecio o disgusto por la bebida. –Sin embargo creo que todo el mundo que conoce a mi hermano puede decir que es de todo menos normal. Trata su cerebro como un disco duro y estos ataques son un impulso electromagnético. Su mente se codifica. Sinestesia, alodinia, afasia de grados diferentes…aunque ningún daño físico le ocurre al cerebro, y créeme, que eso ha sido comprobado una y otra vez durante toda su vida, los efectos son de amplio alcance.

-Ummm…- Greg parecía confuso, mirando a John mientras se encogía de hombros. – ¿Puedes explicarme lo que acaba de decir? He entendido la mayoría pero no esas palabras de la mitad.

-¿Sinestesia y las otras?- preguntó Mycroft, y por una vez sus sonrisa era realmente comprensiva. –Muchos de los síntomas de Sherlock pueden ser descritos como su cerebro con los cables cruzados, dando como resultado la confusión. Su lenguaje se vuelve lioso y él se abruma, a menudo registrando el más ligero de los toques como dolor y sus sentidos empiezan a solaparse. Saborea sonidos, por ejemplo…

-Cuando arrancaste el coche dijo que sabía a gasolina-,  señaló John. –Si está viendo los sonidos como colores también, explicaría por qué te estaba describiendo como gris metálico.

-¿Y Beethoven brutal?- preguntó Lestrade mirando de John a Mycroft buscando algún tipo de respuesta.

-Él será el que tendrá que explicar eso-, respondió Mycroft. –Lo recordará, lo que tal vez hace todo más alarmante. Sus recuerdos de lo que pasa son explícitos. Considerando lo mucho que Sherlock valora su mente, ser consciente de su degeneración tiene que ser horrible.

John frunció el ceño mirando su té el cual estaba enfriándose poco a poco dentro de su taza. – ¿Está bien ahí?- terminó preguntando. – ¿Debería estar solo?

-Por ahora sí. Minimizando la cantidad de receptores sensoriales es aun la mejor manera que hemos encontrado para ayudarle durante estos episodios. La habitación está oscura y en silencio, dos cosas que valorará mucho en las próximas horas. Si duerme entonces mejor-, Mycroft miró su móvil, su pulgar moviendo la pantalla mientras leía un mensaje. –Mi asistente traerá tres viales de Norazophen que Sherlock necesitará tomar por vía intravenosa. Una dosis cada doce horas si es usted tan amable doctor Watson.

John se paró, comprobando su memoria buscando el nombre de ese medicamento y no obteniendo resultado. – ¿Qué es eso?

Un agente para aliviar el dolor y anticoagulante con efectos sedantes. No está disponible en el NHS ***** solamente en el sistema de salud privado si conoces a la gente adecuada. Por suerte para Sherlock, ha estado viendo los mejores especialistas desde que los primeros síntomas aparecieron. El Norazophen es todo lo que le pueden dar-. Mycroft bloqueó su teléfono y lo volvió a meter en el bolso. –Es inadecuado pero necesario. Le quitará el dolor hasta cierto punto, particularmente cuando el ataque haya llegado a su máximo y reducirá el riesgo de un coagulo en su cerebro.

-¿Eso puede pasar?- preguntó Greg horrorizado. –Eso, eso es un derrame cerebral ¿verdad? ¡Solo tiene treinta y cuatro años!

-Los que sufren de migrañas están en un grupo de riesgo-, aportó John mientras se mordía el labio, dejando a un lado su té. De todas formas estaba frío y lo que había bebido se sentía pesado en su estómago.

-Sherlock nunca ha mostrado ninguna indicación de anormalidad cerebral en el sentido físico. Simplemente es una precaución.- dijo Mycroft con voz tranquilizadora, como si estuviera hablando del tiempo. John no se lo tragaba. Su voz podría decir algo pero su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa. Estaba tenso en ese traje y pálido por la preocupación. Esto era algo de lo que Sherlock no podía ser protegido. Todo lo que Mycroft podía hacera era intentar facilitar su camino y por como sonaba incluso eso era una batalla perdida.

El sonido del móvil de Greg cortó la tensión que había en el piso y lo sacó del bolsillo frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos moviéndose mientras leía el mensaje. –Mierda. Me tengo que ir. Parece que el casero opuso resistencia cuando lo detuvieron-. Echó un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock y luego se giró hacia John. –Si necesitas algo házmelo saber, o ya sabes…- gesticuló con una mano, expresando tanta impotencia como John sentía.

-Sí, gracias. Te llamaré cuando se haya recuperado-. La promesa sonó horriblemente débil y John deseó que hubiera una forma de poner más seguridad en su voz. Sin embargo, incluso cuando Mycroft parecía enfermo de preocupación ¿cómo iba a estar él seguro de nada?

-Tan reacio a dejar a mi hermano en este estado me temo que yo también tengo que irme-, los ojos azules de Mycroft pasaron sobre el suelo de la cocina como si su horario estuviera escrito en el gastado linóleo, sus labios curvándose con desaprobación. –Volveré tan pronto como sea posible doctor Watson. Si sus síntomas se volvieran más alarmantes, te animo a que busques mi consejo. 

-¿Buscar tu…?- dijo John boquiabierto, su cabeza moviéndose de un lado a otro. –Mycroft, esto es de locos, puedo tratar con mocos, vómitos y sangre pero esto es completamente diferente.

-Los vómitos podrían aparecer-, murmuró Mycroft como si eso fuera algún tipo de consolación. –Tan alarmante como le parezca a alguien de fuera John, mi hermano ha aprendido, a su manera, a lidiar con estos eventos. Lo mejor que se puede hacer es ofrecer cuidados médicos básicos y una presencia reconfortante. Mientras yo puedo ofrecer lo primero me temo que lo segundo escapa a mis manos. Como he dicho, haré lo posible para volver cuanto antes. Cuida de mi hermano, John.

No tuvo tiempo de contestarle cuando Mycroft se despidió bajando las escaleras. Esperaba que Lestrade se hubiera ido con el paraguas del mayor de los Holmes. Era algo mezquino pero el cabrón se lo merecía por dejar a John así, bloqueado con los mínimos fragmentos de información y Sherlock, indefenso y hablando en el idioma equivocado.

-Dios-, murmuró John sintiendo como su propio dolor de cabeza estaba apareciendo mientras contemplaba sus opciones. Mycroft había dicho que era mejor dejar a Sherlock solo pero de ninguna manera podía sentarse y esperar a que hubiera señales de movimiento procedentes de la habitación. No, si Sherlock estaba bajo su cuidado entonces John al menos iba a hacer su propio diagnostico básico. Lo básico podía hacerse mientras Sherlock dormía si tenía cuidado.

Yendo muy despacio hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, empujó la manilla hacia abajo oyendo como el metal se abría antes de entrar dentro. Las bisagras no hicieron ruido y aunque la habitación estaba muy oscura todavía había la suficiente luz para que John distinguiera la forma de Sherlock sobre la cama, delineada por la sábana.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba, una almohada contra su frente y cubriéndole los ojos. En la frágil luminosidad de la habitación parecía monótono, descolorido y desgastado. Incluso la usualmente carne rosa de sus labios abiertos, era pálida. Estaba durmiendo. Su cuerpo demasiado relajado para hacer otra cosa, sus hombros desnudos contra el colchón y los dedos inmóviles a sus lados.

Bien, bien. Con el mayor cuidado posible, John estiró la mano y encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche esperando que el brillo adicional no molestara a Sherlock. Mycroft había mencionado la alodinia como síntoma- una confusión de los receptores del dolor donde el más suave toque podía registrase como agonía. Si pudiera haría toda su examinación a ojo. La mayoría de los médicos creían que no se podía hacer mucho solo mirando pero John había aprendido a usar cualquier herramienta que tuviera a mano. Y si solo eran los ojos, los ojos serían.

Agachándose junto a la cama, observó como el pulso latía en el hueco de la mandíbula de Sherlock, contando las pulsaciones. No le llevó mucho tiempo concluir que las pulsaciones de Sherlock eran altas, una distorsión vénula sugería también que su presión arterial era alta. No había signos de temblores ni sudores y John estiró la mano con cautela, poniendo la mano sobre el esternón expuesto de Sherlock. Era impreciso de narices pero aun así se sintió aliviado por el nivel normal de calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Sherlock.

-Bien-, respiró John, rascándose una de sus cejas mientras asentía para sí mismo. Todavía se sentía horriblemente inseguro pero al menos mientras estuviera aquí, al lado de Sherlock, podía ver cada respiración y cada latido, cada diminuto signo de vida que pudiera darle consuelo y no tenía intención de dejar a Sherlock sufrir solo.

Moviéndose silenciosamente, volvió de puntillas al salón y cogió su portátil, abriéndolo para bajar el brillo y el volumen. Mientras Sherlock estuviera durmiendo con suerte el zumbido del ventilador pasaría desapercibido y lo podía cerrar en el momento en que Sherlock mostrara signos de despertarse.

Pero por ahora necesitaba investigar.  Volvió a la habitación de Sherlock, apagando la lámpara y sentándose en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas estiradas mientras se preparaba para esperar.

Se había puesto cómodo cuando recibió un email de la oficina de Mycroft. Lo enviaba Anthea y tenía adjunto un documento: una colección de notas de los especialistas de Sherlock. Parecía que después de todo, Mycroft no estaba dejando a John en la más absoluta ignorancia. Con solo un momento de duda, John lo abrió, preparándose para informarse.

En minutos quedó claro que Mycroft no había estado exagerando. Decir que Sherlock había sufrido era perder la oportunidad de reclamar que había sido asolado. El primer ataque había sido uno de los peores. Espantoso en un adulto y doblemente terrorífico en un niño. Pensar que el que quería ser pirata hubiera estado sufriendo y paralizado por la traición de su propia mente hizo que a John le doliera el corazón y que se le retorcieran las tripas.

Las notas describían años de diagnósticos e investigaciones, escáneres cerebrales detallados que eran normales, probando que la fabulosa mente de Sherlock no era diferente de la del resto de la gente, al menos en el exterior. El patrón de los ataques era también evidente. Durante la infancia y en la adolescencia Sherlock había sufrido uno cada doce o dieciocho meses. Luego, de repente, a los dieciséis, había tenido una explosión de ellos, diferentes intensidades, diferentes síntomas aparentemente desconectados. Aunque John fue rápido en notar la obvia interferencia hormonal de la pubertad. Sherlock había crecido como un árbol ese año, de 1’70 a 1’80 en doce meses.

Era una imagen que a pesar de todo hizo sonreír a John. Sherlock había estado lejos de ser un niño bajito. El último estirón le había llevado casi a su altura actual. Obviamente las hormonas habían hecho estragos en él y los hemogramas que le habían hecho citaban eso como razón del incremento de las llamadas migrañas. Dios, tenía que haber sido un infierno. Lo mantuvieron sedado durante el último, un hecho incapacitante que lo había dejado inutilizado por el dolor durante casi setenta y dos horas.

Después de eso habían desaparecido, excepto por un breve informe de cuando tenía veintitrés. Señalaba que la formación del consumo de droga de Sherlock como un potencial factor en la interferencia de los usuales patrones de sus migraña. Después de todo era difícil medir el dolor cuando el paciente estaba atascado en un ciclo de abuso de narcóticos.

Aunque Mycroft lo había contado como si hubiera habido más durante la vida adulta de Sherlock. ¿Había lidiado con ellos, aislado de la luz y el sonido, hasta que su cerebro encontraba su equilibrio de nuevo? ¿Él solo?

John miró a la figura sobre la cama con tristeza en su interior. Era muy fácil ver a Sherlock en esa situación, atrapado y solo en el caos de su propia cabeza con nadie en el mundo exterior que le ayudara.

Bueno, no esta vez. Cuando Sherlock despertara dolorido y confuso John estaría allí, durante el tiempo que fuera necesario.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) NHS es el sistema sanitario británico


	3. Aguja del olvido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock explicará lo que quería decir con la línea en francés más tarde. No es realmente una frase que los franceses usen, o una traducción correcta. La razón de eso es su migraña. Sherlock está haciendo un mal uso directo de traducción literal así que es está mal a propósito.

Algo estaba rozando el borde de la consciencia de Sherlock, ligero como una pluma, un tipo de caricia tímida sobre los nudillos de su mano derecha. Fue suficiente para dejar el oscuro refugio de su sueño progresivamente, desplegándose y dejándole de nuevo en los odiosos y punzantes bordes del mundo. Un quejido atrapado en la garganta, horrible y miserable, y pudo sentir una brillante dorada lástima a su lado.

-Sherlock necesito darte la dosis de Norazophen-, la voz de John llegó suavemente a los oídos de Sherlock, sus consonantes lijadas como mármol pulido: cuidadosas y consideradas. Sus vocales tiernas, curvadas líneas de consolación. Brahms. –Te tengo que tocar para encontrar una vena. Lo siento. Sube tu meñique una vez si crees que puedes soportarlo.

No había mucha elección sobre ello. El peso de la almohada sobre su cabeza era demasiado y en cualquier sitio que la sábana y el colchón le tocaba la piel era una quemadura, en carne viva y supurando. Aun así necesitaba la medicina; una mezcla dichosa de químicos. La aguja del olvido para coser su sueño otra vez.

Un movimiento de su dedo fue suficiente para continuar la sinfonía susurrante de los movimientos de John y escuchó el tono ocre oscuro y bermellón de la voz infinita de John, tratando de no encogerse mientras el dolor subía por su brazo derecho por el gentil golpeteo de las yemas de los dedos de John buscando una vena. Intentó cerrar su mano en un puño para ayudar pero sus nudillos se rozaban los unos contra los otros: ruina y conflicto. Al final solo podía estarse quieto, esperando el golpe de la aguja contra su carne.

La droga giraba en su torrente sanguíneo, una caótica irrupción de humo sanguíneo, llenando sus espacios vacíos con neblina. Su dolor no se fue, nunca lo hacía pero el borde se alejó de la alarma nerviosa y ansiosa que le llenaba, permitiéndole observar el caos de su palacio mental con un ojo imparcial.

Decir que era un desastre era quedarse corto para usar otras palabras más adecuadas: desastre y cataclismo en tonos cereza llenaban su cráneo, manchando el desparrame de hechos y conocimiento con tonos pútridos de podredumbre y maldad. Las paredes estaban en ruinas, descuidadas como si hubiera pasado un siglo. Su metáfora literal en las cavernas de su cabeza.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo caminó sobre el suelo de mármol rajado, supervisando el daño con indiferencia. No había nada ahora que lo protegiese de la aspereza del viento desértico que soplaba por todo su paisaje mental. Dejó que la arena le rozase la cara, arañando sus ojos y volviendo sus labios sangrientos rozándose siempre hacia dentro.

La eternidad se extendía, atrapada en la cripta de su cráneo. Podía ver todo desde el principio hasta el final, de alfa a omega, inútil parloteo y la vida y las estrellas moviéndose en la dirección equivocada en su vals. Probablemente era locura, humana y básica. Quedaba tanto por hablar, perdido y olvidado sin orden ni propósito. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que unirlo?  ¿Cuántas horas interminables había pasado reconstruyendo su brillantez de las cenizas solo para tenerla destruida una vez más?

No le importaba, si todo se desmoronaba,  ¿sería el mismo en el exterior o cambiaría en todo lo esencial? ¿Todavía sería el hombre que él reconocía o sería algo nuevo que emergería de la destrucción, mejor o peor, oscuro o brillante? ¿Sería humano después de todo o solo la carcasa de un cuerpo y una mente vacía para siempre grabada pero incapaz de interactuar con el mundo que conocía?

-Está bien. Todavía estoy aquí.

La voz de John. ¿Todavía le estaba hablando? ¿Otra vez? ¿Habían pasado segundos o años? Sherlock se sentía difuminado, protegido del mundo por la droga y el sedante. Confuso de una forma que carne no tenía derecho a estar. El dolor todavía estaba en su cabeza, desde luego, un nauseabundo y punzante dolor que pasaba a través de él a cada momento, apagados tambores de guerra, pero al menos el resto de su cuerpo le había dado un alivio temporal.

-Sherlock, voy a mover la almohada ¿Crees que puedes abrir los ojos por mí?

John sonaba como musgo aterciopelado, tonos de abundante preocupación y rocío cristalino. Extraño, ¿habían cambiado las drogas la forma en que él era percibido o era este John en toda su variabilidad, el que estaba enseñando a Sherlock diferentes fragmentos de su mundo? ¿Un destello y un brillo, un vistazo de escamas de pescado y el chapoteo de sed saciada?

-¿Sherlock?

Alzó su mano, agarrando la almohada y quitándola, una losa de granito movida de su puerta anclada para dejar entrar la realidad una vez más. El aire del dormitorio era sedoso contra su piel, huellas dactilares tranquilizadoras más que garras que profanan, y Sherlock abrió los ojos poco a poco, preparado para la punzante y despiadada luz.

Aun así la habitación estaba mayormente a oscuras. Solo unos pocos sitios difuminados de luz oscilaban, aparentemente suspendidos en el aire. Las alucinaciones eran una posibilidad, pero esto no era su estilo normal. Eran inocuos, incluso amigables. No maliciosos o malignos o malpropisante.

Frunció el ceño, inseguro de que la última palabra fuera una palabra y un ruido de confusión apareció en su irritada garganta.

-Velas-, dijo John, su voz todavía incorpórea. Probablemente para siempre. Los ojos de Sherlock no podían trazar un esbozo en la penumbra ni encontrar ningún tipo de silueta. –Las puse detrás de cristal tintado. Se supone que la luz difuminada no es tan agresiva si eres fotosensible-. Una mano se movió en su visión periférica, bloqueando el débil flujo de iluminación primero en su ojo derecho y luego en el izquierdo sin ni siquiera llegar a tocarlo. Probablemente comprobando la reacción de sus pupilas o actividad en general, como el parpadeo.

-¿Puedes intentar decir algo?- preguntó John, y había una tensión en su voz que Sherlock no disfrutó. No era el tono enfadado que usaba cuando Sherlock había hecho algo estúpido sino la ligeramente más elevada y suave cadencia que sugería lástima y preocupación y miedo todo envuelto en un montón de emoción con olor a canela.

-Me duele la cabeza-, consiguió decir cerrando los ojos mientras el profundo murmullo de su propia voz parecía caer de nuevo en sí mismo, devorando a través de su cráneo con dientes rechinantes y apretados. Debería haber susurrado aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera capaz.

Hubo un sonido de una uña rascando sobre poco pelo, John rascándose la ceja: confusión bermeja. –Eso… no sé qué fue eso. Inglés no. Tampoco sonó a francés. ¿Crees que puedes intentarlo otra vez por mí?- sonaba tan esperanzado, como si de verdad quisiera obtener algo con sentido del mantillo del cerebro de Sherlock.

Respiró hondo, el aire como espinas bajándole por la garganta, llenando sus pulmones con ácido cerúleo, y se concentró, empujando la resistencia esponjosa del dolor e intentando encontrar algún elemento familiar mientras se repetía.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Sí, ya había supuesto eso-, murmuró John y el colchón se hundió cuando se movió, permitiendo por pin que Sherlock localizara a su amigo invisible. Estaba a su lado, su peso atrapando la sábana firmemente al lado de Sherlock, la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero y la corta longitud de sus piernas estiradas frente a él. Un ligero movimiento de la mano izquierda de Sherlock fue suficiente para captar una arruga de denso vaquero en la rodilla de John: frío y áspero, fibras individuales en brillante complejidad como si estuvieran tejidos del mismísimo John. Maravilloso.

-Estabas teniendo una pesadilla o algo así-, explicó John, su voz todavía tan pulida y relajada en los oídos de Sherlock mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez. –Tal vez se está pasando el efecto. Has estado durmiendo casi nueve horas desde la inyección. Mycroft volvió para ver cómo ibas.

Sherlock soltó un frágil suspiro a través de su nariz esperando que fuera adecuado para trasmitir todos los generales sentimientos con respecto a Mycroft. John pareció captar el mensaje porque hubo una breve burbuja de risa suave, un poco demasiado aguda, un poco demasiado preocupada pero buena de todas formas. John estaba aquí, sin rezumar arrepentimiento espantoso y sin revolotear en patrones inútiles de lepidópteros alrededor de su cama. Simplemente se sentó y esperó como su supiera que esto, como todas las cosas, pasaría. Era un parón temporal en sus vidas, un breve cese. Pasaría, como hacían todas las cosas, John continuaría siguiéndole incluso cuando no había un “podría ser peligroso”.

-¿Sigue hablando?- pidió Sherlock, repitiéndose otra vez en un diferente matiz del bizarro esperanto gestáltico que había en su cabeza con esperanza de que fuera inglés. –Sigue hablando. Es bueno. Me distrae.

John hizo un sonido abortado en su garganta, algo que sonaba como el comienzo de una pregunta pero tal vez se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no estaba buscando conversación sino un monólogo. Quería la voz de John en tonos ricos y suaves por su piel: el primer día de primavera después de la oscuridad del invierno. Así que fue recompensado por el batiburrillo de las moldeables consonantes de John, sus aterciopeladas vocales, palabras con formas sobre cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente.

Habló de su tiempo en el ejército, haciendo que Sherlock pensase sobre las montañas de Afganistán y su sorprendente verde. El flujo ondeante de historias ridículas: arenilla en botas militares, cordones desatados, bromas prácticas y póker, telas de tiendas sacudiéndose en el aire, todo llenó la mente de Sherlock. Podía saborear comino en la lengua y el olor del caluroso y seco aire girando a través de las destrozadas avenidas de su palacio mental. Bailaba por los papeles sueltos, devolviéndole la vida a las mariposas atrapadas para que danzaran en el aire una vez más, ráfagas brillantes de color en el creciente resplandor del amanecer.

Y John sentado a su lado sobre una losa de piedra desgastada por la arena, observabndo la luz dorada entrar por las ventanas sin cristal. Estaban cadera con cadera, los hombros el uno contra el otro mientras se reclinaban hacia atrás apoyándose en las manos lo que hacía que sus dedos se tocaran. Sin moverse, simplemente existiendo.

Conectados mientras las tormentas de dolor se presentaban en el horizonte y ellos existían en medio de todo, juntos.

* * *

 

La segunda dosis de Norazophen entró tan fácilmente como la primera, con Sherlock en el borde de la consciencia mientras John metía la aguja en la vena. Parecía estar haciendo su trabajo aunque era consciente de que la droga simplemente le quitaba el filo más agudo al dolor de cabeza de Sherlock y tranquilizaba las mentiras que sus nervios emitían por todo su cuerpo.

Aun así Sherlock no parecía mejorar. No hubo una señal verdadera que dijera que estaba volviendo a su áspera forma de ser cuando llegó y pasó la medianoche, los ojos de John volviéndose pesados y exhaustos. Dormía la mayor parte del tiempo lo que John sabía que era una bendición. Los momentos en los que estaba despierto eran breves y llenos de respiraciones dolorosas y palabras fragmentadas, a veces en francés, alemán o algo que podía ser español o italiano. Pedirle repetir cosas parecía ayudarle a encontrar la variante inglesa, pero claramente hablar era un esfuerzo doloroso.

Ahora, justo cuando John estaba contemplando ir a por algo de ropa para que pudiera dormir en el suelo, Sherlock empezó a temblar. Empezó con temblores suaves propagándose por sus brazos desnudos pero su intensidad fue aumentando progresivamente, haciéndose más fuerte mientras se encogía a su lado, acercándose aún más a John como buscando algo de calor.

El esfuerzo de cubrirlo con el edredón había dado como resultado un grito áspero de agonía que atravesó a John con culpa. Había lanzado el ofensivo edredón hacia una esquina de la habitación murmurando palabras sin sentido de consuelo mientras Sherlock acercaba sus rodillas al pecho. Ahora, con John en el borde de la cama, en silencio y preocupado, las sobras que había cenado apresuradamente se asentaron incómodamente en su estómago.

Un rápido y ligero toque en la frente de Sherlock le dijo que no tenía fiebre, solo tenía frío. La temperatura de la habitación había caído a partir de medianoche y aunque John tenía puesto un jersey no tenía el suficiente calor. A pesar de todo parecía que incluso la sábana le estaba causando dolor a Sherlock, haciéndose marcas rojas en sus costillas al rascarse donde le picaba.

Después de unos momentos, Sherlock se dio la vuelta, acercándose más a la cadera de John solo para retroceder como si se hubiera quemado, atraído hacia el calor de John pero repelido por el contacto. Sus dedos largos tiraron en silencio del jersey y los vaqueros de John y John vio como los ojos de su amigo se abrían y le miraban mal, más centrados de lo que había estado en todo el día.

-Frio-, murmuró, apartando sus manos y presionándolas brevemente contra sus párpados antes de poner los brazos alrededor de sí mismo, encogiéndose más. –Odio esta parte.

-¿Pasa siempre?- preguntó John, manteniendo su voz baja y suave, increíblemente consciente de cada estremecimiento que pasaba por la cara de Sherlock. – ¿Qué haces normalmente?  

Los hombros de Sherlock se movieron, un rápido y agudo movimiento hacia arriba que hizo que un suave gemido de incomodidad apareciera en su garganta, temblando en el aire de la habitación. – ¿Esperar a que pase?- sonaba como un niño, no petulante, sino esperanzado, como si estuviera desesperado por que John le ofreciera una alternativa mejor.

 Pasando la mano por su nariz, John suspiró mientras las opciones se presentaban en su mente, cada una más inútil que la anterior. Por lo menos Sherlock ahora estaba hablando en inglés aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría eso. –El edredón te hace daño o sea que me imagino que ponerte algo de ropa no te ayudará. ¿Qué tal una ducha? ¿Agua caliente?

Sherlock cerró los ojos, sus labios moviéndose hacia abajo con gesto miserable. –No, no me puedo mover-. Tembló de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez y John le vio hacer una mueca mientras sus dientes le castañeaban, indudablemente ruidosos en su propia cabeza.

Si estuvieran en un hospital podrían usar mantas térmicas, algo que podían poner cerca de Sherlock para irradiar calor, pero en la calle Baker no tenían ni bolsas de agua caliente. Todo lo que podía ofrecerle John, era a sí mismo y tragó saliva fuertemente mientras consideraba la idea. La actitud de Sherlock hacia el espacio personal era notoriamente indiferente, pero esto era algo más que estar de pie junto él demasiado cerca. De cualquier manera que John lo mirase, compartir una cama tenía connotaciones, independientemente de la relación entre las dos partes. De cualquier manera era íntimo.  

El problema no estaba en que no quisiera estar tan cerca de Sherlock, simplemente no estaba seguro de lo fácil que sería alejarse otra vez una vez que no le necesitara. Ni cómo reaccionaría Sherlock por la intrusión después de que su migraña hubiera pasado.

Otro estremecimiento bajo la sábana tomo la decisión por John y se levantó, quitándose el jersey, los zapatos, los calcetines y los vaqueros hasta quedarse solo con una camiseta y su ropa interior. Sherlock le estaba observando, parecía ligeramente confuso, y John caminó alrededor de la cama hasta el otro lado antes de levantar la sábana y meterse debajo, tratando de actuar como si fuera algo que pasara día a día.

-Calor corporal-, explicó. –Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Probablemente no desprenderé mucho, aquí no hace precisamente calor pero con algo de suerte ayudará.

Miró a Sherlock darse la vuelta para darle la cara, sus movimientos cuidadosos y gentiles como si su columna estuviera hecha de piedras desmenuzadas en lugar de calcio fuerte y sólido. Sus ojos estaban aturdidos y contraídos, nublados con la medicación que todavía había en su sistema, y su pelo era una locura. En cualquier otro momento John se habría reído pero ahora mismo, la imagen de Sherlock era sorprendentemente inocente y sincera.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó John mirando como Sherlock se movía hacia él, en realidad no llegando a tocar a John en ningún sentido pero acercándose a su calidez como podía.

Un murmullo fue su única respuesta mientras Sherlock cerraba los ojos, bloqueando el brillo parpadeante de las velas mientras, centímetro a centímetro, sus músculos se relajaban. John podía sentir la tensión disiparse, levantándose del cuerpo de Sherlock para dejarle relajado y lánguido. Sus pestañas, oscuros abanicos cerca del borde de esas mejillas imposibles y la arruga de incomodidad entre sus cejas alisada.

John no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó tumbado ahí observando a Sherlock, los ángulos agudos de su cara suavizados por el sueño y la luz de las velas. Su cansancio era una carga pesada sobre su cuerpo pero de alguna manera el mismísimo acto de cerrar sus ojos suponía demasiado esfuerzo. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Sherlock, midiendo el susurro de cada respiración y el raro movimiento de sus párpados.

En algún momento los temblores empezaron de nuevo y John se encontró en la misma situación. La verdadera noche se había llevado la calidez de la calle Baker y salió cuidadosamente de la cama, cogiendo el edredón e intentando colocarlo de manera que solo él estuviera bajo su peso. Sherlock se mantuvo completamente inconsciente pero cuando John volvió a meterse de nuevo en la cama, su hombro cubierto por el algodón rozó contra el de Sherlock y el grito de dolor que le siguió fue suficiente para romper cualquier letargo con una explosión de adrenalina.

-¡Mierda! Lo siento Sherlock. Perdón-. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo, John se quitó la camiseta, dejándola a un lado y colocándose bajo el borde del edredón. –Ahí, ya no está ¿vale?

-Lo siento-, murmuró Sherlock, encogido y miserable de nuevo. –Púas en todos lados. Asteráceas.

John suspiró suavemente, el sonido lastimero incluso para sus propios oídos. No estaba seguro de si esa última palabra era de un idioma extranjero o simplemente estaba fuera de su vocabulario. Solamente Sherlock podía tener un épico malfuncionamiento de su cerebro y seguir siendo la persona más inteligente de la habitación. – ¿Puedes volverte a dormir?- le preguntó, sus manos, inútiles, sobre la desnuda curva del hombro de Sherlock, desesperado por tocar y ofrecer comodidad pero plenamente consciente de que solo podría traerle dolor a Sherlock. – Mi intención no era despertarte. Yo…

 -No es culpa tuya-, murmuró Sherlock, envolviéndose más bajo el delgado velo de la sábana hasta que solo sus ojos eran visibles, mirando a John con una mirada aturdida y voluble que gradualmente desapareció bajo el cierre de sus párpados. Habló otra vez, la mezcla de sílabas del idioma inglés dando lugar a algo más suave.

-Tu ne m'as jamais échoué.

Francés otra vez, John soltó un suspiro, frotándose la cara con la mano antes de mirar a Sherlock. Deseaba saber lo que eso significaba, qué dulces palabras estaba murmurando Sherlock como un amante en la noche, pero sus habilidades lingüísticas eran como poco pobres. Unas pocas palabras en pastún y dari, como “No disparen” o “Médico” no le servían ahora, no cuando Sherlock estaba murmurando como si hubiera nacido al otro lado del Canal, totalmente con fluidez. Para el oído de John podía haber sido en otro mundo y se encontró a sí mismo escuchando los susurros, no eran frases, posiblemente ni palabras, si no la voz sensual de Sherlock convertida en exótica por el enredo de su mente.

Fue con esos somnolientos susurros, pronunciados en el borde de la vigilia, lo que hizo que John finalmente se rindiera ante el sueño. Su respiración lenta y sus músculos relajados, reconfortados por la presencia de Sherlock al alcance de la mano.

La paz les encontró mientras más allá de los cristales de la ventana, Londres dormía.


	4. Leviatán Despertado

 

 

La oscuridad le ataba, apoyando su intenso y nublado peso sobre sus huesos. Podía sentirlo apretar entre sus labios como humo, contaminando cada respiración, pero no había incendio ni calor para equilibrar el tóxico sofoco del humo. El pasillo de su palacio mental, ahora hecho añicos, llevaba el fantasma de sus pasos mientras caminaba, solo y perdido entre la niebla espesante.

Hacía frío por todo su alrededor, ártico y brutal. Le arañaba la piel de sus mejillas, arena y nieve entrelazada con la luz del sol desaparecida. Miró hacia arriba a través del tejado roto, dientes de losa enmarcando las fauces infinitas negras del cielo: paciente olvido. Sin estrellas, sin luna. Sin brillo, sin calor. Miro hacia abajo a su pálida piel, su cuerpo desnudo expuesto a la crueldad de los elementos: sin pulso.

Debería haberle alarmado, esta extinción, pero su mente se sentía distante y dispersa para comprenderlo. No quedaba vida en él, pero los pensamientos todavía permanecían en pedazos que flotaban por el aire. Le cortaban los brazos y el pecho mientras se abría camino a través de sus enjambres, dejando desgarros en su piel como si no fuera nada más que tela: hilos sueltos, rompiéndose por las costuras.

Caminó hacia delante, su carne encogiéndose contra sus huesos por el frio mientras vagaba por las profundidades de los pasillos enredados. Las puertas de las habitaciones yacían torcidas sobre sus bisagras: derrota de borrachos. Otras estaban hechas pedazos, astillas clavándose en plantas suaves, perforando a través del hueso hasta que solo podía cojear, un penoso y cansado eidolon de su antiguo yo.

Al final, debajo de la infinita extensión del pútrido cielo, encontró una puerta todavía en pie. Una franja de cálida iluminación saliendo por debajo de la madera, cerrada como para bloquear el mundo. Algo en todo ese desastre sobrevivió, luz y vida en todo su apocalipsis. Estiró la mano, sus dedos, esqueléticos y delgados, desgarrados por el infinito paso de las cuerdas de violín, empujaron la puerta para revelar lo que había dentro.

El piso de la calle Baker. Lo reconoció inmediatamente, lleno con las connotaciones de casa y hogar, santuario y serenidad. El horrible papel pintado le esperaba, sombreado en tonos gris y verde, acogedor por el brillo del fuego despreocupado. La calavera de la vaca estaba ahí, la daga clavada en la repisa de la chimenea, el sofá y el brillo del atesorado cristal de uno de sus experimentos, vacío y benigno.

Aun así fue el hombre en el sillón el que captó su atención, el pelo de oro por la luz del fuego, la piel recordando el bronceado de Afganistán: un cuerpo viviendo y respirando frente a su imagen macabra. Una taza de té humeaba junto a la mano de John, apoyada en un brazo del sillón y el periódico sonaba como una bandada de estorninos cuando pasaba las hojas, ensimismado y satisfecho.

De repente miró hacia arriba y Sherlock retrocedió, dando un paso atrás de vuelta a la oscuridad y la niebla, repentinamente avergonzado, John no podía verle así: una creación rota y amarga de muerte y destrucción. No quería ser el que pusiera el miedo en la vida del valiente soldado ni un ápice de repugnancia en esa cara abierta y amigable. La luz y la calidez no eran para él.

Aun así antes de que pudiera moverse, dedos fuertes se cerraron sobre su muñeca, empujándole de nuevo a través del umbral de la puerta para entrar tropezando, de forma grotesca, en la habitación.

Esperaba un grito de horror, pero John solo sonrió, su alivio brillando en sus ojos mientras cogía una manta y la ponía sobre los hombros de Sherlock, envolviendo la tela de forma firme alrededor de la criatura macilenta y cadavérica como si fuera algo preciado. –Te perdiste-, dijo con suavidad, -pero ahora estás en casa. Te he echado de menos.

Se acercó, los brazos doblándose alrededor de las costillas de Sherlock en un abrazo apretado. La sangre floreció por el cuerpo de Sherlock, abriéndose camino a través de venas colapsadas yendo hacia delante: vida, no tan solo existencia. Cuando John se estiró para besarle en la mandíbula sintió un tambor despertando debajo de sus costillas. _Thudthud, thudthud, thudthud:_ un leviatán despertado de su sueño.

Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho, llevado a bailar por el toque de John: un cuento de hadas hecho realidad y la muerte arrojada de nuevo al abismo.

Después de un tiempo infinito en el frío, Sherlock recordó lo que significaba tener calor.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo en la oscuridad y supo que el sueño había terminado. Su cabeza palpitaba de manera grave y glacial, dando lugar a diminutas crías de sudor helado en sus sienes y su cuerpo se sentía hinchado y  en carne viva, nervios adormilados despertando despacio amargamente otra vez. Las sombras de la noche todavía yacían espesas sobre él: las velas (¿un recuerdo o un sueño? No podía acordarse) habían desaparecido. Ahora una luz trepaba desde la ventana: un tipo de amanecer mayormente bloqueado por el denso peso de las cortinas, pero unas pequeñas hebras se colaban y entretejían pistas en las sombras de su habitación para arrojar débiles destellos sobre el perfil del hombre que dormía junto a él.

John: sus suaves y soleados tonos palpitaban con cada susurro de su respiración, difuminado y sin dolor. Parte de Sherlock sabía que eso era porque no había luz real si no una malinterpretación sensorial, la sinestesia todavía haciendo efecto, pero era agradable observar la fantasía y bañarse en su calidez.

Excepto que no, era el tipo equivocado de calor para la luz. Esto era más orgánico, una ligera y cargada humedad que se filtraba por su piel como melaza, sin hacerle daño sino recibiéndole. No se estaban tocando, no del todo, pero en algún momento John se había dado la vuelta y se había acercado, su brazo derecho creando un puente furtivo bajo la almohada de Sherlock y su mano izquierda posada sobre el espacio que había entre los dos, el codo doblado de manera extraña.

La estrecha dimensión de una de las manos de cirujano de John, exquisitos metacarpos, dedos escuetos pero de todas formas elegantes, era todo lo que les separaba. Sherlock observaba como se cerraban contra el colchón, acercándose para rozar perezosamente la piel de la cintura de Sherlock.

Se encogió, esperando el afilado mordisco de castigo agonizante por parte de su petulante piel pero era como si John llevara consigo mismo el verano del desierto, derritiendo los polos de Sherlock. Humo de opio en sus pulmones, cocaína avanzando por sus venas: adictivamente quemado. Se acercó sin pensarlo, una respiración apretada atascándose en su pecho mientras un crujido de dolor en su cabeza le dio un aviso y un nauseabundo destello de color apareció en su visión por el mínimo movimiento.

Necesitaba dormir más, más, un letargo sin fin para aliviar los afilados fractales de su maldita y rota mente, pero primero buscó a John. Luz y vida: un tipo diferente de sustento que el cuerpo de Sherlock normalmente exigía pero uno que sabía que no podía vivir sin él. Algo le susurró en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, verde lima preocupado y césped recién cortado: espacio personal, intimidad inapropiada. John podría enfadarse, su dorada luz de sol volviéndose roja y vulcana, pero el pensamiento se rompió, una ola de espuma colapsando sobre sí misma.

Con cuidado, con dedos que se sentían extrañamente elásticos y demasiados receptivos para su bien, Sherlock agarró la muñeca de John, elevando su brazo para que pudiera acercarse más y ponerse contra el torso de John: un gato con frío en un radiador caliente, ninguna oportunidad de moverse en un futuro próximo. La mano de John cayó fácilmente sobre la cintura de Sherlock, rodeándole cómodamente en el aire tropical que permanecía alrededor del cuerpo de John, apartando resbaladizo hielo de sus escalofríos.

Gradualmente los temblores que habían pasado por su piel se intensificaron para luego reducirse, arrastrando su temperatura de nuevo a niveles normales mientras su cuerpo gemía con dolor. El ardor de sus ojos en sus cuencas se hizo más intenso y bajó la cabeza, moviéndose hacia abajo en la cama para esconder su cara en el cálido recodo del cuello de John: cresta dura de la clavícula, suave, aletargada carne antes de la brusca interrupción del hombro. Perfecto.

La última cosa que sintió fue el brazo de John apretándose alrededor de su cintura, una palma seca y los dedos abiertos acariciando su espalda, llevándose su incomodidad mientras el sueño de Sherlock le reclamaba.

Esta vez ni hubo palacio mental ni un delirio retorcido de metáforas y locura. Solo existía el toque de John y, por fin, después de horas de dolor y miseria, algo como descanso.

* * *

 

El edredón cayó de la cama con un ruido silencioso de plumas y tela. El sonido se infiltró en el sueño de John, pellizcándole hacia la superficie del desvelo mientras su cuerpo se despertaba poco a poco a la idea de volver a la realidad. Una pena, porque estaba asombrosamente cómodo y calentito. Normalmente sus pesadillas le despertaban bruscamente a las tantas de la mañana, dejándole roto, pero su reloj interno le estaba diciendo que esto no era un despertar antes del amanecer. Era, en lugar de eso, un lento regreso a la consciencia, uno que no podía recordar haber experimentado en años.

Tal vez tenía que ver con el cuerpo entrelazado con el suyo: largas piernas contra las suyas, un fuerte brazo cruzado sobre sus caderas y pelo suave contra su mandíbula. Hizo un ruido para él, inhalando el olor del champú de Sherlock y pasando su mano por la cálida espalda de su compañero de cama. Brillante.

Un segundo más tarde su mano se paró cuando su mente se dio cuenta de lo que sus sentidos le estaban diciendo. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, quitándose el sueño mientras se quedó mirando fijamente. Una almohada suave oscurecía parte de su vista con trozos de algodón blanco y todo lo que podía distinguir era un caos de rizos negros hasta que inclinó la cabeza cuidadosamente, echándose hacia atrás un poco para mirar el perfil de Sherlock durmiendo.

Estaba completamente relajado, la tensión que había en sus facciones el día anterior desaparecida. Estaba pegado a John como una lapa, atrapándole con sus infinitas extremidades y su peso. En algún momento de la noche se tuvo que acercar porque John podía notar un espacio importante en el colchón detrás de su espalda, o sea que parecía que no solamente Sherlock se había movido buscando comodidad. En lugar de eso parecía que los dos se habían encontrado en el medio, inexorablemente atraídos el uno hacia el otro.

Su pulgar pasó por el relieve de una de las vértebras de Sherlock, tranquilizándole inconscientemente mientras notaba lo suave que era la piel de Sherlock, como seda sobre los fuertes huesos. Era extraño, ver todo el caos de Sherlock reducido a esta especie de paz, y John se encontró a si mismo preguntándose si así era como Sherlock normalmente dormía. Siempre había tenido problemas imaginándole como el resto de la gente cuando dormía, era tan brillante en otros aspectos que John casi esperaba que hiciera deducciones incluso inconsciente. No se había imaginado este nivel de tranquilidad y satisfacción.

Era demasiado fácil imaginarse despertar así en diferentes y mejores circunstancias, envuelto en la figura desgarbada de Sherlock. Podía imaginarse ser saludado por una cálida, feliz y relajada mirada, algo sutil y tierno en los ojos de Sherlock: con aprobación. No era una idea que John se permitía tener muy a menudo. Una cosa era tener inapropiadas y ocasionales fantasías sexuales con Sherlock, pero momentos de domesticidad le llegaban a la fibra, hablando de algo más íntimo que aplacar la lujuria.

John no podía mirar eso demasiado, especialmente cuando sospechaba que tales cosas nunca estarían a su alcance. Si Sherlock despertaba ahora, recibiría a John con confusión y distancia, posiblemente incluso asco. Mirara por donde lo mirara John, incluso con sus motivos claros en mente, sentía como si se estuviera aprovechando.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta en la puerta y John alzó la cabeza con aire de culpabilidad. Incluso antes de mirar sabía que no sería la señora Hudson. Para empezar era la voz de un hombre, y la señora Hudson probablemente parlotearía por la felicidad en lugar de hacer ese tipo de ruido tan señalado y crítico.

-Lárgate, Mycroft.

El murmullo de Sherlock fue una sorpresa extra con la que John podría haber vivido. Su corazón saltó y después se desplomó con vergüenza, enferma y podrida descansando en algún lugar cerca de su ombligo. Por primera vez desde sus catorce años, John deseó que la tierra lo tragase.

-Me serviré yo mismo el almuerzo-, contestó Mycroft con soltura, mirando a John de manera significativa. Una ceja alzada con la que conseguía indicar que estaba muy decepcionado por el comportamiento tan poco profesional, y al mismo tiempo indicar que no estaba para nada sorprendido por ello. John no estaba seguro de cuál era peor.

Sin embargo, el mayor de los Holmes no era su principal preocupación. Mycroft no era con el que tenía que vivir, al que seguía a escenas de crímenes, con el que había construido su maldita vida, o el que actualmente estaba en sus brazos, vago y lacónico y posiblemente sin ser consciente. John debería alejarse, salir de la cama y darle a Sherlock el espacio que querría si no estuviera medio ido por el dolor y los sedantes, aun así sus músculos no estaban por la labor de moverse y su suspiró agitó el pelo de Sherlock.

-¿Sherlock?- susurró aclarándose la garganta cuando el nombre salió con una voz ronca. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Hubo un  momento de reflexivo silencio y John contuvo el aliento, rezando para que la respuesta fuera entendible y en inglés. ¿Seguramente eso indicaba que al menos Sherlock se estaba sintiendo un poco mejor de lo que se había sentido ayer?

-Como si alguien hubiese detonado una bomba nuclear en mi cráneo y mi cerebro estuviera laminado por la pared interna de éste-. Respondió Sherlock al final con voz oxidada. Su suspiro hizo cosquillas en la piel de John y la punta de la nariz de Sherlock acarició el hombro de John mientras añadió. –Aunque con menos frío. Gracias.

 John consideró dar algún tipo de excusa sobre el hecho de que estuvieran tan cerca el uno del otro, su cuerpo entrelazado con el de Sherlock de la misma manera que el de Sherlock lo estaba con el suyo,  pero al final todo lo que le salió fue un suave,  –De nada. ¿Es…Te sientes mejor que ayer?

Sherlock alzó un hombro en un mínimo encogimiento, moviéndose todavía como si su cuerpo estuviera hecho de granito en vez de carne y músculo. –Diferente. Más consciente. Desafortunadamente, una progresión normal-. Se oyó el tintineo de cubiertos desde la cocina y Sherlock suspiró, su mano pasando por la línea de la cintura de John mientras retiraba su agarre. –Empezará a hacer té de manera intencionada en un minuto y se comerá todas las galletas. Dile que no sea tan turrón.

-¿Turrón? ¿Es ese… es ese su color?- preguntó John sintiéndose ridículamente feliz cuando Sherlock abrió un ojo para mirarle con aprobación.

-Mmmm, dulce de azúcar y mantequilla en su mayor parte, pero los tonos cambian-. Parpadeó y luego cerró los ojos otra vez, tirando de la almohada de John y poniéndola sobre su cabeza de manera que su voz estaba amortiguada. –Cuando era más joven solía ser mermelada.

John rió débilmente, sacudiendo la cabeza impresionado. La sinestesia era algo que siempre le había fascinado. Algunas personas nacían con ello, sus cerebros constantemente programados para interpretar las señales que recibían de manera diferente. Por supuesto, juntando esa condición con la ya de por si la altamente analítica mente de Sherlock, era tan cautivador como inquietante.

Balanceando sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama John se agachó a por su ropa, poniéndosela antes de intentar hacer que su pelo fuera menos caótico. Algo que no importaba ya que Mycroft les había visto a él y a Sherlock acurrucados como gatitos, pero realmente prefería enfrentarse al engreído burócrata sin tener el pelo alborotado.

-Te traeré algo para beber mientras estoy fuera-, prometió John observando el bulto de la cama que era Sherlock dar señales de vida. –Tienes que estar muerto de sed, ¿a no ser que creas que te hará vomitar?- miró hacia el cubo sin usar que todavía estaba al lado de la cama. –Lo intentaremos ¿vale?

Cuando Sherlock no respondió John estiró la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta, cuadrando sus hombros antes de salir. Mycroft estaba sentado en el sillón de Sherlock, sus piernas perfectamente cruzadas y una taza de té en la mano.

-Tu atención hacia mi hermano es algo digno de elogiar John-, dijo Mycroft directamente. –Pocos serían tan…diligentes en su cuidado.

Las palabras en si eran bastante inocentes pero no el tono de Mycroft. Rebosaba desaprobación, como si John hubiera cruzado una línea invisible por tratar a Sherlock como un ser humano en vez de una máquina. –Aunque no estoy seguro de la veracidad de tus métodos.

-Alto ahí-, John apuntó con un dedo a Mycroft. –Me dejaste aquí con muy poco con lo que trabajar. Pude lidiar con casi todo pero él tenía frío. Usé los “métodos” que tenía a mi alcance-, alzó la barbilla desafiante. –La calefacción está programada o sea que no podía encenderla y no teníamos nada en este maldito piso que pudiera desprender calor sin que lo tocase y le provocara dolor excepto yo.

-Y aun así esta mañana estaba contra ti como mantequilla sobre tostada-. La sonrisa de Mycroft era delgada y tensa: modo hermano mayor completamente activado. –Estoy seguro de que tus intenciones eran las mejores pero estas pisando sobre suelo muy peligroso. Si llevas tu relación con mi hermano más allá de…

-Somos amigos-, interrumpió John cruzando los brazos y obligando a su mandíbula a no tensarse. –No es que sea algo de tu incumbencia. Es entre Sherlock y yo, nadie más.

Mycroft alzó la barbilla, mirando a John con los ojos entrecerrados y calculadores. –Así que es una posibilidad ¿no?

-Eso no es lo que he dicho-, contestó John observando como Mycroft dejaba su té a un lado y se levantaba, estirando su chaqueta. –Solo estaba cuidándole.

-¿Estás seguro de eso John?- inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás mirándole. – ¿Realmente seguro?- arrugó los labios antes de mirar hacia el suelo. –Mi hermano se acaba de dar cuenta de que tiene un corazón. Odiaría tener que verle herido.

-Deja de ser tan melodramático Mycroft.

La voz de Sherlock hizo que ambos miraran hacia la puerta de su habitación, donde estaba apoyado contra el marco, la bata azul de seda envolviendo su cuerpo. Parecía adormilado e inseguro sobre sus pies pero al menos estaba sujetando su propio peso, la mayor parte, incluso si sus ojos estaban estrechados dolorosamente contra la luz del salón.

-No deberías estar fuera de la cama-. Chasqueó Mycroft, apartándose mientras John se movía hacia las ventanas y cerraba las cortinas, bloqueando el sol y dejando el salón en una especie de crepúsculo más suave.

 Hubo una pausa y John tuvo la impresión de que Sherlock estaba luchando para asegurarse de que sus palabras salieran bien. –Y tú no deberías estar fastidiando a mi compañero de piso. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Mycroft alzó una ceja. –Para ver cómo estás, y si crees que esta demostración va a convencerme de que te estás sintiendo mejor, entonces estás muy equivocado. Fase dos ¿verdad?

Sherlock solo gruñó, caminando de manera vacilante hacia el sofá y hundiéndose en el con un suspiro. –No es una reforma del gobierno Mycroft. No hay fases, solo duele hasta que no duele más.

-Función cognitiva mejorada, mejor control lingüístico, y dolor que no es completamente insoportable pero todavía lo suficientemente intenso para dejarte en su mayoría inmóvil, excepto cuando estás siendo cabezota. A mí me suena como una fase diferente-. Resopló Mycroft, su voz suavizándose algo mientras miraba hacia John. –Parece que he subestimado las habilidades del doctor Watson.

Era toda la disculpa que John iba a conseguir, y una débil, pero una mirada a Sherlock encogido en el sofá, no de manera petulante si no miserable, fue suficiente para hacer que John se pensara dos veces seguir con el tema. Mycroft era un hermano mayor severo y controlador pero Sherlock no se merecía sufrir por eso.

-Me alegro de superar tus expectativas-, murmuró Sherlock. –Ahora vete. Estás goteando sobre la alfombra.

John escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano mientras el labio de Mycroft se curvó con desprecio como si estuviera haciendo algo tan indecoroso como gotear. Normalmente habría reprendido a Sherlock por ser tan maleducado pero esta vez se inclinó a creer que Mycroft se lo merecía. –No necesitas que te muestre la salida ¿verdad?- preguntó con tono indiferente. –Es solo que debería volver a cuidar de tu hermano. ¿Cómo tú me pediste?

-En efecto-, murmuró Mycroft. –Que te mejores, Sherlock. John.

Su retirada fue tan majestuosa y digna como siempre y John soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando oyó los pasos de Mycroft bajar las escaleras. La puerta se cerró tras él, junto con todas sus suposiciones sin importar lo correctas o incorrectas que pudieran ser. Sin hablar, entró en la cocina a coger un vaso de agua para que bebiera Sherlock antes de volver al salón.

 -Ten-, dijo con suavidad, animando a Sherlock a coger el vaso y ayudándole a sentarse. Después de unos temblorosos segundos, John se dio cuenta de que Sherlock no podía sostener su propio peso y rápidamente se sentó, dejando que Sherlock se apoyara contra él en una postura medio reclinada como una marioneta con los hilos cortados. –Te has pasado. ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la cama?

-Mycroft estaba siendo tinte rojo.

John frunció el ceño un momento antes de aventurarse a descifrar lo que Sherlock quería decir. – ¿Colorante rojo?

-Sí,  caparazones machacados de escarabajos. Es rojo. Podía oírle ser un borrón y obtuso-. La voz de Sherlock sonaba quejumbrosa pero John sospechaba que era más por el hecho que luchaba por que se le entendiera que por explicárselo a John. Al menos ahora Sherlock podía arrojar algo de luz sobre lo que estuviera hablando.

-¿Cuánto oíste?-preguntó John, sospechando la respuesta. Después de todo, las paredes de la calle Baker no eran exactamente gruesas.

-No soy mantequilla y tú no eres tostada-, dijo Sherlock a modo de respuesta repitiendo la de alguna manera extraña metáfora de su hermano. –Gracias por no dejarle hacer que cuestiones tus acciones.

John no señaló que había estado cuestionando sus acciones ya antes, sin la intervención de Mycroft. Hacerlo ahora no parecía bien, no cuando Sherlock estaba tan dispuesto y sin contenerse por el agradecimiento. Hizo que se preguntara si alguien había hecho algo así antes por él, no solo para cuidarle, sino estar ahí si Sherlock necesitaba acudir a alguien.

-Está celoso.

John parpadeó, mirando abajo a Sherlock con sorpresa. -¿Quién, Mycroft?

Sherlock hizo un ruido de asentimiento, inclinándose más sobre John antes de explicarse. –Puedes cuidarme…hacerlo más llevadero. Él no puede.

John soltó un suspiro, demasiado preocupado por Sherlock para preocuparse por el mayor de los Holmes. Dudaba que fuera tan claro como Sherlock lo estaba diciendo pero ahora mismo tenía problemas más urgentes que resolver.

Una mirada a su reloj le dijo a John que era casi hora de otra dosis de Norazophen. Habían dormido hasta tarde, Sherlock bajo los efectos de la medicación y John por la comodidad que la cama y la compañía habían ofrecido. Ahora el mediodía se acercaba con rapidez.

-Necesitamos ponerte otra inyección-, dijo John en voz baja, apoyando su mano muy gentilmente en el nido de los mullidos rizos de Sherlock antes de salir de detrás de él y apoyarle de nuevo en el sofá. El vaso de agua giró antes de que John lo cogiera de la mano de Sherlock. -¿Prefieres estar aquí o en tu habitación?

Sherlock parpadeó mirando a John, sus labios tensándose durante un momento antes de que preguntar, – ¿Dónde estarás tú?

Algo se encogió en el pecho de John por la suavidad de la voz de Sherlock. Era raro oírle de esta manera, expuesto y abierto, y John sonrío a pesar de todo. –Contigo, si necesitas que esté.

-Quieres-, corrigió Sherlock. –Quieres que esté-. Sus ojos se posaron por todo el salón de la calle Baker durante un momento, una pequeña arruga en su frente como si estuviera teniendo problemas para reconocer la habitación. –Estaré aquí.

John no cuestionó la idea, después de todo había preguntado. A Sherlock no parecía importarle que el sofá fuera demasiado pequeño para su cuerpo. Con un rápido toque al lado de la mano de Sherlock en el cojín del sofá, John se puso de pie, cogiendo la ropa de la cama de Sherlock y llevándola al salón. Una almohada fue debajo de la cabeza de Sherlock y la otra fue puesta en el suelo, en caso de que Sherlock quisiera bloquear las delgadas tiras de luz que se colaban por las ranuras de las cortinas.

-¿Edredón?- preguntó John, sonriendo con alivio cuando Sherlock asintió. –Supongo que ya no te duele cuando te tocan.

Sherlock se humedeció los labios y negó con la cabeza. –Solo pica. Es la primera cosa que cambia.

-¿Y el resto?- preguntó John extendiendo el edredón sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock.

-Varía. Normalmente lleva días-, Sherlock estiró la mano, cogiendo la almohada extra del suelo y abrazándola torpemente contra su pecho.

-Llamaré a la consulta entonces, les haré saber que no puedo ayudarles esta semana. No te dejaré aquí solo-. Con movimientos expertos, John cogió el último vial de Norazophen, cargando la jeringuilla y sacando el aire antes de girar el brazo de Sherlock, exponiendo la pálida piel y el azul de las venas.

Sherlock apenas parpadeó cuando la aguja entró, liberando el alivio que llevaba consigo en su torrente sanguíneo. John la apartó y presionó ligeramente su pulgar sobre la diminuta herida que dejó en la carne de Sherlock, haciendo pequeños círculos de manera inconsciente mientras miraba como los pálidos ojos de Sherlock se nublaban, nubes bloqueando la luz de la luna de la brillantez de Sherlock. –Que duermas bien.

La única respuesta de Sherlock fue una sonrisa torcida y el movimiento torpe de su brazo, el codo retrocediendo de modo que sus dedos bajaron por la manga de John hasta su palma y más lejos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de John. Fue un gesto simple pero John se encontró mirando fijamente a sus manos unidas tiempo después de que el agarre de Sherlock se hubiera relajado, su fuerza apartada mientras caía de nuevo en la oscuridad y John se quedó solo.

 


	5. Philia, Ágape, Storgé, Eros

Mycroft se había derretido, lo cual no sería tan molesto si también hubiera desaparecido su habilidad para hablar. No tuvo tal suerte. No había cara, nada que indicara que la densa, empalagosa sustancia contenida en el tarro que Sherlock tenía en las manos fuera en realidad su hermano excepto la voz petulante que salía de su superficie.

-Esto es otro sueño-, Sherlock le dijo a los contenidos del tarro. –Si esto fuera real, nunca cabrías en un recipiente tan pequeño y no creo que el color del líquido de un ser humano sea de este color. Deberías ser más rosa.

-Que perspicaz de tu parte-, fue la seca respuesta. –Me sorprende que no hayas hecho un experimento para descubrirlo.

-No seas ridículo. La gente no se derrite en circunstancias normales. Es más probable que se inmolen-. Sherlock se detuvo reflexivamente. –Puré es una posibilidad pero a John no le gustaría.

-Oh sí. El inestimable doctor Watson-. La voz de Mycroft dijo todo, desbordada con implicaciones. –Ya te he dicho antes que preocuparse por alguien no es una ventaja.

En las distantes ruinas de su palacio mental, Sherlock oyó el golpe de una fusta contra piel y un gemido de placer profundo y sin aliento pero lo ignoró. –John es una ventaja. Deja de interferir.

-Os destruiréis el uno al otro, él se irá y entonces ¿dónde estarás tú? Solo otra vez-. El líquido borboteó mientras el sonido de un suspiro llegó a los oídos de Sherlock. –Será tu fin.

Sí, podía verlo. La calle Baker oscurecida. Sin pasos en las escaleras o el lento toque de los dedos sobre las letras de un teclado. Nadie quejándose sobre cabezas en el frigorífico. Sin una mano firme y la directa línea de una Browning vigilando su espalda. John podía irse y dejar todo, a Sherlock, atrás.

-Eso no tiene porqué ir así-. Sherlock se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el arruinado suelo, apoyando el tarro de manera no muy suave junto a él antes de pasar los dedos sobre las líneas desiguales enfrente de él, trazando las grietas profundas y escuchando sus historias. –Es un riesgo, no una certeza.

Inclinó su cabeza intentando ver hacia delante, intentando deshacer el nudo apretado de potencial para hacer un tapiz que pudiera entender. No quería ser el que destrozara a John, hacerlo pedazos, esparcir sus piezas a los cuatro vientos y hacerle marchar. ¿Pero que podía hacer para impedirlo? ¿Dónde estaba la respuesta? ¿En la verdad o en el silencio?

Sherlock podía sentir que llegaba a un punto de inflexión en los recesos de su mente subconsciente. Tal vez despierto y consciente de que podía habérsele pasado por alto pero cuando había abierto los ojos para encontrar a John a su lado en su cama esa mañana, Sherlock había sentido como sus posibilidades se abrían ante él. Por una vez no había visto al asesino o el motivo, el crimen y el castigo. Había visto su propio futuro y todos los aspectos de lo que podía ser.

¿Pero admitir como se sentía sería lo que finalmente persiguiera a John del santuario de la calle Baker o sería lo necesario para asegurarse de que se quedara?

Sherlock se humedeció los labios, las palabras cayendo de su boca como piedras mientras las decía en voz alta. –Debería decírselo. La literatura, la cultura, nuestros mismísimos instintos nos dicen que tales sentimientos como el amor no pueden dejarse sin decir.

-¿Amor?- el tono burlón de Mycroft fue tan familiar que Sherlock apretó su mandíbula. – ¿Qué sabes tú sobre el amor?

-Más que tú.

Silencio. Goteaba por las paredes en color verde esmeralda, llenando las grietas del suelo y fluyendo hacia fuera, extrañamente pegajoso. Sus dedos volviéndose pegajosos también, paralizados e inútiles mientras escuchaba el firme latido de su corazón en el pecho. De vuelta en la calle Baker, la real, no el núcleo que sobrevivía en su cabeza, Mycroft le había dicho a John que Sherlock había acabado de encontrar su corazón, le había advertido sobre rompérselo, pero entre toda la negación Sherlock había oído las palabras de John:

- _Es entre Sherlock y yo_.

Cierto en tantos niveles. Superficialmente, John estaba intentando advertir a Mycroft de mantener su gran nariz fuera de su vida personal pero el significado era más profundo, más literal. Había algo entre ellos: un hilo. A veces permanecía flojo y platónico, una mera hebra. Otras se tensaba, creciendo para acercar el uno al otro de nuevo.

John lo había sentido antes que Sherlock, tal vez por estar más acostumbrado a estas cosas. Tal vez lo había hecho esa primera noche en Angelo, cuando Sherlock todavía ignoraba los sentimientos en general y el amor en particular pero con el tiempo incluso Sherlock había empezado a sentir su atracción.

El hilo de una telaraña con dos terminaciones: una en él y una en John. Un único y sedoso cabello que con cada día que pasaba se hacía más denso y fuerte, convirtiéndose en un cordel, luego en una cuerda hasta que estaban inexorablemente atados el uno al otro. Aun independientes y autónomos pero también unidos y en simbiosis.

A veces la unión era simplemente cálida y cómoda: días agradables en silenciosa compañía. Tardes viendo tele basura e intentando no picar a John con los finales de sus series. Días de John blogging y Sherlock haciendo experimentos que alguna vez terminaban en paz o un asesinato resuelto o, en una ocasión, con una visita de los bomberos.

Otras veces, en los oscuros, tranquilos momentos después de una carrera, a medio camino en las escaleras, o en la puerta, o en los confines de un taxi, el cordel se volvía caliente, tirante, intentando acercar más el uno al otro. A veces, el uno al lado del otro no era suficiente y todo lo que quería Sherlock era dejar que sus bordes se difuminaran y sus cuerpos se deslizaran juntos hasta que estuvieran unidos por algo real, uno dentro del otro y tan cerca de una unión como dos personas pudieran estar.

Nunca había ocurrido pero había días en los que creía ver una necesidad idéntica en los ojos de John, como si el mismo mensaje estuviera yendo y viniendo por la línea que les unía, emitiendo el acuerdo para que ambos lo oyeran.

Aun así el cordel ni menguaba ni desaparecía por la dejadez. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando John hacía comer y ocasionalmente dormir a Sherlock y recogía las piezas de su mente rota para unirlas de nuevo? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando Sherlock murmuraba ‘Podría ser peligroso’ y la luz de John brillaba, la cojera desaparecida, el bastón olvidado, una vida restaurada con cada paso que daban juntos?

-¿Amor, Sherlock?- preguntó de nuevo la voz de Mycroft, más suave ahora, menos acusadora. -¿Por un cansado médico del ejército?

La palabra permaneció a su alrededor, suave como plumas mientras las consideraba una por una, tanto significado formando todo: Philia, Ágape, Storgé, Eros. Cuatro lados de toda una emoción. La única por la que todos los humanos se esforzaban y todos sentían a su manera.

Philia, amistad. John y él tenían eso, único y especial como era en la vida de Sherlock: un tesoro en sí mismo. Storgé, el débil y lamentable afecto familiar que existía entre Mycroft y él, pero no, John no era familia. Hermanos de armas se adecuaba más, donde simple lazos de sangre no podían compararse contra la promesa de matar o ser matados en el nombre de la supervivencia del otro.

Ágape, amor generoso. Incluso con su mentalidad más benévola tal cosa no tenía cabida en la vida de Sherlock. Todos los humanos, incluso aquellos de naturaleza compasiva, eran egoístas en el fondo. Incluso John, en sus cuidados a Sherlock, tenía como objetivo mejorar su salud para que permaneciera a su lado. El mismo con su cojera curada y lo que había logrado en la vida. Por fuera parecía que era él quien lo había hecho por John, pero debajo había una gran veta de egoísmo. Lo había hecho porque **necesitaba** a John ¿verdad?

Después estaba Eros. Amor carnal. Momentos sin aliento después de una persecución, miradas fijas y la promesa de besos que nunca dieron fruto. Sueños embadurnados con fantasías inesperadas y el roce de piel contra piel. John, el primero en captar su interés en más de dos años…Si se lo ofreciera, ¿lo cogería?

Sherlock dudó, examinando el caos a su alrededor y pensando en una habitación intacta: la luz del fuego, los sillones y John. Era la única cosa todavía entera y perfecta en todo el desastre. Su amor en todas las formas dadas cuerpo.

En sus momentos de consciencia puede que se apartara del mundo, de la única cosa que siempre había sospechado que nunca llegaría a sentir de verdad pero aquí no había sitio para tales mentiras. No podía negarlo como podría hacerlo en el mundo exterior.

Sus labios se separaron y su voz susurró, suave y modesta, pero sincera de todas formas.

-Sí Mycroft. Amor. Por mi compañero de piso y amigo. Por John Watson.

La sustancia en el tarro no dijo nada como respuesta, derrotado, y Sherlock se levantó, tomando su camino a través de pasillos por los que antes había pasado durante estos sueños. Ahora no estaba ni muerto ni frio, ni tampoco perdido. En frente de él, una línea de luz brillaba, llena y pesada con promesa, guiando sus pasos inequívocamente de vuelta a través de oscuridad destrozada y escombros rotos hacia la única puerta que todavía permanecía en pie.

Y John le esperaba en el umbral, sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa desbordándose con todo lo que Sherlock podía sentir en su interior, fuerte pero todavía incierto, tímido pero todavía exigente.

Sabía que todavía era un sueño, que el John de ahí fuera en la verdadera calle Baker, probablemente no sabía nada acerca de cómo se sentía y posiblemente nunca correspondería sus sentimientos. Aun así, cuando entró en el círculo de los brazos de John y permitió disfrutar de esa marea de luz y calidez, sabía que esto era suficientemente real por ahora.

* * *

 

John miraba sin ver las páginas de su libro, sus ojos descentrados mientras las palabras bailaban en frente de él, demasiados puntos negros inútiles sobre el papel. Sherlock había estado durmiendo durante horas, el cúmulo del sedante dejándole totalmente ajeno al mundo. John estaba bastante seguro que todo Scotland Yard podría aparecer para hacer una redada y Sherlock no se enteraría. La desventaja era que John estaba solo con sus pensamientos como compañía.

Miró hacia Sherlock, viendo la firme subida y bajada de su pecho: una visión de piel pálida y labios separados. Apenas se había movido desde que John le había puesto la inyección hace seis horas, demasiado ido bajo los efectos de la medicina. Eso y el esfuerzo de despedir a su hermano habían sido claramente demasiado.

-Maldito Mycroft-, susurró John, moviéndose con una mezcla de cabreo y vergüenza. Tal vez no habría sido tan malo si sus palabras no le hubieran llegado tanto, pero fiel a sí mismo, el mayor de los Holmes había sido implacable. Parecía ver todo, y mientras la mayoría de la gente hubiera tenido la decencia de creer las afirmaciones de John sobre mantener la temperatura de Sherlock, parecía que Mycroft era la excepción.

No era que John hubiese mentido. Por dios, era médico. Por supuesto que haría lo que fuese para ayudar a Sherlock a pasar esto, lo que esto fuera. Eran amigos…

La palabra flotaba por su cabeza, él suspiró, pasando las páginas de su libro inquieto por la insuficiencia de ésta. Para John, un amigo era alguien con quien quedaba de vez en cuando para tomar algo en el pub o alguien que podía ayudar con una mudanza. Era alguien con quien hablar cuando las cosas iban mal. Sherlock no bebía muy a menudo y raramente iba al pub a no ser que John insistiera. Si no podía convencerle para que limpiara de vez en cuando menos aún para mover muebles, y cuando las cosas iban mal normalmente era por su culpa.

De alguna manera Sherlock conseguía ser la antítesis de lo que John definía como amigo pero al mismo tiempo ser el mejor que había tenido nunca. Sherlock no hacía el gilipollas con sutilezas sociales. Era brutalmente honesto y a menudo un gran toca cojones pero sabía exactamente lo que hacía cabrear a John, como si le hubiera abierto y visto todos sus mecanismos. Había vuelto a encender la luz en la vida de John cuando nadie más había sido capaz de encontrar el interruptor.

Posiblemente porque Sherlock **era** el interruptor.

John no era un idiota. Sabía que su actual estado de paz y tranquilidad, ocasionalmente intercalado con momentos llenos de adrenalina “Oh dios mío, vamos a morir” era gracias a Sherlock. Sin él no tendría ninguna de las dos cosas. No era solamente el acceso a escenas de crímenes e imprudentes allanamientos de morada y todo eso desaparecería, también la promesa de ello. Sherlock era peligroso y a John le encantaba. ¿ **Lo** amaba?

Dios, ese era un pensamiento arriesgado. Amar a Sherlock Holmes, como si eso no fuera un desastre en potencia. Aun así era una idea que había estado susurrando por su cabeza más y más durante estos últimos meses. Inicialmente, justo al principio, había sido cautivado por la brillantez y el aspecto de Sherlock. Sin embargo, después de que Sherlock hubiese puesto fin a la idea con unas palabras muy bien escogidas (sorprendentemente con mucho tacto, aunque John no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello hasta mucho después), había dejado pasar la idea de meterse en la cama de Sherlock, olvidada excepto por la fantasía ocasional.

Aun así en algún punto del camino sus sentimientos habían cambiado, sufriendo algún tipo de metamorfosis rara. No importaba que nunca fuera la cita de Sherlock a pesar de lo que todo el mundo parecía pensar. Era como si un rayo de lujuria hubiese brillado a través de un prisma de amistad y lo que salía en el otro lado era…esto. Esta cosa que John no estaba seguro de cómo definir. Sherlock Holmes había conseguido ser la persona más importante en la vida de John y no estaba seguro de si eso era la mejor cosa que le había pasado nunca o la más patética.

Resopló mirando de nuevo hacia Sherlock mientras sus pensamientos seguían su inevitable camino. Nunca había tenido un amigo como Sherlock. Nadie había llenado nunca su vida tan completamente con su presencia ni le había hecho sentir que todo lo demás era secundario a los dos, como si John y Sherlock continuaran incluso si el resto del mundo se viniera abajo.

-Mierda-, murmuró dejando su libro y levantándose, estirando el cuerpo y yendo hacia el fuego para avivarlo. Las brasas brillaban con promesa y las llamas mordisquearon lo que John puso en la chimenea, su alegre crujido prestándole definición a la paz de la calle Baker.

John, con rigidez, se sentó en el suelo junto a la chimenea, el atizador un sólido peso en su palma mientras miraba sin ver el tranquilo fuego y la boca oscura de la chimenea sobre él. La verdad era que ya no sabía lo que pensar. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona habría puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, habría explicado lo que sentía y le hubiera preguntado si quería explorarlo más. Incluso el rechazo era mejor que estar atrapado en su propia confusión como un pez en una red enredada.

Pero era Sherlock: un hombre que consideraba el sentimiento en todas sus formas como una debilidad y no se disculpaba por ello. John no podía imaginárselo aceptando nada de lo que John tenía que decir con interés o incluso tacto. En el mejor de los casos se mostraría indiferente. En el peor, John tenía la sospecha de que perdería a su compañero de piso, a su amigo y a su hogar de una sentada.

Entre dientes dijo una palabrota, moviendo las brasas de la chimenea de un lado a otro antes de dejar el atizador a un lado y levantarse. La ligera sensación de náusea en su estómago era más probable que estuviera relacionada con la emoción que con hambre, pero era casi hora de cenar y se dispuso a examinar las sobras que había en el frigorífico.

Era inquietante como las cosas podían cambiar tan rápidamente, reflexionó John para sí mismo mientras exploraba los diferentes recipientes. Hace una semana había estado perfectamente de acuerdo con seguir como siempre, haciendo lo mejor por alejar todas y cada una de las fantasías de su mente y continuar felizmente siendo el único amigo de Sherlock. Ahora, en el espacio de solo veinticuatro horas era como si todas sus esperanzas hubieran sido esparcidas por el suelo, claras y llamativas, liberadas por el simple hecho de cuidar de Sherlock, de estar ahí para él, y de ver cómo tanta amabilidad había sido apreciada.

Hacía que se engañara a sí mismo. Le hacía empezar a tener esperanza de que tal vez todo este tiempo hubiera estado equivocado y las fuertes declaraciones de Sherlock sobre cosas como la empatía eran tan solo una fachada para esconder su propio núcleo emocional.

-Ojalá-, dijo por lo bajo John cogiendo el cartón de arroz frito tailandés con pollo y cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

-¿Ojalá qué?

El silencioso susurro de la voz de Sherlock le hizo saltar, el paquete de comida para llevar moviéndose en sus manos antes de que lo dejara en la encimera y caminar de nuevo hacia el sofá. En realidad Sherlock no se había movido pero sus ojos estaban un poco abiertos, mirando al techo de una forma ligeramente desorientada.

-Deseando que aprendieras a etiquetar tus experimentos tóxicos-, mintió John hábilmente, suavizando su voz de forma deliberada mientras se agachaba al lado de Sherlock. El hecho de que Sherlock parecía no saber que era una mentira, o al menos no reconocerla como tal, le dijo a John casi todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre cómo se estaba sintiendo Sherlock. – ¿Te he despertado?

 Por un momento pensó que Sherlock no le contestaría. Sus ojos vidriosos estaban todavía mirando hacia arriba, casi sin moverse, pero al final su mirada lo hizo ligeramente y la cabeza de Sherlock se movió para negarlo antes de soltar un suave quejido. –No-. Hizo un movimiento con la mano para agarrar inútilmente la almohada que se había caído del sofá mientras había estado durmiendo y John la colocó con cuidado de nuevo sobre la cara de Sherlock, dejando destapadas su nariz y boca y oyendo el suspiro de alivio de Sherlock cuando el algodón frío tocó su cara.

-¿La luz todavía te hace daño en los ojos?- preguntó John, haciendo una mueca de lástima cuando Sherlock respondió con un murmuro de asentimiento. Fuera ya había oscurecido y  el piso estaba  igual excepto por la luz del fuego. – ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

-Trae el cubo.

John dudaba que hubiera algo en el estómago de Sherlock que pudiera expulsar pero sabía que discutirlo no tendría sentido y volvió a la habitación de Sherlock a por el cubo, poniéndolo al lado del sofá donde sería fácilmente accesible. Notó el movimiento de los músculos de Sherlock por el ruido y reprimió un triste suspiro. Había esperado que la última dosis del medicamento llevara a Sherlock a un estado de recuperación pero más que nada, parecía incluso que estaba peor.

-¿Tal vez debería intentar conseguir más Norazophen?- preguntó en voz baja, frunciendo el ceño cuando Sherlock soltó una risa sin alegría.

-No conseguirás nada. Tres es todo lo que se me permite-. Había algo oscuro en la ronca voz de Sherlock y cuando continuó la razón estaba clara. –Mi propia culpa. Adicto ¿te acuerdas?

-Inactivo-, le recordó John, pero era una respuesta débil. Un adicto inactivo podría convertirse en activo otra vez con el mínimo detonante. No tenía ni idea de si el Norazophen era una droga arriesgada para Sherlock. Mientras, como médico, podía apreciar las complejidades del manejo del dolor en el caso de Sherlock, el hecho de que no hubiera alivio desde este momento hizo que se le hundiera el estómago.

'Light still hurting your eyes?' John asked, wincing in pity when Sherlock gave a cracked hum of agreement. It was already dark outside, and Baker Street was positively gloomy apart from the firelight. 'Anything I can do?'

-¿Hay algo que puedas tomar?-preguntó en voz baja, pensando en coger su portátil y comprobar el historial médico otra vez para conseguir más información.

-Paracetamol en veinticuatro horas. Como lanzar una mosca a un huracán. No hace una mierda-. Los dedos de Sherlock se movieron ligeramente en dirección a la cocina. –Te estabas preparando la cena.

-¿El olor hará que vomites?- John observó los labios de Sherlock, la única parte de él que estaba destapada, moverse en una mueca rara.

-No hará que empeore.

John bajó la cabeza. No había nada que pudiera decir. Si tuvieran algo que pudiera comer frío lo haría, solo para ahorrarle a Sherlock los datos sensoriales extra, pero ya estaba con los labios apretados y esa piel de marfil ya había adquirido un tono ligeramente verdoso. Nadie permanecía en la profesión médica mucho tiempo sin saber que significaba eso y John cogió el cubo incluso cuando Sherlock se sentó de repente teniendo arcadas secas y sin resultado.

El sonido terminó en un sollozo y John nunca antes se había sentido más inútil: ni tan siquiera en el maldito campo de batalla donde ni toda la habilidad del mundo podía salvar a todos los soldados que le llevaban. Sherlock estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, un escalofrío tan violento que parecía una convulsión. Pero ahora esos ojos estaban centrados y el brillo del sudor frío sobre la piel de Sherlock contaba su propia historia.

Era lo mismo que la noche anterior. Rigidez: escalofríos con fiebre, le pasó a Sherlock el cubo antes de poner torpemente el edredón sobre los hombros de éste y puso las almohadas detrás de su espalda. Era suficiente para ayudarle a mantenerse sentado y John puso cuidadosamente su mano sobre la frente de Sherlock, sintiendo el enfermo latido del puso en su sien. La presión sanguínea estaba dolorosamente alta, elevada por los tirones musculares provocados por las arcadas. Dios, tenía que dolerle.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó John en voz baja, sus palabras poco más que un susurro. – ¿Algo?

-No-. La voz de Sherlock fue cortante pero John lo conocía bien como para ofenderse por ello, o discutir. A veces la presencia de otra persona durante una enfermedad era más una molestia que una ayuda. El espacio tenía sus usos y él cedió algo a regañadientes.

John mantuvo un ojo sobre Sherlock mientras metía su cena en el microondas, poniendo una mano sobre el ventilador para ahogar los ofensivos pitidos de los botones y el ruido del aparato. En pocos minutos tenía una comida humeante  que comió sobre el fregadero, tan lejos de Sherlock como podía sin llegar a salir fuera.

No hubo más que una dos arcadas más que provocaron que John hiciera una mueca y que su propio estómago se apretara en apoyo, pero fueron igualmente improductivas, y al final Sherlock dejó el cubo dejándose caer hacia atrás con sus manos presionadas contra sus sienes, los nudillos en blanco como si estuviera intentando sostener su cráneo.

John terminó su comida con rapidez, dejando el plato suavemente sobre la encimera antes de ir hacia el congelador, rebuscando entre las cosas que era mejor no mirar antes de sacar una bolsa de guisantes que había sido ignorada desde hace mucho tiempo. Cogiendo un par de bolsas para pruebas del desorden que había sobre la mesa las llenó hasta la mitad, sus dedos entumeciéndose rápidamente, antes de envolverlas por separado en trapos de cocina y volviendo de nuevo al lado de Sherlock.

-Esto va a estar frío-, murmuró, presionando cuidadosamente una sobre la frente de Sherlock y la otra sobre su nuca, sosteniéndolas mientras se sentaba de lado en el sofá junto a Sherlock. Los suficientemente cerca para que su pecho rozara el brazo de Sherlock. –Dime si te hacen daño o si son demasiado.

-Está bien-, susurró Sherlock a modo de respuesta y John pudo ver sus hombros empezar a relajarse: Sherlock rindiéndose al cuidad de John. –Mejor. Menos…

-¿Agudo?- terminó John por él. –Te aliviará un poco aunque probablemente no mucho. ¿Siempre es así después del Norazophen?

Los labios de Sherlock se curvaron en una sonrisa triste y John amablemente ignoró el brillo de la humedad que quedaba en las pestañas de Sherlock: lágrimas traídas por los recuerdos o por el dolor, no estaba seguro pero hacían que se le encogiera el corazón de todas formas. –Sí, pero la medicina no ha desaparecido todavía de mi sistema-. Sherlock respiró profundamente y John podía oír el aire temblar entre sus labios. Sonaba más como un hombre a punto de entrar en combate que uno que estuviera dentro de la paz y el refugio de su propio hogar. –Va a ser peor.

John se mordió los labios intentando no pensar demasiado en que podía significar ese “peor”. Tenía que concentrarse en lo que Sherlock necesitaba ahora más que preocuparse por problemas que les darían las próximas horas.

-Estaré aquí-, prometió en voz baja, cambiando su agarre sobre la bolsa de guisantes y observando como Sherlock levantaba la mano, largos dedos cerrándose alrededor de la muñeca de John para darle un breve y débil apretón.

-Lo sé-, susurró Sherlock, y esta vez la sonrisa fue pequeña pero honesta. –Gracias.

 


	6. Alivio ártico

El silencio de la noche andaba sin rumbo por los horizontes mentales de Sherlock, los minutos y horas interrumpidos por el hambriento mordisco del fuego en la chimenea y el tumulto y estruendo de Londres más allá de la ventana. Era un molinillo de entrada de datos sin sonido: tacones sobre aceras lejanas, motores de coches vibrando, el zumbido del ocasional bus y el pitido de los pasos de cebra—un jazz urbano reducido a un clamor por el dolor en su cabeza.

Una vez más, John le mantenía anclado. Era una línea de amarre sujetando el barco de Sherlock en el puerto—gravedad que mantenía sus pies en el suelo mientras su mente quería desangrarse hacia las estrellas. Sherlock nunca había estado más agradecido por los simples toques que le recordaban los pequeños imprescindibles de la vida, desde quien era y donde estaba hasta el ritmo natural de respirar y el latir de su corazón.

-Estás incómodo-. Murmuró, sus palabras deslizándose por su lengua como aceite, solvente y amargo—mientras intentaba centrar su mente hacia fuera, más allá del velo crujiente que se movía en su cabeza.

-No-, replicó John desde donde estaba sentado en el suelo al lado del sofá, de cara a Sherlock donde estaba tumbado sobre los cojones. –Estaré bien. Tú eres el que está incómodo.

Sherlock se habría reído por la frase su estuviera seguro de que su cabeza no detonaría por el esfuerzo. Parte de él estaba desesperado por quitarse la almohada de encima, por abrir los ojos y comprobar que John no estaba siendo deshonesto con su descuidada y afable forma de ser, pero el peso que descansaba sobre sus ojos parecía ser la única cosa que impedía que sus senos nasales colapsaran. Al final la dejó donde estaba, intentando distraerse de la agonía escuchando al estallido orquestal amplificado de sus otros sentidos.

Los guisantes estaban de vuelta en el congelador, su alivio ártico desaparecido. Aun así había algo en la mano de John que sonó cuando se movió y Sherlock podía sentir un susurro de cambio en el aire: un húmedo y frío vapor en medio del calor suave del fuego.

-De verdad que necesitamos meter algo de agua en tu cuerpo-. Suspiró John. –Encontré algunos cubitos ¿Crees que podrías chuparlos sin vomitar?

Sherlock consideró la posibilidad y una parte de su mente, la que no estaba totalmente desperdigada, distante e intocable, tuvo el sentido común de intentar recordar algún experimento que pudiera haber tenido involucrada la bandeja de hielo. – ¿Es indudablemente agua?- preguntó, odiando el bajo y chirriante tono de su voz mientras arañaba su cabeza.

Hubo un momento de silencio, sin duda John estaba considerando las posibilidades, resolviendo la ecuación única de Sherlock+ congelador+ experimentos= cubitos de hielo cuestionables.

-Su aspecto es bueno, huele bien y está congelado sin ningún problema en un electrodoméstico ¿Qué más podía ser aparte de agua?

-¿Ácido?

¿Por qué congelarías ácido?

Los labios de Sherlock se movieron en una sonrisa cansada, no por la pregunta exactamente, sino por el tono de voz de John, que sugería que sabía que la respuesta sería “Porque puedo”.

-Hay algo de papel de tornasol sobre la mesa de la cocina-, consiguió decir Sherlock, dándole vueltas a cada palabra en su cabeza antes de unirlas en una frase. Su control lingüístico al menos estaba mejorando, y no había dicho ninguna palabra que no fuera en inglés durante algún tiempo. Aun así el esfuerzo que suponía no solo era frustrante, era agotador. –Comprueba el pH.

-Esto es por lo que necesitas etiquetar tus cosas-, refunfuñó John pero había un deje de afecto en ello. Algo se movió mientras se levantó y empezó a rebuscar por la mesa de la cocina. –Vale, lo tengo. ¿Rojo para ácido, azul para alcalino?

-Sí-, Sherlock se detuvo intentando escuchar por encima del extraño medio zumbido de sus oídos. Era un sonido muy débil, un imaginario aporte sensorial que una persona podía encontrar en silencio total, cuando el oído hace algo de la nada. Tedioso y molesto pero posible de ignorar si se concentraba en todos los ruidos sutiles que hacía John: una sinfonía doméstica de respiraciones calmadas y piel deslizándose, jerséis de lana y paz.

-No cambia. Es probablemente agua-, dijo John al final, y Sherlock podía imaginárselo mirando a los cubitos de hielo de mala manera mientras el ruido de sus pies con calcetines sobre la alfombra anunciaba su acercamiento. –Si sabe raro, escúpelo. Es esto o intentar beber algo de un vaso. No creo que eso acabaría bien.

Sherlock hizo una mueca, sabiendo que John tenía razón. Si estuviera en un hospital o en la clínica dejada de la mano de Dios donde pasó su decimosexto año, una vía le proporcionaría la hidratación. Aquí, en la calle Baker, no había tal equipamiento. John era un médico del ejército y probablemente podía improvisar su tuviera que hacerlo, pero eso podría ser un demasiado para el buen doctor.

El agua le haría vomitar. Lo podía sentir en el mareante y miserable vuelco de su estómago ¿pero el hielo?

En silencio, estiró la mano, con la intención de que John pusiera un cubito de hielo, resbaladizo y sólido en su palma, y saltó con sorpresa cuando algo frío tocó su labio y se deslizó en su boca. Sus dientes le dolieron con el brusco cambio de temperatura, la pulpa en su núcleo molesta por la sensibilidad en su cabeza. Rápidamente empezó a cambiar, yendo de algo casi incomodo hasta un alivio más que evidente, distrayendo los nervios de punta de sus dolores con el intenso mordisco brutal contenido en el espacio de su boca.

El agua se deslizó por su garganta, una mera señal de fluido. No sería suficiente para molestar su estómago, pero el sabor de ello, clara, brillante, para nada químico, era como un elixir de la vida para su cansada y seca piel.

-¿Bien?- preguntó John, y Sherlock casi pudo oír su felicidad y alivio cuando Sherlock hizo un ruido de asentimiento. – ¿Otro?

-Por favor.

John claramente era un genio y Sherlock se lo habría dicho si sus labios y su lengua no estuvieran ocupados con la sensual caricia de agua helada, sin fricción por todos lados. ¿Cómo había sabido John que esto era justo lo que necesitaba? Una sensación para anular las otras, empujando al dolor a un lado, sin hacer que desapareciera pero casi fuera de alcance durante un momento fugaz. Era un bendito respiro donde normalmente no se podía encontrar ninguno y Sherlock hizo un ruido feliz en su garganta, esperando que John recibiera el mensaje: perfecto sanador apolíneo que era.

Hubo un tintineo musical de hielo contra cerámica, ¿una taza o un bol? Mientras John cogía otro trozo y esta vez los labios de Sherlock ya estaban separados con algo como sed. Tal vez los dedos de John se resbalasen o tal vez la boca de Sherlock se movió sola, buscando la humedad a ciegas pero sus dientes y lengua atraparon una de las yemas de John junto con el suave cubito.

El jadeo ahogado de John pareció alto en la paz de la habitación pero Sherlock apenas lo oyó. La extraña dicotomía de la piel ligeramente fría y el hielo brillante le atravesó: un breve y delicioso asombro de sabores antes de que John tartamudeara una disculpa y se retirara. Sherlock fue dejado con un escalofrío de calidez en su estómago y un sabor persistente al que su asediada mente se aferró con desesperada fascinación.

Sal y agua, una pizca de tanino casi perdida debajo de la ola de hielo y una fracción de algo como comino, ¿un indicio de salsa de la cena consumida apresuradamente, o el sabor más natural de John en su punto más débil de sus extremidades? Imposible decir y todavía, dios, queriéndolo descubrir.

-Se ha acabado-, murmuró John. ¿Era su imaginación o esa voz era ronca y áspera? En su actual estado, era difícil deducir qué podía afectar así al tono de la frase de John, pero el ligero temblor alrededor de las palabras era fácil de discernir. Extraño, ahora que la mente de Sherlock estaba dispersada a los cuatro vientos y doliéndole entre las rachas desoladoras, la única cosa que podía plantearse contemplar era John y sus misterios como estrellas sobre sus hombros. –Veremos a ver si lo puedes mantener.

-No me siento mal-, prometió Sherlock. Su voz sonaba horrible y brutal en el refugio que había construido a su alrededor: un espacio donde solamente John era bienvenido. Se encontró a sí mismo añorando su propio silencio pero si no hablaba entonces probablemente John hiciera lo mismo y la paz le aplastaría. –Gracias.

-De nada. Tal vez la próxima vez tendrás la coordinación para tomarlo tú solo.

Raro. Sherlock estaba seguro de que esa frase debería haber sonado esperanzadora. Tal vez estaba leyendo el tono de forma equivocada pero no hubo entonación ascendente, no un reto claro solamente una inclinación descendente en las palabras, como si John estuviera decepcionado por el prospecto.

Por supuesto, John quería ayudar, realmente vivía por ello y odiaba sentirse inútil. ¿Tal vez eso le había atosigado demasiado desde que Sherlock se había puesto enfermo, ese sin propósito y ahora buscaba cualquier tarea corriente para aliviar su sentido de incompetencia?

Pero no. Eso no parecía correcto.

Su mente se tambaleó y se inclinó, demasiado insegura sobre su eje para procesar de manera apropiada ese pensamiento. John Watson era un enigma en el mejor de los tiempos y ahora era una criatura fractal, todo umbra prometedora y resplandor tierno. Sherlock se sentía dividido entre fascinación y frustración y soltó un fuerte suspiro. Se convirtió en un quejido cuando sus senos nasales protestaron por el cambio de presión de aire y presionó la almohada de nuevo contra su cara con desesperación.

Con cada minuto que pasaba el Norazophen estaba siendo menos efectivo, llevándose su alivio con él y dejando que su cuerpo volviera a su natural estado lleno de agonía. Parte de él sabía que era mejor de lo que podría haber sido. Sin el medicamento habría estado atrapado en una espiral sin fin de dolor insomne durante días, llevando su cuerpo a extremos por la pura incapacidad de escapar de la hiriente, rugiente y cortante criatura en la que se convertía la migraña. Sin embargo, incluso ahora, apenas podía funcionar como ser humano, mucho menos hacer alarde de su usual genio.

-Cama-, dijo decisivamente. –Necesito meterme en la cama.

-¿Estás seguro de que no vomitarás si te mueves?- preguntó John.

Sherlock sintió la almohada moverse, el algodón aferrándose tiernamente a los contornos de su cara durante un momento antes de que sordo crepúsculo del salón intentase abrirse camino alrededor de sus parpados, entretejiéndose como humo a través de la red de sus pestañas mientras abría sus ojos con vacilación.

La luz del fuego hacía que el techo se ondulase de forma suave encima de su cabeza, y se giró, en su lugar eligiendo examinar a John mientras pensaba en la pregunta. –Si no me muevo ahora, estaré atascado aquí toda la noche. No me vas a dejar aquí y no te voy a dejar dormir en el suelo-. Expuso los hechos como un jugador de póker pone su mano ganadora sobre la mesa, invitando a no discutir ni a pedir disculpas. Conocía a John demasiado bien para creer que el médico dejaría a Sherlock en este estado para irse a la cama en el piso de arriba. Al menos en la habitación de Sherlock había un colchón grande y suficientes almohadas para los dos. –No sé si dormiré pero no tengo la intención de que te niegues la oportunidad de hacerlo por cabezonería.

-Eso es bastante bueno, viniendo de ti-, señaló John, moviéndose hacia adelante para agarrar los hombros de Sherlock cuando se sentó y tambaleó. La habitación se movía y giraba a su alrededor. Su estómago se apretó pero la arcada no se materializó y Sherlock cogió aire de forma profunda. Normalmente el vértigo aparecía antes que esto, pero aun así ningún ataque era precisamente igual y tragó saliva fuertemente mientras agarraba los brazos de John y se arrastró involuntariamente hasta ponerse de pie.

-Te llevaría en brazos si creyera que te ayudaría pero supongo que empeoraría todo-, murmuró John. Mantenía una mano firme entre sus hombros mientras guiaba a Sherlock por la corta distancia de vuelta a la habitación.

Dios, sí. Si lo levantara sería horrible, aunque parte de él estaba impresionado por el conocimiento de que John casi pudiera cargar con su peso sin dificultad. Por lo menos ahora sabía que sus pies estaban plantados sobre el suelo incluso si el resto de cada uno de sus sentidos le estaba intentando llamar mentiroso. El pensamiento de ser levantado y suspendido en el aire, suelto y liviano en un mundo que hacía piruetas, fue suficiente para hacer que la piel de Sherlock sudara y apretó los labios en respuesta silenciosa.

La cama nadó en frente de su vita: un altar de comodidad en medio de una realidad escarpada y cruel. Sherlock se metió en ella, deseando que el jadeo de las plumas y el encoger y estirar de los muelles pudiera darle tanto alivio a su cabeza como le daban a su cuerpo.

-Necesitas quitarte esa bata-, dijo John bruscamente, y a pesar de todo Sherlock sonrió al oír el avergonzado tartamudeo de la explicación de John. –Q-quiero decir que probablemente te asfixiarás con el cinto si te mueves durante la noche. Venga.

Cálidas palmas se metieron debajo de las solapas de seda sueltas de la bata, quitando la delgada y delicada tela de la piel de Sherlock: bajando por la curva de sus hombros, y cuando movió su peso para liberarla, por la longitud de sus brazos hasta caer hasta sus dedos. John simplemente la sacó de debajo de la espalda de Sherlock como alguien haciendo ese truco con un mantel donde simplemente tirando de él, la cubertería y los platos seguían en su sitio. Sería un infierno para el material pero Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupado estudiando la sensación para importarle.

-Necesito ir a aterrar el fuego y traer tu cubo. ¿Puedes estar bien sin mí durante unos minutos?

Sherlock emitió un sonido vagamente a modo de respuesta afirmativa. Manteniendo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados contra el vals del mundo para anclarse a través de los otros sentidos de los que disponía. Disminuyó el enfermizo balanceo aunque su piel pareciera sugerir que sus alrededores estaban latiendo, perdiéndose en paroxismos.

Finalmente fue consciente de la metálica percusión del cierre de la puerta y el ligero ruido del cubo vacío al lado de la cama. Un breve y brillante destello de luz sugirió que John había encendido una de las lámparas de las mesillas, pero rápidamente fue amortiguado, y Sherlock abrió una fracción un ojo para ver que una gruesa toalla había sido puesta sobre la pantalla, permitiendo dejar pasar solo el más ligero indicio de luz. El suficiente para que viera el cubo si lo necesitaba, pero adecuadamente tenue para que la orquesta en su cabeza se concentrara en el aterciopelado Vivaldi en vez de en un crescendo de la quinta de Beethoven.

John se había puesto una camiseta y los pantalones del pijama, cubierto de forma modesta desde el cuello hasta los dedos de los pies con solo sus antebrazos y pies al descubierto. – ¿Esto servirá?- preguntó, señalando hacia el algodón. –No te va a hacer daño otra vez ¿verdad?

-No-, consiguió decir Sherlock. –La sensibilidad a ha pasado. Ahora todo es…-movió una mano, luego la presionó sobre sus ojos. –Ondulante.

Un ruido empático se escapó de la garganta de John, pero fue uno ineficaz. Sherlock sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer John para aliviar el balanceo, la sensación de hundimiento, e hizo una mueca cuando John apoyó su peso cuidadosamente sobre el colchón. Era obvio que hacía lo mejor que podía para evitar empeorar las cosas pero añadir el movimiento real al torbellino de vértigo imaginado era casi demasiado. Sherlock sintió aparecer el sudor en su frente y asentarse en el hueco de sus pómulos, apretó los dedos fuertemente alrededor de la sábana, por una vez intentando dejar que su cuerpo gobernara sobre su mente mentirosa.

Podía sentir la amplitud de la cama entre ellos como su fuera un cañón, lascivo y casto, pero en el espacio entre un latido y otro John cerró el hueco. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de la muñeca de Sherlock y abrieron su puño del agarre así que pudo extender su mano contra la palma de Sherlock. Era un breve punto de contacto y la brújula interna giratoria de Sherlock se alineó a él como si John hubiera encendido un campo magnético. Era un solo y sólido punto y cuando Sherlock se puso de lado para acercarse, John cogió su otra mano.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó John y Sherlock abrió sus ojos solo un poco. Todavía había algo un poco distorsionado con respecto al mundo pero podía ignorarlo durante el tiempo suficiente para ver la sincera luz en los cansados ojos de John.

Sherlock se movió sobre el colchón, sus manos subiendo por los brazos de John antes de colocar su cuerpo más cerca, sintiendo el roce de algodón viejo y cansado contra su estómago, pecho y muslos mientras se unía de manera total al único elemento estable en una existencia volátil. Y John, maravilloso y fabuloso John, curvó su brazo firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock con un agarre firme que prometía nunca dejarle a la deriva.

-Mejor.

* * *

 

John había tenido la intención de quedarse despierto, de mantener una frágil vigilia sobre el cuerpo doblado por dolor de Sherlock, pero el estrés del día pasó factura. Ni siquiera podía encontrar la línea donde la realidad, Sherlock cálido y vivo en sus brazos, desaparecía, reemplazado en su lugar por un viento polvoroso y caliente y el olor de cedro mezclado con disparos.

Inicialmente el sueño era inocuo: un recuerdo de otro tiempo y lugar. El terreno escarpado de Afganistán le esperaba, donde la montaña se encontraba con el desierto y el esbelto cinturón de tierra verde entre los dos llevaba la fragancia de ambas partes. El suelo bajo sus botas se desbordaba con calor abrasador, reflejándose en su cara y haciendo que su nuca brillara con sudor mientras que su mochila pesaba sobre sus hombros.

Su casco era una carga apretada sobre su cráneo, y el algodón de su uniforme, teñido para combinar con la arena distante, estaban manchados hasta ser casi claros con por el montón de polvo. Sus pies le dolían por la larga patrulla, pero incluso antes de que su mente empezara a moverse, sabía que algo estaba mal.  

Aquí no había nadie. Debería haber estado rodeado por el resto de su unidad, todos ellos juntos mientras peinaban el área en busca de insurgentes o artefactos explosivos improvisados, aun así no había nadie excepto el y el fantasmagórico y vacío aliento del viento. John parpadeó para quitarse la suciedad de los ojos y humedeció sus labios secos, obligándose a concentrarse en el suelo bajo sus pies. Esto no estaba bien. Podía percibir hasta en sus huesos una sensación de amenaza. La pesada presencia de la muerte impregnaba el aire y se encontró a sí mismo encogiéndose por lo que podría encontrar.

Fue Carter al primero que vio. Parte de su mente, distantemente lógica, susurró que el soldado nunca había muerto en el campo de batalla. Estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra, sano y salvo, al igual que John… Esto tan solo era otra pesadilla. Aun así la racionalización no se podía oír sobre el sordo latido del pulso de John en sus oídos cuando se agachó al lado del cadáver.

Llegó demasiado tarde—días tarde. Los ojos de Carter se habían vuelto lechosos y su cara estaba llena de moscas, entrando y saliendo de labios sueltos alrededor de la negra apertura de la boca. Su piel se había empezado a disecar, volviéndose seca y delgada como el papel en el calor árido. Su pelo estaba tapado con polvo, su cuerpo laxo y sin signos de respuesta: el rigor mortis había pasado hace mucho.

Con cautela, John puso su pistola al lado de su bota. Significaba que la podía alcanzar fácilmente en caso de una emboscada pero dejaba sus manos libres para tocar el cuerpo. Sus dedos se movían nerviosamente, primero por la garganta de Carter, luego sus párpados, luego sobre su pecho sin movimiento alguno. Miró su tenía alguna vía respiratoria bloqueada, el hueso hioides roto, una herida de bala—algo que le mostrara cómo Carter había acabado así, pero no había nada. Era como si simplemente hubiera caído muerto. Su mochila debajo de su espalda haciendo que su columna estuviese arqueada y retorcida. La cantimplora en su cadera estaba todavía llena de agua caliente y salobre y su pistola estaba no muy lejos de su mano derecha, todavía cargada.

Apoyando su peso en los talones, John pasó la parte de atrás de su mano sobre su frente sudorosa, entornando los ojos alrededor de los matojos y sintiendo como su corazón se caí al ver los otros cadáveres. Como Carter, estaban tumbados como si se hubieran caído: marionetas con sus cuerdas cortadas. Toda su antigua unidad desaparecida. Incluso aquellos a los que John había visto saltar por los aires estaban ahí, enteros y sin un rasguño pero muertos de todas formas, y su piel le picaba con lo **incorrecto** de todo eso.

Un sonido le hizo parpadear y mirar alrededor con más determinación, afinando los oídos hasta que lo oyó otra vez: un gemido llevado en el caluroso jadeo del viento. El ruido parecía temblar en los bordes, fantasmal y medio perdido en la neblina del calor, y John gritó, su voz un eco roto en el viento.

-¿Hola? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La única respuesta fue un destello de movimiento: blanco como una bandera de rendición, una mano pálida que parecía un hueso decolorado bajo el cruel sol de Afganistán. Venía de dentro de algo de hierba alta que había a su izquierda, casi tan alta como los hombros de John, y abrió los juncos de forma frenética con sus brazos, intentando encontrar quien fuera que estuviera atrapado en la reseca vegetación.

Cuando lo encontró, le pidió a dios que no lo hubiera hecho: piel blanca, pelo oscuro y un traje, no un uniforme militar. John quería gritar porque así no era como estas pesadillas transcurrían, pero el sonido se atascó en su garganta seca, saliendo como un quejido de pena. Si pudiera haberse arrancado a sí mismo del suelo lo habría hecho, pero aunque parte de él sabía que era un sueño, no había salida. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse ahí y mirar al hombre que no pertenecía al calor de Afganistán.

Sherlock estaba sentado con las rodillas a la altura del pecho y sus manos contra la cara, bloqueándole la vista a John. Su pelo brillaba como tinta fresca, los rizos casi obscenamente oscuros contra la piel de sus sienes. Incluso así, mientras John observaba la figura encogida de su amigo, notó la sangre. Estaba atrapada en el oído de Sherlock, brillando como un rubí: un pozo sin fondo que no tenía lugar en la curva de ese cartílago. Mientras John observaba se derramó, tallando una línea sangrienta a lo largo de su garganta.

-¿Sherlock?- John se tambaleó hacia delante, dejándose caer de rodillas y estirando la mano, rodeando las firmes muñecas con sus dedos morenos. –Estás herido. Déjame…déjame ver. Venga.

Su única respuesta fue otro triste sonido emitido de manera baja por la garganta de Sherlock  pero, centímetro a centímetro sus manos empezaron a apartarse, revelando lo que había debajo. Hilos rojos salían de la nariz de Sherlock, de la esquina de sus labios, de sus ojos, escribiendo una historia sangrienta sobre el blanco papel de su cara. Hacía que sus iris fueran como cristal verde, imposiblemente brillantes y ardiendo por el dolor, aun así fue el círculo en su frente lo que llamó la atención de John: trozos de hueso y masa, materia cerebral hinchándose en la brecha dejada por la bala.

Un disparo en la cabeza.

Debería haber sido mortal, en el acto, aun así Sherlock seguía vivo, sus ojos agudos y su respiración puntualizada por la agonía. –John ¡ayúdame! Es…No puedo… ¡No puedo pensar!

Los dedos de John se movieron inútilmente, rozando los pómulos de Sherlock y sus sienes en un intento inútil de aliviarle. Herida en la cabeza, inflamación cerebral…debería aliviar la presión ¿pero con qué? Estaba en medio del jodido Afganistán, y nada en su kit podía hacer este tipo de cirugía. Esto era para las consultas frías de un hospital y para un neurocirujano habilidoso. Eso es lo que necesitaría para hacer que el milagro de la supervivencia de Sherlock significase algo. Solo era…él solamente era un médico del ejército: amputando piernas, tapando agujeros de bala y esperando que todo fuese bien. No esto.

No Sherlock.

-¡John, por favor!- era un grito desesperado, casi infantil excepto por la gravedad de la voz del hombre, y John entró en acción, tratando de parar la hemorragia, diciendo palabrotas y rezando mientras la voz de Sherlock se alzaba con terribles y secos sollozos.

-Necesitamos llevarte a la base. Allí te pueden ayudar.

Era mentira y Sherlock lo sabía. El conocimiento estaba en sus ojos, enfermos y aterrorizados. John se movió cuando los dedos de Sherlock titubearon sobre la funda de la pistola de John en su cinturón. La pistola hizo un ruido sordo contra la hierba seca, y por un momento ambos la miraron fijamente. La respiración de Sherlock sonaba irregular: la lenta aproximación de la muerte. Podría llevar algún tiempo, John lo sabía. Horas de dolor y pánico, de un cuerpo desintegrándose mientras su centro de control era aplastado y desgarrado por su propia hinchazón.

-Todavía puedes ayudarme-, dijo Sherlock con voz áspera, su cabeza cayendo hacia delante sobre la curva de la palma de la mano de John mientras cogía la pistola y la ponía sobre la otra mano de John. El seguro ya estaba quitado y la forma negra de la pistola parecía absorber la luz del sol, ahogándola en las líneas lisas y oscuras de su forma. El dedo de John se curvó automáticamente sobre el gatillo pero fueron las manos temblorosas de Sherlock las que guiaron al brazo de John hacia arriba hasta que la boca de la pistola estaba presionada contra la piel de debajo de la mandíbula de Sherlock.

El corazón de John se congeló. Sintió el frío incluso cuando encontró su voz. –No, Sherlock. Por favor…

-John—

La mano de Sherlock se deslizó por un momento, el sudor haciendo que su palma se resbalase sobre la parte de atrás de la muñeca de John. Aun así volvió a agarrarlo, más fuerte que antes, y la presión en el nudillo del dedo de John sobre el gatillo aumentó diez veces más.

-No.

La Browning se agitaba: una cosa que se movía en la mano de John, marcando su presencia en la piel de Sherlock. Hacía un ligero ruido, un sonido frío y metálico en este otro tipo de infierno ardiente y seco, donde la sangre de Sherlock seguía brotando y esos ojos le suplicaban desde esa cara familiar. –John, ayúdame.

Un sonido se escapó de la garganta de John: sufrimiento, incluso mientras negaba con la cabeza e intentaba formar las palabras que necesitaba. –No. No…No puedo. No puedo.

La mano izquierda de Sherlock se alzó, temblorosa y torpe mientras tocaba la cara de John: dedos helados como el hielo sobre piel sudorosa y ardiendo, acariciando la línea a de los labios de John como si los estuviera memorizando. –Es la última cosa que te pido-, consiguió decir, y por primera vez esa arrogante, confiada y preciosa voz se quebró, áspera con lágrimas sin derramar. –La última cosa, John.

Sintió los dedos de Sherlock apretarse sobre el suyo en el gatillo, sintió el momento cuando la pistola pasó de ser una máquina de matar lista para hacerlo a un instrumento de absoluta destrucción: el equilibrio perdido y sin vuelta atrás.

El sonido del disparó explotó en la cabeza de John y su propio grito le apartó, jadeando y ahogándose, del agarre de la pesadilla.

Las manos de Sherlock estaban sobre sus hombros, un ligero peso diseñado para consolar más que para contener, y John se echó hacia adelante sin pensar, dándoles la vuelta a ambos de modo que John estuviera tumbado encima del cuerpo de Sherlock. Sus dedos siguiendo las formas de las orejas y ojos de Sherlock, pasando sobre su frente para encontrar piel lisa y hueso sólido en vez de un agujero abierto. Las costillas de Sherlock subían y bajaban en un ritmo regular bajo el pecho de John, y podía sentir el firme latido del corazón de Sherlock tratando de llevar de nuevo a su propio pulso a un ritmo normal.

La respiración de John estaba tan fuera de su control que era dolorosa, haciendo que su cuerpo subiera con dificultad y se tambaleara incluso con Sherlock permaneciendo inmóvil, aceptando el toque obsesivo de John. Estaba temblando por todas partes, sus dientes castañeando hasta que John apretó la mandíbula fuertemente, intentando calmarse mientras el sudor se enfriaba entre sus hombros y las lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse por sus pestañas.

Sintió los brazos de Sherlock envolverse cuidadosamente a su alrededor, dedos largos haciendo líneas por su espalda a través del delgado velo de su camiseta antes de que sus palmas alisaran marcas invisibles. Sherlock no apretó ni intentó sujetarle con fuerza. El abrazo era suelto, la cosa más fácil de romper, pero moverse era la última cosa de la que John se sentía capaz de hacer. El calor de la piel con vida bajo su pecho fue suficiente para suavizar el borde de su aguda y jadeante respiración, alejándole del tembloroso precipicio del pánico.

Los dedos de su mano derecha estaban cerrados, como una garra y agitados, alrededor del hombro de Sherlock mientras los de la izquierda frotaban una línea paranoica y tensa entre las cejas de Sherlock, comprobando una vez y otra que no hubiera daño alguno. Poco a poco, los últimos vestigios de la pesadilla se desvanecieron, disculpas incoherentes mientras las manos de Sherlock subían y bajaban por su espalda.

-Soñaste que me dispararon-, dijo Sherlock, su susurro quitándole a la frase su usual brusquedad.

John alzó la vista bruscamente, mirando la cara de Sherlock por primera vez desde que despertase. Antes no había querido mirar, en caso de que todo lo que viera fuera sangre y hueso roto. Aunque ahora, solo era la pálida piel de Sherlock, los ojos entrecerrados en la oscuridad y todavía rodeados por arrugas de incomodidad mientras sus labios se curvaron hacia abajo con una mueca preocupada.

Miró sus dedos donde todavía estaban presionados entre las cejas de Sherlock antes de curvarlos de nuevo hacia su palma, dejando caer su mano y su cabeza al mismo tiempo y dejando que su mejilla se apoyara contra el pecho de Sherlock. Parte de él estaba seguro de que debería tumbarse hacia un lado. Esto llevaba lo de invadir el espacio personal a otro nivel, y la última cosa que Sherlock necesitaba con una migraña violente era un médico del ejército trastornado despatarrado sobre él. Aun así los músculos de John no querían moverse, no se atrevían a moverse y perder el calor vital de Sherlock en caso de que su ausencia hiciera de alguna manera la pesadilla más real.

-Algo así-, consiguió decir al final, su garganta latiendo mientras tragó saliva. El recuerdo que permanecía del sueño, fragmentos rotos y vívidos que le perseguían, cubría su mente como alquitrán. Empujó contra el velo oscuro, intentando apartar sus propios sentimientos mientras cambiaba el tema de conversación. – ¿Te desperté?

Durante unos momentos, la única respuesta de Sherlock fue solo el silencio, sugiriendo que su mente era lo suficientemente aguda como para saber lo que John estaba haciendo y para cuestionar sus razones. John mantuvo el aliento, rezando en silencio que John no resistiera el esfuerzo de ignorar lo que había pasado, y después de un momento, sus oraciones fueron respondidas.

-No. El Norazophen todavía está desapareciendo y el dolor está aumentando. Es demasiado…-- dejó de hablar, sus ojos cerrándose mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada. –Intenso para dormir.

-Lo siento-, murmuró John, obligándose a moverse. –No puedo estar ayudando, saltando sobre ti de esa forma-. Miró el reloj, mirando sin ver los números que decían que había estado durmiendo varias horas. Tuvo que haber dormido algo antes de que hubiera pasado el sueño entonces, pero no podía recordar nada entre la calidez de los brazos de Sherlock y el calor de las llanuras de Afganistán.

-No me has hecho daño-, respondió Sherlock, una mano cerrándose alrededor de la muñeca de John y tirando de él para que se tumbara a su lado, los dos cara a cara. Había un indicio del familiar escrutinio en la mirada de Sherlock aunque las sobras debajo de sus ojos y la tensión en su mandíbula sugerían que el esfuerzo tuvo un precio. –Sorprendente, ya que estabas a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Por la mirada interrogante de John, Sherlock empezó a decir síntomas. –Pulso rápido, sudor frío, temblores, hiperventilación y desorientación…- La próxima pregunta fue en voz baja, como su Sherlock estuviera esperando a ser enviado a la mierda por el mero hecho de preguntar. – ¿Es siempre así?

Mentir sería increíblemente fácil, dejarlo pasar como otra pesadilla más, normal en su horror pero había pasado más de un año desde que John había tenido tal incapacitante respuesta física a sus sueños. Unos pocos momentos de miedo y confusión antes de que la consciencia volviera era más típico estos días, no eso: desesperación y un terror salvaje que le agarraba.

-No, normalmente no es tan malo. Me despiertan, sí, pero…-John sacudió la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de abrirlos de nuevo. El cansancio le mordisqueaba los bordes de su visión, pero de ninguna manera iba a volverse a dormir esta noche. No se atrevía, no si esa escena era todo lo que le esperaba después de cerrar los ojos. –No me he despertado así de aterrorizado desde que me vine a la calle Baker.

El pulgar de Sherlock acariciaba la mano de John adelante y atrás en silencioso consuelo, un sedoso movimiento circular de piel sobre piel que tenía a John medio fascinado. Su respiración se redujo para ir al mismo ritmo que la caricia de Sherlock y parte de él se preguntó que si era de forma deliberada: Sherlock cuidando de el mientras que John era todavía incapaz de hacer una maldita cosa contra la migraña que tenía atrapado a Sherlock en su agarre.

Normalmente habría huido y encontrado algo de alivio en el mundo obviamente despierto. Habría hecho té y se habría sentado en su sillón, afianzándose en la carga reconfortante de la normalidad incluso mientras la noche seguía. A menudo Sherlock estaba también despierto y él simplemente miraría a John, evaluando y silencioso antes de pedirle que le pasara algo o hacerle té. En ocasiones estaba tocando el violín y John podía escuchar la música y simplemente **olvidar**.

Aun así de alguna forma su comportamiento habitual no era interesante. En ese momento era como demasiado aislado. Ahí fuera, en aquellas oscuras horas del pasado, Sherlock y él estaban totalmente separados. Aquí, en la cama, no había nada de eso. Sherlock estaba justo ahí, y aunque la migraña le aletargase la mente, toda su voluntad disponible estaba fijada completamente en John: alarmante y absorbente por igual.

-No vas a ser capaz de volverte a dormir ¿verdad?- preguntó Sherlock en voz baja, sus labios moviéndose cuando John negó con la cabeza. Hubo un momento de paz, como si Sherlock estuviera considerando sus opciones antes de hablar otra vez, su voz todavía baja. –Siéntate apoyándote en el cabecero-, le ordenó soltando la mano de John y cogiendo una de las almohadas.

Durante un momento, John solo parpadeó, intentando entender que estaba pasando  por ese brillante cerebro. – ¿Por qué?

Sherlock lo miró y el destello de conflicto en su cara sugería que estaba pensando mentirle antes de que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. –Tu comportamiento indica que tu pesadilla era a partes iguales sobre cómo te sientes impotente y sobre la guerra. Quieres ser útil y conozco una forma en la que puedes hacer que el dolor sea más llevadero, pero estarás más cómodo si te sientas detrás de mí.

No había nada con lo que pudiera rebatir eso. Incluso sin todos los detalles, Sherlock parecía haber llegado a la raíz del sueño de John. Probablemente había sido más obvio en su frustrada incapacidad de lo que había planeado ser y mientras su subconsciente pintaba sangrientas y horribles escenas de Sherlock muriendo por él, el hombre que vivía y respiraba estaba pensando maneras de aliviar la ineptitud de John.

Sin mediar palabra, John hizo lo que le dijo, colocando una almohada entre él y el cabecero de John antes de apoyarse hacia atrás. Alzó una ceja cuando Sherlock le indicó que separara las piernas, dejando caer otra almohada en el hueco que hicieron antes de reclinarse. Su cabeza descansando sobre el esternón de John, los rizos oscuros pintando líneas desordenadas sobre la camiseta blanca que John tenía puesta mientras Sherlock dejaba que sus ojos se cerrasen.

-Sé que estás intentando consolarte a ti mismo-, murmuró. –Pero cuando pasaste tus dedos sobre mi frente fue…estuvo bien. Me distrajo. La sensación externa es—

-Una simple manera de desviar la atención del dolor interno donde no está presente ninguna hinchazón o daño muscular-, acabó John por él, presionando sus propias yemas de los dedos en sus palmas antes de pasarlas muy ligeramente sobre la piel de Sherlock.

Antes había sido instintivo, una rápida y fundamental necesidad que había llevado a cabo sin ni siquiera pedir permiso. Ahora Sherlock estaba tumbado ahí, la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, rendido. Bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara cubierta con una toalla, John podía ver la fuerte y pálida línea de la garganta de Sherlock y las llanuras de su pecho, un poco demasiado delgadas pero poderosas a su manera.

Era precioso. **Él** era precioso, totalmente rendido mientras estaba en los brazos de John, y John se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse no en el cuerpo estirado en frente de él si no en la suave piel bajo sus manos. Cálida carne estaba estirada sobre el hueso frontal y John la sintió convertirse en más densa sobre el arco interior del tabique nasal. Trazó la línea de la frente de Sherlock, moviéndose en círculos firmes y tiernos sobre las cúpulas delicadas de sus sienes y de vuelta otra vez al centro de su frente.

Inmediatamente cayó en un ritmo, usando sus yemas y los lados de sus pulgares para aplicar el más ligero toque de presión, siempre manteniendo los ojos abiertos para cualquier señal de incomodidad que Sherlock pudiera tener. –Si te hago daño, dímelo-, le pidió en voz baja, viendo el movimiento de los ojos de Sherlock bajo sus párpados cerrados y la apertura de esa boca con forma de arco de cupido para responder.

-No lo harás-. Una ligera arruga apareció en el ceño de Sherlock, fugaces líneas antes de que desaparecieran y hablara otra vez, más suave. –De todas formas lo que tengo ahora es solo sensibilidad auditiva y visual y un incapacitante dolor de cabeza.

-Hmmmm, no creo que la palabra “solo” pueda ser usada para unir todo esto, Sherlock-, murmuró John, sus dedos retrocediendo para juguetear distraídamente con los lacios y oscuros rizos, acariciando vagamente la piel de debajo mientras exploraba los contornos del cráneo de Sherlock. – ¿Alguien hizo esto por ti? Quiero decir cuando eras más joven-, preguntó con curiosidad, pensando sobre la misteriosa Mami más que en Mycroft. O tal vez una amable enfermera en una de las clínicas a las que Sherlock se vio obligado a ir.

-No-, contestó Sherlock, y la suavidad de su voz había adquirido una ligera vibración de placer mientras los movimientos de John continuaban. –Mami tenía miedo de tocarme. Todo el mundo lo tenía. Parecían pensar que me rompería.

-Eso es…-, John se detuvo, un suspiro intentando escaparse de su pecho mientras se imaginaba a Sherlock rodeado de máquinas y sedado pero en última instancia, solo. –Horrible ¿nadie te ayudaba?

-Para eso estaban las medicinas-, replicó Sherlock. –Realmente no les puedo culpar por sus miedos. Me…controlaba mucho menos de niño. Era menos capaz de lidiar con ello. Lloraba todo el tiempo, a veces gritaba, lo que no ayudaba-. Su boca tembló, sus dedos apretándose en puños. –Como adolescente, me volví salvaje con ello. Más animal herido que algo cuerdo. Cuando llegué a la adultez descubrí que era mejor pasar por ello solo que preocupar a la gente-. Se humedeció los labios, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar que los dedos de John vagaran alrededor del arco cigomático sobre su oreja izquierda. –Para cuando me di cuenta de que no podía escapar de este ataque, era demasiado tarde para distraerte con otra cosa.

-Bien-, contestó John con firmeza, haciendo una mueca cuando Sherlock se encogió por el volumen de su voz. –Perdón-, añadió rápidamente, sus palabras más suaves y menos ásperas. –Es solo que no quiero que pienses que tienes que esconderme algo. No quiero estar desinformado. Quiero ayudar, de la forma en la que pueda.

Los dedos de Sherlock se curvaron alrededor de los tobillos de John donde estaban a cada lado de él, vagamente acariciando los protuberantes huesos y los sombreados huecos, como si estuviera fascinado por la sensación. La presión era la justa para no hacerle cosquillas y John se humedeció los labios mientras los vagos círculos parecían telegrafiarse a través de sus nervios hasta que empezó a imitar el patrón por el pelo de Sherlock.

-Sé que desde fuera todo esto tiene que haber sido extraño en extremo-, empezó Sherlock.

-Mejor di aterrador-, interrumpió John, su sonrisa torcida en sus labios cuando Sherlock le miró. –Solo tú podías llevar una migraña a un nuevo nivel.

 -Y solo tú podías recordarme que acabará bien-, contestó Sherlock con suavidad, arqueando la espalda una fracción para que su cabeza encajara más definidamente en la curva de la palma de John. –Puede ser tan fácil perderse en todo esto, asumir que no mejorará y que mi mente estará rota para siempre. Te has asegurado de que no olvide eso.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer-, contestó John. –La idea de tú pasando por esto con nadie para ayudarte…-, sacudió la cabeza, mirando sin ver a través de la ventana. –Sé que te has apañado antes, pero odio el solo pensarlo. Nunca he visto tu mente así…tan perdida en sí misma. Tus sentidos engañándote, la mitad de lo que estabas diciendo no tenía sentido y el resto era en un idioma extranjero. Incluso ahora que parece estar mejorando apenas puedes ponerte de pie-. John tragó saliva fuertemente, su voz convirtiéndose en un susurro. –Necesitabas a alguien aquí, y yo no podría haberme marchado si me lo hubieras pedido.

La confesión flotó en el aire, más significativa ahora que había cobrado forma. John podía oír el áspero borde de las palabras e hizo una mueca mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a permanecer en silencio. Parecía decir demasiado, amenazar los límites que Sherlock y él habían creado, y la última cosa que quería era apartar a Sherlock cuando obviamente todavía le necesitaba.

De forma deliberada, no miró hacia abajo hacia la cara de Sherlock, hacia arriba ahora y extraña desde un ángulo boca abajo. Sin embargo, continuó con las caricias, el movimiento deslizante de sus dedos y sus manos seguían, aprendiendo la topografía única del cráneo que albergaba la maravillosa mente de Sherlock.

-Esta migraña no ha terminado, no todavía-, contestó Sherlock, su voz pesada y exhausta como si no pudiera soportar el pensarlo. – ¿Qué idiomas estaba hablando?

-Español, italiano-, le dijo, aliviado de que Sherlock no persiguiera el significado entero de las torpes palabras de John. –Aunque francés, la mayoría de las veces. Seguías volviendo a él. Hubo una cosa que me dijiste…- frunció el ceño en confusión, mirando fijamente a la pared mientras intentaba recordarlo. –Algo como “m'as je échoué.”

John lo miró de nuevo para ver a Sherlock frunciendo el ceño, sus ojos vidriosos como su estuviera luchando por recordar cosas perdidas en un mar de sedantes y tormento. Aunque al final, algo como un recuerdo pasó por su cara. – ¿Fue  “Tu ne m'as jamais échoué?- preguntó despacio, arrugando la nariz cuando John asintió con la cabeza. –Ni siquiera es una frase que alguien francés usaría. Solo son palabras en inglés cambiadas a su equivalente en francés.

-¿Puedes…- John se mordió el labio, sus manos parándose. Esas palabras habían estado en la parte de atrás de su mente, una pieza desconocida entre muchas. Había habido algo en la forma en las que Sherlock las había dicho, algo importante, y era casi imposible olvidarlo. – ¿Puedes acordarte de lo que estabas intentando decir?

Los hombros de Sherlock se tensaron, su cuerpo moviéndose despacio mientras se sentaba. Su mano derecha apoyada en una sien como si intentara apaciguar el dolor sordo que ahí había antes de darse la vuelta, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas entre el hueco hecho por los tobillos de John. Su cara estaba pálida en la penumbra de la habitación, las sombras encontrando refugio en el valle de la base de su garganta y en el terreno de su clavícula, pero sus ojos estaban decididos, claramente **Sherlock** en vez del perdido y dolorido hombre que John había visto demasiadas veces durante estos últimos días. Era como si estuviera casi presente otra vez, a pesar de la incomodidad, y toda su concentración estaba sobre John.

Por un minuto John creyó que Sherlock no respondería. Creyó que lo ignoraría o saldría de la cama y llevaría este interludio extraño y perfecto de cercanía a su fin. Aun así después de unos pocos momentos de silencio, Sherlock alzó un hombro en un medio encogimiento, aclarándose la garganta de forma extraña antes de decir la traducción.

-Nunca me has fallado.

 


	7. Leones en sus jaulas

 

La cara de John todavía tenía la tensión que quedó de su pesadilla, escrita en las líneas tensas alrededor de sus ojos y en la arruga sobre su frente. Aun así con las palabras de Sherlock, el estrés disminuyó, aliviado por una sonrisa abierta y cálida. Era como si, en la historia de los sentimientos, Sherlock había conseguido decir algo bueno, y la transformación en la expresión de John hablaba sola. A pesar de todo, desde el terror de su sueño hasta la carga de cuidar a Sherlock, era feliz.

-Gracias-, murmuró John, agachando la cabeza y rascándose la oreja durante un momento antes de mirar otra vez a los ojos a Sherlock. Aun así ahí había más que simple gratitud. Una respuesta similar tal vez, aunque una no verbalizada, dicha en la cartografía de las facciones de John y en la infinita paciencia de su cuidado. –S-sé que no le dirías eso a la mayoría de la gente.

-No es verdad con nadie más-, consiguió decir Sherlock, deseando que el punzante dolor en su cabeza cesara durante el tiempo suficiente para intentar explicarse. –Y sospecho que serías el único al que le importase si me **hubieras** fallado de alguna manera.

Cogió aire apretando los dientes, estirando una mano para coger el agarre de John. –Parece que te está preocupando-, añadió, haciendo una mueca hacia la lámpara tenue de la mesilla antes de tumbarse de nuevo, esta vez de lado, paralelo al cabecero. Había querido sentarse para observar a John con ojos agudos y una mente clara, pero su cabeza estaba demasiado llena de salvaje y agrietado dolor para hacerlo. Que odioso era estar expuesto a sentir y aun así completamente incapaz de concentrar la fuerza de su intelecto en la interacción. –Pareces pensar que toda tu ayuda de alguna forma no es suficiente cuando es lo más que alguien ha hecho alguna vez por mí.

John tragó saliva y Sherlock vio el movimiento de su nuez a través de ojos entrecerrados. Parecía en conflicto, tal vez enfadado con gente distante e insignificante del pasado de Sherlock que le habían ofrecido la lástima sintética de los medicamentos y no tuvieron en cuenta del alivio que el simple toque de otro podía ofrecer. Aun así también había dolor, su misterio resuelto cuando John habló.

-No debería ser así. No deberías…no deberías estar tan agradecido por básica compasión-, tiró del edredón, reorganizándolo de tal forma que estuviera sobre el cuerpo de Sherlock: plumas suaves y una sinfonía sinuosa. –Te la deberían haber ofrecido mucho antes de ahora.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se sintió más como una herida abierta: completamente falsa, una parodia de alegría. Sherlock sabía que la tensión por la angustia en su cara traería inseguridad en vez de consuelo a John, así que la borró, dejando que sus labios se relajaran otra vez antes de hablar. –Tal vez me la ofrecieron y yo la rechacé. Mi personalidad no es favorable a la compasión-, señaló con suavidad. A veces le parecía que John veía a un Sherlock Holmes muy diferente que el que veía el resto de la gente, como si le estuviera viendo a través de unos ojos diferentes.

John frunció los labios, sus dedos trazando dibujos sin forma sobre el edredón como si no supiera que hacer. –Así no es como yo lo veo-, dijo al final, retorciendo la tela entre sus dedos. –Es solo que desearía poder darte más. De cuando en cuando tengo pacientes con migrañas—auras y dolores de cabeza—les doy la medicación pertinente o los derivo al neurólogo si son especialmente graves. Esto…- agitó una mano, señalando el cuerpo de Sherlock y particularmente su cabeza. –Incluso con la información que Mycroft me dio, no sé qué hacer.

-Tampoco el resto de la gente-, señaló Sherlock, haciendo un bulto con la esquina del edredón y apoyando su mejilla contra él. –Ni siquiera la gente que ha estado estudiando el cerebro durante décadas-. Hizo una mueca cuando otro lanzazo de agonía más agudo le atravesó, haciendo que subiera sus rodillas al pecho y girase su cara hacia el colchón, amortiguando su voz. –Idiotas. Ellos, no tú.

El ligero ruido del interruptor de la lámpara llegó a oídos de Sherlock, John apagando el sutil brillo de la bombilla, pero no hizo nada. Donde su sufrimiento había sido previamente debido a influencias externas, ahora era como una bola de plomo con pinchos estuviera en el centro de su cráneo, girándose y golpeando alrededor de su espacio craneal mientras un áspero gemido de incomodidad le arañaba la garganta.

Sentarse había sido un error. Inmóvil y apoyando contra la curva del cuerpo de John el dolor de cabeza había sido tolerable, equilibrado. Ahora el dolor palpitaba y se retorcía, aumentando y disminuyendo en intensidad. Casi podía sentir las secciones individuales en su cerebro: los gloriosos bosques de neuronas y glías siendo víctimas de un infierno abrasador. Su cuello se había convertido en una barra de acero agrietada, completamente inflexible. Los músculos contrayéndose, apretados e implacables, y todo lo que quería era que parase.

Sintió la mano de John en su sien, resbaladiza sobre la capa de sudor mientras apartaba los rizos de Sherlock. – ¿Esto todavía ayuda?- preguntó John en voz baja. Su toque ligero como una pluma, un amago de sensación y nada más. Lo que antes había sido reconfortante y tranquilizador ahora era distante como una la luz de una estrella intentando derretir los cascos polares. Y a pesar de la inefectividad del movimiento en cuanto a ofrecer alivio, al menos la tierna caricia de los dedos de John hacía que Sherlock se sintiera como si fuera algo atesorado—vigilado por la mayor de las lealtades y protegido a cualquier precio. Era extraño, ese tipo de consideración, y no podía verse apartándose de eso.

-Un poco-, mintió al final, sus dedos arañando sobre las sábanas hasta que encontró el ángulo agudo de la rodilla de John y apoyó su mano ahí, con la palma curvada y cómoda. Como completando un círculo, una conexión tentativa, y Sherlock intentó contener su suspiro de inquietud. Sus pensamientos rotos y hechos añicos en el torbellino de malestar que estaba creciendo tras sus ojos.

Le recordaba a Sherlock sobre el tiempo cuando tuvo dieciséis años y estuvo atrapado en un círculo infinito de recuperación y deterioro. Había quedado tan poco de él cuando el año acabó, esparcido a los cuatro vientos y estirado por el caos por el que su mente pasó. Lo había odiado. Odiado que sus una vez increíbles pensamientos fueran reducidos a ruido blanco que no le traía ni la alegría de deducir ni la paz del silencio. Podía recordar gritos enloquecidos, arañando su propia piel, marcando líneas sangrantes en su cuero cabelludo en un desesperado intento de sacar el tormento del interior de su cabeza.

La mandíbula de Sherlock se apretó cuando otra ola más llena de dolor le atravesó, trayendo pánico con ello. Dios, haría lo que fuera para que todo parase, cualquier cosa: vendería su alma, se atiborraría de drogas, incluso pondría su cabeza en una puta guillotina si eso le proporcionaría alivio, pero ningún alivio fue encontrado. Podía sentir su propia respiración agudizándose en los bordes con el paso de los minutos, haciendo ruidos que no podía reprimir incluso si lo intentara. Vagamente sintió como John se movía, deslizándose para tumbarse a su lado y murmurándole su apoyo con una voz tensa y herida, como si el propio horror de Sherlock estuviera replicándose en él.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho-, murmuró John y Sherlock sintió la cálida y fugaz presión de labios delgados sobre su frente. Una vez, dos, tres, como si John estuviera intentando resucitar algo del hombre que conocía y liberarlo de la torcida y desdichada criatura que ahora yacía en sus brazos. Desafortunadamente, la vida no era un cuento de hadas. Su tormento no desapareció por arte de magia y demasiado pronto toda sensación desapareció, perdida debajo del furor de la migraña. Le había advertido a John de que iba a ir a peor pero esto estaba yendo más allá de las expectativas de Sherlock,  aplastando contra los huesos y gritando a través de los nervios hasta que todo su paisaje mental se llenó de una punta a otra con la brutal e inminente presencia.

Era como estar perdido en el mar, empujado de una ola a otra, hundiéndose hacia la oscuridad, ahogándose en las grietas solo para emerger y repetir el proceso otra vez. Más de una vez se incorporó de repente, encontrando el cubo en la oscuridad de pura chiripa. Aun así sus vómitos fueron en vano, no haciendo nada para aliviar el torbellino de náuseas repitiéndose y solo aumentando la presión percutora en las catacumbas de sus senos paranasales.

John estuvo ahí durante todo el tiempo, la única cosa fuera de la cabeza de Sherlock de la que era totalmente consciente. Era como si John estuviera abriéndose camino forzosamente hacia la arena en la que Sherlock permanecía a merced de la migraña, haciendo que su presencia fuera advertida: los brazos cruzados y la barbilla alzada como si pudiera retar la cosa que estaba echando a perder la mente de Sherlock.

No estaba dormido, Sherlock sabía eso. Todavía podía sentir la calidez de John a su lado y la cama debajo: un barco en el turbulento océano de mareante inseguridad, aun así algo más cuando en la oscuridad de la noche una nueva escena se construyó ante sus ojos. Suelo polvoriento y piedras romanas se elevaban en torno a él, arruinadas y derruidas como su palacio mental. Aun así la tierra dura debajo de él estaba manchada con la sangre de aquellos previamente derrotados. Huesos blancos, picados con marcas de garras, yacían en la curva del espacio oval, y por los bordes de todo el alrededor los leones paseaban en sus jaulas, sus crecientes rugidos llenando los oídos de Sherlock mientras esperaba su ataque.

John dio un paso, adelantando el cuerpo agachado de Sherlock, para ponerse de pie entre él y la amenaza que tenía en frente. No llevaba ninguna lanza, ningún arma con el que luchar contra las criaturas, aun así su disposición para la batalla salía de cada ángulo de su cuerpo. Estaba preparado, con la cara seria y determinado cuando el suave viento trajo consigo los espectrales gritos de un público que hacía tiempo se había vuelto sedimentario en sus tumbas.

_No es real_. Sherlock pensó para sí mismo, aun así cuando abrió los ojos en la oscura habitación sus ojos estaban llenos de arenilla y su boca sabía a sangre. John estaba todavía despierto, todavía observándole como si no soportara darse la vuelta, su perfil en relieve por las amarillentas farolas que brillaban tras las cortinas.

No tenía buen aspecto, ni militar ni de gladiador, sino roto y magullado, como si después de todas las guerras y batallas al final había encontrado algo que no podía vencer. Sherlock vio a John fruncir los labios, sus esquinas curvándose hacia abajo como si estuviera intentando contener un sollozo.

-Si este es el precio que pagas por ser tan brillante-, susurró John, –entonces no estoy seguro de que merezca la pena-. Su voz estaba temblando, tensa y triste mientras se aferraba a Sherlock, devolviendo su agarre de igual manera.

Sherlock presionó su nariz contra el cuello de John, escondiéndose en la oscuridad más profunda que ahí había. Pensó en el destello y rapidez del misterio, del puzzle, del juego—todo un recuerdo tan distante ahora. Pensó en su propia mente, maravillosa cuando estaba entera pero ahora yaciendo en inútil decadencia y cuando respondió sintió como si la verdad se estuviera arrancando de él, tullida y maltrecha.

-Yo tampoco.

* * *

 

La luz de la mañana entró por la ventana como la procesión de un funeral. La canción urbana de Londres era un canto lúgubre más allá de las paredes de la habitación pero John apenas oía el murmullo de autobuses, coches y los primeros gritos distantes de los vendedores de periódicos: el estribillo equivalente de la ciudad amaneciendo. Miró fijamente al suave trozo de luz plateada que se extendía por las sábanas, apartando las sombras crepusculares de la habitación e iluminando la piel marfil del hombre en sus brazos.

El edredón se había deslizado hasta las caderas cubiertas de Sherlock, dejando que el abrazo de John se enroscase alrededor de piel desnuda que todavía temblaba y se movía con pequeñas respiraciones tensas por el dolor. No había tenido ningún alivio con el pasar de las horas. Sherlock no había estado exagerando cuando le había dicho a John que empeoraría. No habían ocurrido más síntomas fascinantes—ni acertijos de lenguajes no sentidos entrelazados—solo estragos hechos que se llevaron la resplandeciente metrópolis de la brillantez de Sherlock y la hicieron completamente añicos, dejando a ambos en las ruinas.

Sherlock lloró, más allá de la vergüenza en la red de su propia agonía.

John rezó, demasiado desesperado para recordad que no creía ni en dios ni en la iglesia.

Había intentado ayudar, cubitos de hielo, frío, toallas húmedas, todo y nada para de alguna forma permitir a Sherlock concentrarse en el exterior en vez de estar atrapado en la tempestad que lo estaba desolando, pero estaba demasiado ido. Era tan diferente de las veces que Sherlock había estado sangrando o sujetándose huesos rotos, herido y furioso pero todavía él mismo en medio de todo. Esto era un ataque en lo que era Sherlock y en todo lo que podía ser. Nada separaba su carne pero estaba destrozado igualmente.

Un gemido ronco contra la piel de su garganta hizo que John se apartara y mirara hacia abajo. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban cerrados, la pálida piel de sus párpados de color rosa por capilares reventados y sus pestañas saladas por el silencioso paso de lágrimas involuntarias, ahora secas. Su pelo estaba pegado a su frente en una maraña y John lo apartó de su piel, murmurando algo sin importancia mientras Sherlock abría sus ojos: un pedazo de plata entre las líneas de sus pestañas.

-¿Hora?- Sherlock consiguió preguntar, su voz un tono áspero en el aire. John sabía que no había estado dormido pero podía ver la confusión en la cara de Sherlock—la necesidad obvia de atarse de nuevo al mundo real incluso si el mero pensamiento hacía que le doliera más la cabeza.

-Las seis y media de la mañana-, respondió John, viendo como Sherlock temblaba y tiraba del edredón para volverse a tapar hasta los hombros antes de estirar los brazos. –El sol acaba de salir. Debería…

Los dedos de Sherlock se cerraron en torno a la muñeca de John, un frágil grillete alrededor del hueso mientras su mano daba espasmos inútilmente. –No te vayas.

Sonaba mal, a millones de kilómetros de distancia de la confiada arrogancia que John conocía tan bien. Nunca había dudado que Sherlock era humano pero nunca había sido tan obvio antes. Las enfermedades hacían cosas a la gente, les destrozaba y les rompía. A veces les dejaban nuevos. Otras veces nunca se recuperaban. Ahora mismo era difícil ver como Sherlock podía volver a ser él mismo otra vez, difícil de entender que esto podría acabar, y John tuvo que aclararse la garganta para apartar el ligero temblor de miedo de su voz.

-Solo voy a cerrar las cortinas, coger más cubitos de hielo, cosas así. Volveré en un minuto.

Sherlock no discutió aunque si eso era una señal de aceptación o simplemente porque no tenía fuerza para hacerlo, John no estaba seguro. Rápidamente retiró la mano de Sherlock de alrededor su brazo, dándoles a esos firmes y largos dedos un apretón consolador antes de ponerse a trabajar. Tiró de las cortinas, bloqueando la luz del día antes de ir por la habitación y abrir la puerta. El cubo al lado de la cama todavía estaba vacío así que lo dejó donde estaba antes de ir hacia la cocina.

Los ojos de John le dolían por una noche eterna. No había pegado ojo ni un minuto desde que despertó de su pesadilla y no se atrevió a mirar su reflejo en el espejo de encima de la chimenea. En lugar de eso, centró su atención en la cocina, ignorando el ligeramente pegajoso suelo debajo de sus pies descalzos mientras sacaba los cubitos de hielo del congelador antes de llenar una cazuela grande con agua templada. Un rápido viaje al baño trajo consigo una toalla de cara que cogió del lado de la bañera antes de volver al dormitorio con sus cosas.

-¿Todavía conmigo?- susurró medio esperando que tal vez Sherlock finalmente hubiera conseguido dormirse. Sin embargo sus esperanzas fueron hechas pedazos por el ligero sonido de contestación que siseó Sherlock.

John se sentó con cuidado en el borde de la cama, intentando no derramar el agua mientras consideraba sus opciones. Parte de él deseaba ser más proactivo—encontrar algo que desvaneciera completamente esta plaga de la mente de Sherlock—pero sabía que eso era una causa perdida. Especialistas con años de experiencia no habían encontrado nada para aliviar la miseria de Sherlock durante estos ataques y por mucho que lo odiase, John sabía que él no podía hacerlo mejor.

Cuidados paliativos era todo lo que quedaba; John soportaría felizmente la carga de cuidar de las necesidades del cuerpo en un intento de reducir el sufrimiento de Sherlock. Le dio a Sherlock cubitos de hielo en silencio, dejando que las resbaladizas gotas de agua pasaran de sus dedos a la boca de Sherlock. Nunca los mordía y John sospechaba que era porque el acto de morder era demasiado catastrófico para los espasmos en su cabeza. En lugar de eso observó el movimiento de absorción que hacía la boca de Sherlock antes de meter la toalla en el agua y escurrirla.

El sudor había dejado marcas saladas por la cara de Sherlock, y John limpió el residuo pegajoso en silencio, concentrándose en los ángulos de las facciones de Sherlock. Se movió por la clara frontera de su pelo, oscuro sobre pálido, dejando que el húmedo trapo pasara por las agudas líneas de los pómulos de Sherlock antes de bajar por su cuello.

-¿Esto está bien?-murmuró entrecerrando los ojos mientras Sherlock tragó saliva bruscamente, su próxima respiración áspera antes de que conseguir hablar.

-Sí. Gracias, John. Está…-Sherlock no acabó la frase y John dejó que la paz les envolviera otra vez. A Sherlock le hacía daño hablar, eso estaba claro, y él continuó empapando y escurriendo la toalla antes de pasarla por el cuello de Sherlock. Se detuvo en el latido del pulso, contando las pulsaciones solo para moverse nerviosamente cuando Sherlock continuó. –Bien. Bien.

John parpadeó, una punzada de alarma pasando por su columna. Pararse en medio de una frase no era algo fuera de lo común, hablando en general. Demonios, podía recordar a Sherlock haciéndolo cuando todo esto empezó, pero seguir como si no hubiera pasado tiempo fue suficiente para que saltaran las alarmas en la mente de John.

Soltando la toalla en el bol, se obligó a sí mismo a mirar a Sherlock adecuadamente, cambiando su perspectiva para verle como si fuera un paciente. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban todavía cerrados pero mientras John le miraba vio como sus pestañas se agitaban, demasiado rápido para ser una reacción consciente. Era dolorosamente sutil y solo duró un poco pero coincidió con un movimiento masticador en la mandíbula de Sherlock. Si todavía hubiera habido hielo en su boca no habría sido causa de preocupación pero John sintió que su corazón se paraba cuando se inclinó hacia delante y cogió la cara de Sherlock.

-Sherlock ¿puedes abrir los ojos por mí, por favor?- no hubo respuesta y John aspiró aire entre sus dientes mientras lo intentó de nuevo, inyectando más urgencia en su voz. – ¿Sherlock? Venga. Necesito que me mires.

Esta vez lo hizo, sus párpados abriéndose para revelar iris plateados que miraron a John con una mezcla de confusión y agotamiento. – ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Me oíste preguntarte que abrieras los ojos la primera vez?- preguntó John, acariciando la mejilla de Sherlock con su pulgar mientras miraba seriamente a su amigo, viendo las ligeras líneas de inseguridad abrirse paso en su piel. –Es importante; es…

Sus palabras murieron en su garganta, quedándose en nada mientras vio cómo la claridad mental se deslizaba de la mirada de Sherlock. Un minuto estaba sin duda ahí y al siguiente desaparecía…dejando en su lugar una ausencia detrás de sus ojos como si fuera una muñeca.

-¡Mierda!- escupió John, sus manos titubeando con preocupación durante un momento antes de centrarse y empezar a contar, soltando un tembloroso suspiro cuando llegó a catorce y Sherlock parpadeó de nuevo en el mundo. No parecía asustado ni alarmado. Era como si alguien pulsara un interruptor, apagando y encendiendo a Sherlock dentro de su propia cabeza. Para alguien que no buscara los signos podría parecer como alguien distraído  soñando despierto, pero John conocía a Sherlock demasiado bien para creer eso. Había visto cosas como esas antes, una vez, pero fue lo suficiente para que supiera lo que estaba viendo.

-Estás teniendo crisis de ausencia-, consiguió decir John, obligándose a sonar calmado y profesional mientras agarraba el hombro de Sherlock – ¿Esto pasa normalmente?

Ahora Sherlock parecía desconcertado, su frente arrugándose. Estaba mirando a John como si este se hubiera vuelto loco. – ¿Crisis?- repitió, parpadeando como su intentara encajar la palabra en su realidad. – ¿Convulsiones?

-No, suelen estar caracterizados por breves periodos de vacuidad-. John se encogió de hombros irregularmente, soltando a Sherlock para coger su teléfono. –Episodios de ausencia. La persona que los sufre no es consciente de ello. Voy a llamar a una ambulancia.

Sherlock gruñó, y algo del miedo en el pecho de John se relajó un poco al oír ese descontento familiar tan evidente en la voz de Sherlock al pensar en el hospital. – ¿De verdad que es necesario? Se ha terminado. Se ha ido.

-Sí, es jodidamente necesario-, gruñó John, cogiendo finalmente su teléfono y apretando el número nueve tres veces. –Sherlock, las migrañas son una cosa, incluso las retorcidas como las tuyas, ¿pero crisis también? Necesitas estar en el hospital por si empeoran. Si no las has tenido antes…

Sherlock cerró los ojos, su lengua asomándose para humedecerse los labios secos mientras su garganta vibraba alrededor de su voz. –No me acuerdo.

John sacudió la cabeza, golpeando el botón de llamada con su pulgar e intentando controlar su voz mientras la llamada fue respondida. –Ambulancia-, ordenó, oyendo el ruido breve del paso de la llamada antes de que le preguntaran calmadamente por los detalles. La mujer al otro lado estaba claramente acostumbrada a hablar con la gente en pánico porque su voz era calmada y suave mientras preguntaba la dirección.

-221B de la calle Baker, Noviembre-Whisky-Uno, Seis-Rayos X-Épsilon-. Deletreó el código postal en el AFI, un hábito que tenía como médico y soldado, sin apartar nunca sus ojos de Sherlock mientras ella confirmaba que una ambulancia estaba de camino. Sin pausar, le preguntó por más detalles, sin duda pasándole la información a los paramédicos mientras John le explicaba con rapidez. – Varón adulto caucásico, en sus treinta presentando intensa migraña, ha empezado a presentar síntomas de crisis de ausencia. Sin historial conocido de epilepsia o ataques.

La mujer le aseguró que la ambulancia estaría ahí en cuestión de minutos, dejando que John colgara y siguiera su consejo rápido y práctico. Era fácil poner a Sherlock en la posición lateral de seguridad en caso de que si un ataque más violento ocurriese no se ahogara con la saliva o el vómito. Sherlock solamente le miró de mala manera débilmente, humedeciéndose los labios otra vez antes de preguntarle. – ¿Una ambulancia, John? ¿De verdad?

-Sí, de verdad. ¿Crees que debería intentar llevarte al hospital en taxi?- exigió John. –Los conductores de Londres tienen que aguantarte ya lo suficiente sin tener que añadir esto también. Mejor llamo a Mycroft.

-Estoy seguro de que él ya…- su voz murió en su garganta, quedándose en silencio mientras las ligeras líneas de la cara de Sherlock desapareciendo de nuevo, vacías y sin vida.

John se estremeció, mirando hacia el reloj y comprobando el intervalo antes de que empezara a contar. Su experiencia con crisis era como poco limitada, lo que había sido en parte razón para que llamara a una ambulancia. En teoría sabía qué hacer, sabía que los ataques eran raramente fatales, pero quería a Sherlock en un hospital, monitoreado y vigilado con equipamiento de socorro. Probablemente era donde debería haber estado todo este tiempo…

-Lo sabe-. La última palabra de la frase de Sherlock sonó abandonada y perdida, muy separada del resto y John apretó los labios mientras Sherlock lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Están durando alrededor de diez segundos-, le informó John, cogiendo sus botas y metiendo los pies en ellas. Los calcetines no tenían sentido y le importaba una mierda que estuviera todavía en pijama. Todo lo que le importaba era llevar a Sherlock al hospital. –Ni siquiera sabes que están pasando ¿verdad?

La cara de Sherlock se movió con una mueca, sus ojos entrecerrándose un poco mientras el ruido de una sirena entró en la calle Baker. Por primera vez desde que todo esto había empezado, no parecía miserable o dolorido, si no asustado, y John rápidamente cogió su mano, agarrándola con fuerza. –No te preocupes. La ambulancia está aquí y todo esto es una precaución. Por lo que sabemos has estado teniendo estas crisis durante años y nadie se ha dado cuenta. Yo…-John se humedeció los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras confesaba, –No te puedo ayudar con esto así que tengo que traer a gente que pueda ¿vale?

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- preguntó Sherlock, su susurro rozando el aire, tenso y preocupado cuando un golpeteo sonó en la puerta principal y el sonido de las preguntas alarmantes de la señora Hudson subía por las escaleras.

-Me gustaría ver a alguien intentar impedirlo-, dijo John con firmeza, diciéndolo desde lo más profundo de su ser mientras soltaba su mano del agarre de Sherlock y se apartaba para dejar entrar a los paramédicos.

-¿Es grave, John?- preguntó la señora Hudson, sus manos apretadas alrededor de las solapas de su bata rosa. –Mycroft me dijo lo de sus migrañas, pero…-. Hizo un gesto débil, sus manos moviéndose hacia sus labios mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar que los médicos bajaran por las escaleras a Sherlock en una camilla.

-Esto es ridículo-, murmuró mientras lo hacía, un brazo sobre sus ojos con la pinza del pulsómetro puesta en su dedo. –Volveré pronto, señora Hudson.

-Solo ha tomado un giro inesperado-, le prometió John, apretándole la mano brevemente. –Mejor prevenir que curar. Si Mycroft aparece…

-Le diré dónde estás, pero probablemente ya está esperando por vosotros-, dijo. –Cuida de Sherlock, John. Dios sabe que no se le da bien cuidar de sí mismo.

Con una última ligera sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, John se apresuró a salir, subiendo a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia mientras los médicos leían su estado y revisaban los reflejos de Sherlock. John les informó del progreso de la migraña, viendo un reflejo de su propio asombro por la variedad de síntomas que Sherlock había exhibido. Esto iba más allá de los límites de sus habilidades y John sujetó la mano de Sherlock durante todo el tiempo, escuchando la familiar jerga a su alrededor mientras la ambulancia se abría paso a través del tráfico.

El ruido probablemente estaba aumentando la incomodidad de Sherlock pero aun así permaneció alerta, viendo como los médicos trabajaban y a veces cruzando la mirada con la de John con una pizca de su usual impaciencia. Para Sherlock, las crisis probablemente pasaban desapercibidas y John sabía que creía que todo esto era innecesario, pero eso no detuvo su alivio cuando la ambulancia se paró y las puertas se abrieron.

John se aferró a un lado de la camilla, demasiado consciente de lo fácil que era para los acompañantes perderse en medio del caos de la admisión de pacientes, pero él era más que un observador preocupado. A todos los efectos, era el médico de Sherlock e incluso si no estaba vestido como tal, su voz dando la talla mientras les decía los detalles a las enfermeras.

La sonrisa de Sherlock era débil, pero petulante en los bordes, como si no hubiera esperado menos de John. Era una señal del Sherlock que John conocía y sintió como se relajaba. No había habido más ausencias repentinas y estremecedoras, ni miradas vacías o movimientos involuntarios, y John se estaba empezando a preguntar su sus miedos eran infundados cuando la alarma de la presión sanguínea comenzó a pitar.

Un grito agudo escapó de la garganta de Sherlock mientras sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo dio un respingo, cada músculo poniéndose rígido. Sus dedos se flexionaron y John soltó su agarre, un sudor frío apareciendo en su frente mientras se quedaba mirando. Las enfermeras se movieron con rapidez, colocando a Sherlock de lado y diciendo lo que estaba sucediendo en voz alta cuando empezó a convulsionar, los brazos moviéndose violentamente y el cuello sacudiéndose, haciendo que la cama repiqueteara y temblara en un ritmo metálico.

John se inquietó, luchando contra su instinto natural de sujetar a Sherlock, para evitar que se hiriera a sí mismo o se rompiera un hueso con la violencia de sus movimientos. Médicamente, una cosa era saber cómo era una crisis convulsiva tónico-clónica y otra muy diferente presenciarla. El miedo rozó la piel de John, poniéndole el vello de sus brazos de punta y curvando sus hombros mientras observaba a una de las mejores mentes del mundo reducida a esto: una tormenta de electricidad y nada más.

Aun peor, no era ningún extraño. Era Sherlock. Increíble y precioso Sherlock, completamente eliminado por un fallo en la parte de él que atesoraba por encima de todo.

Y no había nada que John pudiera hacer salvo ver trabajar a las enfermeras y esperar a que pasara.

 


	8. Una verdad escondida

 

Fue fascinante y aterrador a partes iguales. Previamente, Sherlock nunca había pensado mucho en ataques. En esos breves y fugaces momentos cuando habían tenido un papel en una escena del crimen—los envenenamientos normalmente presentaban convulsiones—imaginaba el horror de la mente al ser consciente mientras el transporte estaba perdido en un huracán de impulsos en conflicto. Se había imaginado a sí mismo despierto y pensando detrás de una pared de agitación física, capaz de sentir el mundo pero incapaz de interactuar con él.

Se había equivocado.

Fue como ser apagado. Simplemente…todo desapareció. Un momento estaba observando a John darle órdenes a las enfermeras, su voz tensa pero firme como un soldado en una crisis. Le había divertido ver a John tan imponente, bajo a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos y en su insulso pijama y con las botas con los cordones arrastrando, aun así la autoridad prevaleciendo sobre la apariencia.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo cambió. Sintió un roce de entumecimiento extenderse a través de él: dedos, brazos, pecho y labios, todos ellos insensibles mientras su columna se estiró, tensa por la contracción de sus músculos. Un grito escapó de su garganta mientras el aire fue expulsado a la fuerza de sus pulmones y el mundo se volvió negro. Durante unos pocos instantes estuvo ahí, solo en la oscuridad, ligeramente presciente del ruido y el dolor antes de que desapareciera.

Lo próximo que supo fue que estaba sentado en la cama del hospital, la mano derecha agarrada fuertemente a la muñeca de una de las enfermeras mientras una cálida palma se apoyaba en su hombro. Mycroft estaba a medio camino en la habitación, su chaqueta en una esquina como otro trapo más y su expresión intensa pero Sherlock no tenía ningún recuerdo de su hermano llegando, y estaba seguro de que antes no había tantas enfermeras. ¿No había estado la cama fuera en el pasillo?

Un violento pico de adrenalina se abrió paso por sus venas, haciendo que las sintiera hinchadas bajo su piel, y su respiración era rápida y áspera entre sus labios. Sus dientes estaban apretados en un rugido y su espalda curvada, a medio camino de retroceder de la gente a su alrededor. El miedo se propagó por cada nervio, estremecedor y sin sentido mientras su mente trataba de resolver sus alrededores.

A través de todo, las palabras familiares y cálidas de John llegaron a él. Habló en el tono medido y fácil de alguien que se había acostumbrado a hablar con hombres mientras se desangraban en la arena de los desiertos, haciéndoles promesas por igual a los que morían y a los muertos.

-…está bien. Sé que estás confundido pero están intentando ayudarte. Te lo prometo.

-¿John?- Sherlock tragó saliva, saboreando sangre en su boca. Su lengua se sentía irritada y arrasada, el martilleo de su cabeza multiplicado por tres estaba ahora compitiendo contra el golpeteo bajo de los músculos doloridos y exhaustos. Parecía como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Le dolía todo, desde los músculos grandes en sus muslos hasta los pequeños entre sus costillas, apretándose y palpitando mientras empezó a temblar.

-Ahí estas-, murmuró John, su sonrisa sin llegarle a los ojos mientras examinaba la cara de Sherlock, centrándose en cada pista que su expresión ofrecía. Lo que encontró pareció satisfacerle porque su mano apretó el hombro de Sherlock, el fantasma de un temblor transmitiéndose a través de su toque. –Necesitas soltar a la enfermera ya.

Sherlock parpadeó hacia donde sus dedos estaban todavía atrapando el brazo firme de una de las mujeres jóvenes. Para crédito suyo, no parecía dañada ni excesivamente alarmada, y le quitó importancia a su disculpa con una sonrisa cuando le soltó.

 -¿Qué…?- Sherlock puso una mano en su cabeza, tumbándose sobre las almohadas mientras intentaba forzar su memoria vacía para que le ofreciera alguna información. Todo lo que podía captar eran sensaciones aisladas de **peligro-conflicto-hostilidad** que no tenían sentido. – ¿Qué pasó?

John dio un paso atrás, apartándose del camino de las enfermeras mientras trabajaban. Sherlock lo vio dejarse caer en una silla cercana, estaba tan cerca de la cama cómo era posible sin ser un obstáculo para el personal médico. Intentó deducir algo aparte de la preocupación en las facciones de John, pero su cabeza todavía no colaboraba, perdiéndose en sí misma en incomodidad y pánico incluso mientras Mycroft pululaba cerca, tenso y pálido.

-Un tipo diferente de crisis-, explicó John, frotando sus manos por su cara antes de continuar y esta vez era el doctor Watson el que habló, poniendo sobre la mesa todos los hechos como si supiera los tesoros que eran para la mente desgarrada de Sherlock. –Un ataque convulsivo. Perdiste el conocimiento y experimentaste espasmos musculares violentos. Si estás dolorido, esa es la razón.

John frunció el ceño mientras una de las enfermeras cogía la mano izquierda de Sherlock. La cánula entró en la vena del dorso con una sensación de pinchazo agudo, y el tubo de la vía intravenosa fue inmediatamente unido.

-Si hay riesgo de otro ataque ¿es eso la mejor idea?- preguntó Mycroft, señalando hacia el gotero y entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza como si sintiera que el personal del NHS fuera probablemente inadecuado para cuidar a Sherlock.

-Es lo común-, John explicó ofreciéndole a Mycroft la más breve de las miradas. –Hidratación y electrolitos son esenciales durante la recuperación, es medicación. Mejor que sea arrancada a que Sherlock no reciba lo que necesita-. Su atención volviendo a centrarse en Sherlock, intensos ojos azules tensos con preocupación. – ¿Puedes describir cómo te estás sintiendo?

Sherlock cerró los ojos durante un momento, intentando catalogar el jaleo de estímulos, pero el reto parecía demasiado grande. Todo se sentía tan irreal, como la fugaz brevedad de déjà vu, extraño y familiar al mismo tiempo. –Todo duele. La cabeza se siente rara. No…no me acuerdo de nada.

La mano de John buscó la palma de Sherlock otra vez, evitando el bulto raro del pulsómetro todavía conectado a su dedo. Acarició tranquilizadores patrones al azar sobre el dorso de la mano de Sherlock como su de alguna forma pudiera impregnar el conocimiento en la carne de Sherlock. –No lo harás. Ya sabes que los ataques son como cortocircuitos en el cerebro ¿verdad? Los que estuviste teniendo en el piso fueron relativamente menores. Solo afectaron a las funciones más principales del cerebro. Cognición y conocimiento.

Dejó de hablar, moviéndose hasta el borde de su asiento para estar más cerca de Sherlock. –Lo que experimentaste justo ahora fue más como un apagón. Todo excepto tus funciones más automáticas se fue y cuando despiertas de nuevo es como si estuvieras de vuelta online desde el principio-. Encogió los hombros, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para ofrecer consuelo. –Las convulsiones duraron…

-Tres minutos y medio- informó una de las enfermeras, escribiendo detalles en un informe. –La consciencia básica se recuperó después de seis minutos y el conocimiento regresó después de once minutos.

-Tu cerebro se encendió sin ti-, explicó John, dándole a Sherlock una sonrisa de disculpa, débil y atribulada. –Tu reacción de lucha y huida, fuerza muscular, movimiento, todo eso volvió primero. La última cosa que volvió fue tu conocimiento. Supongo que no has pasado por esto antes ¿no?

En silencio, Sherlock sacudió la cabeza dejando que sus ojos se cerraran mientras su estómago se retorcía en nudos ansiosos y amargos y su cuello se irritara con el movimiento.  A su izquierda oyó a Mycroft hablar en esos tonos suaves y redondeados que solo usaba cuando estaba asustado y lo intentaba esconder. Sherlock no había oído eso de su hermano muy a menudo. La última vez fue hace años—después de la sobredosis—cuando cada palabra que Mycroft le había dicho sonaba a despedida.

-La doctora Patel, la especialista que solías ver, está ya de camino. Estoy intentando contactar con Mami para ver si está al tanto de algo que yo no sepa-. Su voz cambió ligeramente cuando miró a John, dirigiéndose más al médico que a Sherlock. –Ya me había ido de casa cuando Sherlock empezó a sufrir con las migrañas. No estuve allí cuando debería haberlo hecho-. La mano de Mycroft se estiró para tocar la parte de atrás de la muñeca de Sherlock, rodeándola hasta el pulso radial como si no confiara en las máquinas que pertenecían al gobierno para hacer su trabajo y vigilar el bienestar de Sherlock – ¿Debería preocuparme por él?

-Ya lo estás-, señaló John. –Constantemente.

Sherlock quería espetarles que todavía estaba a ahí pero el esfuerzo era demasiado grande. Conectar y participar con el mundo era como un reto muy grande cuando su cabeza estaba todavía se sentía como si fuera a partirse en dos y su cuerpo estaba luchando por no derrumbarse. En vez de eso, escuchó, consolándose con el conocimiento en la voz de John: bases firmes sobre un terreno tembloroso. No sabría que le estaba pasando, pero John sí.

-Las migrañas se pueden asociar con ataques pero querrán descartar cualquier cosa como epilepsia, trauma o infección. Es posible que las crisis fueran casos aislados pero…

-Pero podrían indicar algo peor-, murmuró Mycroft y Sherlock sintió el temblor de los dedos de su hermano donde descansaban sobre su muñeca. –Debería darte las gracias, John. Si hubiera estado solo… incluso estando tú en la consulta…mejor no pensarlo.

John empezó a trazar un patrón diferente sobre la piel de Sherlock, líneas, en vez de espirales. Con cansancio, Sherlock se preguntó si eran letras de algún tipo o solo líneas al azar pero a su mente le costaba entender el concepto. Parte de él quería dormir desesperadamente pero tenía miedo de soltarse del mundo otra vez. ¿Y si esta vez no podía encontrar el camino de vuelta? ¿Y si John fuera dejado ahí esperando por él solo para que Sherlock no volviera nunca?

Parte de él sabía que eso era un miedo infantil, uno que no tenía una base en la lógica de la situación. Aun así ahí estaba, manchando los bordes de su consciencia hasta que al final su cuerpo le arrebató la elección. Las voces suaves de John y Mycroft desaparecieron de sus oídos y los ocasionales toques de las enfermeras fueron obviados mientras el mundo se volvía oscuro.

El piso de la calle Baker le estaba esperando en la zona de guerra de su palacio mental, el fuego cálido y vivo en la chimenea. Aquí no había incomodidad, dentro de las paredes imaginadas de su santuario, ni nada como la acechante e insidiosa alarma que intentaba llenar sus momentos de consciencia. Era difícil obligarse a que le importara o conectar con lo que le estaba pasando ahí fuera cuando todo lo que quería, todo lo que anhelaba, estaba esperándole justo aquí: calor y vida, hogar y John, todo infinitamente preferible a la realidad de camas de hospital y dolor irritante y que agarraba.

-Me estás asustando-. Los labios de John se movieron contra su oreja, un tentador respiro de tacto contra el escudo de cartílago que hizo que Sherlock inclinase su cabeza más cerca. Estaba inclinado hacia atrás contra el pecho de John, ambos estirados en el sillón y los pies descalzos de Sherlock apoyados sobre la mesa de centro: madera viva debajo de sus dedos de los pies que se movían. –Ahí fuera. Lo puedes ver ¿verdad?

Sí. Podía. A John se le daba bien presentar un frente calmado y estoico en tiempos de estrés pero incluso en su estado medio confuso, Sherlock no había pasado por alto las grietas que se asomaban: ligeras interrupciones en respiraciones firmes, un pozo de miedo en esos ojos azules donde ninguna sonrisa llegaba. La preocupación de Mycroft nacía de conocimiento inadecuado. La de John, Sherlock sospechaba, salía del basto nido de su experiencia médica.

-Las crisis están ligadas a las migrañas-, replicó Sherlock, su voz fuerte con una confianza que no sentía. Las palabras parecían desvanecerse como humo en el aire de la imaginada calle Baker, aferrándose al papel de las paredes en cautivadores bucles y floreciendo contra los cristales fríos de las ventanas que daban a la nada. –Lo sabes.

Brazos fuertes se apretaron en torno a él, manos estiradas sobre su pecho desnudo y deslizándose sobre su corazón, sus costillas, yemas de los dedos rodeando su ombligo antes de que pulgares acariciasen la punta de sus caderas. Estaba completamente desnudo otra vez, expuesto en el regazo de John. Podía sentir el frío roce de los vaqueros y el picor de la lana del jersey de John pero la disparidad no parecía tener mucha relevancia. Estaba cálido. Cómodo y seguro, sujetado por la pared del pecho de John y el peso de su abrazo.

Con un suspiro, se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de John y sintiendo la cicatriz ahí encogerse y flexionarse antes de quedarse inmóvil una vez más: la propia verdad escondida de John. Vagamente movió sus dedos por la mandíbula de John: barba incipiente y piel, el firme borde del hueso y la suave presión de un pulso en el hueco de debajo—maravilloso de formas en las que Sherlock ni siquiera podía empezar a describir.

Los labios de John se apoyaron contra las yemas de los dedos de Sherlock, su lengua asomándose para rozar la punta, pero su mirada todavía estaba nublada, oscura y antinatural en esa cara familiar. –Hay otras cosas. Cosas peores: tumor cerebral, hinchazón, patógenos. No lo sabremos hasta que miren-. Besó la sien de Sherlock, acariciando con la nariz el ligero hueco de carne y hueso como si estuviera intentando aliviar cualquier presencia maléfica y siniestra que pudiera permanecer dentro. –Podría perderte.

Sherlock cerró los ojos otra vez, su suspiro liberándose tembloroso de sus pulmones y acariciando la curva de sus labios mientras se escapaba. –No lo harás. Siempre encontraré un camino de vuelta a ti.

Algo rugió, bajo y distante, haciendo que Sherlock abriese sus ojos y frunciera el ceño con la cara aterrorizada de John. – ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó John, sus manos agarrando la cintura de Sherlock lo suficientemente fuerte como para doler. Podía ver el rápido y enfermizo ritmo del pulso de John, el ritmo de su respiración: pura espantosa forma dada al miedo en la curva de los hombros de John y en la profundidad de su mirada. – ¿Prometes que volverás a mí?

-Lo prometo. John, ¿qué…- el ruido le cortó: un sonido vibrante y atronador que soltó polvo del techo e hizo que el papel de las paredes se hinchara. Lejos, en algún lugar de su palacio mental se oyó el sonido de cristal rompiéndose. A Sherlock le recordó a un terremoto, paredes moviéndose e inseguridad antes de que el dolor le arrollara como un tren.

Sus músculos se bloquearon, la respiración saliendo ahogada de su garganta mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con dificultad. La curva de su columna le empujaba pero John ya no estaba, desaparecido en la nada.

La oscuridad le reclamó y solo tuvo tiempo para pensar fugazmente en el otro John, el verdadero más allá de la caverna de su mente obligado a presenciar esto por segunda vez en ese día…

Después Sherlock se fue.

* * *

 

John salto cuando Sherlock dio una sacudida, los dientes apretados fuertemente mientras las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Las dos enfermeras que ya estaban en la habitación se movieron con rapidez, apartando firmemente a John y Mycroft antes de atender a Sherlock, poniendo su cuerpo, sacudiéndose e insensible, de lado. Más personal médico entró, cada uno moviéndose con el tipo de competencia que John conocía bien pero que no podía admirar ahora. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando Sherlock estaba así?

Mycroft estaba observando, el horror evidente en su cara, John nunca antes lo había visto así de expresivo. No había presenciado las primeras convulsiones tónico-clónicas que Sherlock había experimentado, llegando una vez que la violencia de ello había ya pasado.

Aun incluso habiendo visto a Sherlock pasar por la primera desde el principio hasta el final, John no se sintió mejor viéndolo de nuevo pasar otra. De hecho, era peor: no una aislada, sino un patrón de repeticiones que hacía que su corazón le golpeara en su pecho.

Podía ver sangre moteando los labios de Sherlock, sin duda de su lengua, y vio como un delgado hilo rojo goteaba de la nariz de Sherlock, horrible contra la palidez de su cara. Sus ojos estaban girando detrás de sus párpados, su mandíbula apretándose y relajándose. La electrocución era igual, pero al menos eso duraba poco: una sacudida fuerte y se acabó. Esto parecía durar infinitamente.

-¿Por qué no…?- Mycroft hizo un gesto rápido e interrumpido con la mano hacia las enfermeras. Para alguien de fuera, en cierta forma tenía que parecer negligente: un paciente violentamente atrapado en la cama y el personal solo impidiendo que se pusiera boca arriba. Algunos de ellos miraban el reloj y contaban, sus labios moviéndose en silenciosa confirmación mientras otros monitoreaban los picos y depresiones de la presión arterial y la lectura de su frecuencia cardiaca. La medicación fue administrada con cuidado, y otro comprobó las vías respiratorias de Sherlock, pero no hicieron ningún esfuerzo para que se estuviera quieto.

-No pueden. No hay nada que hacer-, explicó John, odiando las palabras incluso mientras las escupía. –Solo puedes esperar a que pase.

Por un momento Mycroft pareció tan perdido como se sentía John, mirando a Sherlock con un miedo desenmascarado. Estaba muy lejos del oficial del gobierno que John conocía—su camisa empezando a arrugarse y sin rastro de su paraguas—. Aun así la expresión desapareció en un momento, reemplaza por el tipo de determinación que John estaba seguro de que había acabado tantas guerras como había empezado. Mycroft sacó su móvil del bolsillo, yendo hacia la puerta y hablando por el aparato. No saltó no gritó pero aunque John no pudo oír las palabras, el tono lo dijo todo. Ese hombre podría gobernar el mundo. Su voluntad se vería cumplida y si eso significaba que ayudaría a Sherlock entonces John no iba a discutirlo.

Los temblores de Sherlock pararon de repente, y John sintió la tensión de la habitación evaporarse. Un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro le mostró que Mycroft estaba de pie en la puerta, la llamada finalizada, observando el cuerpo laxo de Sherlock como un halcón, los labios curvados hacia abajo y la frente fruncida. Tal vez para otros podría parecer frío, casi indiferente, pero John conocía la emoción cuando venía de un Holmes. Sutil, lo suficientemente sincera, pero no menos real.

-Ven aquí y échame una mano-, ordenó haciendo que Mycroft se sobresaltara con sorpresa. Medio esperaba que una de las enfermeras discutiera cuando cogió algunas gasas y limpió la nariz y la boca de Sherlock, pero en vez de eso se movieron a su alrededor, grabando medidas y dando instrucciones las unas a las otras. Una de ellas, la que todavía tenía las marcas del último despertar de Sherlock, le dio a Mycroft un trozo de algodón y señaló las manos de Sherlock, indicando los arañazos y las marcas en sus palmas donde las uñas se habían clavado.

-Las convulsiones solo duraron dos minutos esta vez doctor Watson.

-Preferiría que no hubieran durado ni siquiera un segundo-, contestó John, comprobando la nariz de Sherlock. No había sangre en sus oídos y nada goteaba de alrededor de sus ojos para sugerir que la hemorragia procedía del espacio craneal. La presión arterial alta probablemente reventara los vasos sanguíneos de Sherlock, pero “probablemente” ya no bastaba. –Necesita a su médica y un TAC, ahora.

-La doctora Patel llegará en veinte minutos para empezar cualquier prueba que considere relevante-, añadió Mycroft. –Me he asegurado de ello.

John no cuestionó exactamente lo que Mycroft le había dicho a cualquier esbirro sin nombre ni cara en algún sitio para traer a la especialista de Sherlock más rápido. Los extremos a los que Mycroft iría para proteger a Sherlock a menudo tenían la implicación de sin límites, su proteccionismo sin consolidar por las restricciones de la persona media. Ahora era más fácil ver las intenciones detrás del comportamiento controlador, expuestas en un momento como era este de impotencia.

Aun así la preocupación de Mycroft no era obvia solamente en su predisposición a usar el poder que su trabajo le daba para ayudar a Sherlock. Aquí, ahora, había pruebas más evidentes. Mycroft inclinado sobre la cama, limpiando de manera diligente las palmas ensangrentadas de Sherlock. De alguna manera, John dudaba que hubiera alguien más en el mundo por el que se pondría a hacer algo tan…orgánico.

A decir verdad la acción era más por el beneficio de Mycroft que por el de Sherlock. Necesitaba hacer algo para sentir que tenía algún elemento de control, lo mismo que John. A ambos les importaba Sherlock y viéndole así…John sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo, sin palabras que decir. Desde que Sherlock había empezado a mostrar señales de una migraña, John había pensado que sabía el alcance completo de lo que significaba no poder hacer nada pero no era nada comparado con esto. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado tan lejos en su vida, viendo batallas, sangre derramada y heridas de bala y aun así ser tan jodidamente inútil?

-Cuidado-, advirtió una de las enfermeras, notando un aumento en el ritmo cardiaco de Sherlock. –Creo que está recuperando la consciencia. Será igual que antes: confusión y miedo. Intentad calmarle si podéis. Las caras familiares ayudarán.

John asintió, volviendo su atención rápidamente hacia Mycroft que solo había presenciado los últimos momentos de Sherlock emergiendo del episodio previo. –Puede que intente golpearnos. La mejor cosa que se puede hacer es continuar hablándole y ver si nos reconoce.

-¿Fue violento después de la última crisis?- preguntó Mycroft viendo como ligeras señales de tensión aparecían en la cara de Sherlock, el movimiento coordinado de los dedos y la repentina y profunda respiración que sugería una vuelta a la consciencia.

-Estaba llegando ahí: un alto nivel de confusión y desconfianza. Viste el agarre en la enfermera-. John cuadró los hombros. Casi odiaba esto más que las convulsiones—casi—porque mientras Sherlock estaría despierto durante la fase postictal, parecía no conectar, ni con sus alrededores ni con la gente. Odiaba ver la falta de reconocimiento en los ojos de Sherlock.

Ese miedo, como si creyera que John le fuera a hacer daño.

Sherlock cogió aire como un hombre resurgiendo de debajo del mar, tomando aire tan profundamente que casi vomita por ello mientras sus músculos le ponían recto: luchar o huir automáticamente apareciendo. Esa mirada voluble, tan a menudo llena con inteligencia y conocimiento era en su lugar un poco de luz de luz de luna alrededor del pozo ancho de sus pupilas dilatadas. Un ligero brillo de sudor permanecía en sus sienes y sus labios estaban abiertos alrededor de rápidos jadeos de aire mientras su mirada pasaba por la habitación, procesando todo y llegando a una conclusión que le dejó enseñando los dientes. Sus dedos apretados en las sabanas como su estuviera considerando precipitarse de la cama y huir de lo que fuera que estuviera viendo.

-Sherlock. Está bien. Has tenido otra crisis-, consiguió decir John intentando mantener su voz tranquila mientras frenaba la urgencia de estirar la mano y tocar.  Incluso en el peor tipo de situación donde la vida y la muerte estaban en el filo de la navaja, Sherlock nunca había parecido tan salvaje, tan lejos de su propio autocontrol. –Esta vez estabas dormido cuando empezó ¿te acuerdas?

-Estás en el Hospital Universitario-, añadió Mycroft, proporcionándole a Sherlock los hechos como si fuera una reacción instintiva, –y John está justo aquí.

Parecía no incluirse a sí mismo en la ecuación, pero John no tenía tiempo de considerar eso mientras se sentaba de forma deliberada, poniéndose en una posición más baja y sumisa, no amenazadora mientras Sherlock fulminaba con la mirada a las enfermeras, desconfiando.

-No os dejaré hacerlo-, gruñó, su voz salvaje en su garganta; la mandíbula apretada y las palabras cortantes de manera que les hacía sonar a partes iguales prometedoras y amenazadoras y John se estremeció al pensar en lo que Sherlock creía que estaba pasando. –No podéis mirar dentro.

-Nadie está intentado hacerlo, Sherlock-, prometió John. Claramente, había sacado sentido de sus alrededores, entendía la escena del hospital y el personal médico, el olor antiséptico y la sensación de sábanas ásperas incluso si todavía lo veía como un peligro. –Nadie te va a hacer nada ¿de acuerdo?

Estiró la mano sin pensar, consolar la única cosa en su mente, pero Sherlock se echó hacia atrás visiblemente, con las manos hacia su pecho y apretadas en puños. Un nuevo hilo de sangre apareció cuando la vía se movió, goteando carmesí en la sábana pero Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a John como si no lo conociese de nada: un extraño con la cara de su mejor amigo.

-No-, dijo otra vez, y había ahí una dosis horrible de auténtico terror detrás del escudo de rabia de sus ojos. –Sé lo que estás intentando hacer. ¡No puedes!

-Sherlock…- Mycroft dio un respingo cuando su hermano se apartó en la cama, y compartió una rápida mirada llena de agonía con John. Estaban todavía perdidos, los dos, y fue John el que empezó a hablar de todo y nada, detallando su último caso, hablando sobre la calle Baker, cualquier cosa para entretejer un mínimo sentido de familiaridad alrededor de Sherlock con el paso de los minutos.

Su corazón le dolía con cada latido debajo de sus costillas, transmitiendo un código morse de intranquilidad. John seguía intentando decirse a sí mismo que Sherlock regresaría—que volvería a la forma de este cuerpo que se apartaba y gruñía y que sabría quién era—pero el miedo a que no lo hiciera estaba intentando ahogarle. John había estado haciendo lo mejor para no llegar a todas las cosas que estos ataques podían representar—había estado intentando creer que era todo cosa de la migraña, nada más—pero era difícil ser racional cuando Sherlock estaba así.

La única cosa que le mantenía cerca del alivio, al menos de cara al exterior, era el conocimiento de que Sherlock pudiera captar su tensión. Así, básico y animal, Sherlock estaba siendo llevado casi enteramente por su instinto y el miedo era contagioso.

Por Sherlock, al menos, John podía ser valiente.

Cogió aire, preparado para continuar su infinito monólogo pero el aire quedó atascado en su garganta cuando de la nada, Sherlock volvió en sí. Sus labios temblaban alrededor de sus dientes descubiertos y su frente se arrugó al fruncir el ceño. El dolor apretó sus facciones, tallando líneas minúsculas en su piel mientras mordía todo su cuerpo, pero lo que acaba de haber sido un caos de relámpagos tras sus ojos se convirtió en un brillo, algo sólido y estable que John reconocería en cualquier parte.

La garganta de Sherlock tembló cuando tragó saliva, lamiendo sangre de sus labios mientras sus hombros se caían y dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, inclinándose hacia atrás medio reclinado contra las almohadas. – ¿Otra?- preguntó, dejando caer su mano sobre el colchón desde donde todavía estaba apretada contra su pecho, con la palma hacia arriba esperando que John la agarrase.

John la cogió sin ni siquiera pensarlo, pasando sus yemas de los dedos sobre la esbelta forma de la mano de Sherlock. –Sí, estabas dormido cuando empezaron las convulsiones.

Hubo un destello de recuerdos en la cara de Sherlock y abrió los ojos de nuevo, mirando la habitación intensamente como su tratase de sacar los secretos de la escayola. –Me acuerdo de despertar, más o menos. Solo que estaba convencido de que…-sacudió la cabeza un poco, apretando la cara cuando el movimiento le causó incomodidad antes de que se deslizara más hacia abajo en la cama. –Creí que ibais a serrarme el cráneo para abrirlo y llevaros mi cerebro.

-Una alucinación que no es inconexa teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias-, señaló Mycroft en voz baja, con una frágil sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía satisfecho con que Sherlock hubiera conseguido mantener un tipo de racionalidad de lado, incluso si las conclusiones que sacó fuesen ciertamente horrorosas. – ¿Este ataque fue igual que el primero?

 -Más corto-, informó una de las enfermeras mientras colocaba el informe a los pies de la cama de Sherlock. Su identificación decía que se llamaba Becky y la frescura de su maquillaje sugería que había empezado el turno hacía un par de horas, John se permitió un momento de placer por su propia deducción; la influencia de Sherlock totalmente lo probaba. –La duración no significa necesariamente que las cosas estén mejorando pero a menudo es una señal positiva. Los escáneres nos dirán más.

-La doctora Patel puede que quiera hacer otras pruebas también-, añadió Mycroft. –De hecho ha pedido que se le saque sangre para un rápido análisis. Quería comprobar la vida media del Norazophen.

Los oídos de John se interesaron con eso. La vida media de cualquier cosa farmacéutica estaba ligada con la cantidad de tiempo que le llevaba al cuerpo procesarla y eliminarla del torrente sanguíneo. En cualquier medicamento completamente analizado, esa medida debería ser sabida y estar bien documentada. –Por favor dime que no le he estado inyectando a Sherlock algo experimental-, siseó, la gratificación por la incomodidad de Mycroft duró poco cuando los dedos de Sherlock se apretaron alrededor de la mano de John con una ligero y cansada restricción.

-No, doctor Watson. Ha sido rigurosamente analizada, pero con el…historial de Sherlock-, Mycroft alzó una ceja, –siempre hay factores adicionales a tener en cuenta. Su uso de sustancias recreacionales podría jugar una parte aquí, dando como resultado un nuevo espectro sintomático-. El mayor de los Holmes tocó el dorso de la mano de Sherlock, un silencioso y fugaz gesto de disculpa, como si fuera reacio a sacar el tema de la adicción de su hermano cuando estaba postrado sobre una cama de un hospital, dolorido e inseguro. –Simplemente es otra consideración. Sin embargo, si soy honesto, preferiría que las crisis fueran causadas por un químico desconocido que algo más siniestro que la fisiología de Sherlock-. Sus ojos encontraron los de John, calmados y lógicos, pero con un indicio de algo más. –Estoy seguro de que es un sentimiento que tu compartes doctor Watson.

Antes de que John pudiera contestar salió un sutil ruido del teléfono de Mycroft. Una de las enfermeras le miró, irritada por la obvia desconsideración de la política del hospital de “no usar móviles” y Mycroft le dirigió una pequeña y discreta sonrisa a modo de disculpa. –La doctora Patel ha llegado. Iré a buscarla a recepción, ¿si fuera tan amable de sacar sangre?- dejó la pregunta en el aire mientras salía por la puerta, moviéndose con un claro sentido de propósito que John raramente había visto. Un paso tranquilo era más del estilo de Mycroft.

-Está preocupado. Estará comiendo donuts en una hora-, murmuró Sherlock con poca caridad, haciendo una mueca cuando la enfermera extrajo un tubo de rico y vívido fluido de su vena – ¿Me vas a ayudar a escapar para volver a la calle Baker o lo voy a tener que hacer solo?

La risa incrédula de John fue débil, pero al menos se sentía mejor que permanecer sentado en una red tensa de preocupación. –Estás de broma ¿verdad? Sherlock…

Una sonrisa frágil curvó los labios de Sherlock, medio escondida por la miserable excusa de almohada. –Ojalá que no lo estuviera. Análisis de sangre, TACs y resonancias…me retendrán aquí durante semanas.

-Lo dudo. Pase lo que pase, te harán mejorar-, prometió John con la convicción de alguien que creía absolutamente en la ciencia médica. Estiró la espalda y los hombros, finalmente mirando a los ojos de Sherlock con lo que él esperaba que fuera fuerza y seguridad más que duda y miedo. –Y si vas a estar aquí tanto tiempo, entonces yo también. No me importa si no soy familia; se divertirán intentándome echar.

La sonrisa de Sherlock se hizo más grande, cansada y apagada pero igualmente honesta. Sus párpados se estaban cerrando otra vez, arrastrados bajo el puro agotamiento provocado por la migraña y las convulsiones pero las palabras que murmuró fueron suficientes para hacer que el corazón de John se apretara.

-Eres más importante que la familia.

 


	9. Cortina cálcica

 

La doctora Patel era tal y como Sherlock la recordaba: con talento en su campo, y demasiado interesada en los contenidos del cráneo de Sherlock que en el resto de él. Ojeó sus informes médicos con interés y los labios apretados, preguntando la ocasional pregunta directa y no ofreciendo nada a modo de cháchara reconfortante. Sherlock lo aprobaba. John no.

Sherlock estaba bastante seguro de que llevando solo pijama y encarando a un importantísimo miembro de una de las ramas más altamente cualificadas del árbol médico, la mayoría de los médicos se acobardarían. Por supuesto John era diferente. Fulminaba con la mirada y fruncía el ceño y seguía haciéndolo mientras instrucciones rápidas y sin sentido eran dadas a las enfermeras. La doctora Patel les regañó cuando los resultados de los análisis no estuvieron disponibles antes de que saliera por la puerta para hacerse cargo de las máquinas necesarias para las pruebas de diagnóstico.

-Es una de las mejores-, dijo Mycroft a modo de explicación, aunque Sherlock pudo ver las diminutas líneas de desaprobación alrededor de sus ojos y su boca. La doctora Patel no había sido elegida por Mycroft, si no por su madre, a quien le importaba más las cualificaciones que el trato personal.

-Hay más aparte de saber de lo que estás hablando lo que te hace ser un médico bueno-, señaló John con frialdad. –Sherlock es una persona no un cerebro sobre una sartén o un trozo de carne-. Cruzó los brazos, sentándose hacia atrás en la deforme silla junto a la cama de Sherlock y golpeando el talón de su pie contra el suelo: un golpe fuerte de enfado en medio del ruido aislado del hospital.

Aun así el enfado de John era una delgada fachada sobre algo más: un enredado revuelto de emoción más profunda. Sherlock se permitió un parpadeo firme, intentando obligarse a observar a través de los densos velos de agotamiento y la neblina que ocupaba su mente.

_Oh._

John todavía estaba asustado. Pequeños valles marcaban su forma en su piel, arrugando su frente y rodeando sus labios. Sus manos se movieron y se deslizaron mientras las juntaba, palma con palma en su regazo mientras una daba un rápido apretón a su propia pierna—la cojera psicosomática amenazando una vez más—todo por Sherlock. Recordó en un instante rápido y vívido al John de su interna calle Baker sujetándolo como si estuviera aterrorizado de soltarle. Ahora, en el John real, el que importaba, vio un eco de esa necesidad desesperada.

Había dejado de sujetar la mano de Sherlock cuando Mycroft había regresado con la doctora Patel. Por vergüenza era poco probable; desde que no le había importado el contacto físico cuando el hermano de Sherlock estuvo junto a la cama. Todo preocupación tensa e iridiscente sorpresa medio escondida. ¿Tal vez pensó que estorbaría? Cualquiera que fuera la razón, Sherlock echaba de menos el contacto. Se había acostumbrado a que John estuviera justo ahí, casi una extensión de sí mismo, y ahora la distancia entre los dos parecía más grande que una milla.

Peor, lo dejó desconectado y a la deriva. Al menos el vértigo había desaparecido, perdido en algún lugar de la violencia de las convulsiones y el dolor de su cabeza y de su cuerpo había alcanzado un extraño equilibrio. La agudeza se había ido y en su lugar un pesado latido vibraba a través de él desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, agudizándose con una ocasional violencia percutora solo para calmarse otra vez. Las manos sanadoras de John no eran tan mágicas como para que el más ligero de los toques pudiera hacer que la sensación desapareciese,  pero la hacía más soportable.

Sin mediar palabra, Sherlock se estiró, moviéndose en la cama e ignorando los quejidos de su cuerpo y su mente mientras cogía la muñeca de John y tiraba de su mano para volver a ponerla en la suya. El estúpido tuvo de la vía, ahora reemplazado y metiendo líquido en sus venas, no le dejaría ponerse de lado para bloquear a Mycroft, y de forma intencionada ignoró el cuidadoso escrutinio de su hermano mientras sentía los dedos de John curvarse, cálidos y reales, alrededor de los suyos.

-La doctora Patel es un poco como yo. Más sobre resolver el misterio que todo lo demás-, explicó Sherlock, odiando la forma en la que el movimiento de su mandíbula hizo que pequeñas detonaciones de dolor explotaran en sus sienes. –Hace que el trabajo se haga, y sabes lo que me cansan los clichés de extraños.

-La mayoría de la gente a la que ves están más allá de la lástima de todas formas-, señaló John, inclinándose hacia delante y apoyando un codo sobre su rodilla. –Hay una gran diferencia entre un paciente y un…un cadáver. Tienes el derecho a tener su empatía Sherlock.

Quería discutir, señalar que la compasión de alguien aparte de John no estaba ni aquí ni allí, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo, un par de celadores entraron, seguidos muy de cerca por la doctora Patel.

-Como sus análisis están todavía siendo procesados, señor Holmes, continuaremos. Normalmente empezaríamos con un TAC pero encontrar hueco para el tomógrafo es como poco, un reto-. Suspiró mirando hacia el reloj antes de volver a mirarlo. –Debemos sacar ventaja de nuestro momento y una cancelación significa que nos necesitamos mover ahora para aprovechar nuestro tiempo al máximo.

-¿Una cancelación?- preguntó Sherlock en voz baja dirigiendo una mirada rápida hacia Mycroft.

Su hermano le dio un encogimiento de hombros y el indicio más ligeros de una sonrisa de suficiencia como respuesta. –Nadie sufrirá negativamente por ello-, dijo.

La doctora Patel se aclaró la garganta de forma significativa antes de volverse a dirigir a Sherlock. –Como ha tenido en el pasado ambas formas de las pruebas asumo no necesito informarle del proceso de estas.

-No-, replicó, añadiendo una saludable dosis de “hazlo ya” a su tono. John podría pensar que Patel era una mala médica pero parecía haber olvidado que Sherlock podía ser un paciente verdaderamente horrible.

-Probablemente vuelva en una hora o así-, le informó la doctora Patel a Mycroft. –O más si hay necesidad de investigar más.

-Iremos con él ¿no?- interrumpió John, soltando la mano de Sherlock mientras se puso de pie, brazos cruzados y barbilla inclinada en un ángulo agresivo.

-No es realmente necesario-, replicó la doctora, sin mirar hacia arriba mientras escribía notas en el informe de Sherlock. Fue solo cuando habló otra vez, su voz más profunda, más dura y más propia de una zona de guerra que de un hospital, que alzó la vista para ver al Capitán Watson firmemente ahí.

-Creo que lo es-, dijo en un tono claro y directo, el tipo de tono que Sherlock oía cuando una discusión sobre un experimento insalubre había alcanzado el punto de no más negociación.

-Si tiene otra crisis el personal médico estará ahí para ayudarle-, explicó la médica, permaneciendo del lado de la lógica y evitando el pensar en la emoción. –No correrá peligro.

-No me refiero a eso-, replicó John y Sherlock miró a través de la habitación para cruzar miradas con Mycroft, reuniendo la concentración suficiente como para comunicarle la necesidad de la interferencia de su hermano.

-Doctora Patel, el doctor Watson acompañará a mi hermano para...-, Mycroft titubeó, como si seleccionara las palabras con especial placer mientras alzaba una ceja en dirección a Sherlock, -…darle apoyo moral. Le aseguro que estará ahí sin capacidad médica y es consciente de no meterse en medio. Tengo una pequeña cantidad de asuntos que atender.

-¿Asuntos más importantes que tu hermano?- preguntó John, su voz áspera y tensa, rogando una pelea: demasiada preocupación y no suficiente sueño, concluyó Sherlock. Las emociones de John siempre estaban más cerca de la superficie durante momentos de agotamiento y estrés.

-Asuntos que atañen a Sherlock que no pueden ser completados desde una sala de resonancia magnética-, replicó Mycroft, enteramente calmado por las palabras de John. Cogió su chaqueta, alisando las arrugas y metiendo los brazos por las mangas. –Volveré en una hora. Y Sherlock por favor, intenta comportarte.

Le habría sacado el dedo a Mycroft si el esfuerzo por mover su brazo no fuera doloroso. Al final, Sherlock tuvo que conformarse con un gruñido de asentimiento mientras los celadores subían las barras de cada lado de la cama y empezaban a sacarlo al pasillo.

Paredes y techos industriales pasaban, pintados en tonos neutros de blanco, beige y azul. Las luces fluorescentes les marcaban el camino como las líneas blancas en el medio de una carretera, y Sherlock cerró sus ojos contra la aportación sensorial. Era como el reflejo de una imagen de otra época y de otro lugar. Otra prueba, otro escáner: linternas iluminando su rostro y preguntas odiosas y estúpidas sobre niveles del dolor y coordinación mientras los médicos intentaban desmontar su compleja mente con herramientas torpes.

Abrió los ojos para mirar a la doctora Patel, más mayor ahora, más regordeta de lo que había estado. Felizmente casada, ocho años, un niño cuidado por niñeras y guarderías y todo eso. Padres ocupados: todo dinero y nada de tiempo. Tal vez un día se arrepientan de eso, pero probablemente no.

Tenía los ojos agudos de una persona con una mente por encima de la media. Eso, al menos, era algo que Sherlock podía reconocer y admirar. Antes de él, nunca antes había trabajado con niños. Sin duda la hubieran encontrado terrorífica, pero era un alivio, en cierto modo, encontrarse en su clínica indiferencia nada excepto su fisiología. Estaba interesada en alguna de sus partes, no en la suma de todas.

A John le importaban todas: carne, sangre, hueso y el hombre de dentro. Era parte de la razón por la que estaba tan tenso-enfadado-cansado-fuerte mientras marchaba al lado de Sherlock, pies firmes al mismo paso que ruedas tambaleantes. El miedo era la otra parte de esa ecuación, todo ello por Sherlock. John estaba asustado por lo que pudiera aparecer en los escáneres y que males podían estar acechando debajo de la cortina cálcica del cráneo de Sherlock.

En parte, Sherlock pensó, encontrar algo casi sería una bendición. Sería un problema para resolver, una enfermedad para curar. Sus migrañas siempre habían sido una flor de dolor sin raíz que las anclase. No había nada que tratar y aun así los síntomas florecían una y otra vez, extraña flora desértica respondiendo a las lluvias después de sequías que duraban años.

De alguna forma, dudaba que esta vez fuera a ser diferente. Las crisis eran algo más, una nueva fruta que explorar, pero la historia era poco probable que estuviera escrita en la estructura de su cerebro.

John miró hacia abajo, hacia él, su boca firme curvándose en una ligera sonrisa a la que Sherlock respondió de la misma manera. Quería decir algo—para asegurarle a John que todo esto era mucho ruido y pocas nueces, y que todo era por su culpa por haber llamado a la ambulancia para empezar—pero dudaba que hubiera ido bien. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pensaba acerca de la doctora Patel, John sentía claramente que el hospital era donde Sherlock tenía que estar.

La cama abrió las puertas dobles de la sala de resonancia, y Sherlock hizo una mueca por la máquina grande, silenciosa y enorme en mitad de la habitación. Era más elegante que la que él recordaba, más alineada y menos abultada, pero aun así el principio sería el mismo.

-¿Puedes levantarte?- preguntó uno de los celadores, pareciendo más que preparado para llevar en brazos a Sherlock hasta la máquina si tenía que hacerlo. La expresión de Sherlock debió haber respondido por él porque dio un paso atrás, pasándole a John el camisón del hospital ridículo y delgado que Sherlock tenía que ponerse.

-Podría ser peor-, señaló John cuando notó el ligeramente asqueado gesto en la cara de Sherlock. –Por lo menos todavía tienes tu ropa interior.

-Solo porque era todo lo que tenía puesto cuando me llevaron los paramédicos-. Cuidadosamente, Sherlock se apoyó sobre su codo, esperando que su cerebro y su cuerpo trabajaran en armonía antes de poner los pies sobre el lado de la cama y ponerse en pie de manera temblorosa y sin elegancia.

Dios, era horrible, como si tuviera otra vez catorce años y solo fuera rodillas y codos. Sus piernas se sentían demasiado largas y sus muslos temblaban con el esfuerzo de aguantar su peso, pero se obligó a sí mismo a hacerlo, notando con algo de satisfacción que aunque su cabeza estuviera todavía gritándole, no era tan incapacitante como lo había sido esa mañana.

-Sí, bueno, no se lo digas a nadie o probablemente te la confiscarán y te dejarán con el culo al aire-, bromeó John, parándose un minuto. –No tienen metal ¿no?

-¿Los calzoncillos?- preguntó Sherlock, apoyándose ligeramente contra John mientras esos diestros y ásperos dedos ataban el ridículo camisón.

-Conociendo tu caro gusto en la ropa, no me sorprendería descubrir que tuvieras hilo de oro o botones de platino en ellos-, respondió John, la sonrisa haciéndose más grande por la risa suave de Sherlock.

-Hay una línea entre tener estilo y el ridículo-. Sherlock cerró los ojos, cogiendo aire firmemente mientras John le ayudaba a ir hacia la máquina. –No, no tengo metal sobre mí-. Miró al tubo de plástico, puesto en una vena diferente ahora y libre del tubo de la vía. Parecía un bulto extraño en su mano mientras la estiraba para tocar titubeando la mejilla de John. Necesitaba algo para captar la atención de John y mantenerla, algo capaz y tranquilizador. Un respingo de sorpresa se disolvió en concentración mientras obligaba a John a encontrarse con sus ojos. – ¿Deja de preocuparte?- pregunto suavemente, deseando que pudiera hacer que John obedeciera la simple petición. – ¿Por favor?

-Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-, contestó John, y su mano se movió a su lado antes de estirarla y cubrir los dedos de Sherlock, haciendo que la barba incipiente raspara la palma de Sherlock brevemente antes de apartarse. –Me dejaré de preocupar cuando seas tú mismo otra vez. Venga, arriba.

Hizo una señal hacia el aparato y Sherlock dobló las rodillas, tumbándose mientras John le miraba por última vez y seguía las instrucciones de una de las enfermeras hacia la pequeña sala de control.

Sherlock había sido anestesiado durante sus escáneres cuando era niño, cuando el acto de mantener su cabeza quieta había sido demasiado para él. Esa época había pasado hace mucho tiempo, y horas de estar tumbado en el sofá sin moverse le eran de mucha utilidad. No tenía ningún problema con la claustrofobia, y obligó a sus hombros a relajarse mientras el celador protegía cuidadosamente la cabeza de Sherlock y le daba tapones para los oídos para protegerse del ruido.

-Veinte minutos, señor Holmes-, salió la voz de la doctora Patel del sistema de altavoces. –Vigilaremos si sufre más crisis durante el proceso.

-Y si necesitas salir, simplemente di algo-, añadió John. El pensamiento de él en el protegido centro mandándole miradas fulminantes a la doctora Patel fue suficiente para hacer que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Sherlock, pero frenó el indicio de movimiento antes de que el ruido percutor y el golpeteo del escáner llenara sus oídos con su curiosa sinfonía.

La resonancia envió su cerebro, parte por parte, a las pantallas: su materia gris y blanca ofrecida para ver. Aun así por todo lo que pudieran examinar en cada sección, cada fisura con brevedad, no verían nada de lo que le hacía ser quien era. La doctora Patel no discerniría la causa de su inteligencia, solo el hogar de ella. No sería capaz de decir que le hacía reír o lo que le llevó a ese hermoso momento brillante de epifanía.

John era el único ahí que vería esas imágenes y vería a Sherlock, en vez de tan solo otro cerebro más que pasaba. Lo compartían como un secreto— **esto es quien soy**.

 Y por una vez en su vida, Sherlock no tenía miedo a ser conocido.

* * *

 

John observaba la aparición de imágenes en la máquina, formas extrañas resolviéndose en el inconfundible corte transversal de un cerebro humano. Lo había visto antes, por supuesto, hace tiempo en su residencia, pero había sido un extraño el que había estado tumbado ahí: sus misterios rendidos en nombre del diagnóstico. Esto—estas imágenes que pasaban frente a él—eran Sherlock. Esa era la mente que llevaba en ese duro cráneo suyo, la que obsequiaba al mundo con asombrosas deducciones y fríos análisis.

Era una lección de humildad, de alguna forma, el darse cuenta de que uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido en toda su vida pudiera ser reducido a algo tan simple, y John observó cómo cada impresión pasaba, fascinado. No era ningún experto en fisiología cerebral. Sabía dónde debería estar y dónde no, y sabía en que fijarse que sugiriese que algo iba seriamente mal a un nivel exterior pero los diminutos matices de sombras y estructura que mostraba el escáner estaban más allá de su experiencia.

La doctora Patel, sin embargo, estaba absorta. Estaba inclinada sobre el hombro del radiólogo—un hecho que probablemente irritara al hombre infinitamente—dándole a cada imagen una observación superficial mientras pasaban. Normalmente, un médico vería otros pacientes mientras los escáneres se hacían, para luego enviarlos y ser revisados por el personal relevante o, si tenían un conocimiento adecuado,  por ellos mismos. John no estaba seguro de si el hecho de que la doctora Patel estuviera pasando por alto cada momento de la prueba de Sherlock era un alivio o causa de preocupación.

-Diez minutos más, señor Holmes-, la doctora Patel dijo mientras pulsaba el botón para encender el micrófono. –Luego añadiremos el contraste para comprobar que no estamos pasando nada por alto.

-¿Es eso procedimiento estándar?-preguntó John, incapaz de contener la pregunta. Esperaba una fría y oscura mirada por parte de la doctora Patel, pero se retiró de las pantallas, frotándose los ojos durante un momento antes de mirarle.

-Creo que las palabras “procedimiento estándar” y “Sherlock Holmes” a menudo no están en contacto cercano la una de la otra-, murmuró, y hubo una sonrisa ligera en sus labios que suavizaron la severidad de su aspecto. –Sin embargo, es relativamente normal para un paciente que ha desarrollado crisis. Usualmente, esperaríamos por una tendencia distinta: tal vez tres o cuatro crisis pero dado su historial inmediata acción es lo mejor. Haciendo estas dos resonancias al mismo tiempo es simplemente la forma más eficiente de adelantarnos.

-Me sorprende que no fuera transferido a una clínica privada-, dijo John en voz baja, observando como los minutos pasaban en el reloj antes de que una de las enfermeras entrase para añadir el contraste en la sangre de Sherlock. –Tú…no estás haciendo eso con el presupuesto del NHS ¿verdad?

-No, el señor Holmes se asegurará de que la situación financiera está bajo control y que otros pacientes no corren riesgo por nuestras peticiones para el equipamiento-. Lo dijo como si tal interferencia con la burocracia del NHS fuera algo completamente normal, y John se obligó a sí mismo a no pensar en que cuerdas Mycroft podría estar moviendo detrás de las escenas.

Doctor Patel giró el cuello, observando cuidadosamente mientras volvía al trabajo. –Si fuera por mí, lo admitiría en mi propia clínica-, admitió. –Es más rápido y más eficiente pero el señor Mycroft Holmes creyó que era mejor mantener a su hermano cerca de casa, por así decirlo. Mi paciente no se acuerda del tiempo que estuvo bajo mi cuidado con ninguna alegría, y tengo que admitir que no puedo culparle.

John vio a la enfermera volver a la habitación antes de mirar el vídeo. Sherlock parecía estar bien, flexionando los músculos y moviéndose ligeramente, preparándose para más inmovilidad mientras la máquina volvía al trabajo. Durante unos pocos minutos, John se mantuvo en silencio esperando que la doctora Patel volviera a las pantallas pero en lugar de eso, se inclinó hacia atrás, dejando que el radiólogo trabajase.

-¿Has sido siempre su especialista?- preguntó al final John. Leer las notas de Sherlock era una cosa pero conocer a uno de los doctores que las había escrito le proporcionaba un tipo diferente de conocimiento.

-Me llamaron un año después de que él empezara a sufrir de ellas, cuando los diagnósticos iniciales no encontraron nada notable. Su madre estaba dispuesta a pagar por lo mejor, y yo fui la que consiguió por el dinero-. Algo pasó por la cara de la médica y John lo reconoció. Sherlock ponía la misma expresión cuando recordaba un caso que no había conseguido resolver—un tipo de odio hacia sí mismo mezclado con resentimiento hacia el misterio por no rendir sus secretos. –No hizo nada de bien. Al final nos vimos forzados a concentrarnos en intentar aliviar su dolor, lo que fue un reto en sí. Una vez que alcanzó la adultez se mudó. Esta es la primera vez que he oído de él desde que tenía diecinueve años, creo.

-Y tiene un síntoma nuevo-, murmuró John, incapaz de quitar el horror de su voz. Sonaba pesado en el espacio cerrado de la cámara protegida en la que estaban, y sintió la intensidad de la mirada de la doctora Patel sobre él mientras miraba al suelo.

-Siempre es peor para los médicos cuando uno de los que aman caen enfermos-, dijo con una sorprendente cantidad de delicadeza. –Solamente porque sabemos cómo de mal pueden estar.

No se molestó en corregirla en su suposición sobre personas amadas. No tenía sentido cuando su mejilla todavía cosquilleaba por el toque de Sherlock y su corazón palpitaba por el recuerdo de esa intensa mirada cruzándose con la suya, pidiéndole que no se preocupara. Para alguien de fuera debería haber parecido como si fueran amantes, y ¿cómo podía explicar algo diferente?

-Dicho eso, doctor Watson, no hay causa obvia por la que preocuparse en estos escáneres- la doctora Patel hizo un gesto hacia las pantallas y John alzó la vista para ver que todavía estaba concentrada en los datos enfrente de ella. –Necesitaré hacer un examen más concienzudo y haré una comparación con las últimas imágenes que tomamos. Habrá algunas diferencias pequeñas, ya que el señor Holmes todavía era joven por aquel entonces pero puede ofrecernos un montón de información.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó John, poniéndose recto mientras el escáner finalizaba y el pesado ruido y golpeteo de la máquina se silenciaba de nuevo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que lo sepas?

-Tal vez un par de horas-, dijo la doctora Patel, y ahora estaba de vuelta a su comportamiento indiferente previo, no prestándole atención como si no fuera nada más que mobiliario. –He mandado hacer también un TAC, solo para estar seguros, que haremos tan pronto como sea posible. Para cuando haya acabado deberíamos tener también los resultados del análisis de sangre-. Se giró hacia una de las enfermeras. –Por favor, lleve al señor Holmes y al doctor Watson a la habitación 201.

John alzó una ceja. Antes habían estado en una sala para nuevas admisiones, en sí privada, en vez de en una habitación como tal, pero sin equipamiento excepto para emergencias médicas. Ahora parecía que Sherlock estaría en una habitación para él y John podía fácilmente sentir la influencia de Mycroft allanándoles el camino. Tal vez alguno de sus “negocios”.

Las enfermeras cogieron la cama de Sherlock del pasillo y le ayudaron a pasar de la máquina de resonancias hasta el colchón, John lo vio tumbarse con un suspiro, quitándose los tapones de los oídos antes de apoyar una mano sobre sus ojos. Era el mismo gesto para bloquear la luz que John había visto en repetidas ocasiones el último par de días, y se mordió la lengua, reprimiendo el oleaje de preguntas sobre el bienestar de Sherlock. El ruido de la resonancia probablemente había sido suficiente para remover otra vez el dolor en la cabeza de Sherlock y no quería añadir a la incomodidad el ruido de su voz hablando y todo el ruido a su alrededor.

El linóleo chirriaba bajo sus botas mientras caminaba, una mano apoyada distraídamente sobre la barra alrededor de la cama de Sherlock: una humilde conexión entre ellos mientras se dirigían a la habitación que la doctora Patel había mencionado. Era tipo estándar, decorada en tonos neutrales y con el suficiente espacio para dejar a los médicos y enfermeras trabajar si era necesario. John observó en silencio como otro gotero fue conectado a la vía de Sherlock—más hidratación—y el pulsómetro de nuevo enganchado a su dedo.

Había un par de bolsas en el suelo por dentro de la puerta, y John miró en ellas para ver ropa para él y Sherlock, así como también un par de libros para leer y algunos artículos de aseo personal. Dudaba que Mycroft hubiera vuelto a la calle Baker él mismo, pero obviamente alguien había seguido instrucciones.

En silencio, John las apartó hacía un lado con el pie, alzando la vista se dio cuenta de que Sherlock le estaba observando desde la cama. Estaba pálido contra las sábanas, su cara privada de todo color excepto por las sombras bajo sus ojos. Era el mismo aspecto que tenía después de un caso que había durado demasiado tiempo, excepto que incluso entonces Sherlock estaba animado, incandescente aunque sin combustible.

Aquí y ahora no había nada de eso. Tan solo parecía enfermo y cansado, su piel delgada como el papel y su pelo una maraña lacia sobre la almohada.

-No te ves mucho mejor que yo-, las palabras de Sherlock atravesaron la habitación, respondiendo a los pensamientos internos de John como si los hubiera tenido escritos en su frente. Aun así en su voz, por lo menos, había algo del hombre que conocía y los hombros de John se relajaron mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de al lado de la cama de Sherlock.

-Háblame-, ordenó Sherlock. – ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado?

La risa de John sonó un poco enferma, débil en su garganta. – ¿Por qué tú no lo estás?- exigió antes de morderse el labio con fuerza. Estresar a Sherlock no ayudaría con la situación. El hecho de que estuviera tan despreocupado era una cosa buena.

-No te viste a ti mismo, Sherlock. Tus migrañas son increíbles tal y como son ¿pero con crisis?- sacudió la cabeza casi incapaz de forzar las palabras fuera de su garganta. –Me preocupa que sea algo peor. Que no serás el mismo, incluso si pueden hacer que te mejores. Tu cerebro no es tan solo parte de lo que te mantiene vivo, te hace ser la persona que eres. No…- se ahogó y John cogió aire, agachando la cabeza y odiándose a sí mismo por sonar tan roto. Tal vez si hubiera dormido más estaría más controlado pero ahora mismo se sentía demasiado destrozado como para guardar la compostura. –No quiero perder a mi mejor amigo.

Oyó el ruido de las sábanas moverse y alzó la vista para ver a Sherlock sacar los pies sobre el borde de la cama. Tiró del cable con el pulsómetro, haciendo que se estirara lo suficiente como para poder agacharse en frente de John, con los ojos entrecerrados y tambaleándose un poco pero totalmente indiferente por las protestas de John.

-Mírame- le ordenó, apartando la mano de John de su hombro y cogiéndola en la suya. –Si fuera un tumor cerebral grave, estaría exhibiendo síntomas más complejos en una curva más sutil. Si fuera una infección como poco debería tener fiebre-. Movió la cabeza lentamente de un lado a otro como descartando las posibilidades. –John, es una migraña. No voy a ir a ningún sitio.

-Pero lo haces. Después de las crisis…

-Eso tiene que pasar. Lo sabes. Tú mismo me lo dijiste después de la primera-. La mano sin la vía apretada fuertemente alrededor de los dedos de John, casi dolorosamente y sorprendentemente fuerte a pesar del aspecto frágil de Sherlock.

-No sabes lo que parece-, susurró John, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar otra vez. – ¿Y de verdad piensas que los síntomas que estás exhibiendo no son “complejos”?- preguntó. –Nunca he visto nada parecido, Sherlock.

-Pero yo sí. Desde que era un niño siempre ha sido lo mismo-, indicó Sherlock, su voz conocedora y lógica de una manera que tranquilizó algo de los tensos nervios de John. –A veces los síntomas ocurren en diferente orden pero todavía me son familiares.

-Excepto las crisis-, murmuró John, inclinándose hacia adelante y parpadeando sorprendido cuando la frente de Sherlock tocó ligeramente la suya, los dos casi sosteniéndose el uno al otro. Era una posición reconfortante, las palmas de Sherlock presionadas cálidamente contra las suyas y esa maravillosa y arruinada mente separada solamente por la de John por el hueso de sus cráneos y dos capas de piel.

John quería acercarse más—podía sentir la urgencia de ello atravesándole. Quería envolver el cuerpo de Sherlock en sus brazos otra vez, como lo había hecho la noche anterior, y mantener a Sherlock sano y salvo. Aquí, en el hospital, se sentía demasiado expuesto. El cálido capullo de la calle Baker había desaparecido y John se encontró a sí mismo echando de menos el nido de la cama de Sherlock y la paz y tranquilidad de su piso. Sherlock estaba mejor aquí, bajo cuidado profesional, pero John se sentía peor—más distante e inútil que nunca.

Levantando la mirada, sintió que la respiración se le atascaba en la garganta cuando se encontró con la mirada de Sherlock. Así, los dos estaban dolorosamente cerca, la respiración compartida entre ellos haciendo a John muy consciente de la proximidad de la boca de Sherlock. Se humedeció los labios sin pensarlo, preguntándose si Sherlock lo entendería si simplemente se inclinara hacia delante y le explicara sus miedos con un beso: le mostrara sin palabras **esto es lo que siento por ti** y **esto es lo que no puedo soportar perder.**

Un sonido en la puerta frenó en seco el pensamiento y John dio un respingo con culpabilidad, Sherlock miró de mala manera sobre la cama hacia donde Mycroft estaba de pie en el umbral, su expresión completamente imperturbable salvo por el más diminuto alzamiento de una ceja. Un par de enfermeras estaban esperando detrás de él, una de ellas con aire ligeramente desaprobador, la otra intentando seriamente esconder su sonrisa.

-Me alegra ver que eres capaz de levantarte de la cama, Sherlock-, dijo Mycroft. –Ahora, vuelve a tumbarte. El equipo para el TAC está preparado-. Se pausó un momento, soltando un suspiro muy pequeño cuando Sherlock no le hizo caso inmediatamente. – ¿Por favor?

Con un ruido molesto, Sherlock se puso de pie temblando, soltando la mano de John lentamente dejando que sus dedos dejaran un cosquilleo en su palma antes de volver a meterse en la cama. –Creo que podría controlar una silla de ruedas-, murmuró y vio que John y una de las enfermeras negaban con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, señor Holmes. La cama es mejor en caso de otra crisis-. Subió los barrotes en silencio, de modo que no hicieran ruido.

John se levantó, reagrupando su compostura mientras se preparaba para seguirles. Pero antes de que hubiera dado un paso, Mycroft le paró, interponiéndose en su camino con una ligera y vacía sonrisa.

-Yo iré con Sherlock. Creo que has hecho suficiente-. Mycroft levantó la mano rápidamente, cortando la respuesta de John con un movimiento de su cabeza. –Eso es un halago, no una crítica John-. Había algo en su mirada, una emoción que John no había visto antes. Fue suficiente para que se mordiera la lengua, esperando, tenso e impaciente, a que Mycroft continuase. –Como dije antes, no estuve ahí cuando Sherlock sufrió sus primeras migrañas pero presencié una o dos. Odiaba que le tocasen. ¿Te dijo eso?

John frunció el ceño, apretando los labios en reflexión. –Alodinia, me lo dijiste. Sufre el tacto como si fuera dolor…-dejó de hablar mientras Mycroft sacudía la cabeza, mirando hacia Sherlock como si estuviera considerando dejar la conversación para otro momento. Después de unos segundos, pareció decidir que su hermano estaba en manos capaces y se volvió hacia John.

-Si bien es un síntoma que se presenta durante las migrañas de Sherlock, es uno de los primeros en desaparecer. Aun así cuando tenía trece años no nos dejó ni a Mami ni a mi tocarle durante la duración de sus episodios-. Mycroft se encogió de hombros, y había un indicio de tristeza sobre él. –Incluso apenas toleraba a las enfermeras. Tal vez se dio cuenta de nuestro miedo de empeorarlo, o tal vez estar en presencia de otra persona le hacía sentirse atrapado, pero tú…Te busca. Quiere el alivio que tú le ofreces.

Mycroft estiró su manga distraídamente, mirando el dorso de su mano y el anillo de oro que relucía en su dedo anular. –Eres el primero con el que ha conectado durante estos episodios en casi veinte años, John. ¿Sabes lo que significa?

En silencio, John sacudió la cabeza, dándole vueltas a la información en su cansada mente. Sherlock le había contado lo de la falta de consuelo físico por parte de su familia, pero no que lo hubiera repelido activamente.

-No-, murmuró Mycroft, mirando cuidadosamente a John. –Ni yo tampoco. Todo lo que sé es que no puedes ayudar a Sherlock si tú caes enfermo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

John se encogió de hombros, su mente retrocediendo sobre una maraña de horas preocupadas, luz y oscuridad. –No puedo recordarlo.

Mycroft inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, un gesto pequeño como si simplemente estuviera absorbiendo la información. Aun así mientras John le miraba, creyó ver algo breve y cálido pasar por la expresión de Mycroft. Nada tan evidente como una sonrisa, sino una ligera suavidad alrededor de sus ojos mientras asentía una vez en entendimiento.

-Tienes cerca de cuarenta minutos. Te sugiero que los uses-. Mycroft se dio la vuelta, pasando por la puerta para seguir a su hermano antes de decir sobre su hombro. –Sherlock está en buenas manos, John, pero te querrá aquí cuando vuelva. A nadie más. Piensa en eso ¿vale?

 


	10. Metrónomo sutil

 

Sherlock frotó las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha contra la palma de su izquierda, maravillándose por la sensación que se negaba a desvanecerse. Era una calidez ligera y vaga, como si su piel no pudiera soportar olvidar el áspero toque de la palma de John. Todavía podía detectar el calor de la frente de John contra la suya y el revoloteo de su respiración sobre su mejilla, aunque debería haberse disipado completamente en el estéril aire del hospital en el momento que se apartó de John.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido marcado con una aterciopelada, suave pero aun así descarada, marca no intencionada.

¿Lo sabía John? ¿Sentía lo mismo? Sherlock podría estar dolorido y agotado, estrujado por la migraña y sus males asociados pero todavía observaba. Había visto a John humedecerse los labios, tan cerca de los de Sherlock. Había sentido el tenso momento de atreverse: el ¿ **lo hago**? ¿ **No** lo hago? Resonando por el cuerpo de John mientras consideraba cerrar la distancia. Más revelador, Sherlock había oído su propia respiración agudizarse y el metrónomo sutil del pulsómetro acelerarse, desvelando sin vergüenza el deseo de su cuerpo.

Luego Mycroft se había materializado como el peor tipo de carabina. John había sido sacado de su debate interno y Sherlock había quedado temblando, dolorido y vagamente hambriento por el más ligero de los indicios del toque de John. Antes de ahora, realmente no lo había considerado una posibilidad. Después de todo, había sido él el que había frenado en seco las sugerencias titubeantes de John. Había necesitado un compañero de piso, no un amante, y la idea de ser las dos cosas con un hombre que apenas conocía era ilógica.

Para cuando se acabó dando cuenta de lo importante que era John, de lo esencial que era, y de que podía serlo mucho más fue demasiado tarde. John estaba ocupado yendo detrás de Sara, Jeanette y el resto y Sherlock se había resignado a que había perdido su oportunidad. Había intentado encontrar consuelo en la idea de la amistad y nada más excepto la sutil y ocasional mirada de apreciación de John cuando no miraba. Ahora parecía que había estado equivocado.

Cerró los ojos, bloqueando el techo que pasaba con la cama moviéndose. Maldición, necesitaba no perder la cabeza en vez de estar medio empantanado entre los químicos en su sangre y sobrecargado por la pesada presencia de la incomodidad en su cráneo.

Lo primero es lo primero, salir de esta maldita y miserable situación y regresar a la calle Baker—de vuelta a la normalidad. Tal vez después de que sea él mismo de nuevo, sin deconstruir y sin romper sino centrado y al mando, podría centrar toda su atención en John y en esta nueva e inesperada posibilidad.

 Debería haber visto esto antes. Después de todo, las revelaciones de John no se limitaban solo a la habitación del hospital. Había estado ahí para Sherlock todo el tiempo, no solamente una preocupada sombra pululando al lado de su cama, sino alguien físicamente presente, unido fuertemente al cuerpo de Sherlock y sosteniéndole a través del campo de batalla que era la migraña sin dudarlo.

Tal vez lo había notado, a cierto nivel que no estaba ocupado con agonía y la explosión de sus propios sentidos. Siempre soñaba vívidamente durante estos episodios, pero la claridad era rara. Ruinas sí, y conflicto en medio de las paredes dañadas de su palacio mental pero no había normalmente un elemento tan estable en el centro de todo. Nunca había existido una fuerza inamovible para sostener su núcleo y apartar algunas cosas sagradas de la destrucción. Aun así el John de sus suelos había sido tan constante como el de la realidad, siempre ahí y nunca fallándole, intimo en una manera que decía más que el simple deseo.

La cama se paró fuera de la habitación con la máquina para hacer el TAC y las enfermeras la pusieron a un lado del pasillo, esperando que el paciente que estaba dentro terminase. Estaban a su alrededor pero no hablaron, dejando a Sherlock con sus pensamientos como estaba.

John había querido besarle. Había estado ahí en todo, desde las sombras en sus ojos hasta la curva de sus hombros, pero ¿por qué? Tal vez la razón no era tan importante como el acto en sí, pero los motivos eran parte de la vida de Sherlock. ¿En este caso John se movía solamente por su preocupación por Sherlock? ¿Fue una confusión en la dinámica médico/paciente que había obligado que las líneas entre ellos se emborronasen? ¿Volverían a aclararse otra vez, nuevas y restrictivas, una vez que Sherlock volviera a estar completamente sano? ¿Tendría que volver a eso—a ver a John perseguir cualquier cosa con una falda e ignorar la ocasional mirada ardiente que John pudiera enviarle?

-Me equivoqué.

Sherlock abrió los ojos para ver a Mycroft, quien se había materializado al lado de su cama. Realísticamente Sherlock sabía que simplemente se había acercado sin ser visto, pero solo por un minuto casi entiendo por qué su yo de siete años había adorado tanto a su hermano mayor, antes de que Mycroft se pirase y le dejara con las migrañas, analistas y tests de comportamiento.

-¿Qué?-, carraspeó Sherlock, alzando la cabeza de su almohada mientras consideraba esa frase. Esas no eran palabras que a menudo se reuniesen y escaparan de los labios de Mycroft. Cuando la única respuesta de su hermano fue una ceja alzada—ambos aborrecían repetirse—Sherlock se permitió el volverse a dejar caer, dejando que su voz saliese plana y fría. –A menudo lo estás aunque raramente lo reconoces ¿Debería celebrar esta ocasión transcendental?

-Veo que tu sarcasmo está completamente de vuelta-, murmuró Mycroft, curvando sus manos alrededor de los barrotes de un lado de la cama de manera distraída. Sin paraguas al que agarrarse. –Me equivoqué sobre John.

-Sí, desde el primer momento que lo conociste-, dijo Sherlock dejando que su boca se moviese mientras su cerebro daba vueltas sobre las palabras. –Siempre fuiste el que hacía suposiciones.

-No es cierto-, Mycroft tamborileó los dedos, el suave movimiento de su piel creando una pequeña melodía, insignificante y caprichosa, señales de un temprano Mozart. Al principio creí que podría ser una herramienta útil, alguien que al que podría manipular. Su lealtad instantánea hacia ti arruinó esa idea. Sin embargo, todavía le veía como…- Mycroft dudó, y Sherlock supo que su hermano estaba eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado. No hizo gestos vagos para encapsular un concepto no dicho; nunca podría ser tan impreciso. Era un arquitecto de la comunicación, cuidadoso a más no poder. Eso significó que Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo escuchando lo no dicho tanto como lo que estaba siendo hablado.

-Di lo que quieres decir-, espetó Sherlock al final, pero fue un sonido poco sólido. –Estoy demasiado cansado para desmontar lo que estás diciendo.

-Creí que era transitorio, temporal—alguien detrás de ti. Tú dirigías, él seguía-. Mycroft miró hacia abajo, hacia donde sus manos estaban, sus labios curvándose en esa tensa sonrisa que era más incomodidad que alegría. –No me di cuenta de lo esencial que se había convertido para ti…para tu felicidad.

-¿Mi felicidad?- repitió Sherlock, sin molestarse en aclarar el áspero agotamiento que redondeaba sus palabras mientras apretaba su mano contra su frente dolorida. – ¿Desde cuándo te ha preocupado eso? Mi eficacia y obediencia es todo lo que te importa.

-¿De verdad que crees eso?- preguntó Mycroft, y Sherlock oyó la sutil entonación. No una burla sino algo que se acercaba más a arrepentimiento real. ¿Manipulación deliberada o sentimiento real? Sherlock sabía que el primero era el más probable pero un rápido vistazo le hizo dudar. Mycroft tendía a mirar a los ojos a aquellos que estaba haciendo bailar bajo su compás, un esfuerzo de honestidad directa. La emoción real era tratada como algo vergonzoso. En esas raras ocasiones que se admitía, se veía como ahora, los ojos hacia abajo y apartados, la cabeza girada un poco, como si no pudiera soportar mirar a la cara a sus propios sentimientos.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- preguntó Sherlock al final, moviendo su cabeza sobre la almohada e intentando conducir sus recursos mentales por un simple acto de observación. –Tienes que querer llegar a algo o para empezar ni siquiera habrías hablado.

Los hombros de Mycroft se cuadraron, preparados, y Sherlock vio cómo su garganta se movía bajo el cuello de su camisa cuando habló. –John Watson es un hombre de muchas cualidades favorables lo que tal vez haya desestimado. Sin embargo, entender lo sutil no parece ser uno de sus fuertes.

Ahora Mycroft miró a los ojos a Sherlock. –Tu comportamiento, tu dependencia de él—impropio de ti incluso cuando estas así—me dice mucho de ti sobre tu consideración por el hombre, pero tu mensaje puede que se esté perdiendo en las interferencias de las propias dudas de John-. Miró hacia abajo otra vez hacia su mano donde descansaba sobre la cama de Sherlock. –En algún momento, por muy incómodo que te sea, necesitarás ser directo explicando lo que sientes.

-Como tú, quieres decir-, murmuró Sherlock con un poco de sarcasmo burlón antes de apretar los dientes. –Si creyera que haría algún bien, te diría que te metas en tus propios asuntos.

-Tú eres asunto mío-, replicó Mycroft sin dudar. –Mi hermano, mi **único** , hermano pequeño. ¿Quién, antes de John, se interesaba por tu bienestar si no era yo?

El arrebato fue sutil pero sorprendente, más debido a la fuente que al contenido. Había una razón por la que Mycroft no discutía a menudo tales cosas, eligiendo tergiversar y esconder su preocupación detrás de imperdonables e insoportables incursiones en la vida diaria de Sherlock. Aun así aquí estaba, sentimiento real expresado duramente y con él la ligera pérdida de control que tanto odiaban los dos. Las emociones obligaban a una persona a apoyarse en otras, revelaban demasiado mientras de alguna manera no decían lo suficiente. Mycroft y él tenían sus razones para la distancia emocional y Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente, medio alarmado mientras Mycroft se alisaba la corbata y se aclaraba la garganta.

-Al principio encontraba la admiración obvia del doctor Watson hacia ti divertida, tan obviamente condenada a fallar por tu simple falta de interés. Estaba preparado para intervenir si se convertía en un inconveniente, o si sentía que estaba empezando a presionarte de alguna manera.

-¿John?- preguntó Sherlock, la simple palabra cargada de duda mientras las puertas hacia el escáner se abrieron y otro paciente, anciano, segunda semana en el hospital, terminal, era sacado.

-Sí, una preocupación irrazonable. Ahora lo veo-, replicó Mycroft, apartándose para dejar que las enfermeras manipulasen la cama a través de la puerta y siguiéndoles, caminando al nivel de la cabeza de Sherlock. –No tiene miedo de expresar su desaprobación por algunas de tus cualidades menos encantadoras, pero la coacción no es cosa suya. Al contrario, es obvio que ocasionalmente te inspira a ser mejor-. Mycroft alzó una ceja y esta vez cuando sus ojos encontraron los de Sherlock eran significativamente intensos. –Creo que es la única persona que lo ha hecho.

En silencio, Sherlock se movió hasta la entrada del escáner, subiéndose en la cama y reclinándose como le dijeron. Durante un momento hubo un movimiento de actividad y una breve y medio susurrada discusión acerca de funcionamiento renal y el contraste antes de que Mycroft captara de nuevo su atención.

-Observas todo a tu alrededor, Sherlock, excepto ocasionalmente lo que tienes justo delante de las narices. Le importas y claramente tu sentimiento es reciproco. Espero que no dejes pasar esta oportunidad.

-¿De verdad que llevar el país es tan aburrido que te estás convirtiendo en casamentero?- preguntó Sherlock, encerrando un suspiro cuando Mycroft simplemente le miró irritado. No iba a darle a su hermano mayor la satisfacción de algo como reconocimiento. –No necesito tu bendición, Mycroft, ni tu interferencia.

-¿Ni mis ánimos?- preguntó Mycroft, su voz astutamente inocente antes de que volviera a sus tonos normales y secos. –No volveré a mencionarlo. De alguna manera no imagino que tenga que volver a hacerlo. El cambio en la dinámica entre John y tú es obvio. Si no sacas el tema, él lo hará. Simplemente quería que estuvieras al tanto.

Sherlock casi le contesta, exigiendo saber cuándo no lo estaba. Sin embargo, la enfermera se acercó con una jeringuilla grande con el contraste preparado para el escáner y en su lugar, apretó los dientes, su espalda curvándose y su mano libre moviéndose con espasmos en la sábana mientras le inyectaba la cantidad de líquido en su torrente sanguíneo.

Había olvidado esto, lo muy incómodo que era el procedimiento. La resonancia fue casi indolora y sabía que el TAC en sí no le dolería. Sin embargó la tinta del contraste tenía que ser inyectada, rápida y caliente en su vena, haciéndole consciente de manera agonizante de su propio sistema circulatorio mientras fluía hasta sus dedos y subía por su brazo.

La mano de Mycroft cogió la suya, su hermano por una vez en silencio y la discusión olvidada. No murmuró sinsentidos, pero permaneció estoico y en silencio, como si su agarre sobre Sherlock fuera más importante que la economía y la escena diplomática mundial juntas. Considero apartarse del toque, o espetarle a Mycroft que no tenía ningún deber con el confort de Sherlock pero las palabras murieron en su garganta. Sí, preferiría que John estuviera aquí, cálido y compasivo pero en verdad incluso la presencia de su hermano era mejor que nada.

-Señor Holmes, me temo que no puede estar aquí mientras el escáner está en proceso-, explicó una de las enfermeras, su sonrisa con un toque de disculpa incluso cuando Mycroft asintió con entendimiento.

Sherlock esperó que simplemente le soltara, librándose como si Sherlock simplemente le estuviera reteniendo. En lugar de eso su hermano mayor le dio a su mano un breve y cuidadoso apretón entregándole un mensaje de inseguridad y preocupación sin mediar palabra.

-Te esperaré fuera-, le dijo Mycroft al final, dando un paso hacia atrás y girando sobre sus talones. Sherlock esperó una frase de despedida, una exigencia final para que considerara las palabras de Mycroft, pero en su lugar lo único que hubo fue una rápida mirada antes de que saliera de la habitación, dejando a los pensamientos de Sherlock navegar los obstáculos del consejo de su hermano.

Los motivos de Mycroft siempre eran como poco oscuros. ¿Estaba siendo manipulado, en un obtuso intento de psicología inversa? ¿Estaba Mycroft mostrando su aprobación con la esperanza de que Sherlock no avanzara más con su relación con John por despecho? ¿Era su objetivo real mantenerlos separados o estaba haciendo un intento real para que acabaran juntos?

Preguntar era inútil porque cada respuesta sería tan poco de fiar como la frase inicial. Sherlock no estaba seguro de a qué juego estaba jugando Mycroft o si incluso era un juego para empezar. Había muchas circunvoluciones y obstáculos para ser encontrados en un intento de entender, y había demasiada historia de manipulación y abrasión entre ellos para considerar las palabras de su hermano de buena fe.

No. Al final las palabras de Sherlock sonaron ciertas. Esto no tenía nada que ver con Mycroft. Su aceptación, si eso es lo que era, podría hacerle la vida más fácil pero era irrelevante para el resultado.

Esto era entre Sherlock y John. Cualquier decisión que fuera tomada sería de ellos y solamente de ellos.

* * *

 

John miraba sin mirar en el vaso de plástico de café. Fuerte y amargo, sabía a pura desesperación, agrio sobre su lengua. Le ayudó a tragar el sándwich seco que se había obligado a comer pero ahora todo ese desastre estaba asentado en su estómago como si fuera una roca: indigerible. Al menos la bebida caliente le mantenía las manos templadas, dándole vida de nuevo a dedos entumecidos mientras su cerebro saltaba como un disco rayado atrapado para siempre en **Sherlock-Sherlock-Sherlock.**

Mycroft tuvo buena intención, probablemente, mandando a John a encontrar comida aunque siempre era mejor no hacer conjeturas sobre las motivaciones del mayor de los Holmes. Cualquiera que fuera el propósito, todavía se sentía como un exilio, distancia obligada cuando todo lo que quería era atarse al lado de Sherlock y mantenerle a salvo.

Realmente era patético, pegajoso y desagradable. Así es como lo vería Sherlock una vez que volviera a su habitual yo. Estos últimos días habían engañado a John, llevándole a pensar que la cercanía y el afecto eran la norma en vez de una aberración ¿De verdad pensaba que Sherlock le buscaría una vez que esto pasara? ¿Qué todavía querría a John a su lado y en su cama?

-Dios-, murmuró John agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. El cansancio le picaba a lo largo de sus pestañas y estiró el cuello, forzando a su cabeza a no caer hacia delante con miserable agotamiento. Odiaba estar así, hecho de confusión y lleno con el frío helador de la preocupación y el miedo. Tal vez debería irse a casa, dormir un poco y volver cuando estuviera más racional. Entonces al menos sería capaz de mantener la distancia en vez de emborronar las líneas de su relación con Sherlock más allá del reconocimiento.

Aun así al pensar en irse…No. La idea de volver a la calle Baker sin Sherlock le dolía. Además, había hecho la promesa de quedarse, y no tenía ninguna intención de romperla.

_Te querrá aquí cuando vuelva. A nadie más._

John volvió a abrir los ojos otra vez, mirando sin mirar a la mesa de fórmica mientras las palabras de Mycroft volvían a él. Había hecho que sonaran tan importantes. Era como si hubiera un gran algo mirando a John a la cara y él estaba demasiado cansado para entenderlo. Sherlock y el confort no iban juntos, los dos, él y Mycroft lo habían dejado claro pero obviamente lo quería de John ¿De verdad era tan significativo como Mycroft lo había hecho sonar?

Una forma oscura se movió en el rabillo de su ojo y miró hacia arriba, un ceño fruncido nada acogedor hacia el intruso que se había sentado en frente de él. Le llevó unos pocos e incómodos segundos procesar la cara familiar de Greg. Estaba mirando a John con un tipo de mirada medio horrorizada y John de verdad que no quería saber lo que podía ver: un hombre cansado y drenado probablemente. Greg se había puesto pálido a decir verdad, el color desapareciendo de sus mejillas.

-Jesús, John ¿Está Sherlock…-dejó de hablar, aclarándose la garganta y sacudiéndose como si tratara de poner sus pensamientos en orden. – ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

 John movió los dedos contra el plástico que se enfriaba del vaso de café antes de subir una mano para frotar su ceja. –Sherlock empezó a tener crisis-, consiguió decir, su voz débil en su garganta. –Están haciendo pruebas y cosas.

Greg soltó un suspiro y a John le llevó un momento reconocerlo como alivio. –Dios, no me asustes así-. Por el ceño fruncido de John con confusión, Greg se pasó una mano sobre la mandíbula. –Quiero decir que las crisis son malas, pero John, viéndote parece que alguien ha muerto-. Greg estiró la mano, quitando el café de las manos de John y reemplazándolo con el suyo, más caliente. –Ten, parece que lo necesitas más que yo ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

John parpadeó antes de encogerse de hombros. –Ni idea. Parece que una eternidad-. Arrugó la cara con el esfuerzo de pensar, dándose cuenta cómo de desconectado se sentía con la realidad. Aquí, en medio de paredes insulsas y máquinas que pitaban, el tiempo no parecía funcionar de la misma manera y cogió aire de manera temblorosa mientras se daba cuenta de que probablemente habían estado en el hospital menos de doce horas.

Greg le observaba con una mirada minuciosa, y después de un momento pareció llegar a una decisión. –Vamos, ven conmigo-. Se levantó, esperando a que John hiciera lo mismo con un quejido, los músculos protestando por su poco uso. Siguió al DI como un cordero, dócil, hasta que vio la recepción y las puertas automáticas que llevaban al mundo exterior.

-Greg. No puedo irme. Sherlock…-

-No vas a ir a ningún sitio-, prometió Greg. – ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar separaros a los dos cuando uno no está en su mejor momento? Intenté tratar de que Sherlock se fuera a casa aquella vez, hace pocos meses, cuando ese atracador te dejó KO y tuviste que quedarte una noche en observación. La mirada en su cara…creí que me iba a matar.

John frunció el ceño, su recuerdo de ese día era confuso. Apenas podía recordar un dolor de cabeza resonante y una discusión siseada, pero juzgando la expresión divertida de Greg había más. –No me acuerdo de eso.

-Ven y sal fuera, quítate algunas telarañas, y te lo contaré-, prometió Greg con una sonrisa. –Cinco minutos. Nada más.

Después de un momento de titubeo, los pies de John se movieron hacia delante, los herretes de sus cordones desatados haciendo ruido sobre la acera cuando salió en la tarde noche de Londres. El aire era frío, acariciando su cara y atravesando el fino algodón de su camiseta. Fue suficiente para que se le pusiera la piel de gallina, pero Greg tenía razón. En pocos segundos su cabeza había empezado a aclararse, y su mente encontró un agarre resbaladizo en algo como concentración inteligente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí por cierto?- preguntó, apoyándose contra ladrillos pintados. Alrededor de ellos la gente iba y venía, cada uno con sus asuntos. Unos pocos pacientes apiñados interrumpían el paso, dándoles caladas desesperadas a cigarros que no tenían permitidos dentro.

-Anderson se cayó por unas escaleras en una escena-, explicó Greg, la sonrisa en sus labios sin remordimientos. –Está en rayos X. Le prometí que me quedaría para llevarlo a casa. No debería molestar a Sherlock durante un tiempo.

John hizo un ruido de asentimiento, preguntándose si Sherlock estaría lo suficientemente bien como para aprovecharse de la ausencia de Anderson. Era complicado ver cualquier vía posible que pudieran seguir a partir de aquí—crisis y escáneres—de vuelta a eso: su vida como siempre había sido antes de que la migraña de Sherlock levantara su fea cabeza.

-Hey, venga-, dijo Greg, dándole un golpecito en un lado. John se dio cuenta de que habría vuelto a centrarse en sus propios pensamientos, sus ojos sin ver mientras sus preocupaciones aparecían una vez más. –De verdad que los dos sois igual de malos. Sabes que no hay nada que haya retenido a Sherlock durante mucho tiempo.

-No estuviste ahí-, replicó John tomando aire de manera firme que supo a nicotina y tubos de escape. –Fue…malo-. Se frotó las manos sobre los ojos, su lengua dando tumbos alrededor de las palabras que eran completamente inadecuadas para lo que quería decir. –Nunca me he sentido tan inútil en mi vida. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

La mano de Greg sobre su hombro era un peso fuerte y reconfortante. Brusco y torpe pero de todas maneras apreciado. –No es mejor cuando eres tu ¿sabes?- señaló al final. –Todo ese poder cerebral no puede ayudarle cuando eres tú el que está en una cama de hospital y se demuestra de la misma manera. Más mordaz, más enfadado, pero perdido bajo todo eso.

-Cuéntamelo-, le urgió John, moviéndose a un lado para dejar que una enfermera guiara a una mujer mayor en silla de ruedas. –Realmente solo recuerdo ser golpeado y luego detalles del hospital-. La amnesia retrograda no le había importado en ese entonces, un efecto secundario normal por estar con una conmoción moderada, pero ahora John se preguntaba que se había perdido.

-Eso fue bastante obvio tan pronto como llegamos. Estabas KO, y también el atracador, excepto que su nariz estaba plana y le faltaban los paletos. Me llevó un tiempo notar el desastre en los nudillos de Sherlock y hacer los cálculos-. Greg se encogió de hombros, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos por sus propios recuerdos. –Estaba muy callado. Eso es lo que más recuerdo. Calmado. Se abrió paso en la ambulancia y se quedó contigo en todo momento. Dios sabe qué le dijo a las enfermeras pero nadie se atrevió a intentar hacerle marchar.

Algo se movió en la memoria de John, una ligera señal de apoyarse contra el fuerte hombro de alguien y la banda de su braza alrededor de su espalda, la palma acariciándole en círculos de confort mientras esperaban.

-Para cuando me encargué del atracador y volví a ver como estabas, tú estabas dormido y él estaba desplomado sobre una silla. Parecía agotado de la forma que alguien está después de una pelea, como tú lo estás ahora de hecho. Demasiada adrenalina y no lo suficiente del resto. Tan pronto como le sugerí que se fuera a casa…- Greg se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios mientras cruzaba miradas con John. –No dijo nada, tan solo me dio esta **mirada**. No me molesté en malgastar mi tiempo intentando convencerle-. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, moviéndose inquieto antes de encogerse de hombros. –Mycroft por otra parte…

-Apuesto que tuvo que intentarlo-, señaló John con una débil risa.

Greg asintió, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared al lado de John. –Sherlock dijo algo. No capté lo que fue, pero una frase y su hermano se calló por completo. Tal vez no fue lo que dijo exactamente si no el tono en el que lo dijo. Final. Completamente final. La única manera que alguien iba a apartarle de ti era si le mataban primero. Todavía estaba ahí cuando te despertaste por la mañana.

Podía recordar eso: Sherlock apareciendo estilosamente desaliñado, sus piernas infinitas estiradas y sus ojos entrecerrados por la estrecha vista del pasillo que ofrecía la puerta, tal vez deduciendo a todo el mundo que pasaba, o posiblemente tan solo mirando porque sí, perdido en su propia cabeza. Aunque tan pronto como John se movió, había estado ahí, alerta y presente, aliviado y no dispuesto a mostrarlo. En el exterior había estado enfadado pero hubo algo más profundo en su mirada que John no había sido capaz de identificar en aquel momento.

-¿Te sientes algo mejor?

La pregunta suave de Greg hizo que John cerrara los ojos fuertemente, concentrándose durante un momento en el frío aire de Londres y en el ruido incesante y distante del tráfico que pasaba por la capital. Todavía estaba preocupado, asustado de pies a cabeza de lo que todavía pudiera estar por venir, pero ahora era menos abrumador, atrapado y contenido por el simple hecho de poner algo de distancia y recordar que había una vida más allá de todo esto.

La historia que le había contado Greg probablemente solo era para distraer su mente de lo que le esperaba dentro de las paredes del hospital pero John podía oír el mensaje debajo de todo. Por toda su superioridad intelectual y desprecio hacia el sentimiento, en lo que se refería a John por lo menos, la respuesta de Sherlock era visceral. Compartía la misma necesidad de cuidar y proteger. No era mucho pero era lo suficiente como, para que al menos, John sintiera que pudiera respirar alrededor del peso de su propia inseguridad.

-Sí, gracias. Lo aprecio-. John soltó aire, pasándose una mano por el pelo y mirando a través de las puertas del hospital. –Será mejor que vuelva. Espero que Anderson no te cause muchos problemas.

-Espero que sea un paciente modelo comparado con Sherlock-, replicó Greg, caminando al lado de John mientras volvían al mundo con olor a antiséptico. –Dile que se mejore pronto ¿vale? Llámame si lo necesitas.

John pudo oír el “si empeora” en las palabras de Greg y asintió, despidiéndose  del DI mientras los dos tomaban caminos separados.

La habitación de Sherlock estaba vacía cuando John llegó e intentó no dejar que una voz de alarma le consumiese. Había estado fuera menos de los cuarenta minutos que Mycroft había sugerido, traído de vuelta por su propia incapacidad de estar en otro sitio.

Quería dirigirse a la zona de los escáneres pero no tenía derecho de estar ahí. Ni siquiera era un allegado. Algo le decía que realmente era la influencia de Mycroft lo que había frenado a las enfermeras de echarlo. En poco tiempo, las horas de visitas acabarían y John se preparó para la potencial batalla por permanecer al lado de Sherlock.

Con un suspiro, se volvió hacia la bolsa que Mycroft había traído, sacando algo de ropa limpia y un cepillo de dientes. El olor del estrés y sudor permanecía a su alrededor, imposible de quitar completamente pero por lo menos podía cambiarse y llevar algo vagamente presentable. Tal vez le ayudara a sentirse más humano.

Había un diminuto baño a la derecha y John lo usó, echándose agua fría sobre su cara antes de ponerse unos vaqueros y un jersey. El cepillo de dientes le raspó los dientes, quitando el sabor del café. Se negó a fijarse en los ojos de su reflejo, eligiendo mirar fijamente el insulso lavabo hasta que el trabajo estuviera hecho. Sus pies estaban fríos en los sueltos confines de sus botas y John se puso unos calcetines, sentándose en la tapa bajada del váter para hacerlo antes de salir de nuevo a la habitación de Sherlock.

No había oído el ruido de la cama al volver, pero Sherlock estaba ahí, todavía demasiado pálido y con los labios apretados, aunque una débil y frágil sonrisa curvó su boca cuando vio a John. Mycroft no estaba por ningún lado y John se preguntó si estaría en otro sitio del hospital, dejando caer su peso sobre puntos esenciales en un esfuerzo por acelerar la burocracia. Durante un momento, las enfermeras revolotearon alrededor de la cama de Sherlock, apuntando nuevas mediciones pero después de unos pocos minutos se retiraron, dejando en paz a John y a Sherlock.

-¿Por qué estaba Lestrade aquí?- preguntó Sherlock desde donde estaba tumbado, rompiendo la paz con su grave voz barítona. Por una vez no hizo ninguna mueca por el volumen de sus propias palabras y aunque parecía tan cansado como John se sentía, había una consciencia detrás de esa mirada que había echado de menos más de lo que pudiera decir en estos últimos días.

-¿Cómo sabes que estaba?- preguntó John, sentándose en la silla e inclinándose hacia delante, sus antebrazos descansando sobre el colchón de Sherlock. Nunca, nunca había pensado que pudiera lamentar la pérdida de la expresión “eres un idiota” de Sherlock, pero viéndola ahora fue suficiente para romper el helado casco de preocupación que todavía tenía en su agarre el cuerpo de John, dejando suelto el primer aliento de alivio. Sherlock era más él mismo de lo que había sido en días: el artículo genuino más que una copia monocromática.

-Alguien se tomó el tiempo de consolarte, alguien con el que eres cercano. Mycroft estaba conmigo y de todas formas él solo te habría hecho enfadar. No hay personal médico en el hospital con el que reclamarías tener una amistad. Lestrade es el sospechoso más probable-, explicó Sherlock.

-Te tomaste una taza de café, aunque a juzgar por la mancha en tu mano, lo sujetaste más que lo bebiste-, estiró la mano, señalando una delgada y seca mancha sobre el nudillo del pulgar de John. Una gota caliente ignorada y que se enfrió. –Has estado fuera. Tu pelo está alborotado por el viento y hueles ligeramente a tabaco. Los fumadores siempre se juntan en la puerta.

-Brillante-, dijo John, incapaz de parar la sonrisa que cruzó en sus labios mientras Sherlock daba un ligero resoplido que era más gratitud que molestia. –Si sabes todo eso ¿entonces por qué no me dices por qué Greg estaba aquí?

-Porque estaría suponiendo-, señaló Sherlock. –Puedo extrapolar las posibilidades pero…-hizo una mueca y John captó el mensaje. A pesar de que su cerebro estaba volviendo a su excelencia normal, Sherlock todavía estaba dolorido. Las señales de un dolor de cabeza permanecían en la tensión de su cuello y en lo apretado alrededor de sus ojos. Sus labios estaban encuadrados con ligeras líneas, y sus párpados caían con cada parpadeo.

-Anderson tuvo un accidente en una escena-, explicó John, viendo como un breve pase de diversión danzó por las facciones de Sherlock, burlón y reprensible. –Greg lo iba a llevar a rayos X, me vio y se paró a hablar. Me dijo que te mejores pronto.

Sherlock hizo un fugaz ruido de asentimiento. –Probablemente no puede resolver crímenes sin mí.

-Creo que se está apañando-, corrigió John, tratando de no sonreír por la vaga arrogancia de Sherlock. Solo lo animaría. –A nadie le gusta ver a sus amigos sufrir. Solo quiere que estés de vuelta como tú eres. ¿Parece que estás en ello?- no quiso hacerlo sonar como una pregunta pero la esperanza tomó las riendas, añadiendo su propia entonación.

-No más crisis-, replicó Sherlock. –Mi cabeza todavía me duele pero está mejor de lo que estuvo.

No era mucho, pero John estaba dispuesto a mirar al lado positivo. Comparado a la noche anterior, las mejoras de Sherlock se notaban. Estaba más coherente, y no se movía como si cada respiración le causara dolor. Aun así John no pudo olvidar las veces anteriores, medidas en un número de horas, donde Sherlock parecía recuperarse un poco solo para volver a deslizarse hacia el abismo. ¿Era esto solamente un breve descanso o la luz al final del túnel?

John agachó la cabeza, intentando apartar el miedo pero era inútil. Continuaba mordisqueándole, empezando una reacción en cadena de algo demasiado cercano a la desesperación. Solamente los dedos de Sherlock le trajeron de vuelta, estirándose para refugiarse en el agarre de John como un niño buscando la atención de alguien.

-Todavía estás cansado. No has dormido-. Tiró de la mano de John, moviéndose en silenciosa invitación.

-Las enfermeras ven con malos ojos ese tipo de cosa-, señaló John intentando ignorar la forma en la que su cuerpo anhelaba algo más que solamente un colchón suave. Quería sentir la calidez de Sherlock contra él, reconfortante y real. –La silla servirá.

-La silla te destrozará la espalda y hará que te duela el hombro-, Sherlock señaló con lógica perfecta, un suspiro delgado escapando de sus labios. Cuando habló de nuevo, sus palabras eran simples y directas, dichas en voz alta de manera reticente como si salieran de el por necesidad. –Necesitas una cama y yo te necesito a ti. Ven.

John parpadeó, cualquier respuesta temporalmente atrapada por la confesión de Sherlock. Intentó recordar un tiempo cuando Sherlock había sido tan directo, pero el recuerdo le evadió. De todas las maneras, podía ser despiadadamente directo, abriéndose camino hasta llegar al núcleo del asunto sin un pensamiento por el resto de la gente, pero cuando se trataba de sus propias emociones, Sherlock era todo excepto directo. Fue suficiente para hacer que un brillo de esperanza se encendiera en el pecho de John.

Se dio cuenta tarde que se había puesto de pie, ya obedeciendo las instrucciones de Sherlock sin pensarlo. Ahora dudó, dividido entre comportamiento aceptable y lo que quería.

Necesitaba una cama, aunque una vacía de Sherlock no se acercaba a lo que él quería. No ahora. Aun así aquí no había algo como privacidad, y cualquier enfermera probablemente le mostrara la puerta si le encontraban acurrucado al lado de Sherlock, no importa como de inocentemente. Luego estaba el riesgo de otra crisis. Sería demasiado fácil para uno de ellos o los dos salir herido si Sherlock experimentaba más convulsiones.

Apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos antes de ir hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock y cerrarla. Era una delgada barrera entre ellos y el mundo, pero por todas sus reservas, John no podía decirle no a la exigencia de Sherlock: los argumentos lógicos del médico en él abrumados por el deseo básico por el confort de la presencia de Sherlock. Se tumbaría al lado de Sherlock igual que habían hecho las dos últimas noches. Solo durante un momento.

Quitándose las botas, apoyó su cadera en el borde estrecho del colchón que Sherlock había dejado libre. No había línea intravenosa que estuviera en medio, y solo el pulsómetro en la otra mano de Sherlock ofrecía algún tipo de restricción, su cable suelto y largo proporcionándole a Sherlock la movilidad que necesitaba para apartarse hacia el borde de la cama para que John pudiera tumbarse encima de las sábanas.

-Por dios santo, no te caigas-, murmuró John. La cama era horriblemente estrecha, solo diseñada para uno, e incluso con ambos en los bordes del colchón, estaban apretados cara a cara: una costura cerrada de teña con piel cálida debajo. Hace una semana, habría sido raro, pero ahora John no podía negar lo bien que se sentía el tener a Sherlock apoyándose contra él desde el pecho hasta el muslo. El peso de su brazo se deslizó alrededor de la cintura de John, acercándolo más, y John reflejó la posición, permitiéndose relajarse sobre el delgado colchón mientras la pesada cortina de agotamiento tiraba de él.

Sus dedos se cerraron en la áspera tela del camisón de hospital de Sherlock por sí solos, acercándolo más y John suspiró cuando Sherlock le movió hasta que su cara estuvo apoyada en la curva de la garganta de Sherlock. Gradualmente, la letanía de razones por las que esto era tan mala idea empezó a desaparecer de la mente de John, silenciada por el suave peso del sueño invasor. Aun así, a su lado, por toda su aparente tranquilidad, la respiración de Sherlock no se había vuelto profunda y lenta.

-Deberías dormir-, consiguió murmurar John, sus labios acariciando el furo borde de la clavícula de Sherlock de una manera que podía al menos ser interpretada como accidental. –Tienes que estar cansado. Todo ese tocar y examinar.

-Lo haré-, susurró Sherlock, sus palabras apenas molestando el aire de la tranquila habitación de hospital. –Después.

John quería discutir, sacar su entrenamiento militar y darle a su orden de “No, ahora” algo de fuerza, pero no pudo. La suave y firme caricia de la mano de Sherlock arriba y abajo en la espalda de John era hipnótica, y sus argumentos se quedaron en nada mientras la imparable ola de sueño le envolvía.

Más allá de la puerta, el agitado ir y venir del hospital continuaba. Aun así en la estrecha cama, atrapado y adorado en el inesperado agarre del abrazo de Sherlock, John encontró su refugio.

 


	11. Sepulcro de sueño

 

La lana picaba la piel de Sherlock, moviéndose en una ondulación de pinchos sedosos con cada respiración que John tomaba. Su antebrazo desnudo permanecía alrededor de la cintura de John, apoyado contra el cálido abrigo de su jersey. Su otra mano estaba atrapada bajo el peso de John: una prisionera dispuesta a tener esa carga.

Cada susurro de aire que pasaba los labios de John cosquilleaba la clavícula de Sherlock donde el camisón de hospital exponía su piel, y fue bajo ese firme y mecedor ritmo donde se encontró viendo el tiempo pasar, como preciosa arena entre sus dedos. Al final tendría que despertar a John y sacarlo de la cama, tan solo para prevenir que las enfermeras pusieran el grito en el cielo. Entre ellos, Mycroft y él deberían ser capaces de prevenir que echaran a John del hospital, pero no era un riesgo que Sherlock estaba dispuesto a tomar. John y él se marcharían juntos, o no.

La cara de John estaba acurrucada contra la garganta de Sherlock, dejando que esa frente suavizada por el sueño estuviera a la altura de sus labios. Pelo rubio le cosquilleaba en la nariz, todavía oliendo un poco a tabaco y aire fresco a pesar de las horas que habían pasado desde el breve viaje de John más allá de las paredes del hospital. Su cuerpo estaba relajado, su propio abrazo alrededor del cuerpo más firme de Sherlock suelto mientras permanecía quieto y en silencio: una víctima del sueño exhausto.

Sherlock debería unirse a él, lo sabía. Podía sentir la tentación tirando de él, mellando el corte afilado de sus pensamientos y ralentizando el latir de su corazón pero de alguna manera tenía la sensación que se estaría perdiendo demasiado. Había tanto que catalogar y procesar, diminutos detalles que había pasado por alto cuando todavía había estado tan atrincherado en la zona de guerra de la migraña, como la forma en la que la cara de John se suavizaba en el agarre del sueño, y el ligero caos de su pelo, dorado y gris, convertido en ceniciento por la luz tenue de la habitación.

Sintiéndose como un ladrón, rozó sus labios contra la frente de John. Fue más una caricia que un beso, un momento robado de gran intimidad, y Sherlock contuvo el aire cuando John se movió antes de relajarse de nuevo. No quería romper esto—lo que fuera que era. Tener a John tan confiado en sus brazos era una experiencia inspiradora. El pensamiento de abrazar a otra persona mientras dormía, antes de ahora, le había parecido a Sherlock una enorme pérdida de tiempo. ¿Qué posible interés podía tener en una persona somnolienta cuando había tantas cosas en el mundo—envueltas dentro de los oscuros velos de la noche de Londres—que llamaran su atención?

Ahora se sentía como si, al menos por John, pudiera felizmente hacer una excepción. Podría intentar y contenerse dentro de los confines de una cama durante las horas de oscuridad y centrar toda su inteligencia sobre este punto, sobre este hombre y sus misterios. Ser cautivado por un ser humano que no era un cadáver asesinado de forma interesante era bastante raro. La mayoría eran tan simples, y en el exterior John no había sido diferente. Otras personas veían al médico, al amigo, al hombre lo suficientemente paciente como para aguantar a Sherlock y todas sus excentricidades.

Aun así John le había mostrado la compleja quimera de su naturaleza esa primera noche. El buen doctor, el heroico soldado, el asesino frío: sus partes expuestas para que Sherlock las viese excepto la suma de él, la ecuación de su existencia entera, todavía un misterio. Un puzle que, por una vez, Sherlock no podía resolver. Sospechaba mucho que podía conocer a John durante toda su vida y aun así nunca obtener la medida completa del hombre.

Sin embargo esa no era la raíz de su fascinación. Era simplemente la mejor aproximación que su mente lógica podía crear: un consuelo frio para apaciguar su naturaleza analítica mientras en las abismales y malditas profundidades de su corazón, sospechas más acertadas empezaban a revolverse. No eran hechos—no había nada conocido ni cuantificable a lo que sentía—simplemente una seguridad que, en John, había encontrado todas las cosas que ni siquiera sabía que estaba buscando.

Sherlock no podía decidir si estaba aterrorizado o cautivado.

Un toque en la puerta le impidió alcanzar una conclusión apropiada. Por un momento considero hacerse el dormido con la esperanza de que le dejaran a él y a John tranquilos. Las enfermeras eran compasivas después de todo, y tal vez no querrían molestar a un paciente que descansaba. Sin embargo los pasos le dijeron que el intruso no era personal médico. El paso eficiente de Mycroft se distinguía en cualquier sitio: zapatos con la suela limpia golpeando sobre el linóleo. No había nada tan poco digno como el chirrido del cuero o el ruido de un cordón arrastrándose, pero Sherlock captó la pausa en el paso de su hermano a medio camino en la habitación…un diminuto momento de duda que decía mucho al oído perceptivo.

Desde la puerta sería imposible ver a John acurrucado contra el pecho de Sherlock pero parecía que Mycroft había notada que la cama tenía dos personas en vez de solamente una.

Sherlock estuvo tentado de mirar sobre su hombro y leer la expresión de su hermano—tal vez podría valorar la sinceridad del ánimo de antes de Mycroft. Sin embargo, fue innecesario. Los movimientos de Mycroft continuaron y había un tempo burlón en su zancada. Algo más lento y más encantado, como si quisiera darse el crédito por el hecho de que John estuviera ahora dormido en brazos de Sherlock.

-La doctora Patel está de camino-, susurró Mycroft y Sherlock alzó una ceja con sorpresa. No por el mensaje sino por el tono. La suavidad de sus palabras mostró una extraña consideración por la paz de John. –Tal vez deberías despertar al doctor Watson antes de que llegue. Esperaré fuera.

Sherlock parpadeó, oyendo el susurro de sus pestañas contra la almohada mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de la espalda de Mycroft. Esta era la segunda vez que los había encontrado juntos en la cama. Ambas ocurrencias fueron relativamente inocentes pero su reacción a ellas fueron polos opuestos. Sherlock dudaba que el cambio de comportamiento fuera por él. A Mycroft le encantaba causar vergüenza e incomodidad. Sin embargo, tal vez por fin su hermano mayor le estaba dando a John el respeto que se merecía, ni despertándolo de repente por hablar en un tono normal ni causándole vergüenza al quedarse mientras John estaba en su momento más vulnerable.

Volviendo a mirar hacia abajo al perfil descansado de John, Sherlock contuvo un suspiro. No quería molestarle. John había sacrificado descanso por el beneficio de Sherlock y ahora romper el sepulcro de sueño parecía criminal. Sin embargo, sabía que John preferiría ser despertado que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de ser encontrado en la cama estrecha de Sherlock.

Con cuidado, movió su mano por la espalda de John, sintiendo el tejido torcido de la lana pasar bajo su palma hasta que alcanzó la cálida y fuerte columna del cuello de John. Las yemas de sus dedos formaron espirales y círculos, jugueteando con el pelo corto y suave de ahí antes de moverse por la mandíbula de John, aplicando presión suficiente para destapar lentamente los velos de su reposo.

Empezó con una respiración más profunda, el pulso lánguido de aire entre los labios de John pausándose y cambiando mientras el despertar le encontraba. Sus hombros se movieron, y se acurrucó más contra la curva de la garganta de Sherlock como si persiguiera las huidizas sombras de los sueños antes de que un ruido inquisitivo se quedara en su garganta, ronco e interesante.

-La doctora Patel estará aquí pronto-, murmuró Sherlock sin atreverse a sugerir que saliera de la cama. Eso se sentía demasiado como si John no fuera recibido y nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

John se apartó y apretó los ojos fuertemente, haciendo que líneas radiales aparecieran en los bordes antes de abrirlos otra vez, sus pupilas contrayéndose antes de centrarse en la cara de Sherlock.

-Vale— entonces probablemente debería levantarme-, raspó, su voz oxidada y baja. Sin embargo, no hizo movimiento por dejar la frágil sujeción del colchón, en su lugar eligiendo flexionar su brazo sobre la cintura de Sherlock, un peso suelto convirtiéndose en algo más apretado y más cautivador. – ¿Estás bien?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras parecía mirar con más atención la apariencia de Sherlock – ¿Has dormido algo?

 -Descansé-, contestó Sherlock, vagamente de forma deliberada. No que engañara a John por un momento. Incluso así, vago y denso por el sueño, era lo suficientemente agudo como para leer la respuesta real de Sherlock.

-Ni siquiera cerraste los ojos ¿verdad?- suspiró, su mano girando para extenderse en la espalda de Sherlock y moverse en una vaga caricia antes de apartarla, poniendo sus pies sobre el borde del colchón y poniéndose recto. Estiró los hombros por encima de su cabeza y Sherlock oyó el “pop” de las articulaciones de John debajo de su cobertura de ropa y piel: uno de los indicadores de la mediana edad – ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sherlock sintió y vio por partes iguales la intensa concentración de John, como si su piel estuviera en sintonía con el peso de esa mirada azul. Envió un escalofrío por su cuerpo agravado por la demasiado reciente marcha de John. Donde la cama había sido acogedora y cómoda ahora se había convertido tan solo en una forma de metal y un colchón inadecuado. Por lo menos el dolor en su cabeza se había reducido: todavía una cosa amenazante y que rugía alrededor de su cráneo pero era como un ronroneo de un gatito en comparación a como había sido hacía menos de veinticuatro horas.

-Resacoso-, dijo Sherlock al final. Fue la mejor analogía para la situación. No se sentía peor de lo que lo haría alguien después de una noche de borrachera ni tampoco mejor. Si se hubiera despertado con esto habría pasado el día en la cama, evitando ruido y luz y jurando no volver a beber nunca más. Era solo en comparación con la previa estampida de la migraña que podía ser considerado normal. –Con náuseas y dolor pero por lo demás mejor. Ven aquí.

Hizo un movimiento para que se acercara, sonriendo ligeramente cuando John lo hizo inmediatamente, inclinándose sobre la cama para que Sherlock pudiera pasar sus dedos por ese pelo rubio y corto, quitando la evidencia del pelo revuelto por dormir y dejando a John aturdido y ligeramente ruborizado.

-Gracias-, murmuró estirando un pulgar para acariciar las sombras que Sherlock sabía que estaban bajo sus ojos. Fue un gesto tierno, lejos de clínico, pero Sherlock no ignoró la forma en la que la mirada de John pasó de un lado a otro— probablemente comprobando sus pupilas otra vez. –De verdad que deberías haber intentado dormir. Tu cuerpo lo necesita. Pareces agotado.

Sherlock hizo un ruido, un sonido ni de acuerdo ni de desacuerdo. Dormiría propiamente cuando estuviera de vuelta en la calle Baker, en ambiente familiar y en su cómoda cama. Ahora, incluso si ni hubiera pasado el tiempo mirando a John sabía que no habría conseguido más que un sueño superficial. Simplemente había demasiado de todo: ruido, fragancias, gente, datos…El flujo era infinito, incluso solo en una aparentemente insulsa habitación, y su mente era demasiado lenta para procesarlo con efectividad. El resultado final era él tumbado, letárgico pero incapaz de desconectar. Al menos con John aquí era capaz de ignorar las cosas efímeras de su alrededor.

El sonido de pasos en el pasillo llegó a los oídos de Sherlock y alzó la vista para ver a la doctora Patel abrir la puerta con un hombro, sus manos llenas de documentos y su mirada fija exclusivamente en los papeles delante de ella. Su mirada de saludo fue breve antes de que dejara las carpetas sobre la mesa al otro lado de la habitación y cogiera el historial de Sherlock.

Sherlock podía sentir a John tensarse cerca, sus músculos apretándose como si se estuviera preparando para noticas malas. Mycroft estaba en la puerta, con una pobre fachada de irritación sobre su preocupación. Sin duda había intentado interrogar a la doctora Patel antes de que llegara y había fallado miserablemente. Siempre había sido una tumba acerca de la condición de Sherlock, prefiriendo hablarle directamente a él incluso cuando era niño.

Con un suspiro, Sherlock se tumbó sobre sus almohadas, mandándole una última mirada a la doctora antes de hablar. –Los escáneres son todos claros; el Norazophen causó las crisis.

-Veo que todavía tiene la costumbre de auto diagnosticarse, señor Holmes-, murmuró la doctora Patel, su tono sin impresionarse, como si hubiera visto el truco una docena de veces antes—lo que había hecho. Su sorpresa e incomodidad habían desaparecido en una hora la primera vez que Sherlock la había deducido. Un tiempo de recuperación más rápido que la mayoría de la gente, algunos de los cuales guardaron rencor durante años. – ¿Qué hizo que llegara a esa conclusión?

-Pipeta en el bolso de su bata; mancha de disolución sobre la manga derecha, oscura porque no está del todo seca. Sus ojos no están enrojecidos por mirar monitores así que en vez de eso ha estado usando el equipamiento del laboratorio—centrifugador, microscopio y espectrómetro probablemente-. Señaló hacia sus manos donde diminutos granos blancos todavía estaban atrapados en los huecos de sus dedos. –Tiene polvo de los guantes de látex en su piel—guantes que no necesitaría para analizar datos en imágenes. Ha estado volviendo a comprobar los análisis para comprobar un descubrimiento temprano, lo que probablemente relacione con el Norazophen.

El suspiro de la doctora Patel fue contenido y tal vez ligeramente divertido mientras dejaba el historial de Sherlock y le miraba a los ojos. –Como siempre tiene razón. No hay señal de ninguna actividad cerebral anormal ni de alteración alguna en los vasos sanguíneos en ninguno de los escáneres. Nada que indique un problema estructural o una condición en desarrollo. La hematología fue la única cosa que mostró algo inusual.

Cogió uno de los archivos, lo abrió y se lo ofreció, Sherlock notó con sorpresa, a John. –Como puede ver, los niveles de prolactina son normales. Sacamos sangre diez minutos después de una crisis, y si hubieran sido causadas por epilepsia, deberíamos ver un aumento en las hormonas del hipotálamo.

-Hay un alto nivel de Inmunoglobulina E-, murmuró John, una arruga apareciendo en su frente mientras alzaba la vista para mirar a la doctora Patel. – ¿Una reacción alérgica?

La doctora Patel asintió, sus manos cruzadas delante de ella y su mirada un poco descentrada cuando empezó a explicarse. –Cuando el Norazophen se descompone, se rompe en diferentes hilos de proteínas que el cuerpo filtra en los riñones y el hígado. En un pequeño porcentaje de los que lo usan se ha visto una respuesta inmune gradual-. Suspiró con irritación profesional como si estuviera molesta por el fallo. –Significa que un paciente puede recibir la medicina durante años sin efectos malignos. Sin embargo, incluso cuando el Norazophen ha desaparecido, los anticuerpos se quedan.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Mycroft, su voz plana e irritada por tener que preguntar para aclararlo.

-Significa que cada vez que ha estado expuesto al Norazophen, ha producido más anticuerpos, aumentando el número que ya existe en sus células y sangre-, explicó John, sus ojos de un lado al otro mientras leía las notas.

-Esta vez hubo los suficientes anticuerpos para causar una reacción notable. En este caso se manifestó en forma de crisis. Raro pero no desconocido-, acabó la doctora Patel, apartándose para que pasara una de las enfermeras. –Me gustaría sacar más sangre y comprobar que los niveles de Norazophen e Inmunoglobulina E se han reducido a niveles aceptables. La falta de crisis en estas más o menos seis horas indica que el asunto ha pasado pero le proporcionaremos antihistamínicos para acelerar la recuperación.

Sherlock entrecerró los ojos mientras le sacaban más sangre y le inyectaban un suero en su vena. Se quedó mirando fijamente su brazo después de que la aguja fuera retirada, reflexionando sobre las palabras de la doctora Patel. Una reacción alérgica fue inesperada; no había habido otros síntomas—sin picores ni sarpullidos—pero había visto suficientes víctimas para saber que las alergias eran de todo menos predecibles. Podían matar al instante, o presentarse como nada más que una ligera incomodidad, y ningún ritmo o razón parecía fuera del alcance de la gente.

-Así que ni hubo reacción inmediata cuando le administré las inyecciones porque no es la molécula de la droga a la que es sensible-, dijo John hablando con la firme manera de alguien resolviendo un problema. –Fue solo después de que hubo cierta cantidad de Norazophen degradado en su sangre cuando empezó a sufrir.

La doctora Patel asintió, escribiendo algo en el historial de Sherlock y rodeándolo repetidamente. –Ha ocurrido antes en un pequeño porcentaje de usuarios, de ahí mi sospecha.

-¿Y la próxima vez que necesite medicación?- preguntó Mycroft, hablando alto mientras se acercaba a la cama de Sherlock. –Ha sufrido estas migrañas durante casi veinte años. Necesitará ayuda farmacéutica para lidiar con futuros ataques.

-Trabajaré para encontrar una alternativa-, contestó la doctora. –Desafortunadamente, la droga ya no es un tratamiento viable para el señor Holmes, pero ahora que somos conscientes de la reacción alérgica, podemos monitorear cualquier sensibilidad potencial y estar preparados para reaccionar en seguida de repetirse la situación-. Apartó la punta de su bolígrafo con un clic, poniendo de nuevo el historial en el sitio a los pies de la cama y apartando el documento de la mano de John. –Necesitará pasar la noche en observación, señor Holmes. Sin embargo, si no surgen complicaciones podemos darle de alta bajo los cuidados del doctor Watson mañana por la mañana.

Sherlock inspiró profundamente por la nariz antes de darle un minúsculo asentimiento de cabeza. Cuando ni Mycroft ni John hablaron para hacerle más preguntas la doctora se marchó, su paso más cansado ahora que su trabajo estaba hecho y el pequeño misterio resuelto. Por supuesto que el puzle más grande de las migrañas de Sherlock seguía como siempre sin respuesta: una amenaza que sin duda sería recurrente y ahora no tenía el pequeño alivio del Norazophen para ayudarle a atravesar la próxima tormenta.

-Dios-, murmuró John, sentándose en la silla y pasándose las manos por la cara. –No sé si estar aliviado o aterrorizado.

-Una alergia es mejor que un tumor cerebral, seguro-, contestó Sherlock, intentando unir las palabras mientras se le cerraban los ojos, demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos. Sospechó que la culpa era del antihistamínico y luchó por concentrarse mientras John continuaba hablando.

-Por supuesto, pero ¿y si hubieras entrado en shock anafiláctico en su lugar? ¿Y si simplemente…te hubieras muerto estando conmigo?- John sonó horrorizado. –Nunca pensé que estaría agradecido por las crisis-. Se pausó y Sherlock pudo oír el seco susurro de las palmas de John frotándose la una contra la otra mientras consideraba las posibilidades. –Voy a coger un EpiPen para tener en el piso.

Sherlock consiguió hacer un ruido de duda en su garganta, demasiado cansado para articular una pregunta pero John le entendió de todas formas: finalmente en sintonía después de haber vivido juntos tanto tiempo.

-Solo porque esta vez hayas tenido crisis, no significa que será peor si pasa otra vez. Además, la única forma de descubrir si eres alérgico a los medicamentos alternativos es dártelos y ver si desarrollas una sensibilidad-. El suspiro de John sonó lejano, como un distante mistral y Sherlock luchó por mantener su consciencia en la frialdad clínica de la habitación de hospital en lugar de en la suave oscuridad del sueño tentador. –No quiero que me pille desprevenido.

Era una respuesta sensata, práctica, como el mismo John y Sherlock sonrió. Nunca había sabido, en toda su volátil existencia, que esto era lo que necesitaba: un contrapeso estable y un catalizador deslumbrante. Era difícil como había sido diferente hacía tiempo, como su vida entera había estado desequilibrada—al borde de un precipicio y preparado para caer.

Cuando se deslizó en la oscuridad, el pensamiento final de Sherlock fue sobre el hombre a su lado: el que no le apartaba de ese borde peligroso si no que le daba alas y le ayudaba a elevarse.

* * *

 

John estaba de pie en la puerta de 221B de la calle Baker, sus llaves moviéndose en la cerradura mientras abría la puerta de un empujón y miraba hacia atrás. Uno de los coches negros y pulidos de Mycroft estaba en el arcén y Sherlock, vestido con una camiseta y los pantalones de pijama que normalmente llevaba en el piso, estaba saliendo del vehículo.

Era difícil creer que, solamente ayer, había sido sacado por paramédicos casi sin sentido por el dolor en su cabeza. Ahora al menos podía permanecer sobre sus propios pies aunque John no se perdió la forma en que hizo una mueca por la sombría luz del día nublado o la delicada forma en la que sujetaba su cuerpo, como si le doliera cada músculo. Sherlock no estaba la cien por cien, todavía no, pero se sentía lo suficientemente mejor como para enfurruñarse.

-Es innecesario-, murmuró, su comentario dirigido a Mycroft. El mayor de los Holmes estaba de pie al otro lado del coche, una mano apoyada pacientemente sobre el techo mientras observaba a Sherlock caminar hasta el lado de John. – ¿No puedes hacer algo sobre ello?

-No es propio de ti pedirme un favor-, respondió Mycroft, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa de superioridad antes de sacudir la cabeza. –Incluso si pudiera Sherlock, no te lo haría. Recuperarás tu carnet en seis meses, mientras no tengas más crisis-. Mycroft cruzó miradas con John y hubo una pizca de entendimiento compartido y lástima por la frustración de Sherlock antes de que la expresión desapareciera. –Te dejaré en las capaces manos de John. Llámame ¿vale?

Con eso, se metió de nuevo en el coche, la puerta cerrándose tras él. Inmediatamente el coche se lo llevó a negociar guerras, control mundial, o lo que fuera que sea que Mycroft hacía cuando no estaba espiando a Sherlock.

Con un suspiro John centró su atención sobre su compañero de piso, pasando su mirada sobre ese cuerpo firme en silenciosa pregunta. Seguía diciéndose a sí mismo que Sherlock estaba bien, recuperándose de forma estupenda y fuera del hospital con el permiso de la doctora. Sin embargo, eso no paraba la ansiedad constante que seguía dándole vueltas en el estómago.

Los antihistamínicos que le habían dado la noche anterior habían sumido a Sherlock en un profundo y denso sueño que duró casi doce horas. Gracias a Mycroft, John había podido pasar la noche al lado de Sherlock en una cama libre que las enfermeras habían metido en la habitación. Por todo el espacio disponible no había sido tan descansada como estar acurrucado contra el cálido cuerpo de Sherlock y John había estado dando vueltas mientras Sherlock permanecía ignorante a ello.

Los análisis de sangre hechos a primera hora de la mañana habían sido prometedores, mostrando que la reacción alérgica se había reducido significativamente. La doctora Patel le había recetado algunos antihistamínicos para que tomase durante los próximos días antes de finalmente permitir a Sherlock—quien al menos había estado lo suficientemente bien como para irritar al personal médico anunciando detalles embarazosos sobre sus vidas personales—marcharse. Sin embargo, había habido un último coletazo a toda la situación. Uno que no le había molestado nada a John pero que había dejado a Sherlock seriamente contrariado: le habían revocado su permiso de conducir.

-¿Estás seguro de que es procedimiento estándar?- preguntó Sherlock sospechosamente mientras pasaba por la puerta hacia el hall de entrada, mirando a John sobre su hombro.

-Se lo hacen a todo el mundo que ha tenido ataques, Sherlock. Las convulsiones y la conducción no son una buena mezcla. De todas formas no es como si usaras el carnet-, señaló John, guiando los temblorosos pasos de su amigo por los diecisiete escalones. –Coges taxis para todos los sitios.

-Esa no es la cuestión-, gruñó Sherlock, pero lo hizo bastante débilmente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared al lado de la puerta, esperando que John le dejara entrar. – ¿Y si tengo un caso fuera de Londres?

-Entonces yo conduciré-. John resistió una sonrisa mientras añadía en un tono ligeramente que recordaba a Sherlock en su punto más arrogante. –Obviamente-. Empujando la puerta apoyó la mano sobre el codo de Sherlock, guiándolo distraídamente hacia el ambiente familiar de su casa. –O eso o hay un perfectamente y buen sistema de transporte público disponible. Autobuses, trenes, ese tipo de cosa.

La expresión en la cara de Sherlock—una mezcla de duda sobre las habilidades de conducir de John y asco por el pensamiento de transporte público—hizo que John luchara por no sonreír. Con cada minuto que pasaba era como si Sherlock estuviera reclamando el mando de su existencia y convirtiéndose más en él mismo de nuevo, y verle así era como un bálsamo para las heridas abiertas de la preocupación de John.

-Creo que preferiría caminar-, replicó Sherlock, estirando el brazo para pasar sus dedos por su pelo y después arrugar la nariz cuando se quedaron atrapados en la maraña lacia de sus rizos. Sin una palabra se giró hacia el baño, sus dedos cerrándose sobre el borde de su camiseta antes de sacarla por su cabeza y dejarla tirada en el suelo.

Estaba lejos de ser la primera vez que John había visto la espalda desnuda de Sherlock pero aun así se encontró a sí mismo sin aliento por la visión. Incluso más ahora que había sujetado a Sherlock en sus brazos y había sentido ese fuerte plano debajo de sus propias palmas. Todavía podía recordar la calidez presionada contra las yemas de sus dedos y la fuerte y recta columna de la espalda de Sherlock. Desaparecidos estaba el tono ceniciento que las luces del hospital y la migraña le dieron. Un brillo sano había empezado a volver a la piel de Sherlock, dándole luz y vida a su color y John se humedeció los labios, apartando la mirada solamente cuando Sherlock desapareció por la puerta del baño.

El agua siseaba contra el fondo y John alzó la voz para que se le oyese por encima de la cascada. –Grita si necesitas ayuda y no eches el pestillo. ¡No quiero tener que echar la puerta abajo si te caes!- De hecho, el pensamiento de Sherlock estando solo en una habitación con docenas de formas diferentes en las que ahogarse fue suficiente para aumentar la tensión en sus músculos y John maldijo en voz baja para sí, odiando el miedo que quedaba y la inseguridad que le picaba.

Sherlock tenía todo el derecho a tener privacidad y no necesitaba a John revoloteando inútilmente a su alrededor en caso de que algo saliera mal. Aun así la idea de dar un paso atrás de su vigilia y hacer algo útil era casi inconcebible. Al final, decidió apoyarse contra la pared a la izquierda de la puerta del baño y mantener un oído abierto por cualquier sonido de peligro.

Lógicamente sabía que el riesgo de una crisis había pasado. La reacción alérgica al medicamento había desaparecido y Sherlock había mejorado velozmente. Ya no estaba inmóvil por el dolor en su cabeza, ni atontado por la confusión de sus sentidos. En lugar de eso estaba como cualquier persona recuperándose de una enfermedad: cansado e incómodo pero atrapado a medio camino entre estar en la cama y estar sano completamente. No estaría lo suficientemente bien para abrirse paso por Londres durante los próximos días pero tampoco estaría tan enfermo como para que estar tumbado en la cama fuera una necesidad.

Antes de todo esto, la idea de Sherlock atrapado en esa tierra de nadie habría llenado a John de horror. El aburrimiento se daba por supuesto, y la incapacidad del transporte de Sherlock para aplacarlo le llevaría a estar morros y de mal humor todo el rato. Ahora, sin embargo podía casi verlo como una bendición. Prefería a Sherlock pegando tiros a las paredes a tenerlo llorando por la agonía cualquier día.

Además, egoístamente John quería más de esto: no a Sherlock dolorido y destrozado por el tormento, sino la cercanía que había crecido entre los dos. Una vez que los casos vinieran primero John sabía que esto se rompería. No habría ataduras con las que sostener la red de intimidad que se había tejido en torno a ellos, y se desharía con el áspero caos de Londres. Culpablemente anhelaba tener unos pocos más de días donde el mundo fuera de las paredes de la calle Baker fuera una cosa distante, y Sherlock acurrucándose al lado de John fuera la norma.

El ruido de la ducha se cortó justo cuando hubo un golpeteo en la puerta principal del piso y John oyó el saludo inconfundible.

-¡Woohoo! ¿Chicos?

-Hola señora Hudson-, contestó John. Se apartó de la pared y miró hacia la esquina para ver a su casera ir hacia la mesa, haciendo hueco entre matraces de Erlenmeyer para poner una cazuela de guisado.

-Oh John, pareces agorado-, comento, moviendo un trapo en su dirección antes de estirar su cuello para ver sobre su hombro. – ¿Está Sherlock…?

-Está en la ducha, y mucho mejor ahora. Tuvo una reacción alérgica a la medicación de la migraña-, le explicó básicamente John. –Nos asustó un poco a todos.

La señora Hudson chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza con lástima, encendiendo distraídamente la tetera y alcanzando la taza de John. –Os he traído algo de cena, solo esta vez. La comida del hospital no es buena para nadie y Sherlock necesita mantener su fuerza. ¡Estaba tan pálido cuando se lo llevaron!- sus manos se pusieron brevemente sobre su pecho antes de que estirara los hombros haciendo el té de John con la efectividad distraída de alguien manteniendo sus manos ocupadas.

-También le cambié las sábanas mientras no estabais porque no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaríais en volver a casa. Te habría cambiado las tuyas pero no fue necesario ya que no has dormido sobre ellas.

John se detuvo mientras se estiraba a por su taza, mirando de reojo a la señora Hudson quien estaba suprimiendo una sonrisa, sus mejillas redondeadas por el esfuerzo. –Era mejor que me quedara con él en caso de que enfermara durante la noche-, consiguió decir, preguntándose por qué se molestaba con una excusa. La señora Hudson no se había creído ni una palabra en ese aspecto desde el día en que Sherlock y él se mudaron.

-Por supuesto querido-, respondió la señora Hudson, sus ojos brillándole mientras le daba palmaditas en la mano. –Cuidas de él tan bien. Ahora, asegúrate de que come algo, y si necesitas algo házmelo saber-, levantó la mirada mientras Sherlock salía del baño, sus rizos húmedos, su mandíbula afeitada y su bata sobre sus hombros y atada en su cintura. –Y tu asegúrate de que John no se deja la piel cuidándote-, le regañó, mirando a Sherlock seriamente antes de sacudir la cabeza. –No le hará bien caer enfermo también.

Los ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en los de John, centrados agudamente como si le estuviera examinando por cualquier indicio de salud pobre. Aun así no era el frío y normal escrutinio de la mirada deductiva de Sherlock; había una pizca de suavidad en ella que hizo que el corazón de John se tambaleara y que su boca se secara.

-John estará bien, señora Hudson-, replicó Sherlock en su estilo normal brusco, ofreciéndole el amago de una sonrisa. –Me aseguraré de ello.

La mirada de la señora Hudson se volvió más astuta y John contuvo un suspiro cuando les dijo adiós con la mano y se dirigió escaleras abajo, dejándole examinar los contenidos de la cazuela. El olor a ternera y romero le asaltaron la nariz, haciéndole rugir el estómago y la boca agua. No le importó que fuera demasiado temprano para cenar y casi demasiado tarde para comer. Las comidas habían sido inestables estos últimos días, y su estómago exigía una satisfacción.

-Necesitas comer-, le dijo a Sherlock, que se había retirado al sofá, un brazo puesto sobre sus ojos otra vez y su cuerpo estirado como sin huesos. Distaba mucho de su usual reposo contenido. La seda azul de su bata estaba haciendo lo mejor para apartarse de él, proporcionándole una buena vista del pecho de Sherlock. Por lo menos se había vuelto a poner los pantalones del pijama pero se sujetaban bajos sobre las caderas de Sherlock y caían sobre sus pies, no dejando mucho a la imaginación. – ¿Estás bien?

El sonido de acuerdo parecía una respuesta inadecuada y John suspiró antes de coger un par de cuencos y echar algo del guiso. Bastante para él y solamente un poco para Sherlock, que ocasionalmente era como un niño pequeño y solía rechazar un plato lleno. Dejándolos sobre la mesita del salón junto con algunos cubiertos, fue hasta las ventanas, corriendo las densas cortinas y bloqueando la luz del día antes de encender una de las lámparas más tenues.

-Venga-. Le dio un empujón a los pies de Sherlock hasta que hubo el suficiente espacio para que se sentara en el sofá. –Si no te sientas y comes tendré que darte de comer yo.

Sherlock bajó el brazo y alzó una ceja. – ¿Se supone que eso es una amenaza?

-Derramaré salsa intencionadamente sobre tu bata y la arruinaré-, prometió John, metiendo un bocado en su propia boca antes de observar a Sherlock cuidadosamente. La familiaridad hizo fácil distinguir los indicios que quedaban de tensión, y John se limpió la mandíbula con el dorso de la mano antes de coger algunos cojines y hacerle un gesto a Sherlock para que se inclinara hacia delante.

Lo hizo con tensión, sus labios apretándose con incomodidad antes de que John le reclinara hacia atrás, dejando que los cojines sujetaran el peso de Sherlock en una posición medio reclinada antes de darle su cuenco. – ¿La ducha fue demasiado?- preguntó, incapaz de esconder su compasión mientras Sherlock fruncía el ceño molesto por su propia debilidad.

-Fue refrescante durante los primeros dos minutos-, explicó Sherlock, masticando un bocado antes de tragarlo y encoger un hombro. –Después de eso se convirtió en algo más parecido a tener puntas clavadas a través del cráneo.

John hizo una mueca, imaginando fácilmente lo que Sherlock quería decir. –Hay algunos calmantes que puedes tomar con los antihistamínicos. Buena comida y descanso decente deberían valer-. Sonaba como una excusa barata pero conseguir que Sherlock prestara atención a sus necesidades más básicas aparte de respirar rozaba lo imposible. Todo ello quería decir que, cuando caía enfermo, su cuerpo estaba mal preparado para controlarlo, falto como estaba de descanso y energía. –Apenas tocaste el desayuno en el hospital.

Sherlock frunció el ceño, clavando el tenedor en el último trozo de carne y masticándolo antes de contestar. –Solo la gente más generosa llamaría a esa basura “comida”.

-Me sorprende que seas tan picajoso cuando no conocerías una comida decente ni aunque te mordiera el culo-, contestó John con benevolencia. – ¿Quieres más?- asintió hacía el cuenco vacío de Sherlock, anticipando la respuesta cuando su compañero de piso negó con la cabeza—un movimiento tenso y molesto—y puso el plato a un lado.

Fue una pequeña victoria conseguir que comiera incluso ese poco y John empujó la tentación familiar de presionar y persuadir. Al final, Sherlock no estaba malnutrido, y John no tenía derecho a interferir. En vez de eso, simplemente hacía lo mejor para dirigir a Sherlock en dirección a la comida cuando tenía la oportunidad y lo toleraba cuando le quitaba trozos de comida de su plato durante esas veces que John cenaba y Sherlock se negaba a pedir nada.

Yendo a la cocina, organizó las sobras, apartándolas de cualquier cosa vil en la nevera. Nada ahí había empezado a oler pero John sabía mejor que creer que no había ningún experimento escondido en las profundidades. Finalmente, cogió un vaso de agua y sacó algunas pastillas, comprobando dos veces la fuerza de la dosis antes de volver al lado de Sherlock, las duras cápsulas blancas dentro de su palma como perlas.

-Un antihistamínico, dos paracetamoles-, dijo sin pasar por alto el hecho de que Sherlock no dudó cuando llegó con las pastillas. O confiaba en que John no le daría algo peligroso o estaba muy impaciente por tener algo de alivio para que le importara.

Fue solo cuando el agua y las pastillas desaparecieron que cogió el vaso de la mano de Sherlock y lo colocó en la mesilla antes de coger su libro y volverse a sentar en el sofá. Normalmente el sofá era dominio de Sherlock, ocupado totalmente por su cuerpo largo y desgarbado. Sin embargo, sentarse en su sillón habitual se parecía mucho a un exilio y además, Sherlock parecía bastante dispuesto a compartir su espacio—por un valor dado en la participación.

Abriendo su libro por la página con la esquina doblada, John se obligó a concentrarse en las palabras. Después de unas pocas noches de descanso inadecuado, su cerebro no estaba por la labor de nada muy complejo, pero dormirse ahora se sentía como una derrota. Además, pagaría por ello con un horario del sueño alborotado cuando al final volviera al trabajo.

Aun así la historia estaba fallando para retener la atención de John. Era muy consciente del hombre apenas un palmo a distancia de él. Sherlock tenía su brazo sobre los ojos otra vez, la cabeza inclinada sobre el brazo del sofá y su garganta expuesta. En otra persona podrá haber parecido tímido o sumiso. Sherlock, por otra parte, lo hacía parecer fuerte y desafiante, casi un reto y las palabras de Sherlock de la noche anterior aparecieron sin avisar en la mente de John.

_Te necesito._

En aquel entonces había estado tan cansado y enredado en su preocupación por Sherlock que no había sentido más que un destello de esperanza sin aliento. Ahora, por otra parte, el recuerdo brillaba en su mente como un diamante, claro y brillante.

En aquel momento le debería haber preguntado a Sherlock lo que quiso decir. ¿Necesitaba a John como médico, como amigo? ¿Había querido decir como algo más? Dios, John quería creer eso. Si cualquier otra persona en el mundo hubiera dado voz a esas palabras, no habría dudado en perseguir la posibilidad, pero este era Sherlock—lejos de ser directo en un día bueno y todavía atrapado en los bordes tormentosos de una migraña.

John tragó saliva, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras intentaba apartar los pensamientos pero éstos se aferraban con garras tenaces, susurrando posibilidades preocupantes y medio paralizando a John con su propia inseguridad. Ahora no era tiempo de esto. No cuando Sherlock todavía no estaba bien y seguro bajo el cuidado de John. Tal vez un día sería el momento adecuado, cuando las estrellas de coraje y circunstancia se alinearan y John por fin tuviera las agallas de simplemente decir… ¿qué?

-Has estado en una página durante casi siete minutos. Es el Papa-, murmuró Sherlock, trayendo de vuelta a John a la realidad. –El Papa está matando a los cardenales. Predecible ¿Por qué lees tales tonterías?

Los dedos de los pies de Sherlock se apretaron contra el muslo de John lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar marca, moviéndose en un intento de llegar al calor de debajo. Estaban lo suficientemente helados como para que John los sintiera a través de la tela de sus vaqueros y por un breve momento consideró rechazar la exigencia muda de Sherlock: castigo por intentar destriparle el libro. Sin embargo, en menos de un minuto se encontró a si mismo levantando la pierna y colocándola de nuevo sobre los pies de Sherlock.

-Es entretenimiento, Sherlock. No tiene que ser ingeniería aeroespacial-, dijo al final. –Y para que lo sepas, el disfrute de un libro no es simplemente sobre saber cómo acaba. A veces está en el detalle.

Sherlock hizo un sonido de desprecio en la parte de atrás de su garganta, ero el tono de ello cambió a medio camino, saliendo más como algo incómodo. – ¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que los calmantes hagan efecto?-preguntó.

John oyó la necesidad en esa pregunta, y puso sus dedos alrededor del tobillo de Sherlock, trazando distraídamente círculos calmantes alrededor de la protuberancia del hueso. –Sobre veinte minutos o así-. No tuvo el valor de decirle a Sherlock que los antihistamínicos probablemente hicieran efecto al mismo tiempo, haciendo que su mente fuera más densa con pesadez y letargo, y dejándole incapaz de hacer nada para frenar el aburrimiento salvo dormir. – ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Traer esa cabeza dolorida hasta aquí?

Sherlock se movió despacio para hacerlo y John se giró dónde estaba sentado de modo que una pierna estuviera estirada a lo largo del sofá y su espalda estuviera contra el brazo. Eso dejaba a Sherlock libre de apoyarse contra su pecho y John sonrió por el susurro satisfecho de déjà vu.

Su libro yacía abandonado sobre el suelo mientras frotaba con gentileza sus dedos sobre la frente y sienes de Sherlock, con cuidado de aplicar solo un ligero toque de presión mientas acariciaba el borde orbital y hacia arriba sobre el arco cigomático. Los rizos limpios habían empezado a suavizarse en caos indomable y se enroscaban alrededor de sus nudillos tiernamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por el pelo de Sherlock.

Un ruido airoso de apreciación hizo que John tragara saliva fuertemente y miró hacia abajo hacia la cara de Sherlock, viendo el oscuro abanico de pestañas y los labios rosas abiertos alrededor de cada respiración. Rápidamente John empezó a recitar los huesos debajo de su toque, tocando las diferentes áreas del cráneo de Sherlock en un desesperado intento de no pensar en el placer en la expresión de Sherlock, lo suficientemente intensa para rozar lo erótico.

-¿Esto está ayudando?- preguntó John haciendo una mueca por el grave y bajo tono de sus palabras. Decía mucho más que la frase que había dicho pero afortunadamente Sherlock o lo ignoró o no lo registró para nada.

Esta vez el ruido que Sherlock hizo fue un ronroneo: un sonido vibrante y fuerte profundo en su pecho que dejó apretado el estómago de John e hizo que calor se reuniera entre sus piernas. Una erección ahora sería imposible de esconder y se mordió el labio con fuerza, tratando de evitarla mientras Sherlock se relajaba más y más contra él, su respiración volviéndose más y más profunda con cada minuto que pasaba mientras John batallaba con su cuerpo en un intento de no avergonzarse a sí mismo.

Por fin Sherlock se fue, suelto en el sueño contra el pecho de John gracias al tirón de las pastillas en su sistema. Incluso entonces, John no podía dejar de tocarle, acariciando su pelo con sus dedos o rozando su mandíbula. Era como si la piel y el calor de Sherlock fueran adictivos. Se encontró a sí mismo estirándose sin pensarlo, acercándose más para robar otra fugaz caricia.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- susurró John en el tranquilo aire del piso, humedeciéndose los labios antes de poner su brazo alrededor del hombro de Sherlock para descansar sobre el sólido y firme latir de su corazón.

-Mejor dicho, ¿qué demonios voy a hacer al respecto?


	12. El pulso andante

 

El latido era su guía a través de sueños con falta de sentido: colores y escenarios sin lugar en el mundo real. Le conducía siempre hacia delante en un firme y vago paseo de calma en medio de calamidad, tamborileando un mensaje de paz incluso en la brecha de locura incomprensible.

Sherlock miró hacia abajo al cadáver, torcido y abandonado al lado de la carretera. Los policías sin rostro, sus pieles estiradas apretadamente y sin facciones sobre las curvas esféricas de sus cabezas, levantaron la mirada ciega mientras él pasaba caminando sin prisa.

-Cuerpo arrojado, no un atropello con fuga-, les dijo, pero no parecían oírle, eligiendo darle la espalda mientras él seguía hacia delante por las calles laberínticas de Londres. La escena falló y cambió, saltando atrás hasta su casa de infancia y otra vez hacia delante hasta Montague Street. Hubo visiones de la universidad, ya borrosas y casi eliminadas, que todavía permanecían en el borde de su consciencia, pero a Sherlock no le importó nada de eso.

Esto no era su palacio mental. Tal vez era el mundo más allá de sus andrajosas paredes, o tan solo la gasa fina de recuerdos al azar vomitando hacia delante para embadurnar su sueño con sus colores, pero a pesar de todos sus tonos mórbidos y macabros eran benignos. ¿Cómo podría tener miedo cuando su camino por el laberinto estaba marcado clara y brillantemente por un firme ritmo de sonido?

No podía identificarlo. Percusión y bajo, el conocimiento de la fuente le eludía. Así que siguió, sus pasos medidos en un compás de cuatro por cuatro hasta que se libró del agarre del sueño y se encontró a sí mismo despierto una vez más. Su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de John, su oreja presionada contra el latido decidido del optimista y desastroso corazón de John: aurícula y ventrículos, aorta y venas cavas, una masa de músculo y sangre que le susurraba sus secretos a Sherlock como un amante.

La mano de John apoyada sobre la cabeza de Sherlock, sus capaces dedos sosteniendo la cúpula de su cráneo. No había presión ahí, nada que lo sujetara, tan solo un confort constante transmitiéndose a través de la calidez de la palma de John. Fue su otro brazo el que estaba apoyado más posesivamente sobre las costillas de Sherlock, impidiendo que se cayera del estrecho sofá con fuerza sutil y alusiones soldadescas.

En algún momento John se había movido hacia abajo para que estuviera mayormente reclinado, sus piernas extendidas alrededor del cuerpo de Sherlock mientras su propia carne le proporcionaba un colchón poco posible. No podía estar, lejos de cualquier imaginación, para nada cómodo. Aun así John había hecho el esfuerzo de quedarse, de ofrecerle compañía a Sherlock mientras dormía, cuando podía simplemente haberse apartado y escapar.

Más evidencia, por si la necesitara, de que John quería estar aquí. Su obligación como médico había pasado pero su deseo de permanecer cerca no.

Una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de la boca de Sherlock y sintió la mano sobre su pelo moverse ligeramente, apretándose por un segundo antes de relajarse en una caricia tímida. Tal vez se debería haber sentido condescendiente, ser acariciado como una criatura extraña pero Sherlock veía la verdad detrás de los susurros de piel por sus rizos. John quería ofrecerle ayuda y no pedía nada a cambio. Simplemente parecía complacido en ser la única persona que Sherlock permitía verle así: humano después de todo.

-¿Estás despierto?- la voz de John vibró sobre la celda de sus costillas, ahogando el pulso andante de sus latidos y llenando los oídos de Sherlock con su distinguida cadencia.

Con un sonido letárgico, Sherlock estiró sus piernas y sus dedos de los pies mientras sus músculos se contraían y se movían, sacudiéndose el peso vago del sueño. Desenredando sus dedos de donde se habían torcido en el jersey de punto de John, pasó su mano hacia la cintura de John mientras intentaba centrar su mente sobre el hombre tumbado debajo de él.

Después de días de solo tener el más resbaladizo de los agarres sobre su concentración e inteligencia, sintió como los cables volvían a su sitio, completando sus circuitos y permitiendo que la iluminación brillante de sus habilidades volviera a chispear de nuevo hacia vibrante actividad. Era como agua fluyendo a través de árido desierto, moviéndose dentro de la existencia de vida que había yacido durmiente, esperando su toque. Donde había habido pesados y plomizos pensamientos y océanos oscuros y profundos de olvido, estaba una vez más la sinfonía orquestal de su razón. Esto no era el clamor de instrumentos discordes siendo afinados, sino el elegante movimiento de melodía y armonía: por fin su mente de nuevo suya.

El soplido de alivio se le escapó, lo suficientemente alto para ser oído en la calma del piso y la mano de John se paró en su pelo. – ¿Estás bien?

Sherlock sonrió, subiendo la cabeza y encontrándose con la mirada de John. –Puedo pensar otra vez-, murmuró, sintiendo la ausencia maravillosa del dolor en su cabeza. –Ya no duele.

-¿En absoluto?- preguntó John, su pulgar acariciando el hueso occipital de Sherlock mientras Sherlock sacudía la cabeza, disfrutando de la libertad del movimiento.

-Simplemente se siente un poco…vacía-. Sherlock se encogió de hombros, más que acostumbrado a la ausencia extrañamente vacía una vez que la migraña pasaba. Era infinitamente preferible al dolor chirriante y agudo que había hecho de su cráneo su hogar durante demasiado tiempo.

Mientras observaba, una sonrisa reciproca apareció en la expresión de John, persiguiendo esas últimas sombras de preocupación que quedaban. Era un simple tipo de alegría, una que hacía que pareciera años más joven y Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo observando esa cara, fijándose en todos los detalles tanto familiares como nuevos.

Durante la duración de su migraña, había tenido la oportunidad única de ver a John más cerca que nunca, pero no había tenido la agudeza mental de observar e interpretar. Había sido obligado a hacer simples y conclusiones dimensionales únicas sobre la causa de la raíz de las preocupaciones y motivaciones de John. Ahora podía ver la evidencia de la complejidad, extendida preciosamente en rutas impredecibles, desde el comportamiento de John hasta los restos físicos que permanecían en su expresión.

Tomando este mismo momento, John se había quedado con Sherlock mientras dormía. Tal vez eso, en sí mismo, podía ser visto como una mera consideración—John no estando dispuesto a molestar moviéndose a un individuo enfermo que dormía. Aun así sus manos todavía sujetaban a Sherlock, cálidas y sin remordimientos contra su cuerpo. John no había hecho ningún movimiento para irse una vez que supo que Sherlock estaba despierto. Y su cuerpo relajado contaba su propia historia. No tenía ninguna intención inmediata de irse a ningún sitio a pesar de la intimidad expuesta con la posición actual.

Hace una semana nunca habrían acabado así. Había habido una barrera ahí, alguna línea invisible que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a intentar cruzar. Ahora eso no estaba, y Sherlock se encontró a sí mismo tratando de recordar la vida antes de que se le hubiera permitido acercarse tanto a John. Su abrazo no era un agarre débil, no era un abrazo de confort rápidamente apartado si no una declaración continua de… ¿qué? ¿Atracción? ¿Afecto?

Las dos. Esa respuesta estaba escrita en la suavidad de la expresión de John y en la calidez de sus ojos. El afecto era más obvio, más fácilmente expuesto, tal vez porque John pensaba que Sherlock lo encontraría más aceptable. Aun así el deseo tejía su descarado hilo y la mente de Sherlock volvió  a los momentos anteriores a quedarse dormido, donde ni el grueso vaquero de los pantalones de John había sido muy adecuado para esconder la restringida y creciente respuesta de su cuerpo.

Entonces casi la había visto como un resultado de breve fricción y calidez, y había estado más centrado en el alivio que las manos de John podían traer para el dolor en su cabeza que analizando lo que estaba pasando en los pantalones de John. Ahora, sin embargo, era otra respuesta que atesorar—otra pieza del puzle para examinar.

De vuelta al hospital, había habido ese momento—de casi un beso antes de que Mycroft les interrumpiese con molesta eficacia. Aun así, ahí, en esa simple habitación bañada con luz ácida, había habido más desesperación y estrés que pasión. La gente respondía de manera diferente bajo presión emocional: John había tenido miedo. Incluso con la confusión por el dolor de su migraña Sherlock se había preguntado si la admiración ligeramente expuesta de John, a pesar de ser tan bien recibida como era, podría ser simplemente producto de límites emborronados—de amigo y sanador pasando hacia territorio más inseguro.

Ahora, la causa de sus ataques había sido descubierta. Lo desconocido se convirtió en cuantificable y preparado para tratar. Sin embargo, John todavía estaba aquí, constante y sin dudar. No había intentado reconstruir las barreras que les habían apartado, ni había buscado encontrar algo de la distancia que había sido reducida a nada durante los últimos días. En su lugar ahí permanecía, estoico y paciente, como esperando a que Sherlock hiciera el siguiente movimiento.

Y aquí, en el refugio de la calle Baker y con su cabeza más clara de lo que había estado en días, Sherlock finalmente se sintió con ganas del reto.

Se dio cuenta tarde que había estado estudiando la cara de John durante más de dos minutos. La mayoría de la gente se habría sentido avergonzada por tal intenso escrutinio, eligiendo mirar hacia abajo o desviar la mirada, o preferiblemente escapar a fin de cuentas. Sin embargo, John parecía estar acostumbrado a ello, y ni se apartó ni se movió. En vez de eso, su mano continuó con una firme caricia desde la nuca de Sherlock, bajando por sus omoplatos y la curva de su cintura hasta sus lumbares, pasando sobre la seda antes de volver a subir de nuevo.

Su mirada nunca se apartó de la cara de Sherlock y se dio cuenta con una fugaz chispa de placer de que John, quien a veces fallaba al observar incluso las más obvias de las escenas de crímenes, le estaba dando a Sherlock la misma mirada minuciosa que él había hecho sin reparos. Sherlock se preguntó brevemente lo que podría ver: las mismas señales físicas de atracción tal vez, aunque si John las atribuiría correctamente era otra cosa. Por mucho que Sherlock odiara admitirlo, Mycroft tenía razón. Darse cuenta de lo sutil no era uno de los fuertes de John.

Tal vez entonces, necesitaría ser más obvio: una prueba rápida de su hipótesis antes de que se comprometiera completamente con lo que podría ser un experimento desastroso.

Puede que Sherlock no las usara muy a menudo pero las herramientas de seducción eran instintivas. El estudio constante tan solo ayudaba a refinarlas, y mientras su experiencia era limitada, conocía el poder de lo no verbal. Era fácil jugar con los otros y hacerles bailar bajo su ritmo con la sonrisa adecuada y una mirada prometedora. Se lo hacía a Molly casi cada vez que la veía.

Aun así con John no era nada tan insincero. Coreografiado, tal vez, pero solo para tantear el terreno. Sherlock estaba casi seguro de que tenía razón—que todos los indicios que podía ver llevaban a John sintiéndose el mismo tipo de deseo, pero donde Sherlock estaba acostumbrado a la confianza de John en su lugar encontró duda. No se correspondía con su comportamiento cuando andaba detrás de anteriores intereses amorosos. John Watson era muchas cosas pero tímido no era una de ellas así que, ¿Por qué simplemente no pedía lo que quería?

No, esto requería más investigación.

Emoción e inseguridad revoloteaban en el estómago de Sherlock, mezclándose en un coctel volátil cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha. El movimiento reveló la columna de su garganta, y permitió que algo de intensidad se colara en su mirada antes de mirar, muy deliberadamente, hacia los labios de John y de nuevo hacia arriba.

Fue demasiado obvio para que John no lo viera y un escalofrío de calor atravesó la columna de Sherlock cuando esos ojos azules se oscurecieron más, las pupilas dilatándose en la luz firme. El aliento de John se atascó en el pecho: un pájaro encerrado en una breve prisión antes de que se le diera de nuevo libertad, dándole forma al nombre de Sherlock en una pregunta dudosa .

Nunca antes había oído tanto significado en su nombre, sin molestia ni desesperación, si no suaves y ricas profundidades de esperanza enlazadas con sobras de incredulidad, como si John tuviera miedo de estar leyendo todo de manera equivocada. Era una súplica y una pregunta al mismo tiempo, y el corazón de Sherlock se aceleró el doble cuando la punta de la lengua de John salió para humedecer los labios: una caricia hipnótica de rosa amaranto.

El aire se hizo más denso, tomando parte de la cualidad tirante y magnética que Sherlock había experimentado tantas veces atrás. John y él, sin aliento después de una persecución, colocados por el subidón y arrastrados inexorablemente hacia la órbita del otro. Aun así, nunca habían colisionado, nunca habían compartido más que la misma mirada ardiente y pesada que se estaba formando ahora entre los dos.

Excepto que esta vez no había persecución...ni aluvión químico en la sangre que confundir con atracción ni excitación por la vida o muerte y estar al límite de uno hacia el otro. Tan solo eran los dos y el hirviente, agitado potencial de lo que podría ser cristalizándose firmemente en la realidad a su alrededor.

-Sherlock…-, dijo John de nuevo, su voz áspera y seca, casi llevada al silencio por la desesperación. Ahí había una señal de tensión y Sherlock se movió, sintiendo el borde que se hacía más duro donde su tripa estaba contra la unión de los muslos de John. Se hizo más obvio cuando las mejillas de John se enrojecieron y esos ojos se cerraron con vergüenza. –Es…yo…no es por ti.

-¿No lo es?- Sherlock alzó una ceja, apoyando su pie contra el brazo del sofá de manera que pudiera colocarse sobre el cuerpo de John hasta que estuvieran pecho contra pecho. El movimiento provocó un gemido ahogado por parte de John—un pulso de sonido que hizo que la garganta de Sherlock se volverá seca y que su piel se encendiera.

Los ojos de John se abrieron de nuevo, como platos y ardiendo cuando Sherlock agachó la cabeza, proporcionándole el más breve de los momentos para protestar antes de que cerrara el último centímetro de distancia y le diera un beso a John en la boca.

Músculos fuertes se tensaron, como piedras debajo del peso de Sherlock donde antes habían estado suaves y relajados. Por un segundo se preguntó si había leído todo mal, si había percibido atracción donde en su lugar la raíz de todas las preocupaciones de John habían permanecido en el terreno de la compasión y la amistad. Incluso cuando el miedo le urgió a apartarse, las manos de John se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo de Sherlock, sujetándolo donde estaba mientras abría los labios y pasaba su lengua tentativamente sobre la curva de la boca de Sherlock.

Fue un toque muy ligero: cálido, húmedo e imposiblemente tentador, como si John no se pudiera acabar de creer lo que estaba pasando. Aun así con cada momento, se volvió más atrevido. Cuando los labios de Sherlock se abrieron en invitación, automático e instintivo, la lengua de John entró. Manos firmes se aferraban a la espalda de John, enredándose en la bata como si tuviera miedo de que simplemente se fuera a derretir. Los dedos de Sherlock parecían no poder quedarse quietos, curvándose alrededor del hombro de John y bajando por su costado, desesperados por más pero no dispuestos a separarse para conseguirlo.

John hizo un ruido profundo y satisfecho cuando Sherlock mordisqueó su labio inferior, catalogando inconscientemente todo, desde el sabor de John—té, un poco de romero de la cena y el sabor característico de John—hasta las líneas firmes de su boca. Los dos todavía estaban vestidos, todavía separados, pero John ya estaba llenándole con su presencia, nueva y fascinante de una forma que dejaba a Sherlock muerto de hambre por más. John había tenido éxito donde otros habían fallado, cultivando una amistad donde la gente solo veía tierra yerma y ahora **esto**.

En encuentros anteriores, parte de la mente de Sherlock permanecía separada y por encima de todo, distraída por pensamientos más relevantes y cautivadores. Ahora, no había nada en lo que centrarse salvo la sensación del cuerpo de John bajo el suyo, el calor de sus labios y la caricia reverente de sus manos por la espalda de Sherlock para entrelazarse por su pelo. Incluso ese simple gesto se sintió intensamente íntimo, hambriento pero considerado, peligroso pero seguro: una exquisita contradicción que hizo que el cuerpo de Sherlock se moviera con necesidad inquieta.

Un jadeo se le escapó cuando sus caderas se deslizaron juntas, mezclándose con la suave palabrota de John por el placer de la fricción. Toda la prueba de que el deseo de Sherlock igualaba al de John estaba ahí, extremo y obvio, encendiendo olas de incandescencia eléctrica que se propagaron hacía fuera a lo largo de los nervios de Sherlock, apretándose en su tripa y enroscándose en la base de su columna.

-Espero mucho-, consiguió decir arqueando la espalda de nuevo y moviendo sus caderas hacia delante significativamente –que sea **exactamente** por mí.

-¡Dios!- dijo John con los dientes apretados, bajando sus manos para agarrar las caderas de Sherlock, sus dedos apretándose lo suficiente como para dejar moratones. Sus brazos temblaban con tensión, como si estuviera batallando consigo mismo entre la urgencia de mantener a Sherlock mínimamente a raya y aclarar su cabeza, o simplemente empujarlo más cerca y disfrutar del roce. Sherlock no podía recordar cuando había visto los ojos tan oscuros: azul vivido alrededor de un pozo de pupila, sus mejillas rojas y sus labios abiertos mientras parpadeaba mirando hacia arriba a Sherlock. –Tú…no pensé…

-Frases enteras, John-, murmuró Sherlock, intentando asfixiar una sonrisa cuando vio algo de esa concentración soldadesca volver a estar en su sitio, todavía nublada por el deseo pero la pizca de incredulidad había desaparecido. Con suerte, John había recordado que Sherlock podía ser muchas cosas, amigo y más, pero que nunca cambiaría en lo esencial.

-No pensé que esto fuese lo que querías-, consiguió decir al final John, una arruga apareciendo en su frente mientras examinaba la expresión de Sherlock. –Sherlock, te juro por dios que si esto es una puta manera retorcida de darme las gracias…

Sherlock interrumpió la frase antes de que fuera dicho completamente, curvando la espalda y agachando la cabeza para besar otra vez a John, robándole las palabras con el movimiento de su lengua. Otro, alguien que no fuera tanto él, podría haberse ofendido por la sospecha de John, pero Sherlock tenía la inteligencia de mirar más allá de la superficie de inseguridad que había debajo. John no había esperado que esto pasase—a pesar de recibirlo—y sabía de qué manera trabajaba la mente de Sherlock. Sabía que Sherlock deducía las debilidades de la gente y luego las usaba para beneficio propio. El miedo de John podría ser erróneo pero lejos de ser infundado.

Al final Sherlock se apartó unos milímetros, lo suficiente para que notara a John moverse hacia delante, ansioso a pesar de sí mismo de volver a recuperar la conexión, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que las puntas de sus narices se juntaran. –Eres un idiota-, dijo con suavidad encontrándose con la mirada de John, tan cerca ahora que esos iris podrían haber sido el mundo entero.

-Si crees que no te deseo, entonces no has estado prestando atención.

* * *

 

Fue como si la realidad que John conocía se hubiera movido, escapando de debajo de él y dejándolo en un sueño. El cuerpo de Sherlock pesaba sobre el suyo, largo y firme en todas las formas correctas. Aun así no era una forma inconsciente, un recipiente de fantasías y nada más. Podía sentir la dureza insistente de la excitación de Sherlock atrapada, tormentosamente cerca de la suya propia, y la hinchazón de sus costillas con cada respiración cambiante. Ojos volátiles le observaban sin piedad y esos labios curvados estaban hinchados por los besos que el mismo Sherlock había iniciado.

Todas aquellas veces que sus pensamientos se habían deslizado hacia el territorio peligroso de Sherlock y él juntos, y ahora estaba haciéndose realidad en frente de sus ojos. A una gran parte de él, una perdida en el desastre tempestuoso de la lujuria básica, no le importaba el por qué, no le importaba si estaba siendo usado o utilizado por Sherlock por razones desconocidas. Solo quería tocar, encontrar piel desnuda y acariciar hasta que Sherlock se derrumbase ante sus ojos, pero una fracción de él, casi ahogada por el resto, susurraba _¿Y_ _luego qué?_

Tal vez Sherlock pudiera volver, después, a ser nada más que compañeros de piso y amigos, pero John se conocía mejor. El sexo casual no era un problema con extraños si se usaba la protección adecuada, pero no había ninguna base que se destruyera. No podía tener a Sherlock un momento para dejarle ir en el siguiente, y el pensamiento de Sherlock queriendo más parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Había cantidad de pruebas de que Sherlock lo deseaba ahora, imposibles de ignorar, pero John había visto a Sherlock soltar lágrimas como si estuvieran controladas por una llave dentro de su cabeza. Estaba tan raramente fuera de su propio control que ahora John encontró una faceta engañosa de él mismo cuestionando todo. Todas las señales que en otro habrían sido indicadores obvios de necesidad pura fueron de repente menos concretas, y John se mordió el labio, odiándose por sus propias dudas. Quería esto, quería a **Sherlock** , pero quería todo de él, no una fachada fabricada y ahora mismo John no estaba seguro de poder notar la diferencia.

-¿Qué me he perdido?- preguntó roncamente, la presión sobre las caderas de Sherlock relajándose mientras sus pulgares acariciaban los dos parapetos de hueso: líneas fuertes cubiertas con piel firme y tapadas con una fina capa de tela—tan fácil de apartar. Podía sentir la sólida cresta y la suave curva hasta su costado, cálida y tentadora, y su cuerpo dolía con el anhelo de darle la vuelta, de poner a Sherlock debajo de él y deslizar su lengua por esa carne cremosa. Si su mente albergaba alguna duda parecía que su cuerpo no tenía tales reservas, y John apretó los dientes con fuerza para resistir el tirón de la lujuria. –Dímelo.

Esas últimas palabras sostenían un ruego debajo de ellas y un gemido quedó atrapado en la garganta de John, apenas ahogado cuando Sherlock se movió hacia arriba y se apartó para apoyarse sobre sus talones. La pérdida del calor de Sherlock le dejó sintiéndose desnudo, lo que era ridículo teniendo en cuenta que no se había quitado nada de ropa.

Si acaso, Sherlock era el que estaba más descubierto. Su bata se había deslizado de su hombro derecho para amontonarse alrededor de la curva de su bíceps desnudo, y su pelo era una locura. Había también, John notó, una marca del tejido de su jersey sobre un pómulo. Todo ello formando parte del tipo del aspecto de desenfreno que hizo que algo en el cerebro posterior de John soltara un feliz y posesivo gruñido, aun así Sherlock no hizo movimiento alguno para arreglar su apariencia. Simplemente encontró la mirada de John, atrevido y fuerte y completa e inequívocamente él.

No había ninguna señal de dolor ahí, ni sombras eclipsando sus ojos, solo el tipo de inteligencia que cortaba el mundo a tiras. Sus labios, rojos e hinchados por las atenciones de John, se transformaron en una mueca y John reconoció la cara de “el sentimiento me incomoda” de Sherlock. La había visto lo suficientemente a menudo durante escenas de crímenes con testigos llorando y con victimas conmocionadas. Aun así esta vez la expresión estaba falta de ese borde arrogante y por encima de todo. No había desdén, simplemente algo que en otra persona, John lo habría llamado inseguridad.

Sherlock estaba sentado sobre las rodillas de John, sus manos descansando sobre las piernas cubiertas por vaqueros y sus pulgares pasando hacia delante y atrás por la costura interior como si estuviera memorizando la sensación. Solo era un poco de fricción pero era la adecuada para mantener la erección de John—ligeramente menos insistente ahora que Sherlock se había retirado—dura y vergonzosamente obvia en los confines de sus vaqueros.

-Sherlock-, repitió John en una coz tensa cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía que ninguna respuesta iba a pronunciarse. –Dime qué me he perdido.

La caricia de los pulgares de Sherlock se paró, titubeando por un momento antes de encontrar otra vez la mirada de John. –Quise que te quedaras-, dijo al final, frío y tranquilo como explicando una deducción aburrida. –Tú y nadie más. Odio que me vean así, incapaz de incluso **pensar** -. Un gruñido se escapó en esa palabra final mientras Sherlock hacía un gesto hacia la puerta de su habitación, cerrada y simple. Sin embargo John sabía que no solo estaba indicando la habitación como tal si no los recuerdos de la migraña que todavía permanecían dentro de sus paredes. –Tan pronto como fui lo suficientemente mayor empecé a apartar a la gente. No quería que observaran lo inútil que soy: ¡ciego e ignorante porque mi mente no es ni mía!

John se sentó, ignorando el tirón en la parte de atrás de sus muslos cuando sus músculos se estiraron. En su lugar, sus manos encontraron los hombros de Sherlock, uno cubierto con seda, el otro por suave piel y el pequeño agujero del hueso, apretándolos fuerte mientras sacudía la cabeza. –Estabas sufriendo, Sherlock ¿de verdad crees que alguien va a pensar menos de ti por tener dolor?

-La gente no piensa para nada-, respondió Sherlock, la mirada oscura que echó en la dirección de John rápidamente suavizándose. –Mami y Mycroft se preocupaban, supongo—obligación familiar—pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. No somos una…familia táctil…normalmente no, y su incapacidad solo hacía empeorar las cosas. Toleraba a los médicos porque tenían un propósito y su cuidado era medicinal, no sentimental, pero mantuve a los otros fuera.

John miró hacia abajo, pero antes de que pudiera apartarse o contestar Sherlock continuó, sus palabras ganando velocidad mientras intentaba explicarse.

-Nunca fuiste simplemente tolerado, John. Quise que te quedaras. Te pedí que lo hicieras-. Dijo Sherlock como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, una declaración más que cualquier otra y el corazón de John se apretó cuando se dio cuenta que eso, viniendo de Sherlock, significaba mucho más que unas simples palabras pudieran sugerir.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó al final, incapaz de contener la pregunta.

-Porque tú eres quién necesito-, replicó Sherlock, cerrando los ojos un momento como si se estuviera clavando a él mismo en una espada, en vez de estar simplemente hablando—como si el simple hecho de dar voz a tal cosa le estuviera costando mucho más de lo que John pudiera imaginar. –Quien **elijo** necesitar.

John inhaló, sintiendo los fragmentos dispares de confusión e inseguridad encajar—piezas de un puzle finalmente uniéndose para formar un todo razonable. Sherlock, por una vez, estaba equivocado. John había estado prestando atención, había hecho poco más que preguntarse acerca de la aceptación de Sherlock sobre él cuando, de acuerdo con Mycroft, el resto de la gente era aparta. Sin embargo no se había atrevido a darle tal importancia.

Sherlock no estaba hablando sobre algo incapaz e involuntario, el llanto del herido o dolorido por cualquier compasión humana. Era deliberado, una decisión tomada conscientemente y la decisión de Sherlock había sido John—había sido esto—el último paso que abría nuevo terreno en el paisaje de su relación.

En silencio observó, sus manos todavía curvadas alrededor de esos hombros mientras Sherlock continuaba su exploración arriba y abajo por los muslos de John. Aun así esos ojos brillantes no se habían apartado. En su lugar sosteniendo la mirada de John, ni burlona ni defensiva en tal emocional e incómodo territorio. No había nada calculado en la expresión de Sherlock; simplemente estaba expuesto, honesto en una forma que exigía reciprocidad.

Con un tirón suave, John le acercó, ignorando el dolor en su espalda por el ángulo raro. Las palabras seguían atascándose en su garganta, inútiles y sin decir, enredadas en un nudo de emoción tan apretado que estaba sorprendido de no ahogarse en él. Sin embargo dejó que sus labios hablaran por él, presionando fuerte y con anhelo sobre la boca de Sherlock con una afirmación innegable.

_Sí._

Sintió a Sherlock temblar, un delicado escalofrío de felicidad, y aunque Sherlock estuviera encima de él, atrapando sus piernas, y más alto por ello, no había duda quién estaba al mando. Seguía donde John le llevaba, devolviendo la caricia de su lengua y el más ligero indicio de dientes, separándose con sonidos sucios y húmedos de placer solo para volver una vez más, bebiendo de la boca de John como si fuera el único alimento que requería.

Esos dedos ágiles se habían movido hacia arriba para pasar por debajo de su jersey: piel fría sobre carne cálida que hizo que los músculos de John se movieran y que su respiración se entrecortara. No debería haber sido tan erótico, sentir las manos de Sherlock sobre el plano desnudo de su cintura, aun así había algo poderoso en el toque: una conexión hecha y una promesa dada. Le faltaba la cualidad de ensueño de un beso. Las fantasías no incluían callos por las cuerdas de un violín ni temblorosa inseguridad.

Era aquel toque más que nada, benigno pero lleno de potencial, lo que solidificó lo que estaba pasando en la mente de John. Pulsó el interruptor de lo que había querido durante tanto tiempo a lo que **tenía** —Sherlock en sus brazos, doblándose hacia abajo a por beso tras beso incluso con John estirándose hacia arriba para encontrarse con él. No había elegancia en ello, ni premeditación y John rápidamente se estaba perdiendo a su mismo en las caricias de las manos de Sherlock y en la sensación de piel y seda debajo de sus palmas.

La bata de Sherlock ahora se había deslizado de ambos hombros, la tela azul cayendo alrededor de sus codos y cayendo en una cascada por el resbaladizo sofá. Las palmas de John bajando por sus brazos y pasando por su pecho desnudo, sacándole un jadeo de placer cuando pasó sus pulgares sobre los apretados pezones de Sherlock y hacia abajo por su escasa tripa. Al final siguió el camino de vello hasta donde se desvanecía debajo del pijama de cintura baja de Sherlock.

Tentativamente John se movió hacia abajo, palmeándolo a través de la tela. Una sonrisa salvaje curvó sus labios cuando el cuerpo entero de Sherlock dio un respingo, su nombre arrancándose de la boca de Sherlock mientras su espalda se arqueaba hacia delante, empujando, caliente y duro, hacia la mano de John.

Desafortunadamente el sofá no les daba mucho espacio y el lustre del cuero era lo suficientemente escurridizo para que una de las rodillas de Sherlock se resbalase. Fueron solo los reflejos rápidos de John lo que impidió que los dos acabaran en un montó dolorido sobre el suelo. Simplemente tiró del brazo de Sherlock, dejándose caer sobre los cojines y arrastrándole encima de él en vez de dejarle que se fuera de lado.

Un resoplido de risa escapó de sus labios por el aspecto breve de confusión en la cara de Sherlock. Aun así en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sonido desapareció, atrapado de nuevo por la intensidad de la mirada de Sherlock. Plata líquida ensombrecida a gris tormentoso con detalles de verde, fácilmente visible desde tan cerca. Si había habido alguna duda acerca de la sinceridad de Sherlock, despareció cuando su voz áspera formó una sola palabra.

-¿Cama?

Fue el punto de no retorno. John podía sentir la balanza inclinándolos hacia lo inevitable y él estaba más que feliz de caer. Sus labios se curvaron alrededor de una sonrisa mientras encontraba los ojos de Sherlock, dejando que todo lo que estaba sintiendo se mostrara para que esa mente deductiva lo diseccionara mientras su voz, tensa por su propia necesidad, conseguía ahogar una respuesta.

-Dios, sí.

La cama los recibió como si hubieran sido amantes durante años. Las sábanas suaves enredadas debajo de los dos mientras los dedos de Sherlock tiraban del jersey de John, apartando la lana y la camiseta de debajo antes de poner a John encima de él. Pecho contra pecho, labios y dientes y lengua colisionando mientras John intentaba tocar cada centímetro de Sherlock a la vez, bajando por costillas y a lo largo de su pecho mientras Sherlock echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su cuerpo y poniendo su cuello a las atenciones de John.

Su agarre sobre la espalda de John se apretó, deslizándose hacia abajo para arañar la cintura de los vaqueros mientras John daba un beso con la boca abierta al pulso de Sherlock, pasando su lengua por la embriagadora vibración en el hueco de su mandíbula antes de moverse hacia abajo. Sherlock sabía a sudor y deseo, los últimos toques amargos de gel de su ducha ahora casi perdidos mientras John chupaba una marca sobre su clavícula y fue recompensado con un gruñido, más excitante que amenazador.

Con un rápido movimiento Sherlock se giró, dándoles la vuelta de modo que John estaba boca arriba y esos dedos inteligentes estaban en su bragueta, bajando la cremallera. El sonido se oyó alto en la habitación, puntualizando sus jadeos, sus respiraciones sin palabras con su respuesta.

Un segundo después fue la voz de John la que rompió la paz, un grito áspero que intentó reprimir cuando la mano de Sherlock se hundió bajo la tela para envolverse a su alrededor, hábil, con conocimiento y—John se dio cuenta en medio de la niebla húmeda que había llenado su cabeza—tan curiosa como siempre. Podía sentir a Sherlock acariciando y probando, catalogando reacciones mientras agachaba su cabeza para que su frente se apoyara debajo del ombligo de John. Cada respiración caliente pasando contra su piel y cuando la lengua de Sherlock salió para lamer su estómago, John dio un respingo hacia arriba, su polla y sus caderas buscando urgentemente incluso cuando intentaba contenerse.

-¡Joder!- gimió, su agarre curvándose en el pelo de Sherlock mientras sus vaqueros y su ropa interior fueron bajados y apartados, atrapados en algún lugar alrededor de sus rodillas. Aun así la breve y contenida sensación se desvaneció de la existencia cuando labios calientes y húmedos se envolvieron alrededor de él, robándole el aire. Apretó los dientes, sus músculos fuertemente contraídos en un esfuerzo por no derramarse con la primera caricia de la lengua de Sherlock.

-No-, consiguió decir al final. Tirando de Sherlock, empujándole con suavidad, cualquier cosa para intentar transmitir el mensaje. –Aquí arriba. Por favor…por favor…- la articulación casi estaba fuera de su alcance. Demasiadas horas pasadas imaginándose esto mientras se corría solo—de desearlo tanto que casi dolía—significaba que John sabía que no iba a durar, pero esta primera vez quería ver.

Sherlock le dio un atrevido y desafiante lametón desde la raíz hasta la punta, suficiente para hacer que John emitiera un agudo y vibrante ruido antes de que medio tirara de Sherlock hacia arriba. El beso sabía a los dos: al líquido pre seminal de John en la boca de Sherlock—una embriagadora combinación que hizo que ambos gimiesen—pero mientras el agarre de Sherlock simplemente se apretó sobre las caderas de John—los dedos de John se deslizaron debajo de la cintura del pijama de Sherlock y finalmente, **finalmente** , encontraron su premio.

- **¡Oh!**

El ruido que hizo Sherlock, un grito jadeante y cortado de puro deseo, resonó por los nervios de John, atravesándolo como si él fuera el violín de Sherlock. Resopló para recuperar el aliento mientras acariciaba la ardiente y aterciopelada carne envuelta en su palma, dura y prometedora. No era la primera erección aparte de la suya que había sostenido. Anatómicamente, Sherlock no era diferente pero había una capa extra de significado que John no había sentido antes, algo a partes iguales acerca de confianza y orgasmo, y su estomagó dio un respingo por el placer de ello.

Con rapidez apartó el algodón del pijama de Sherlock, moviéndolos hacia abajo por sus muslos hasta que pudo unir la sensación de sólida y turgente carne en su mano con una imagen en su mente.

La pálida piel se había oscurecido, saliendo de un nido de rizos oscuros mientras John se deslizaba hacia arriba, frotando su pulgar sobre el glande y pasando por el claro líquido pre seminal mientras las caderas de Sherlock se movían. La tensión salía de ellos en olas, los músculos en tensión como cuerdas de arcos.

Sherlock se estiró hacia la mesilla, cogiendo torpemente algo de lubricante del cajón y poniendo gel frio generosamente sobre su propia mano antes de que volviera a moverse hacia la polla de John, envolviendo dedos resbaladizos alrededor del contorno antes de que empezara a moverse.

En esto, al menos, John podía usar su mano derecha casi tan fácilmente como su izquierda y cambió su agarre para hacerlo menos torpe. Tumbados cara a cara les dio el espacio para acariciarse el uno al otro incluso mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, el uno junto al otro y desesperados por tocar. John embadurnó el exceso de lubricante sobre la polla de Sherlock, el húmedo acabado haciendo ruidos obscenos mientras movía su puño. Parte de él quería más, llenar o ser llenado, pero dudaba que cualquiera de ellos pudiera durar tanto. Estaba temblando con deseo, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con el trueno de su pulso y el raspar de sus respiraciones mientras posaba besos sobre cualquier parte de piel de Sherlock que podía alcanzar.

La boca de Sherlock era como una marca a lo largo de la línea de su cuello y la curva de su hombro, perdido en adoración hedonística. Su agarre se movía arriba y abajo, sus dedos yendo hacia abajo para sostener y mover las pelotas de John mientas la fricción tentadora crecía más y más. Sin embargo había un borde de desesperación sobre ellos, una elegancia a través de deseo inútil que solo alimentaba el calor en el fondo de la tripa de John.

-¿Mírame?- suplicó John. Los dos estaban perdiendo el ritmo mutuo, demasiado idos para algo más que caricias irregulares pero quería ver a Sherlock deshacerse y saber que era él quien lo había hecho. Acarició la nariz de Sherlock, intentando no dejar que sus propias caderas se movieran mientras el fuego vibraba por cada vena, alzándose con cada pasada del agarre de Sherlock.

Finalmente, el abanico azabache de las pestañas de Sherlock se abrió, revelando esos tórridos iris. Sus labios abiertos y sus mejillas sonrojadas y John sabía que su piel estaba igual, palpitando con pasión, pero fue la intensidad de los ojos de Sherlock la que atravesó a John como un fuego sin control. La necesidad podría haber oscurecido su color pero la concentración no había desaparecido. En su lugar estaba toda sobre John, bañándolo en atención como si fuera el hombre más fascinante del mundo.

-¿Córrete por mí?- consiguió decir Sherlock, su susurro más un gruñid mientras la ola ascendente de éxtasis amenazaba con llevarse a John. La presión de su frente contra la de John, húmeda con sudor, era un anclaje débil mientras besos calientes y fugaces se posaban sobre la nariz de John, sus mejillas, sus labios—más necesarios que el aire. Cada segundo le acercaba más hacia el precipicio hasta que al final, sus caderas se movieron y sus músculos se tensaron hasta casi romperse mientras se movía hacia la mano de Sherlock una última vez.

El placer se desenrolló a través de su cuerpo, atravesando sus músculos y electrificando sus nervios mientras su mente se ponía en blanco. Apenas oyó maldecir a Sherlock por el placer pero el movimiento de la erección de Sherlock en el agarre suelto de John hizo que se obligara a abrir los ojos, desesperado por ver a Sherlock en pleno orgasmo mientras el suyo continuaba moviéndose y ardiendo bajo su piel.

Precioso. Siempre había sido hermoso pero ahora mismo Sherlock estaba en lo más básico, esa asombrosa mente llevada al silencio no por enfermedad, sino por las acciones de John. John nunca había sido uno al que le fueran los juegos de poder, pero justo entonces, vulnerable y todavía temblando después del orgasmo, nunca se había sentido tan fuerte o tan honrado.

Al final se relajaron el uno contra el otro, agotados, demasiado débiles para hacer más que respirar contra la piel del otro. Los músculos de John se sentían como agua, su cuerpo arrastrado por la ruina y el éxtasis de yacer en los brazos de Sherlock, sin importarle el desastre que había entre los dos. Poco a poco, su corazón empezó a ralentizarse y su respiración a tranquilizarse, de nuevo bajo control por el cuerpo de Sherlock tan cerca del suyo… como llamándolo a ello.

-Dios-, resopló Sherlock, un simple soplido de aire dando forma a la rara blasfemia mientras pasaba los dedos a lo largo de la polla de John, incitando otro escalofrío mientras la dureza empezaba a desaparecer. –Eso estuvo…

-¿Bien?- preguntó John, sonriendo por el resoplido de incredulidad de Sherlock.

-Eres un maestro en decir lo que se queda corto-, respondió Sherlock pero las palabras eran más suaves de lo normal, casi tiernas mientras le daba a John un beso en la sien. – ¿Te vas a acabar de desnudar?

John movió las piernas, dándose cuenta de que sus vaqueros y su ropa interior todavía estaban alrededor de sus rodillas. Ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse los calcetines. Simplemente había estado demasiado desesperado por aceptar todo lo que Sherlock le estaba ofreciendo para que algo tan corriente interfiriera en su mente. Sin embargo ahora la tela parecía imposible de soportar, demasiado molesta en el nido de la cama. Con movimientos pesados y saciados, John consiguió quitarse la ropa y tirarla sobre un lado del colchón antes de volver a tumbarse con un suspiro agotado y satisfecho.

Un sonido de tela hizo que abriera los ojos y vio como Sherlock se quitaba los pantalones del pijama, que estaban alrededor de sus pantorrillas. Por lo menos John no había sido el único que había estado demasiado inmerso en el momento para quitarse la ropa de manera apropiada. Los hizo una bola, usando el algodón de alta calidad para limpiar primero el desastre que había sobre el estómago de John antes de limpiarse él mismo, y luego los tiró a un lado.

La luz del sol todavía se abría camino por la ventana pero salir de la cama era la última cosa en la mente de John. Quería acurrucarse y descansar con Sherlock a su lado, y con un rápido tirón de las sábanas hacia arriba encima de los dos, Sherlock hizo obvio que eso era una preferencia compartida.

El agudo mordisco del deseo había menguado, atenuándose hasta una brasa eterna mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos envueltos de manera suelta alrededor de los cuerpos. Sus besos eran más suaves, sin prisa pero todavía adictivos y cada toque era más lento y más delicado, dibujando las nuevas líneas de sus cuerpos con cada momento de atención.

Más allá de la ventana la prisa y el ajetreo de Londres continuaba sin cesar pero John no se pudo obligar a prestarle ninguna atención. Por ahora, su mundo entero estaba justo ahí a su lado, y no tenía ninguna intención de dejarle ir.

 


	13. Una calma feliz

Dicha.

Antes de este momento, Sherlock no le había dado vueltas a considerar tal estado de ánimo. Si le hubieran presionado, habría reclamado que dudaba de su existencia: verdadera alegría, paz transcendental, tales cosas no eran alcanzables. Sin embargo, envuelto por los brazos de John, se dio cuenta de su error. No era que el mundo estuviera hecho nuevo otra vez—puro y limpio y **bien**. Era sobre encontrar su lugar en una realidad manchada y contaminada: una en la que donde todos su bordes escabrosos y nichos protegidos encajaran perfectamente en un momento de espacio y tiempo.

Aquí, entre las sábanas que John y él habían convertido en una pira de pasión, nunca se había sentido más completo.

Era un oasis de calma, un breve descanso en la vida de los dos. Por una vez la llamada del Trabajo estaba en silencio, y la prisa y el ajetreo de la mente de Sherlock era más tranquilo, si no quieta del todo. La noche había aparecido en el cielo. Las luces de Londres convirtiendo la oscuridad en sombras de ocre y azul debajo de las estrellas invisibles. Todavía había ruido más allá de las ventanas: el pulso incesante de la ciudad pero un ritmo urbano descansado en armonía con la tranquilidad que rodeaba la cama.

Su cama.

El pensamiento hizo que Sherlock sonriera, inesperado con su brillantez. Tal vez otras personas en una relación nueva no se apresurarían tanto para erradicar la barrera que marcaba la línea entre dos individuos muy separados y la unida que de alguna manera se convertía en “nosotros”. Sherlock nunca había considerado ser posible que tal asociación estuviera dentro de su alcance, o que incluso fuera algo que podría buscar, pero ahora era imposible considerar la alternativa: John y él compartiendo espacio para intimidad física y poco más.

No, así no era como esto iba a funcionar. Incluso si Sherlock no hubiera estado seguro de su propia mente en ese aspecto, habría sabido lo que pensaba la de John. El único escenario era todo o nada, y Sherlock no era de los que se echaban atrás en un reto.

Esa era precisamente la palabra correcta: **reto**. Incluso con John, una relación romántica no sería fácil pero era la emoción por ellos, una excitación con aspiraciones. Sería difícil, complicado, tormentoso a veces, pero debajo de todo estaba la realización no dicha que sin dudar, la alegría pesaba más que la pena.

Con un suspiro suave Sherlock dobló la cabeza, apoyando su frente contra la de John, alisada por el sueño como estaba y sintiendo el rodar indolente de la relajación colarse en su cuerpo. Que John pudiera inspirar esto—esta paz feliz en su interior—era tan inesperado y al mismo tiempo tan poco sorprendente. No había nada abrupto o urgente que le afectara y era libre de bañarse en las aguas poco profundas de una siesta, entrando y saliendo del océano de sueño.

No pudo discernir cuando las sombras obsidianas de la calle Baker se atenuaron de su percepción pero el toque de la luz del sol, creciente por su piel, hizo que abriera los ojos a otra escena.

Aurora de rico ámbar y sutil narciso cambiaba por el suelo inmaculado, entrando a raudales por ventanas que, hacía poco tiempo, no habían sido más que agujeros abiertos en las paredes. Las grietas se habían fusionado, las heridas abiertas en la piedra desvaneciéndose hacia nada mientras la abertura era sanada: su palacio mental milagrosamente entero después del desastre. Las páginas de notas estaban intactas, no rasgadas y atrapadas por legiones de tiempo, sino perfectas, como si fueran nuevas. Arriba, la bóveda del tejado se arqueaba hacia arriba, un fuerte pérgola de mampostería reforzada contra los elementos.

Todavía era suyo—la metáfora de su memoria hecha realidad en la forma que siempre había sido—aun así no había indicaciones que informasen sobre sus torpes reparaciones usuales. Años de daño habían dejado sus cicatrices, grietas que nunca habían desaparecido de verdad y manchas que permanecían como moratones, pero esto…

Esto no era una renovación o una restauración, sino un renacer.

Sherlock pasó sus dedos sobre los contenedores de cristal de mariposas, por fin de vuelta en su sitio. Se movieron, las alas temblando y completas, no rasgadas como habían estado. Nada tan cruel y sustancial como veneno y alfileres las sostenía, y se quedó mirándoles fijamente durante lo que pareció horas examinando todo, desde las azules alas delanteras de las _Morpho peleides_  hasta el vívido marrón oscuro y el denso negro de las ligeramente tóxicas _Danaus plexippus._ ¿Cómo podía toda esta fragilidad—todo lo que había visto tan despiadadamente hecho pedazos estar recreado tan perfectamente, alzándose de los escombros mejor que nunca?

Pisadas suaves detrás de él llegaron hasta sus oídos un momento antes de que ásperas y capaces manos se extendieran por la piel de entre sus omoplatos, acariciando hacia abajo sobre la carne desnuda hasta sujetar el contorno de su trasero. Fue un gesto simple, pero habló mucho: afecto bienvenido, alivio, felicidad, admiración y una pizca de posesividad, todo se colaba a través de las líneas de la palma de John y el roce de sus yemas.

El cuerpo compacto se apoyó detrás de él, decidido y sustancial. La barba incipiente raspando la piel de Sherlock, y la lana del jersey picando en la carne desnuda de su espalda mientras el frío vaquero estaba contra la parte de atrás de sus muslos. Antes, no había habido nada erótico acerca de su desnudez—un estado básico—pero ahora la discrepancia de ropa era clara y obvia, plácidos nervios excitándose agudos y temblorosos por la atención y haciendo que su estómago se retorciera bajo la exploración de los inteligentes dedos de John.

-Has vuelto-, murmuró John, su voz densa con alegría mientras se estiraba hacia arriba para acariciar sus labios contra la nuca de Sherlock. El roce cálido y húmedo de la lengua hizo que Sherlock se quedara sin aliento e inclinó la cabeza con placer satisfecho.

-Por supuesto. Dije que lo haría-. Hizo un ruido de afirmación mientras el toque de John continuaba por su cresta iliaca y sobre sus caderas como si John estuviera trazando territorio desconocido en vez de la piel y huesos que, en el mundo real, había acariciado con desesperación febril solo momentos atrás. – ¿Tú…?- los párpados de Sherlock se cerraron cuando las manos de John se colaron más hacia abajo y luchó por conseguir que las palabras funcionara mientras se apoyaba hacía atrás contra el cuerpo de John, oyendo la risa provocadora y sensual vibrando en sus costillas. – ¿Hiciste algo?

-Todavía no-, replicó John, su voz un gruñido de travesura seductora mientras acariciaba con su nariz el cuello de Sherlock antes de apartarse, dejándole desequilibrado y abandonado. No fue lejos, simplemente media zancada, y Sherlock se giró para seguirle, combinando la retirada de John paso por paso hasta que se dio cuenta de repente que estaba siendo guiado, tentado por las sonrisas entusiastas de John y por los ojos brillando con promesa.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó curioso, no dubitativo. La confianza era implícita e imposible de negar aquí, en la santidad de su propia cabeza. Además el placer de John era contagioso cuando Sherlock le cogió el brazo, acercándolo más otra vez.

-Aquí-, respondió John, haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación alrededor de ellos. Excepto que sus límites no eran simples paredes y puertas. Donde el refugio de la calle Baker se había perdido en las sombras oscuras de las ruinas, ahora estaban en el núcleo de una rueda, la cámara esencial de un todo mucho más grande, el centro de su ser con John en su núcleo.

Supo sin preguntar que esto era una fortaleza. Estaba escrito entre las líneas del feo papel pintado y en la oscura sombra de la boca saliente de la chimenea. Sherlock pudo sentir con la completa seguridad del conocimiento necesario que esta habitación era un pilar y un cimiento: fuerza donde era más necesitada.

John le estaba observando, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado pero todavía sonriendo, como si pudiera ver cada una de las conclusiones de Sherlock cayendo en su lugar. Al final extendió su mano, cogiendo los dedos de Sherlock con los suyos y tirando de él para acercarlo. Sus respiraciones mezclándose, los labios de John acariciando contra la boca de Sherlock mientras susurraba,  –No se volverá a derrumbar otra vez-. Manos calientes acariciando hacia arriba por la espalda de Sherlock, pasando por sus costillas mientras la lengua de John se deslizaba contra la suya, divinamente distrayéndole antes de que se apartara y encontrara la mirada de Sherlock.

Esta vez, pudo ver todo de John, todos los fragmentos que hacían la suma de él: médico y amigo, soldado, protector. Luego estaban las otras partes todavía sin etiquetar, tórridas, pasionales e innegables, todas unidas juntas en un simple juramento.

-Ni mientras yo esté aquí.

Sherlock se despertó con las palabras quedándose en su cabeza como un voto matrimonial, tan reales que por un momento se preguntó si John las había dicho en alto, pero no. El sueño todavía tenía a John en sus garras, envuelto el nido amigable del edredón que los rodeaba. Sus extremidades estaban entrelazadas, sin moverse desde que Sherlock había dejado la consciencia, uniéndolos como si la separación no fuera más una opción. La cara de John estaba apoyada contra el hombro de Sherlock, su cuerpo atrapado en la curva de los brazos de Sherlock mientras respiraciones firmes y profundas pasaban entre ellos como olas lejanas.

Era la posición perfecta, una que mantenía a John cerca pero permitía que los dedos de Sherlock acariciaran las líneas de su columna y lados, sintiendo la sensación muy real de carne viva. Era lo mismo que en el sueño, tan exquisitamente recordado que la línea entre fantasía y realidad se emborronó, convirtiéndose amargamente insegura.

Pero no, esto era real. Podía sentir los detalles que solo la verdad podía traer mientras trazaba la geografía de este hombre—su amigo y amante. Su piel estaba envejecida y curtida por el sol de Afganistán, más en la parte de atrás de su cuello que en la sombra escondida de debajo de su escápula. Cicatrices, plateadas y lisas y amargas, costuras furiosas de carne cosida contaban sus historias. La red en su hombro, en particular era fascinante, un desorden de líneas, un mapa de carretera que les había conducido hasta este punto.

Había veces en las que Sherlock se preguntaba qué habría pasado su una bala no hubiera encontrado el cuerpo de John. ¿Estaría todavía ahí fuera, en medio de tierra escarpada y gente despedazada por la guerra, matando con una mano y curando con la otra?

Sherlock se negaba a creer en el pre destino—a pensar que cada decisión que todavía tenía que tomar era inamovible—pero el pensamiento de que lo que había traído a John hasta él había sido mera casualidad era dolorosamente incómodo. La idea de que John había sufrido una herida, una infección y el deterioro de una mente que no estaba más en paz con el mundo era incluso peor. Aun así Sherlock sabía que no podía, con toda honestidad, decir que deseaba que nunca hubiera ocurrido, no cuando sin ello, la vida de Sherlock podría haber sido muy diferente.

Más corta para empezar.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, necesitas dejarlo-, murmuró John, su voz ronca por el sueño y amortiguada por la piel de Sherlock. Podía sentir los labios de John moviéndose contra su cuello, casi haciéndole cosquillas cuando se movió, acariciando con la nariz la línea de la garganta de Sherlock. Una flexión del brazo de John hizo que se acercaran imposiblemente más, todo líneas atractivas y humedad ligera que permanecía: los resultados de su placer. –O contármelo. Una cosa o la otra.

Sherlock hizo un ruido evasivo, arrugando su nariz antes de obligar a sus músculos a relajarse. Debió de haber sido su tensión involuntaria la que había llamado a John, perfectamente en sintonía como estaba, de las profundidades del sueño. Aun así sus dedos continuaron su suave exploración de la cicatriz, trazando bordes superficiales de carne y el hueco donde la herida se había hundido profundamente. Era tentador ignorar sus reflexiones como irrelevantes pero John siempre había tenido un don para hacer que Sherlock compartiera cosas que de otra manera, se habría guardado. Ahora, si algo, en las sombras aduladoras de la oscuridad, era fácil darle voz a sus reflexiones.

-Estaba considerando que podría haber pasado si no te hubieran disparado-, explicó, su voz baja pero sin remordimientos mientras pasaba los dedos por el brazo de John hasta su codo y otra vez hacia arriba. –Si tú habrías estado todavía en Afganistán.

El abrazo de John se apretó, un movimiento sutil de músculos para llevar a sus brazos de una presencia que simplemente descansaba a algo menos pasivo. Realmente era toda respuesta que Sherlock necesitaba, una afirmación que este camino de la vida de John era perpendicular a lo que él mismo había imaginado para él. Un simple evento le había golpeado en un ángulo enteramente diferente y contra todo pronóstico, este había sido el resultado.

-Tal vez-, dijo John al final, su cuerpo moviéndose con un encogimiento. –Probablemente. Eso fue parte de lo que hizo volver a Londres tan difícil. Fue tan…

-¿Inesperado?- Sherlock sonrió cuando sintió a John asentir contra él, una criatura de sensación táctil en vez de una imagen que pudiera interpretar. El cuerpo entero de John era una pared de calor a su lado, tocando a cada posible intervalo como si estuvieran sellados juntos. Sus manos estaban acariciando distraídamente a lo largo de la cintura de Sherlock, vago y contento, todavía medio embotado con sueño como su ruido de acuerdo sugería.

Aun así ahí había tímida alegría, transmitida por el agarra de John y la inclinación de su sonrisa cuando le dio un beso a la barbilla de Sherlock, luego a la comisura de su boca y luego a sus labios, ya abiertos con entusiasmo. Sus cuerpos flexionándose juntos, encendiendo chispas eléctricas y enviando olas renovadas de interés agudo a través de los nervios de Sherlock y hacia abajo entre sus piernas.

-En aquel entonces no era capaz de ver cómo podría volver a ser feliz-, confesó John, sus ojos brillando en la escasa luz del resplandor de la noche de Londres que se colaba alrededor de las cortinas.

-¿Y ahora?

La sonrisa de John no tenía remordimientos y era completamente contenta, bordeada con un indicio de algo predatorio que hizo que el corazón de Sherlock se acelerase. Se movió, poniendo a Sherlock boca arriaba y sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas: piel cálida y una promesa escondida mientras el edredón se hacía un montón alrededor de ellos antes de doblarse para regalarle a Sherlock otro beso.

-Ahora puedo ver que había un precio que pagar. Perder eso, ganar esto. A ti-. Sus dedos pasaron por el pulso de Sherlock, por la tensa línea de su cuello arqueado y el duro borde de su clavícula, siempre continuando con el tipo de adoración que parecía más un pecado. Las manos de Sherlock se movían sin piedad, devolviendo las caricias de John, dejándole que le condujera con el ejemplo mientras la sonrisa de John crecía.

Sus ojos encontraron los de Sherlock, oscuros y conocedores en la débil iluminación que había sobre su espalda como si tuviera alas, y su voz salió en un susurro de honestidad mientras presionaba su mano sobre el corazón alegre de Sherlock que latía con rapidez.

-Valió la pena.

* * *

 

La luz de la mañana se deslizó por la cama, salpicando la cara de John y haciendo que se despertara. El despertar le encontró poco a poco, estirándose por músculos adormilados y saciados y acariciándole la piel. Instintivamente se estiró hacia el cuerpo junto a él, solo para abrir los ojos cuando no encontró nada más que un espacio vacío y frío.

Durante un momento verdaderamente horrible se preguntó si lo había soñado todo: cada minuto perfecto de pasión y satisfacción, cada suave murmullo y tierno crecer de algo mucho más que sexo creciendo entre los dos. Pero no, esta era la cama de Sherlock, no la de John, hecha con sábanas alborotadas por amor. Todas las almohadas estaban usadas y hundidas, e incluso si no fuera por uno o dos rizos negros sobre la tela blanca, John podría decir que no había pasado la noche solo. La historia estaba escrita en la ligera y feliz irritación sobre su piel por las raspaduras de barba incipiente y por sus músculos recargados.

Sherlock había estado ahí con él y ahora se había ido. La pregunta era, ¿se había simplemente cansado de dormir al lado de John o había un elemento de escape en su marcha?

Durante un minuto John se quedó ahí, midiendo las posibilidades. No había habido nada como duda en el comportamiento de Sherlock de anoche. De hecho, pensó con una sonrisa, que había sido lo contrario. John debería haber sabido que mientras él vacilaba sobre cómo dar el paso final en su relación, Sherlock simplemente cogería lo que quería con ambas manos. Aun así eso no frenó los ligeros toques de inseguridad de llenar su estómago con copos de temor, ligeros y heladores. ¿Y si Sherlock había cambiado de opinión, había decidido que después de todo una noche era suficiente? ¿Y si había concluido que el esfuerzo de una relación era demasiado para lidiar con ello?

-Bueno no lo vas a descubrir quedándote tumbado aquí-, murmuró John para sí mismo, rascándose el estómago y arrugando la nariz por la pátina de semen seco que había sobre su piel. Las probabilidades eran que Sherlock simplemente había decidido que no podía esperar más para ducharse. No se habían molestado exactamente en limpiarse apropiadamente la noche anterior.

Sentándose, John oyó un ligero ruido de tela. Algo se deslizó de la cama, y él parpadeó para ver su bata de felpa, cómoda y familiar, en una pila en el suelo. Lentamente, algo de su intranquilidad desapareció y se estiró para coger la suave prenda antes de meter los brazos por las mangas y atar el cinturón. Los amantes con arrepentimientos no se molestaban en hacer que un compañero no deseado estuviera cómodo, ni intentaban anticiparse a sus necesidades. Para ser honestos, habría imaginado que Sherlock habría estado demasiado envuelto en su propia cabeza para pensar en darle a John algo que ponerse, sin tener en cuenta de si estaba teniendo reconsiderando todo o no. La consideración fue de lo más reconfortante por ser tan inesperada y John sonrió para sí mientras se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio.

Echando un vistazo hacia el piso, vio a Sherlock sentado en la mesa de la cocina, la seda azul de su bata apenas colgando sobre un hombro desnudo mientras escribía algo en un cuaderno rojo. John solo podía ver su perfil pero la expresión allí era una de concentración, no de distancia o inseguridad.

-La tetera acaba de hervir-, murmuró Sherlock, una sonrisa apareciéndole en los labios mientras su mirada se alzó para encontrarse con la de John, clara y brillante y tal vez un pelín tímida en este extraño nuevo territorio. Algo le dijo a John que, mientras otros podrían haber compartido la cama de Sherlock, tal vez el día después no era algo que se había molestado en experimentar.

-¿Lo tomo como una señal?- preguntó, manteniendo su voz justo en el lado correcto de ser juguetona mientras alcanzaba dos tazas y ponía una bolsita de té en cada una. Se ducharía luego, tal vez incluso la compartiría con Sherlock desde que era evidente por el lujurioso caos de su pelo que todavía no se había bañado. – ¿Cuánto llevas levantado? No te oí irte.

-No me sorprende-. La voz de Sherlock fue un ronroneo burlón en su oído y un brazo envuelto, suelto y tentativo alrededor de la cintura de John mientras Sherlock cogía la leche del frigorífico. En realidad no haciendo nada tan útil como hacer el desayuno, John notó, pero todavía manteniendo su muy bienvenida compañía. –Estabas como un tronco ¿te agoté?

Si Sherlock estaba apuntando a inocente con esa última pregunta, falló de lejos. Su grave barítono hizo las palabras abrasadoras y astutas de una forma que hizo que el apetito de John amenazara con desviarse de la comida y hacia algo más carnal.

-Nos agotamos el uno al otro-, corrigió John, tragando saliva con fuerza mientras intentaba no pensar mal. –No pretendas que estuviste despierto toda la noche. Te oí roncar.

Sherlock pareció ofendido por la sugerencia, cogiendo su té antes de volver a la mesa. Sin embargo, John se dio cuenta de la forma en la que la mano de Sherlock permanecía sobre su cintura, como si odiara romper el contacto.

-Me levanté hace una hora más o menos-, explicó, haciendo un gesto hacia el cuaderno. –Debería de haber estado intentando escribir los síntomas de la migraña mientras la pasaba. Ahora tengo que intentar recordarlos en el orden correcto.

-¿Mantienes tus propias notas?-John colocó un plato de tostadas al lado de Sherlock. Eran para él pero no comentó cuando Sherlock cogió una rebanada para él, mordiéndola felizmente mientras asentía con la cabeza. – ¿Puedo verlas?

-Si puedes leerlas.

La frase enigmática se aclaró cuando John pasó las hojas del cuaderno, fijándose en el desastre de la escritura de Sherlock cuando estaba bajo la influencia de cada episodio. Normalmente, Sherlock escribía en cursiva relativamente elegante. Incluso con prisa sus letras estaban bien formadas. Aun así esto no era simplemente un caso de descifrar los símbolos. Palabras que no estaban, frases incompletas y líneas enteras de textos reflejados decían mucho del estado de la mente de Sherlock en aquel entonces. –Maldita sea ¿puedes leer algo de esto?

-Algo. Es una compensación. Si tomo notas mientras pasan, la secuencia de los síntomas se convierte en más fiable pero la coherencia es muy reducida. Si escribo sobre ellos después…- volvió la página hasta la última entrada, tinta brillante fluyendo en palabras comprensibles por toda la página. –Es fácil de leer pero no puedo estar seguro de si la línea temporal es la correcta. Hace que cualquier intento de reconocer un patrón sea cuanto menos confuso.

-¿Ayuda?- preguntó John, sentándose en la silla al lado de Sherlock, hombro con hombro y perfectamente cómodo el espacio de entre los dos – ¿Saber qué esperar?

Sherlock se encogió de hombros, estirándose alrededor de John para coger más tostadas. –De alguna manera. Lo empecé a hacer en un esfuerzo por intentar entender lo que los médicos no podían pero…- dejó de hablar, obviamente no queriendo vocalizar su fracaso de comprender la compleja mal función de su propia fisiología. –Ahora es simplemente una forma de sacar los datos extra de mi cabeza.

John alcanzó su té, dando un sorbo y asintiendo con la cabeza. Tal vez Sherlock no lo hubiera dicho con tantas palabras, pero John conocía un ritual cuando lo veía. Tal vez Sherlock lo intentara excusar con lógica pero el acto de anotar cosas en el cuaderno parecía haber desarrollado su propia importancia, tanto como parte de recuperación como para expulsar el dolor. ¿Por qué si no llegaría tan lejos Sherlock en esforzarse tanto para escribir los datos empíricos incluso en medio de su propio sufrimiento?

-Bueno, esta vez tienes un testigo-, señaló, poniéndose de pie y sintiendo un brillo feliz en su pecho cuando Sherlock le siguió automáticamente. Esto, más que nada, era la parte de la que John no había estado seguro—cómo de fácil y casual sería Sherlock con su afecto.

Parte de él había temido que Sherlock rechazaría cualquier esfuerzo por acercarse fuera de la habitación pero en su lugar parecía aceptarlo sin reparos, su cuerpo moviéndose casi por propia voluntad como si buscara la presencia de John. Ningún esfuerzo se hizo para mantener distancia alguna. Tal vez eso cambiaría con el tiempo, cuando se volvieran más seguros en esta nueva esfera donde se encontraban pero ahora en la primera caricia de intimidad, la proximidad física parecía esencial.

-¿Qué no puedes recordar?- preguntó John mientras se sentaba en el sofá, estirándose perezosamente incluso cuando Sherlock se sentó con un poco más de delicadeza junto a él, sus piernas dobladas debajo de él y tan juntos que el ángulo agudo de una rodilla casi estaba en el regazo de John.

-Es el orden de ello-, explicó Sherlock, golpeando el boli contra el papel y pasando una mano por su pelo. –Tengo todo hasta la escena del crimen pero entonces todo se volvió equivocado de repente. Me acuerdo de la mujer asesinada—envenenamiento por monóxido de carbono—colores por todas partes.

-¿Así que los colores llegaron primero?- distraídamente, John estiró la mano siguiendo el loco giro de un rizo con su dedo antes de pasar su pulgar sobre la nuca de Sherlock. Cada momento, esperaba que Sherlock se apartara y aun así pasaba lo contrario. Se inclinó hacia él como si disfrutase del contacto, sus labios abriéndose con placer mientras acariciaba su palma sobre la rodilla de John.

John cogió la mano de Sherlock mientras asentía, entrelazando sus dedos y dándole un apretón. Era difícil recordar más que vagas impresiones de esa mañana—preocupación mareante y confusión apretada—pero gradualmente se obligó a sí mismo a ver los detalles. –Tu equilibrio era pobre-, dijo al final. –Y eras sensible al ruido. Llamaste a Greg “gris metálico”.

-Y Beethoven brutal-, reflexionó Sherlock, apuntando algo con clara caligrafía. –Recuerdo que Donovan y Anderson eran afilados, como alambre de espino, pero Lestrade era liso y frío.

Era fascinante oír las asociaciones al azar de la mente de Sherlock. Ahora, a posteriori y tal vez con la perspectiva de alguien de fuera, algunas de las impresiones tenían sentido. Ambos, Sally y Anderson se salían para ser obstructivos, atrapando a Sherlock con espinas de rencor. Por otro lado, la interferencia de Greg, no tenía malicia. Las veces que se interponía en el camino de Sherlock en una investigación eran sobre el procedimiento, no alguna vendetta personal mezquina.

-¿Por qué Beethoven?- preguntó John curioso. Su conocimiento sobre compositores clásicos era cuanto menos limitado. – ¿Estabas oyendo música en realidad?

Sherlock ya estaba negando con la cabeza, un gesto distraído mientras su boli volaba por la página. Su mano derecha era todo movimiento, dibujando mensajes de tinta sobre papel blanco. Sin embargo, su izquierda permanecía en el agarre de John, no cautiva, sino una participante dispuesta, sus dedos acariciando la piel de John en un esfuerzo distraído de mantener la conexión.

-Son impresiones, sensaciones. No tanto como algo auditivo como…-Sherlock dejó sin acabar la frase, mirando a John como si estuviera luchando para que las palabras transmitieran lo que quería decir. –Lestrade no era Beethoven porque sonara similar a algunas de sus composiciones sino porque su naturaleza refleja rasgos similares. Profesionalmente firme y decidido, directo.

-¿Brutal?

-Lestrade no es el brutal, es una víctima de ello. La vida personal de Beethoven fue un desastre de amor no correspondido y tragedia-. Sherlock se movió, mirando hacia abajo al cuaderno. –Hay paralelismos en algunos aspectos.

John apretó los labios, mirando a su taza medio vacía. Debería haber sabido que las extrañas descripciones que Sherlock había dicho durante la migraña no eran tan solo frases superficiales. Miraba al mundo y veía todo, sin remordimientos y sin vergüenza. Tenía sentido que mientras su mente se estuviera haciendo un lío, algunas de aquellas observaciones más personales sombrearan sus percepciones.

-¿Recuerdas algo más?- preguntó al final, revisando su mente por cada detalle que pudiera ayudar a Sherlock a conseguir una línea temporal de sus síntomas. –Dijiste que el sonido del coche sabía a gasolina.

Los ojos de Sherlock encontraron los suyos, algo ilegible en sus profundidades mientras examinaba la cara de John. –Me acuerdo de ti-, respondió después de unos pocos momentos de silencio. –Eras una constante cuando todo lo demás era impredecible. No solo en la escena del crimen ni en el coche de Lestrade, pero a cada momento desde entonces-. Dijo como si la idea de que alguien quisiera dedicarse enteramente a su bienestar fuera casi inexplicable y John dejó su té antes de girarse para mirar a la cara a Sherlock adecuadamente.

-¿Qué esperabas?- preguntó con suavidad, su frente arrugándose en consternación cuando los hombros de Sherlock simplemente se encogieron. – ¿Crees que te dejaría solo? Yo…-John tragó saliva intentado organizar sus pensamientos y elegir sus palabras con cuidado. Siendo justos, no se le daba mucho mejor que a Sherlock expresar sentimientos, pero de los dos él era probablemente el único dispuesto a intentarlo.

-No puedo mentir y pretender que fue solo por ti. No podría haberme sentado aquí sabiendo que estabas sufriendo y no solo porque soy médico-. Sacudió la cabeza, un diminuto movimiento negativo antes de apretar los labios. –Verte así…No podía…No podía **no** intentarlo y ayudarte. Si me hubieras pedido que me marchara no estoy seguro de que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo. Me importas demasiado para darte la espalda, incluso si es lo que tú querías.

Esa última parte fue dicha casi como un murmullo, una confesión silenciosa pero John sabía que Sherlock la había oído de todas formas. Su agarre sobre la mano de John se apretó mientras el del boli se soltó, dejándole suelto entre sus largos dedos.

-No podía haberte pedido que te fueras-, dijo al final, mirando hacia el papel antes de encontrar la mirada de John de nuevo. –El resto eran intrusos—siempre lo han sido—demasiado afilados o duros o equivocados. Tú, tú eres luz de sol y Brahms. Todo lo que yo…todo lo que yo quiero.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros otra vez, un gesto errático como si supiera que sus palabras no clarificaban su significado pero para John lo fue todo. Saber que Sherlock lo deseaba, no como un médico o una mano sobre la pistola, pero como John Watson—durante la migraña y en la orilla opuesta de esas aguas tormentosas—era más que suficiente.

Era tentador decir algo más, cristalizar la bruma de sentimiento que quedaba alrededor de los dos en algo más tangible pero John sospechaba que podría ser un paso demasiado grande para los dos. Habría otros tiempos y lugares para declaraciones más concretas si fueran necesarias, pero ahora mismo estaba contente por sentarse con Sherlock y simplemente apreciar como el amanecer les había encontrado, como amigos y amantes con el potencial para mucho más.

-¿Brahms?- preguntó, curioso por lo que Sherlock le había atribuido en la neblina de dolor y señales mezcladas. Vio la sonrisa encender los ojos de Sherlock, no arrogante ni conocedora, sino algo más suave. Había ternura en esa expresión. John alzó las cejas, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras escuchaba la respuesta.

-Obvio-, contestó Sherlock. –Por fuera Brahms parece directo. Es solo cuando miras más profundamente cuando verdaderamente aprecias la complejidad de ello. Su obra a menudo da la impresión de simplicidad inocente pero está increíblemente matizada.

Sus dedos se deslizaron de la palma de John, en su lugar deteniéndose en la parte vulnerable del interior de su muñeca y acariciando las venas de ahí como si tuvieran todas las respuestas. –A primera vista eres ordinario de la cabeza a los pies, pero todo lo que cualquiera tiene que hacer es mirar otra vez y ver que eres mucho más de lo que aparentas-. Apartó la mirada como avergonzado por su propia explicación antes de añadir. –Además, siempre respondes mejor a Brahms. Si me pides que toque algo para ti, siempre son sus obras las que pides, incluso si no lo sabes.

Sin pedirlo, una docena de recuerdos diferentes aparecieron en la mente de John, de luz del fuego y Sherlock, el violín llevado al éxtasis bajo sus dedos. Lo tocaba adecuadamente tan raramente, no cuando estaba Mycroft al que molestar con ruidos de gato muriéndose, o tonos banales para irritar a los vecinos.

Aun así a veces, en esos primeros meses de su relación, John oyó algo verdadero de él, algo precioso, y había pedido más. Había llegado al punto donde John llegaba a casa tropezando de la consulta, mojado por la lluvia y cansado por una infinidad de pacientes, o deshecho por una pesadilla, sudado y temblando, y Sherlock cogía su arco sin ningún tipo de estímulo para que lo hiciera.

-¿Puedes tocar ahora?- preguntó John. –No…no si no quieres hacerlo, es solo que…- se aclaró la garganta, sintiéndose de repente estúpido por preguntar. –Ha pasado tiempo desde que te oí.

No estaba seguro de por qué la necesidad era tan urgente. Tal vez quería probarse a sí mismo que este Sherlock era el real, en posesión de sus facultades y todavía queriendo a John igualmente. Tal vez creía que entendería lo que Sherlock veía en el más fácilmente si podía oírlo en notas claras y de otro mundo. De cualquier manera el deseo era casi abrumador y John se encontró a sí mismo esperando sin aliento la respuesta de Sherlock.

-Por supuesto-. Había una pizca de entendimiento en su expresión…algo cálido y conocido mientras liberaba al violín de su funda. Dedos seguros comprobaron las cuerdas y clavijas antes de extender la resina por el arco y guiar al instrumento para que descansara debajo de la barbilla. No había necesidad de una partitura escrita, ni pentagrama o intervalo para dictar el ritmo de la melodía. Sin duda estaba todo en la cabeza de Sherlock. Parecía que le llegaba tan fácilmente como sangre a una herida y John sonrió cuando reconoció la dulce canción que salió.

Sherlock tenía razón; era su favorito. Antes de que llegara aquí, a la calle Baker y al lado de Sherlock, su apreciación por la música clásica había sido como poco mínima. Nada en las composiciones había cambiado para captar su interés. En su lugar, era el hombre que las liberaba para flotar en el aire el que ganó su fascinación. Era imposible ver a Sherlock tocar y no ver la pasión en él, tan bien escondida otras veces, salir a la luz.

John se inclinó hacia atrás en la suavidad del sofá, dejando que la música le envolviera—lánguido como el primer día de verano, luego fresco y brillante como hielo derritiéndose, y observó a Sherlock rendirse al estribillo. La seda de su bata dejaba ver el movimiento de los músculos de su espalda, balanceándose con el desliz y la caricia del brazo que sujetaba el arco a través de su baile. Aun así fue la expresión en la cara de Sherlock lo que cautivó a John, lo suficientemente intensa para quitarle el aliento, como si Sherlock se estuviera volcando él mismo en la subida y bajada de la música que llenaba la habitación.

Todo por John.

Fue fácil inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás, dedicando toda su atención a la melodía y al mensaje de Sherlock que había ahí, y esta vez, John estaba escuchando. Podía oír cada promesa en el fluir de notas y en el silencioso juramento que se entretejía entre cada movimiento: una señal aquí, un brillo allá, nunca dicho en alto pero de todas formas audible.

_Tuyo._

Y John solo pudo respirar su respuesta silenciosa.

_Siempre._

 


End file.
